Secret Interdit
by jenny2703
Summary: Angel's Fist est une ville paisible entourée de montagne et très fréquentée en pleine saison balnéaire.  Jusqu'au jour où des meurtres inexpliqués après l'arrivée d'un médecin ont lieu...  Quel mystère cachent ses meurtres ?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Interdit

Chapitre 1 : Dr Rice

Lundi 17 avril 2004, dans l'Etat du Wyoming une petite ville du nom d'Angel's Fist, à peine 1500 habitants au dernier recensement.

Haley vivait dans cette petite ville depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Elle y était arrivée, par hasard, après une panne de voiture. Sa vieille camionnette était le seul bien qui lui restait de sa grand-mère. Par conséquent, il était hors de question pour elle de la mettre à la casse en vue de la remplacer par une voiture qui n'aurait aucune valeur sentimentale et dans laquelle elle ne se serait pas sentie à l'aise. C'est pour cela qu'elle piqua une crise de nerfs quand celle-ci se mit à faire un bruit assourdissant qui ne présageait rien de bon et qu'elle avançait de plus en plus difficilement.

Elle finit par s'arrêter sur le bord de la route juste à l'entrée de la ville où le garage de Mike était un peu plus que voyant avec son enseigne rouge sang taguée de petites voitures aux couleurs plus pétantes les unes que les autres. Elle n'avait que cent dollars en poche à cette époque et fut soulagée quand elle sut que c'était juste le filtre à huile qui fuyait.

Aujourd'hui, la camionnette de Haley roulait très bien et lui convenait parfaitement pour le peu de kilomètres qu'elle avait à faire au quotidien.

En ce lundi ensoleillé, elle était assise sur sa terrasse, dégustant son café, rituel indispensable avant d'aller travailler ! Elle se levait toujours un peu plus tôt le matin pour admirer le lever du soleil à travers les arbres qui étaient plantés en bordure de son chalet, à 2 kilomètre du centre ville. Ce matin-là, la température n'était pas spécialement élevée. Il faut dire que dans le Wyoming le printemps est rarement synonyme de chaleur. Elle s'était donc habillée d'un jean bleu foncé accordé à un petit chemiser à manches longues jaune coquille qui faisait très bien ressortir le bleu gris de ses yeux. Le chant des oiseaux qui nichaient dans les arbres la mettait toujours de bonne humeur et lui donnait sa dose quotidienne de motivation pour la journée. C'est alors que Sarah arriva et la fit sursauter en la sortant brusquement de ses rêveries.

- Salut Haley. Tu étais encore dans la lune, un jour tu vas finir par avoir une crise cardiaque dit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Et ce jour là tu seras là pour appeler les secours étant donné que chaque fois que ça se produit c'est toi qui en es responsable ! lui répondit son amie sur un ton sarcastique.

Sarah fit la moue même si elle savait que c'était pour la taquiner.

- Bon, on y va sinon nous allons finir par être en retard et je te rappelle qu'étant les seules employées de la boutique, elle ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule !

- Le temps de prendre ma veste et je suis prête. On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? lui demanda Haley

- Aujourd'hui ce sera toi le chauffeur, j'ai déposé ma voiture au garage, un petit souci de pneus.

Elles prirent la direction du centre ville, tout en écoutant la radio en sourdine pour entendre ce que l'animateur disait tout en pouvant discuter toutes les deux.

Haley avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Sarah lors de son arrivée à Angel's Fist. Une amitié s'était tout de suite créée entre elles et depuis elles ne se quittaient plus.

Sarah, avait 1 an de plus que Haley qui en avait 28, elle mesurait 1m75 pour 58kg. L'idéal pour cette fashion victime car ça lui permettait de vivre pleinement sa passion. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient cinq centimètres en dessous des épaules, ils étaient légèrement ondulés à la pointe ce qui lui faisait une coiffure négligée mais pas désagréable à regarder. Elle était mariée depuis trois ans à Phil, le gérant de l'épicerie de la ville. Haley avait été son témoin.

Etant toutes les deux passionnées de livres, elles avaient scellé leur amitié, en ouvrant une librairie. Celle-ci fonctionnait plutôt bien pendant périodes scolaires comme en haute saison car les touristes venaient acheter un ou deux bouquins pour lire sur les bords du lac.

Haley gara la camionnette pile devant la boutique, il n'était pas étonnant d'y trouver une place à cette heure matinale. Ouvrant machinalement sa portière elle percuta un piéton qui lâcha son fardeau composé de nombreux cartons.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas fait attention, je suis confuse !

- Oui ba, ce ne sont qu'un tas de paperasse, rien de fragile mais tous mes dossiers sont mélangés alors qu'ils étaient soigneusement classés. Vous devrez les remettre comme ils étaient, lui répondit l'inconnu.

- Euh... oui bien sûr, ça va de soi, dit-elle gênée.

Sarah, quant à elle, se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire de peur de provoquer les foudres de l'inconnu, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air si contrarié que ça ! Au contraire, il était très calme, un peu trop même à son goût.

- Ne vous stressez pas, je plaisantais, j'aurais très bien pu les faire tomber en ratant une marche par exemple, dit-il pour la rassurer.

- Bon, ça va alors. Désolée d'être indiscrète mais que faites-vous avec tous ces cartons ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, sinon on vous aurait déjà vu, tout se sait très vite ici...

- En effet, je suis nouveau en ville. Depuis à peu près 24 heures ! A présent, vous pouvez compter un habitant de plus! dit-il avec un large sourire

- Oh ! Très bien, alors bienvenue Monsieur... ?

- Docteur... Docteur Rice, je suis le nouveau médecin de la ville. J'ai appelé le maire hier suite à une annonce dans le journal et me voilà.

- Génial, avec la saison touristique qui ne va pas tarder, vous tombez à pic. Je m'appelle Haley James et voici mon amie Sarah Wolf, son mari est Phil Wolf, l'homme qui tient l'épicerie juste là, dit-elle en désignant du doigt le petit magasin qui se trouvait à cent mètres plus loin de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Eh bien, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Melle James et Madame Wolf. Pardonnez-moi de paraître si impoli mais je dois poser ces cartons au plus vite, je ne veux pas perdre de temps pour m'installer. Bonne journée à vous mesdames.

Il partit sans se retourner, ce qui était prudent de sa part sauf s'il voulait une nouvelle fois faire tomber ses cartons. Il s'éloigna des filles pour rejoindre son cabinet médical inoccupé depuis deux mois maintenant, l'ancien propriétaire ayant fait une crise cardiaque lors d'un rendez-vous. Il ouvrit la porte du cabinet puis la refermât derrière lui.

- Plutôt gentil, dit Haley à son amie.

- Mouais, comme tout nouveau venu dans une ville, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils amènent comme fantômes avec eux, lui répondit Sarah.

- Eh bien comme ça je sais quelle fut ta première pensée en me voyant !

Sur ces mots, elles entrèrent dans leur boutique et mirent le panneau « ouvert ». La journée débuta avec cette nouvelle rencontre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Connaissances

Patrick Rice, ancien chirurgien cardiovasculaire dans un des hôpitaux les plus réputés du pays, avait décidé de reprendre une fonction de médecin généraliste pour diverses raisons, notamment, le besoin d'avoir plus de temps libre pour sa femme et lui.

Il était grand, la peau mate, les yeux noisette et les cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés sur le dessus. Au point de vue vestimentaire, il ne s'habillait pas comme le médecin classique tel qui nous l'imaginons à cause de vieux clichés démodés ! Au contraire, son naturel détendu transparaissait dans sa façon de vêtir, ce qui lui donnait une allure rassurante mais parfois déstabilisante par rapport à sa personnalité d'homme de sciences un peu comme si le Ying et le Yang menait une lutte permanente en lui.

Il ouvrit les fenêtres de la pièce qui servirait de salle d'attente de même que celle son futur bureau. Il était évident que personne n'était venu faire ne fut-ce qu'un brin de ménage de temps en temps car il y régnait une désagréable odeur de renfermé. Il décida d'aller à l'épicerie afin d'acheter une bombe de désodorisant ou de l'encens, en fonction de ce qui serait disponible. Lui qui était habitué aux grandes surfaces, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre dans un magasin de banlieue mais la zone urbaine se trouvait à cent kilomètres au sud d'Angel Fist… Autant dire qu'il ferait comme ses nouveaux concitoyens, il se contenterait de l'essentiel et devrait dompter ses éventuelles envies impulsives comme une sortie cinéma ou l'achat de quelques extras.

N'ayant toujours pas récupéré le bureau qu'il utilisait à New-York, il déposa son ordinateur portable à même le sol. En attendant de recevoir son mobilier, il décida de remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers afin de gagner du temps par la suite.

Ensuite, il étudia la configuration des locaux afin de décider de quelle façon il allait aménager son cabinet. Il espérait que ses meubles seraient livrés à la date convenue afin de pouvoir recevoir ses premiers patients dans deux jours. . C'était, en effet, une nouvelle expérience pour lui vu qu'il n'avait jamais vécu que dans de grandes métropoles, mais il supposait qu'il devait partir du principe que l'ambiance devait être familiale vu que tout le monde se connaissait. Par conséquent, il était évident que les pièces n'étaient pas assez chaleureuses. Les fenêtres étant de taille réduite, il faisait un peu trop sombre. Il décida donc d'aller voir s'il pouvait trouver une ou deux plantes et quelques éléments de décoration pour égayer son environnement de travail. Il fit en sorte qu'il y ait de la place pour installer ses meubles dès qu'ils arriveraient et se décida à aller jusqu'à la boutique de Phil Wolf.

Il se présenta au propriétaire qui le reçut chaleureusement en lui précisant que le bouche à oreille typique des petites villes avait déjà bien fonctionné et qu'il savait déjà qui il était !

- Bonjour docteur Rice ! Comment se passe votre installation ?

- Bien, merci. Tout n'est pas encore parfait, il faut que je fasse encore quelques petits arrangements mais ce ne sont que des détails. Merci de votre sollicitude, monsieur Wolf.

- Appelez-moi Phil ! On est une grande famille ici, tout le monde se tutoie, lui précisa-t-il avec un entrain chaleureux.

- Eh bien… Phil, j'aurais besoin de désodorisant ou de l'encens, des plantes et quelques éléments de décoration.

- Phil le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Euh, non. Non, c'est juste que d'habitude ce genre d'articles me sont demandés par la gente féminine !

- Je m'en doute, dit-il amusé, mais j'aurais besoin de tout ça pour rendre mon cabinet de consultations plus accueillant.

- Je vois, vous avez envie de créer un décor qui mette les patients à l'aise.

- Tout à fait ! Alors…

- Vous imaginez bien que le choix est limité mais j'ai tout ce que vous voulez. Si vous avez envie de quelque chose de particulier, je peux passer commande auprès d'un commerçant de Krisley, sinon, vous allez devoir vous déplacer jusque-là.

- C'est gentil à vous ! Je vais déjà voir ce que vous proposez, je pense que ça devrait convenir. Merci de votre disponibilité !

Il tourna le dos à Phil et partit explorer les rayons avec un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Profitant de sa pause de milieu de matinée, Sarah vint faire, comme à son habitude, un petit coucou à son mari.

Ils avaient beau vivre ensemble et ne travailler qu'à cent mètres l'un de l'autre, elle continuait à observer ce rituel.

L'Amour est un sentiment curieux et toujours imprévisible. Certaines idylles sont éphémères, d'autres résistent au temps et à toutes les épreuves.

Sarah et Phil étaient restés soudés même après la fausse couche dont elle avait été victime, un soir, lorsque Phil qui était rentré d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, les avait fait tomber tous les deux dans l'escalier menant à la salle de bains. Pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, cette épreuve avait renforcé leurs liens.

- Coucou toi !

- Coucou vous !

- Alors, ces commandes ? Tu t'en sors ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas super débordé donc j'avance bien ! Je me dépêche avant que ces monstres de touristes ne débarquent et ne me dévalisent ! répondit-il en l'embrassant.

- Tu as raison, mon amour, passe vite tes commandes parce que tu risques de te retrouver rapidement en pénurie de nombreux articles ! dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle ! C'est sûr que moi, je vends des choses bien plus utiles que tes bouquins poussiéreux, plaisanta-t-il.

- Alors là, mes livres ne sont pas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui sautait déjà eu cou pour l'embrasser.

- Tu disais ?

- Figure-toi qu'un ange est venu poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et que j'ai perdu toute notion de la réalité !

Ce fut à ce moment que Patrick Rice arriva à la caisse, les bras chargés de divers objets.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, madame Wolf !

- A chaque fois que je vous vois, vous avez les bras encombrés ! C'est une habitude chez vous, le taquina-t-elle.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est du fragile, j'ai intérêt à être prudent. Je suis content, j'ai trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour aménager mon environnement de travail. J'avais peur de devoir déranger votre mari mais une commande supplémentaire ne sera pas utile.

- Ça ne l'aurait pas déranger ! Il aime son boulot !

C'était une des particularités du couple, il passait leur temps à se taquiner.

- Bon, je vous laisse entre hommes, dit-elle en gratifiant son époux d'un clin d'œil. Je retourne travailler avant qu'Haley ne fasse des bêtises ! Bon courage pour la déco, docteur.

- Merci ! Bon courage à vous aussi.

Elle fit demi-tour et traversa la rue pour rejoindre la librairie.

Phil scanna les articles sélectionnés par Patrick (un encens assez passe-partout, trois plantes artificielles, ce qui était très bien car il n'avait pas la main verte et risquait d'oublier de les arroser, quelques cadres et un miroir qu'il placerait dans les toilettes… « Voilà qui est un bon début » pensa le médecin).

- Dois-je vous ouvrir un compte docteur Rice ?

- Heu, très honnêtement, ça me semble tout à fait approprié car non seulement j'attends toujours mes indemnités de départ mais surtout, je compte revenir régulièrement, donc…

- Aucun problème ! Il faut juste le solder toutes les deux semaines. Sinon, vous recevrez une lettre de ma comptable en guise de rappel.

- Parfait, comptez sur moi ! Pouvez-vous me dire à combien s'élève mes dépenses du jour et me donner un reçu? Je suis très scrupuleux au niveau de mes comptes, j'aime toujours savoir où j'en suis…

- Bien sûr. Pour aujourd'hui, cela se monte à soixante-quinze dollars et dix-huit cents. Voici le reçu et vos achats. Si vous avez faim, il y a le Café de Stephenie, un peu plus bas. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater, c'est le seul dans le coin et il dispose d'un immense parking. Cela vous permettra de faire connaissance avec les autres habitants et en plus, les prix sont raisonnables, l'informa Phil.

- Eh bien, c'est gentil, vous êtes très serviable ! Je verrai à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Bonne continuation !

- A vous aussi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il prit la direction de son cabinet.

Phil quant à lui retourna à ses commandes. **_« Très gentil »_** se dit-il en allant reprendre son calepin pour continuer à inventorier son stock en vue de sa future commande. Il fallait qu'il soit convenablement achalandé lorsque les touristes allaient envahir la ville et la haute saison arrivait à grands pas.

Il était presque midi trente, lorsque l'estomac de Patrick se rappela à son bon souvenir en émettant un gargouillis significatif.

_**« Je devrais essayer le café de Stephenie comme me l'a conseillé l'épicier… au moins je pourrai me présenter et voir quelles sont les réactions… ».**_ Sur cette pensée, il vérifia que le miroir était bien accroché, se lava les mains, mit sa veste et prit la direction du café.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Fascination

C'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'il atteignit la porte du « Stephenie Coffee's ». Dès son entrée, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il ressenti de plein fouet la curiosité brûlante dont il était à l'origine. Ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'il était le point d'attention général, il alla prendre place au bar et se saisit du menu. Il était conscient qu'il lui faudrait de la patience pour apprivoiser ses nouveaux voisins, prochains patients et qui sait pour certains un jour, des amis.

Du coin de l'œil, il étudia le restaurant. Les tables étaient installées de façon à préserver un maximum d'intimité aux clients.

Stephenie quant à elle lui jeta à peine un regard distrait car ce midi, elle était seule avec une serveuse et vu l'affluence, elle était un peu stressée. Elles couraient dans tous les sens afin de servir un maximum de gens, le plus vite possible.

Une fois qu'il fut installé au comptoir, elle s'approcha.

- Bonjour ! Je vous sers ? demanda Stephenie de façon un peu brusque.

Cependant, au vu du regard franc que lui adressa Patrick, elle se ressaisit et retrouva une attitude professionnelle.

- Pardonnez-moi si j'ai pu vous sembler un peu froide, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais c'est la folie aujourd'hui et par moments, ma patience est mis à rude épreuve. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre vous. D'ailleurs, pour m'excuser et vous souhaiter la bienvenue, je vous offre le café !

- Vous êtes gentille, mais je me restreins à un unique café matinal ! Merci quand même et excuses acceptées dit-il à mi-voix.

- Que proposez-vous comme plat du jour ?

- Eh bien, ce midi, le chef a prévu du steak de bison accompagné de frites et de haricots. En guise de dessert, je vous conseille le tiramisu, c'est la spécialité incontournable de la maison !

- Alors, je vais me laisser tenter ! Tout ça m'a l'air bien appétissant, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Vendu, alors.

- Daniel, un plat du jour et que ça saute, cria Stephenie en regardant vers la cuisine.

- Vous êtes le nouveau médecin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite !

- Le charme des petites villes ! Rien ne reste secret très longtemps. Je suis Stephenie Cole. Bienvenue à Angel Fist.

Au son de la clochette qui annonçait un nouvel arrivant, elle tourna la tête vers la porte. Il était 12h45 et réglé comme une horloge, Phil venait se restaurer.

- Salut, Phil ! Comme d'habitude, je suppose ? Tu attends Sarah ?

- Non, Sarah va manger au bord du lac avec Haley aujourd'hui.

- Elles ont bien raison, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de crier « Un menu Phil, Daniel, s'il te plaît ».

Au regard surpris de Patrick, elle répondit « un hamburger végétarien avec double portion d'oignons et un soda light », avant de s'éloigner pour aller servir les autres clients.

- Docteur Rice, je vois que vous avez suivi mes conseils, lui lança Phil.

- Eh oui ! Je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion de découvrir les us et coutumes de façon agréable !

- Vous ne serez pas déçu, bon appétit conclut l'épicier avant d'aller prendre place à sa table habituelle près du juke-box.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Patrick reçut son assiette qu'il dévora plus qu'il ne la mangea et se retint d'en demander une seconde portion de peur de se faire passer pour un goinfre.

Très vite, la place à côté de lui fut occupée par un nouvel arrivant. Les cheveux noirs en partie dissimulés sous un chapeau. Patrick l'avait entendu saluer chacun des clients présents chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Jack ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? interrogea Stephenie.

- Salut Steph ! Ça va bien et toi ?

- Le coup de feu est presque passé ! Note que c'est un bon entraînement avant l'afflux de touristes ! Je te présente le docteur Patrick Rice.

- Docteur, voici notre shérif adjoint, Jack Handson.

- Bonjour docteur ! Enchanté.

- Shérif adjoint ! Moi de même, répondit avec courtoisie le médecin, avant de commencer à savourer son dessert.

- Comment se passe votre emménagement dans notre charmante petite ville ?

- Bien, je m'installe petit à petit et j'essaye de m'intégrer mais malgré l'accueil chaleureux auquel j'ai eu droit, je suis un peu mal à l'aise à cause de la curiosité que j'engendre. J'aime préserver mon jardin secret, dit-il sur un ton légèrement distant.

- Je vous comprends tout à fait ! N'étant pas natif de la région, je suis passé par là aussi . J'ai débarqué il y a 7 ans. Les habitants sont très gentils mais ils peuvent en effet sembler un peu envahissants. Ils cherchent juste à vous connaître. Je me suis intégré facilement et à présent, je considère la plupart d'entre eux comme des amis et j'adore mon job ! expliqua-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

- Si je vous suis, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des touristes pour ne plus être le point de mire, répondit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux avec spontanéité.

- Bienvenue à Angel's Fist, docteur !

- Merci.

Halay et Sarah entrèrent ensemble. Sarah alla bien sûr rejoindre son mari afin de lui voler quelques baisers tandis que son amie allait commander les sandwichs qu'elles avaient prévus de déguster en profitant des rayons du soleil et de l'ambiance reposante créée par le doux clapotis de l'eau du lac.

Arrivée au comptoir, Halay salua le médecin et Jack.

- Messieurs, bon appétit ! Enfin, bonne fin de repas à vous docteur !

- Merci, mademoiselle James !

- Comment vas-tu ma belle ? l'interpella Jake.

- Très bien ! Pique-nique au bord du lac tant qu'il n'y a pas de touristes.

- Bonne idée ! A plus tard… Bon déjeuner.

- A plus tard, Jack. Docteur Rice…

- Mademoiselle James.

Elle prit les victuailles et alla kidnapper son amie qui empêchait son mari de terminer son repas…

- Elle est très gentille, remarqua Patrick. Vous avez l'air complice, dit-il avec un brin de méfiance.

- En effet, nous sommes très proches, un peu comme un frère et une sœur…

- Je soupçonne une histoire un peu plus complexe que ça, remarqua le médecin avec un soupçon de curiosité.

- En effet, sourit Jack. J'ai été la deuxième personne à l'accueillir lorsqu'elle a atterri ici. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisé. Nous étions célibataires tous les deux et nous avons eu une liaison pendant 2 ans mais nous avons conclu que nous faisions fausse route. Nous sommes faits pour être amis, dit-il avec affection. Heureusement, notre connivence s'en est retrouvée renforcée.

Ils s'étaient, en effet, séparés d'un commun accord et avec intelligence et maturité et surtout sans amertume.

- C'est rare mais ça prouve votre profond attachement.

- Oui, ça peut sembler compliqué mais nous avons facilement trouvé un équilibre. Et vous ? On m'a dit que vous êtes marié mais vous êtes arrivé seul. Votre épouse va vous rejoindre prochainement ?

- En fait, répondit-il, un peu sur la défensive, je suis divorcé depuis peu.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, mais je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Oui, bien sûr. De toute façon, je vais vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle.

- Je suppose qu'avec la saison estivale qui approche, vous ne manquez pas d'occupation, en effet !

- Vous avez tout compris ! Bonne continuation, docteur.

- Merci, bonne fin de journée.

Jack salua Stephenie en marchant vers la sortie puis arriver à la porte, il se retourna pour observer Patrick quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Pas très réceptif, se dit » en montant dans son véhicule de fonction.

Patrick regarda la voiture s'éloigner puis régla sa note avant de rejoindre son cabinet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Surprise…

Arrivant à proximité de son cabinet, Patrick remarqua un homme assez grand et maigre qui faisait les cent pas.

Il se dirigea vers son visiteur qui au son de ses pas, se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Ah ! Bonjour ! Vous devez être Patrick Rice, supposa l'inconnu avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui, en effet. Et vous êtes… ?

- Excusez-moi, je suis monsieur Stanley. Je travaille pour Deliverer Entreprise. Je suis chargé de la livraison de vos meubles.

- Ah, oui ! C'est super ! Je les attendais. Vous êtes en avance mais je ne m'en plains pas ! Loin de là, je suis impatient de poursuivre mon installation.

- Voilà tout ce dont vous avez besoin ! Où dois-je déposer tout ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant les caisses alignées sur le trottoir.

- Dans la première pièce, sur votre gauche. Ce sera très bien, merci beaucoup !

- Monsieur Stanley déposa tous les cartons à l'endroit indiqué par le médecin.

Après une heure et demi de travail, il alla informer Patrick que c'était terminé et l'invita à signer le bon de livraison. Après un dernier salut, il monta dans son camion et repris la route vers New-York.

Patrick prit la mesure du travail qui l'attendait et commença à réfléchir afin d'organiser au mieux le déballage et le montage de chaque élément constituant son mobilier. Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il lui manquait un élément essentiel… une boîte à outils ! Ayant sympathisé avec Phil, il décida spontanément d'aller le trouver afin de lui demander s'il accepterait de lui venir en aide.

Sarah et Haley étaient sur le chemin qui les ramenait au centre-ville. Elles avaient bien profité de leur pause-déjeuner et il était temps de retourner travailler ! Elles avaient rechargé leurs batteries et savouré le calme qui régnait au bord du lac… En effet, les habitants étaient au Stephenie Coffee's et les touristes n'avaient pas encore envahis les lieux.

Elles avaient passé leur temps à rire et à se taquiner et elles continuaient…

- Avoue que si l'occasion se présentait, tu ne dirais pas non, dit Sarah avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Tu te fais des films, ma grande !

- Moi ? Ben voyons ! Tu oublies que je suis ta meilleure amie, je te connais trop. J'ai vu cette étincelle quand vous échangez un regard !

- Il y a certes, je l'admets, une grande complicité entre nous mais c'est parce que nous sommes amis ! se défendit Haley.

- Oui, vous êtes amis, mais vous êtes toujours attirés l'un par l'autre, insista Sarah.

- J'admets que physiquement, il me plaît mais le sexe ne suffit pas dans une relation. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons rompu ?

- Tout à fait, mais si vous vous retrouviez ivres et isolés dans une pièce, je suis certaine que ça finirait en super partie de jambes en l'air ! répondit Sarah, avant d'éclater de rire.

Haley soupira avant de céder, elle aussi à une crise de fou rire.

Arrivées devant la boutique, elles virent le docteur sortir de son cabinet. Haley, toujours d'humeur taquine et ravie de changer de sujet, lui lança :

- Il me semble que notre nouveau médecin passe plus de temps à se promener que dans son cabinet !

- En effet, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, je me rends à l'épicerie car j'ai besoin de l'aide de Phil ! J'ai enfin reçu mes meubles mais ils sont en kit et je cherche de la main d'œuvre outillée pour les monter et les installer.

- Le connaissant, il acceptera volontiers ! Pas vrai, Sarah ?

Cette dernière avait l'air un peu perdue dans ses pensées mais répondit cependant sur un ton neutre:

- Euh oui, tout à fait, il adore rendre service. Il sera ravi que vous ayez pensé à lui.

- Tant mieux car seul, c'est mission impossible. Je vous souhaite une excellente après-midi. Je m'en vais de ce pas voir si vous avez raison et si Phil accepterait de lâcher son carnet de commandes pour m'aider.

- Bonne après-midi à vous aussi, Docteur, s'exclamèrent les filles en cœur.

Elles observèrent Patrick jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans le magasin.

- Rien à faire, je l'aime pas, dit Sarah.

- Moi, je le trouve gentil.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il est méchant… c'est plus subtile que ça. Il a l'air trop poli pour être honnête. Il a l'art de faire parler les gens sans rien dévoiler sur lui ! Comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

- Je vais dire à ton mari de surveiller tes lectures et ce que tu regardes à la télévision, tu deviens parano, répliqua Haley en riant.

- Ah, ah, très drôle, en attendant, tu peux te fier à ma première impression, je ne me trompe jamais !

- La perfection n'existe pas, même toi, tu peux commettre une erreur !

- Possible, on verra, mais je reste prudente.

C'est sur cette conclusion qu'elles ouvrirent la librairie. Le travail ne manquait pas. Une grosse commande avait été livrée en prévision de la saison estivale et de son cortège de clients de passage. Le temps n'était donc plus à la discussion mais à la concentration.

Patrick de son côté, enthousiaste et optimiste entra dans la boutique et chercha Phil du regard. Ne le voyant pas, il décida de parcourir les rayons lorsque celui-ci émergea de ce qu'il supposa être la réserve, l'air renfrogné.

- Un problème ?

- Non, mais j'en ai marre de faire de la paperasse ! Les touristes c'est indispensable pour le commerce et ça met de l'animation mais les préparatifs que ça demande, c'est une autre histoire !

- Alors je tombe bien, enfin, je pense… je suis justement venu vous proposer de faire un travail manuel pendant disons une heure ou deux…

- Vous pourriez être plus précis ? demanda Phil intrigué.

- Eh bien, je viens de recevoir mes meubles et sans une paire de bras supplémentaire et quelques outils, je n'y arriverais jamais ! Alors, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous… si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr…

- Avec plaisir ! Sans compter qu'ici vous trouverez tout l'outillage dont vous avez besoin.

- Certes et vous êtes une des rares personnes avec qui j'ai réellement pu sympathiser jusqu'à présent, compléta Patrick.

- Y a pas de problème ! C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte. Laissez-moi juste une petite heure et je vous rejoins. Les gens ne s'étonneront pas que je ferme de bonne heure. C'est calme pour le moment !

- Bien, à tout à et merci !

Patrick était soulagé et motivé. Son antre allait pouvoir accueillir ses patients de façon agréable, dans un cadre convivial. C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'il avançait lorsqu'il se retrouva face au shérif adjoint.

Celui-ci avait l'habitude de parcourir les rues de la ville à pied, chaque après-midi. Histoire de rassurer ceux qui en auraient besoin. Par conséquent, son chemin croisa celui du docteur qui visiblement ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

- Décidément, ça va devenir une habitude, Docteur ! On n'arrête pas de se croiser. C'est peut-être un signe du destin…

- Oui, on peut se poser la question, répondit le médecin avec une moue dubitative.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vos meubles sont arrivés… Vous devez être content, vous allez pouvoir ranger et achever vos aménagements.

- En effet, c'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire !

- Ca va vous changer de New-York, en tout cas…

- Comment savez-vous que je viens de là ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne, interrogea Patrick sur la défensive.

- Je vous confirme, vous n'avez livré aucun détail sur votre passé, répondit Jake ironiquement, mais il est de coutume ici, de se renseigner sur les nouveaux arrivants.

- Ah vraiment, j'en conclus que vous avez mené votre enquête ! Bonjour la confiance, dit-il avec agacement.

- Ne le prenez pas mal. C'est toujours comme ça !

- Si vous le dites… Bon, je vous laisse, comme vous le savez, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ! Bonne continuation.

- A vous aussi docteur. Bon courage !

- Merci.

Passablement énervé par cet entretien, Patrick déploya toute son énergie dans le déballage de ses cartons. Cela l'aiderait, espérait-il, à ne plus penser au manque de respect pour sa vie privée dont il venait d'être victime. Il entendit un coup frappé à la porte. « L'installation d'un interphone va être indispensable, il faut que j'en parle à Phil. »

Il alla ouvrir et découvrit avec soulagement que c'était son ami et non le shérif adjoint.

- Phil ! Vous êtes déjà là ? J'en suis ravi mais je ne vous attendais pas avant 16h00 !

- Grâce à vous, j'avais une excuse, donc j'ai abandonné, le cœur léger, mon carnet de commandes !

- Excellente initiative ! Plus tôt on commencera, plus vite ce sera fini.

- Oui, ne perdons pas de temps. On discutera après, je vous offrirai le couvert chez Stephenie ! Le travail pour la récompense ! Vous avez votre matériel ?

- Bien sûr mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander !

- Euh oui, je vous écoute…

- Si on passait au tutoiement ? Nous ne sommes plus en 1900 !

- Avec joie !

- Tous deux se mirent à rire. Une confiance mutuelle s'installait et une belle amitié semblait sur le point de naître.

Vers 18h00, leur dur labeur venait enfin de se terminer et la salle d'attente et celle réservée aux examens étaient prêtes à recevoir les patients. Patrick invita son nouvel ami à déguster un bon repas comme promis. _**« Après les efforts, le réconfort ! »**_

Le café commençait à se remplir doucement mais on n'était pas encore en plein coup de feu. Ils purent donc s'installer à la table habituelle de Phil.

Sarah et Haley firent leur entrée à leur tour. Phil regarda sa montre et une expression étonnée put aisément se lire sur son visage. En effet, les filles ne fermaient jamais avant 19h30 pendant la saison creuse.

- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda Patrick.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Excuse-moi. Nous allons avoir la réponse tout de suite. Je me demande pourquoi ma femme et Haley ont avancé l'heure de la fermeture de la librairie.

- Elles ont probablement fait comme toi, lui répondit le médecin avec un clin d'œil. Elles ont raison d'en profiter avant le rush !

- Les voilà, le suspens aura été de très courte durée !

En effet, les deux amies arrivaient à leur table. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite que Sarah n'avait pas l'air en forme. Elle s'assit auprès de son mari avec un faible sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, mon Amour…

- Ça va. Juste un coup de mou.

- Il te faut du sucré, intervint Haley qui se retourna vers Stephenie et passa commande.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Phil réellement inquiet.

- Elle a eu des vertiges et des nausées.

- Avez-vous mangé à midi, interrogea Patrick.

- Bien sûr, mon jambon beurre habituel, pourquoi ?

- J'essaye juste de comprendre, déformation professionnelle. Votre sommeil est bon ? Etes-vous nerveuse, stressée ?

- C'est clair que pour le moment, je suis fatiguée mais c'est toujours pareil à cette période de l'année.

- Vos nausées, elle sont fréquentes ?

- Disons qu'elles sont en augmentation depuis deux jours.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? intervint Haley. J'aurais pu me débrouiller, tu te serais reposée au lieu de venir à la boutique !

- Ça va, c'est juste en fin de matinée et de journée et ça ne dure pas.

- Mon Amour ! Tu ne dois pas me cacher ce genre de choses ! Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi.

- Justement et comme tu le sais, je ne supporte pas qu'on me materne !

- Voilà ton soda, ma belle, intervint Stephenie.

- Merci Steph !

- Pardonnez-moi Sarah, ce n'est pas de l'indiscrétion, juste un intérêt médical. De quand datent vos dernières règles ?

Tous trois le regardèrent avec surprise.

- A vrai dire, depuis ma fausse couche, je ne fais plus vraiment attention.

- Je vous propose, si vous êtes d'accord, de vous ausculter. Une prise de sang, un examen gynécologique. J'imagine que ce n'est pas une fin de journée de rêve mais vous aurez l'honneur d'inaugurer mon cabinet, ajouta-t-il pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Eh bien, vertiges, nausées, fatigue,…

- Enceinte, souffla Haley. Comment n'y a-t-on pas pensé tout de suite !

- Quoi ? réagit Phil ? Mais c'est impossible depuis sa fausse couche !

- Rien n'est impossible. La vie nous réserve son lot de surprises ! Mais sans examens médicaux, je ne saurais rien confirmer !

- Qu'attendons-nous, alors ? Haley, prends les affaires de Sarah, s'il te plaît ! Je l'emmène au cabinet de Patrick.

- Calme-toi mon chéri ! Respire sinon c'est toi qui auras besoin d'une consultation ! Et surtout, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs !

Elle était méfiante par rapport au nouvel habitant et là, elle allait devoir lui confier sa santé et mettre de côté sa pudeur. Voilà qui n'était pas facile à gérer !

Elle repensa au dernier examen médical qu'elle avait passé… confirmation de la perte de son bébé et l'annonce de l'impossibilité d'une autre grossesse… elle se concentra sur Phil, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer ! Une chose à la fois ! On verrait après avoir pris connaissance des conclusions du médecin.

- Oui, bien sûr mais il faut de toute façon qu'on sache ce que tu as et Patrick est l'homme de la situation.

Haley paya le soda pendant que les autres quittaient l'établissement.

- Garde la monnaie !

- Tout va bien ? Sarah n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, remarque Stephenie.

- Rien de grave… enfin, j'espère ! Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau. Courage, les affamés arrivent !

Haley se hâta de rejoindre ses amis.

- Je vous demande de patienter là, demanda le praticien en désignant la salle d'attente. Je vous promets de vous avertir dès que j'aurai terminé. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Allez, Phil, ça va aller. Assieds-toi, tu trembles comme une feuille !

Haley et Phil prirent place sur les nouveaux sièges.

Patrick, quant à lui alla dans son bureau avec Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Mésentente**

Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure que Patrick était enfermé dans le cabinet avec Sarah, Phil devenait de plus en plus inquiet et avait énormément de mal à dominer son impatience, il faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente ce qui commençait à agacer Haley.

- Tu vas arrêter oui, tu vas finir par me faire vomir à me donner le tournis comme tu le fais, râla Haley.

- Désolé, mais ça fait déjà quinze minutes qu'il nous laisse poireauter comme des imbéciles ça commence à devenir insupportable !

- Phil, s'il y avait le moindre souci, il serait venu nous chercher depuis longtemps. Alors maintenant tu t'assieds s'il te plaît où je vais le chercher qu'il te fasse une piqûre de tranquillisant.

Reprenant un minimum de self contrôle, il se rassit sur son fauteuil d'attente. Cependant, il jouait avec ses mains ce qui agaçait Haley autant que de le voir faire marcher sans but. Pour ne plus voir ce petit jeu, de façon subtile et calme, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le rassurer, il la remercia avec un sourire.

Patrick mit les tubes qu'il avait remplis de sang dans un petit carton puis colla une étiquette dessus avec l'adresse du laboratoire d'analyses le plus proche afin d'avoir les résultats au plus vite.

Il rejoignit Sarah, toujours allongée sur la table d'examens.

- A présent, je vais vous faire une échographie pour avoir une petite idée en attendant la réponse.

- Une petite idée sur quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle presque agressive.

- Sarah, pourquoi vous méfiez-vous autant de ce que vous pouvez peut-être avoir ? La médecine n'est pas une science exacte. Enfin, elle l'est la plupart du temps mais dans votre cas, disons que ce serait plutôt bien qu'elle ait eu tort, non ?

Elle faisait la dure mais au fond, son cœur se déchira à l'idée que le Docteur puisse avoir eu une mauvaise intuition.

- Allez-y, faites l'éco, qu'on soit fixé une bonne fois pour toutes. Je n'ai rien à perdre, à part le peu d'espoir que vous m'avez donné mais ma déception sera à la hauteur, je vous le garantis.

- Je vous comprends, calmez-vous, respirez profondément, on sera fixé dans quelques instants. Ca risque d'être un peu froid. Vous êtes prête ?

Elle hocha la tête, de peur d'éclater en sanglots si elle ouvrait à nouveau la bouche.

Patrick appliqua une bonne dose de gel, ce qui provoqua un léger sursaut à Sarah qui était hyper tendue puis fit glisser la sonde de l'échographe sur le bas du ventre de sa patiente.

Tous deux fixaient l'écran sur lequel apparaissait les images transmissent par l'échographe. Patrick était concentré. Sarah quant à elle faisait des allers-retours entre le moniteur et le visage du médecin. Il déplaçait la sonde en mouvements circulaires, vers le haut, le bas, à gauche, à droite, … Sarah commençait à transpirer, elle était épuisée et les larmes qu'elle contenait difficilement perlaient sur le bord de ses paupières. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait regarder l'appareil de contrôle ou le visage impassible de Patrick car elle ne décryptait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le médecin retira la sonde et adressa à Sarah un sourire bienveillant et un regard de lequel elle crut décelé une étincelle de satisfaction.

- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, les miracles existent.

- Co... co... comment, j'ai bien compris ? C'est possible ? demanda-t-elle toute émue.

- Je vous l'ai dit Sarah, la médecine peut parfois se tromper et dans votre cas, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle.

- C'est pas possible. C'est pas réel, dit-elle tout bas encore sous le choc.

- Et pourtant, ça l'est. Tenez essuyez-vous avec ce morceau de sopalin. Je vais chercher Phil.

- Merci.

Patrick ouvrit la porte de la salle d'attente et Phil se leva immédiatement comme s'il était monté sur ressort, il fixa son ami avec inquiétude.

- J'ai fini mon examen.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, les résultats de la prise de sang devraient me revenir dans une semaine, enfin, je l'espère mais en attendant j'ai fait d'autres examens.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui passe s'il te plaît, dit Phil sur la défensive.

- Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire : félicitations.

- Quoi ? je comprends rien.

Haley, surgit à côté de lui, émue mais voulant avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait avoir compris.

- J'y crois pas ! C'est ça alors ? Sarah est enceinte ?

- En effet, oui. Les miracles existent, lui répondit Patrick

- C'est ... pas possible, souffla Phil.

- Oh je peux t'assurer que si Phil, rien n'est impossible ! Si vous voulez entrer, on va vous montrer l'écographie... Je lui ai fait une prise de sang pour savoir exactement la date du début de la grossesse.

- Je vais être papa ! réagit Phil pas encore tout à fait remis de sa surprise.

- Viens, tu vas pouvoir fêter ça avec ta femme. Haley, vous pouvez vous joindre à eux si vous le désirez...

Ils le suivirent dans la salle d'examens et virent Sarah, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues inondées de larmes de joie.

- Hey ma puce...

- Il t'a dit ?

- Oui. Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, non ?

Sarah hocha de la tête en guise de réponse positive mais Phil voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sarah, ça va ? demanda Haley après avoir vu de l'inquiétude dans le regard de son amie.

- C'est que... comment dire... et si ça faisait comme la dernière fois..., dit-elle en regardant Phil droit dans les yeux, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

- Sarah, la dernière fois, vous n'aviez pas un suivi régulier de votre grossesse car au départ tout se passait bien. A présent, connaissant vos antécédents médicaux, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous lâcher. Je vais suivre votre grossesse le plus rigoureusement possible vous pouvez compter sur moi, intervint Patrick pour la rassurer.

- Vous avez intérêt, lui répondit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. Vous allez gentiment rentrer chez vous et vous reposer. Puis se tournant vers Phil, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle et demain pas question qu'elle aille travailler. Si je vous vois à la boutique je vous tire les oreilles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si elle débarque je la renvoie chez elle avec un coup de pied aux fesses, intervint Haley.

- Quoi ? Tu oserais taper une femme enceinte qui plus est ta meilleure amie ? Mais quelle honte, fit Sarah sur un ton faussement offusqué.

Ils sortirent du cabinet. Sarah s'installa dans la voiture, elle était si épuisée qu'elle s'assoupit à peine installée. La voiture démarra. Haley et Patrick les regarda s'éloigner.

- Merci encore Patrick, sans vous je pense que son état aurait pu rester comme cela sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Je ne comprends pas comment nous n'avons pas pensé dès le premier instant à une grossesse ? s'interrogea-t-elle à haute voix.

- Vous savez Haley, parfois les choses les plus évidentes ne sont pas celles qui nous viennent de suite à l'esprit. Qui plus est, votre amie avait des antécédents médicaux qui laissaient entendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais porter d'enfant, honnêtement, si je n'avais pas été médecin, je pense que j'aurais eu la même réaction que vous.

Il jeta un regard sur le trottoir d'en face. Haley fit de même puis observa Patrick.

Il fixait Jack Handson qui traversait la route dans leur direction. Tout de suite, le regard du Docteur devint froid.

- Il y a un problème? demanda Haley.

- Eh bien, je ne l'apprécie guère. Il s'est permis de fouiller dans mon passé comme si j'étais un vulgaire criminel, je considère que c'est un manque de respect.

- Oh, mais vous savez, c'est la procédure dans une petite ville comme la nôtre.

- Ah oui ? Donc si c'est systématique, il a l'intention de faire la même chose avec les touristes qui vont pas tarder à arriver dans la ville, dit-il agressivement.

- Vous exagérez Patrick. Et ne vous défoulez pas sur moi, je ne suis pas à l'origine de votre problème.

- Excusez-moi, il m'arrive d'avoir parfois des réactions excessives.

- Oui, ba pour un médecin c'est pas le top.

Jack arriva devant eux comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, il avait bien remarqué le regard du médecin au loin et la tension qu'avait provoqué son arrivée.

- Jack, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien et toi ma belle ?

- Un peu mouvementée, mais ça va.

- Oui j'ai entendu dire que Sarah n'était pas bien. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez vite. Bon je vais vous laisser, mon ventre crie famine maintenant que le choc est passé.

- Tu n'as pas mangé ?

- On n'a pas eu le temps, nous sommes directement allez au cabinet de Patrick pour être sûr qu'elle avait rien de grave.

- Je vois. Ca te dirait de dîner avec moi ? l'invita-t-il.

- Si je te connaissais pas je dirais que c'est un rencart, lui dit-elle en rigolant avec un clin d'œil.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Pars devant, je te rejoins chez Stephenie, il faut que je m'entretienne avec le Doc.

- Ok, ca marche. Pas de rivalité masculine, messieurs. Je compte sur votre savoir- vivre.

C'est sur cette remarque ironique et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'avança en direction du café.

Patrick ne supportait pas de se retrouver à proximité du shérif adjoint. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer dans son cabinet pour finaliser l'envoi de la prise de sang de Sarah.

Jack, de son côté ne prêtait pas attention à l'attitude du médecin, il trouvait même cela puéril mais il partait du principe que si il réagissait ainsi c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'agresser.

- Je ne vous agresse pas, je connais mes droits et je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de vous parler si je n'en ai pas envie ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter pour ça.

- Arrêter ce petit jeu, Patrick. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous réagissez de cette façon mais si c'est en rapport avec la recherche sur votre passé, c'est une attitude très disproportionnée.

- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas aimer me sentir épier dès mon arrivée. Je trouve cela moyen comme accueil.

- Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous réagissez de façon aussi excessive.

- Tout simplement parce que nous avons le droit à une vie privée et que c'est un manque de respect total de votre part. Et si je m'abaissais à votre niveau ? Il n'y a pas que vous qui pouvez mener votre petite enquête.

- Bien comme tout dialogue est impossible avec vous, je vais rejoindre Haley au restaurant. Je vais garder ma salive et mes excuses pour moi.

- Parce que vous alliez vous excuser ? Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot !

Jack lui tourna le dos, il était agacé et ne tenait pas à envenimer les choses ! Il prit la direction du café afin de rejoindre Haley qui l'attendait.

Patrick rentra dans son cabinet tout en ruminant son exaspération. Il décida pour se calmer de finaliser l'envoi de l'échantillon de sang de Sarah avant de rejoindre son domicile pour passer une soirée calme et reposante.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Rancune

Dès qu'elle vit Jack entrer dans le café, Haley remarqua qu'il était en colère. Elle se demanda immédiatement si c'était lié à l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec le docteur et que ce que ces deux-là avaient bien pu se dire… Elle connaissait Jack sur le bout des doigts, ils étaient séparés mais en tant que meilleure amie, elle s'inquiétait de le voir dans un tel état.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et malgré ses efforts, Haley le fixait d'un regard qui disait **_« Vas y, crache le morceau ! »_**

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il ? sur un ton agressif.

- Houlà ! On se calme, je ne suis pas un suspect ni un voyou, juste ton amie !

- Excuse-moi, je suis…

- Enervé ?

- Contrarié plutôt ! rectifia-t-il.

Stephenie s'approcha de leur table pour prendre leur commande. Voyant la mine renfrogné de Jake, elle ne s'éternisa pas à leur table. Elle se contenta de noter sur son carnet la commande et la déposa sur le comptoir. Ce soir, c'était elle qui servait les clients, parfois elle aimait se mêler à la foule même pouvait être rude. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait contrarié le shérif adjoint cependant elle n'était pas assez curieuse ni assez proche de lui pour vouloir poser des questions et de toute façon, elle savait très bien que rien ne restait secret dans sa petite ville, elle saurait très vite de quoi il retournait.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Patrick pour que tu sois de si mauvaise humeur? lui demanda Haley essayant de relancer la conversation.

- Rien, c'est juste qu'il est très agressif. Je comprends pas pourquoi il réagit de la sorte. On procède exactement de la même façon avec n'importe quel nouvel habitant dans la ville et aucun n'a réagi de cette façon. Je trouve ça très bizarre. On dirait qu'il a peur de quelque chose alors que c'est juste une petite enquête de routine.

- Il vient d'une grande ville, les médecins réputés n'ont pas l'habitude d'être traités comme des voyous que veux-tu ! Sa réaction est instinctive, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi ! Si il veut se faire accepter, il n'aura pas le choix.

- Je pense qu'il se fiche d'être accepté ou pas.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il n'est pas habitué au mode de fonctionnement d'une petite ville, il est seulement pas très... sociable c'est tout.

- Pas très sociable ?, dit-il ironiquement. C'est peu de le dire, il vient vers les gens seulement par intérêt comme avec Phil.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Jack. Tu es de mauvaise humeur car tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te tienne tête mais arrête de réagir comme un gamin. Tu n'es plus à la cours de récré. Laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter !

Stephenie leur avait déposé leur repas depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais ils étaient tellement pris par leur conversation qu'ils avaient à peine touché à leur plat.

- Tu as raison, je devrais me calmer au lieu de m'emporter bêtement. J'étais prêt à m'excuser mais il m'a pris de haut, du coup je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses et je suis parti. Je l'allais pas me rabaisser à ce genre de conflits dignes de gamins mal élevés.

-Mais tu t'entends parler ? Au vu de ton humeur, je dirais pourtant que tu étais prêt à en découdre !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris promis… maman, dit-il en rigolant. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Ok, si tu veux mais je sais ce que je vois.

- Et si tu arrêtais de manger cette glace qui te givre les neurones et pour que je puisse en profiter, hein ? Moi je dis que ce serait la meilleure chose que tu ferais de ta journée, se moqua-t-elle.

- Ah ah très drôle. De toute façon, j'ai plus faim.

- Moi je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer.

- Ca marche. Ce soir c'est moi qui offre, ma belle

- Merci beaucoup, cher monsieur.

Elle se leva de la banquette pour rejoindre la sortie. Sa journée l'avait épuisée ! Entre l'enregistrement des nouveaux livres, le stock de la librairie qui avait dépassé le maximum gérable confortablement, la fin de l'après-midi avait été mouvementée avec l'annonce de la grossesse inattendue de sa meilleure amie et enfin, cette scène entre Patrick et Jack, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Patrick réagissait ainsi mais elle devait absolument se sortit cette question de la tête car dans le cas contraire, c'était la nuit blanche assurée ! Hors, demain elle serait seule à la boutique et elle devait absolument dormir.

Patrick était occupé avec le dossier de Sarah, il venait de se renseigner par internet pour connaître l'adresse du laboratoire médical le plus proche. Il se trouvait à cinquante kilomètre de Angel's Fist, il mit les échantillons de sang dans un petit carton entouré de bulle gomme pour bien les protéger afin qu'il n'y ait pas dégât lors du trajet. Il joint un courrier afin de recevoir une réponse le plus vite possible. Il tenait à avoir tous les éléments possibles pour pouvoir suivre sa patiente le plus sérieusement possible. Il sursauta quand il vit Haley sur le seuil de son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, trop concentré sur ses recherches.

- Je vous ai fait peur ?

- Oui, mais c'est de ma faute j'étais absorbé par mes recherches et par conséquent, je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper à la porte.

- Je n'ai pas frappé, dit-elle sèchement.

- Eh bien, voilà qui n'est pas très poli.

- Oui je sais, nous sommes très impolis dans cette ville.

- Haley, il y a un problème ? Vous m'avez l'air de mauvaise humeur...

- Je suis bien déçue à vrai dire ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous d'être aussi arrogant avec les gens de cette ville alors qu'ils vous ont accueillis plus que chaleureusement. Vous vous prenez pour qui franchement ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Personnellement, je ne pense pas que fouiller dans mon passé puisse être considéré comme un accueil chaleureux !

- Oh arrêtez de jouer ce rôle d'enfant gâté qui fait un caprice ! Qui a piqué mon jouet ? Qui a bu dans mon soda ? On est où là à la maternelle ? s'énerva-t-elle. Si vous voulez continuer à avoir des patients, je vous conseille d'arrêtez d'être aussi arrogant et narcissique. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde Patrick. Ici ce n'est pas New York, c'est juste une petite ville où on se fiche de qui vous êtes, ce que vous mangez ou autre. On a nos petites habitudes, les procédures sont les même pour tout le monde que ce soit pour vous ou pour les autres. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, cessez vos enfantillages.

- Bien. Vous avez fini ?

Il s'était levé pendant qu'elle lui faisait part de ses quatre vérités et ils étaient à présent face à face, tels deux duellistes.

- Oui j'ai finis. Pourquoi ?

C'est alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle et qu'il l'embrassa. Choquée et étonnée, elle recula puis le gifla.

- Ca va pas non ! Faut vous faire soigner !

Elle sortit du cabinet tellement furieuse qu'elle jurait tout bas. Le geste de Patrick n'avait pas été de très bon goût. Peut-être qu'en temps normal, sans toute cette pression qu'elle avait accumulée, elle n'aurait pas réagit de la sorte mais là, à ce moment précis, elle avait comme une envie de meurtre. Le moteur de la camionnette rugit lorsqu'elle passa sauvagement la troisième puis accéléra jusqu'à son domicile, une fois sur place, elle prendrait une bonne douche chaude pour se détendre afin de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Patrick regarda dans son miroir la marque lui avait laissé la main de Haley. Il était encore surprit de sa réaction et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu ce geste impulsif et pour le moins stupide, pourtant il ne le regrettait pas. Il devait admettre que la réaction de la jeune femme était logique, elle défendait son meilleur ami et lui avait voulu calmer le jeu en essayant de la courtiser. Il l'appréciait beaucoup mais pas au point de vouloir être proche d'elle, du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Il grimpa jusqu'au premier étage, c'était vraiment pratique d'avoir son appartement juste au-dessus de son cabinet. Il mit son pyjama pour aller au lit. Après avoir mis quelque chose sur sa joue afin de calmer la douleur, il plongea sans mal dans un sommeil profond. Le lendemain, il irait s'excuser auprès de Haley en espérant qu'elle lui laisse le temps de le faire !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7****Découverte**

La sonnerie du réveil de Haley retentit à 7h00 du matin, elle poussa sur le bouton afin d'arrêter l'irritante sonnerie commença à replonger dans le sommeil quand dans un sursaut de conscience elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Si elle n'avait pas eu ce réflexe, elle serait restée couchée pendant encore longtemps et avec comme conséquence, pour la première depuis son inauguration, l'ouverture en retard de la boutique.

Le problème c'est que ce matin, elle n'avait aucune motivation. C'était la première fois en trois ans qu'elle devait travailler seule, sans sa meilleure amie et collègue et cela lui faisait drôle de se retrouver en solo dans sa boutique de livres poussiéreux même si elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire, il fallait juste que Sarah se repose un peu pour pouvoir revenir au moment où les touristes arriveraient à Angel's Fist. Elle était très contente, hier soir, quand Patrick leur avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, mais cette sensation fut vite gâchée par son entretien avec le médecin. Rien que de penser à ce moment, elle sentit la colère remonter en elle. **_"Calme-toi Haley, il n'en vaut pas la peine."_**

Sur ce, elle bondit de son lit, prit sa douche puis descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petite déjeuner. Son portable vibra, elle venait de recevoir un texto de Sarah : _"oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui il y a le dernier camion qui vient décharger les dernières caisses de livres que nous avions commandé. Si tu as besoin d'aide dis-le-moi. Bisous."_ Elle souriait en lisant le message, elle se disait que son amie était une sacrée tête de mule et lui répondit qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose : la savoir allongée en train de se reposer et que le reste pouvait attendre.

Après son petit déjeuner, elle prit ses affaires et monta dans sa camionnette pour prendre la route en direction de la ville. Elle arrivera tout juste à l'heure pour ouvrir la boutique malgré le petit retard qu'elle avait pris à cause d'une douche prolongée.

Patrick était devant son miroir de salle de bain. Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude pour se détendre, il but une tasse de café fort, histoire de se préparer à cette longue journée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait cette impression étrange qui ne le quittait pas depuis son réveil.

La trace de main, résultat de la gifle que lui avait mis Haley était moins visible que la veille mais se distinguait tout de même encore un peu… "Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai droit à des réflexions de tout le monde" pensa-t-il avec un air aigri. Il regrettait beaucoup son geste et il savait que la colère d'Haley ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça et que même si il lui faisait des excuses ça ne changerait probablement rien. Qui plus est, il était persuadé que Jack viendrait le réprimander dès qu'il saurait ce qu'il s'était passé ce qui créerait encore plus de tensions entre lui et le shérif adjoint. Il appliqua sur sa joue un baume apaisant pour éviter d'avoir un bleu, elle m'avait giflé tellement fort qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Un médecin avec un coquard ce n'était pas très professionnel.

Il sortit de son cabinet pour arroser les petites plantations qu'il avait mis quelques jours auparavant quand il vit Haley arriver à la librairie. Il s'avança vers elle en espérant qu'elle ne précipiterait pas se cacher dans le magasin sans lui laisser une chance de s'excuser.

Cette dernière le vit arriver au loin et resta planter avec toute sa colère devant la porte d'entrée de la boutique. Elle senti sa rancœur diminuée un peu quand elle vit la marque sur sa joue et elle esquissa un petit sourire satisfait et gêné mais pas plus embarrassé que nécessaire.

- Bonjour Haley. Vous avez l'air de meilleure humeur… dit-il essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Non, seulement satisfaite de la marque que je vous ai laissée, dit-elle fièrement.

- Ah oui, en effet vous avez frappé fort.

- C'était bien mérité, dit-elle froidement.

- Certes, il est vrai que j'ai agi de façon excessive. Je suis d'ailleurs venu vous voir ce matin pour vous présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte.

- En effet, vous n'auriez pas dû !

Ils regardèrent sans rien dire un petit moment puis Haley céda.

- Très bien, excuses acceptées, lui dit-elle. Mais je vous préviens, la prochaine fois ce n'est pas votre joue qui recevra un coup.

- He bien, promis, je ferais très attention et attendrai votre permission.

- Pfffffffffffff.

- Bonne journée Haley.

Il lui tourna le dos avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'appréciait beaucoup et était content de cet échange car il avait le cœur léger.

Haley déverrouilla la porte de la boutique et mit le panneau ouvert. Le camion de livraison arriva pour lui livrer les derniers livres.

- Il a quoi ? lui demanda Sarah à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Il m'a embrassé.

- Et tu l'as giflé ? Bravo, j'espère que tu n'as pas ménagé tes forces !

- T'en fais pas, j'ai laissé un souvenir sur la joue de ce cher docteur. Mais il s'est excusé et on passe à autre chose.

- Toi oui, mais peut-être que lui non...

- Bon, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me repose car la garde rapprochée de Phil veille au grain...

- Quoi ?, demanda Haley qui ne comprenait pas de quoi son amie voulait parler.

- Phil a fait venir sa mère pour me surveiller.

- Ah d'accord. Ba, il s'inquiète. C'est normal qu'il préfère te savoir avec quelqu'un que seule.

- Oui je sais mais je suis pas en sucre. Certes, c'est adorable et je ne me plains pas d'autant que sa mère est très gentille et prends très soin de moi. Donc que demandez de plus...

Comment ça se passe à la boutique avec la nouvelle livraison ?

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ranger tout ce foutoir et trier.

Il y a encore plus de références que dans la précédente livraison. Je crois que je vais demander un coup de main à Jack.

- Huuum, de quoi bien énerver le docteur. J'adore, dit-elle en riant.

- Tu as une imagination débordante. C'est même étonnant que tu n'aies encore jamais écrit de livre.

- Ah ah très drôle. Bon ma grincheuse adorée, je vais te laisser le petit déjeuner est livré.

Tu me tiens au courant pour tout sans exception sinon je mêle de tout en revenant.

- C'est ça. Repose-toi d'abord avant de t'occuper des autres. Bonne journée ma belle.

- A toi aussi. Bon courage à la boutique.

Cet échange avait redonné le sourire à Haley mais il fut de courte durée car il disparut lorsqu'elle vit la pile de livres qui se présentait à elle. Elle reprit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle laissa sonner jusqu'à ce que le répondeur s'enclenche : _" vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Jack Handson, je ne peux vous répondre pour le moment laissez-moi votre message"._ Haley laissa un message lui expliquant qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit coup de main à la boutique et sachant que c'était son jour de repos, elle attendait de ses nouvelles. Elle raccrocha et commença son travail sans réelle motivation.

Phil arriva à Angel's Fist un peu plus tard ce matin là. Il s'était levé en retard et avait très mal dormi ; il avait surveillé sa femme toute la nuit pour être sûr qu'elle dormait un peu afin de se reposer un maximum et avait demandé à sa mère plus tôt dans la soirée de venir ce matin pour s'occuper de Sarah. Il s'était arrêté pour prendre un café chez Stephenie puis décida de passer voir vite fait Haley.

- Salut ma belle. Pas trop débordée ?

- Eh Phil, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ? Tu m'as l'air submergé..., remarqua-t-il.

- Non, c'est une illusion d'optique, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Je vais te filer un coup de main ce n'est pas grave si exceptionnellement, j'ouvre un peu plus tard.

- Non c'est bon je t'assure et puis, j'ai appelé Jack vu que c'est son jour de repos mais il ne répond pas donc je vais patienter. Ne t'en fais pas ça va le faire. Je vais fermer pendant une heure ou deux, histoire d'avancer et voilà.

- Bon d'accord mais si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où je suis...

Au fait, je l'ai dit à Stephenie pour Sarah, de toute façon la ville aurait été au courant tôt ou tard alors autant le faire le plus tôt possible.

- Pas de problème.

-Au fait, il paraît que tu as un sacré coup de main.

- Comment ça ?

- Stephenie m'a raconté ton altercation avec le Docteur.

- Comment elle l'a su ?

- Elle t'a vu te rendre à son cabinet hier soir après une conversation avec Jack et elle a vu à quel point tu étais furax et ce matin quand Patrick est arrivé en ville il avait une marque sur la joue… elle en a déduit que tu l'avais giflé et vu ta réaction, sa déduction était fondée.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a embrassée.

- Oh et depuis quand c'est un crime fédéral ?, plaisanta-t-il.

- Vas-y, moque-toi mais c'était pas très respectueux ! De toute façon c'est oublié il s'est excusé.

- Et ça ne te vient pas à l'idée qu'il souhaite t'embrasser juste parce que tu lui plais ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il a perdu sa femme il y a peu et on se connaît à peine.

- Certes, mais tu sais très bien que je peux en témoigner pour l'avoir vécu, il y a des choses en matière de sentiments que l'on en contrôle pas. Bon, j'y vais car je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça. Appelle, si tu changes d'avis.

- Ca marche, merci.

Elle essaya de nouveau de contacter Jack mais une fois encore, elle tomba sur le répondeur. _"Bizarre",_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle fit un bond quand elle entendit la porte se refermer. Son visage reflétait la surprise de façon évidente car la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle souriait.

Il s'agissait de Chad Scott, le shérif de la ville.

- Shériiiiif, quelle bonne surprise ! Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà revenu ?

- Il fait moche depuis trois jours au Texas alors on sait dit que nous allions rentrer que pour trois jours ce n'était pas très grave donc nous revoilà.

- Et vous venez me voir. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis passé chez Jack pour lui dire que j'étais revenu et il n'y était pas alors je suis venu te voir car vous êtes pire que des siamois. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Non. J'ai appelé deux fois déjà sur son portable parce que je voulais qu'il vienne me donner un coup de main pour la classification des livres mais je suis à chaque fois tombé sur la messagerie.

- Etrange, il répond toujours d'habitude même quand il est occupé.

- Je sais. Peut-être qu'il est sorti de la ville pour la journée et qu'il est encore sur la route.

- Il prévient d'habitude quand il s'absente pour qu'on sache où le trouver si jamais il y a un souci en ville. Et hier au dîner il ne m'a rien dit. C'est peut-être sa conversation avec le médecin qui l'a énervé et il a voulu décompressé ailleurs.

- Ah oui, il m'a vaguement raconté ce docteur qui n'appréciait pas qu'on vienne enquêter sur lui. Je comptais aller le voir d'ailleurs pour lui expliquer certaines choses.

- Soyez pas brut, il en assez eu pour son grade depuis hier soir, croyez moi.

A son sourire, Chad comprit qu'elle avait réagi afin de défendre son ami. Mais elle le perdit rapidement quand elle vit Patrick apparaître dans l'angle de la porte.

- Eh ba ça va être l'occasion de faire connaissance.

A cette remarque, le shérif se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec le médecin.

- Haley. Je venais vous voir pour vous parler de Sarah. Mais je repasserai plus tard.

- Non, c'est bon vous pouvez parler, toute la ville est au courant et Chad devra être averti tôt ou tard donc allez-y.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda ce dernier à Haley.

- Nous avons découvert hier que Sarah est enceinte.

- Oh mais c'est merveilleux. Surtout quand on sait que le médecin précédent disait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais en avoir.

- N'est-ce pas que c'est une super nouvelle.

Patrick, vous vouliez me dire quoi ?

- Juste que j'ai envoyé les analyses de sang ce matin et que je vais pas tarder à avoir les résultats.

- Oh, eh bien merci. Laissez-moi vous présentez Chad Scott, le shérif de la ville. Shérif, Patrick Rice, notre nouveau médecin depuis déjà un mois bientôt.

- Enchanté shérif.

- Moi de même.

- Je vous tiens informé Haley, je vais aller prévenir Phil.

Il tourna les talons et partit en la direction du magasin de Phil.

- Quel magnifique bleu à la joue. C'est de toi je suppose ?

- Oui, en effet. Et j'en suis très fière.

- Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, j'ai peur de la réponse.

Je vais aller fouiner un peu voir si les habitant ont vu Jack ce matin et je te tiens au courant.

- Merci. Bonne journée Chad.

- A toi aussi. Et bon courage avec toute cette poussière.

Il n'aimait pas trop les livres et c'est ainsi qu'il les désignait : un tas de poussière.

Il arriva à son bureau à peine 15 minutes après. Il n'avait pas pris de véhicule ce matin car c'était sa femme, Judith, qui l'avait déposé en ville avant de se rendre à l'hôtel où elle travaillait. Ce n'était pas un grand hôtel, juste un petit bâtiment où il se trouvait une dizaine de chambres, au total il pouvait accepter une quarantaine de clients ce qui serait le cas dans une semaine. Chad ouvrit la porte et entra dans le hall du commissariat. Il salua la standardiste avant de se diriger vers son propre bureau où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis trois semaines maintenant et rien n'avait changé. Jack n'y allait que rarement, C'était le bureau de son chef et lorsqu'il l'utilisait, il faisait en sorte de ne pas mettre le moindre désordre car il savait à quel point son patron était maniaque et méthodique.

La standardiste arriva à sa porte avec un manque d'entrain évident, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude. Chad le remarqua de suite.

- Marie, vous avez une drôle de tête. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Vous aviez le sourire tout à l'heure et là, vous êtes blanche comme un linge...

- Je veux bien une chaise, s'il vous plaît.

- Tenez, asseyez-vous là. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- J'ai répondu au téléphone.

- Oui mais c'est votre travail.

- Sauf que ce genre de coup de fil, je m'en serais bien passé.

- Continuez.

- C'était une personne de passage en ville qui venait de s'arrêter près du lac pour faire une pause après un long moment de route. Il s'est approché du lac pour se reposer un peu.

- D'accord. Calmez-vous Marie. Respirez.

Allez-y. Continuez, prenez votre temps.

- Il faut que vous alliez au lac Shérif. Quand il s'est approché du lac, il a vu une barque au bord de l'eau qui n'était pas attaché au ponton, il a voulu la ramener pour l'y rattacher et il y avait un corps de dedans.

- Un corps ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

- C'était peut-être une personne endormie.

- Non. Il m'a assuré que la personne n'avait plus de pouls.

- Bon j'y vais de suite.

- Attendez !, cria-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- C'est... c'est Jack. Dans la barque, c'est Jack.

Elle éclata en sanglot.

Il laissa Marie sur sa chaise. Il était tout retourné par l'annonce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il entra dans la boutique de Haley qui l'accueillit avec un sourire avenant.

- Viens avec moi.

- Où ça ?

- Je vais chercher le toubib. On se retrouve à ta voiture.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- En voiture. Je te le dirais en voiture !

Après avoir été cherché Patrick qui ne comprenait rien à toute cette agitation, ils montèrent en voiture. Chad expliqua ce que Marie lui avait dit. Haley ne réagissait pas, elle ne voulait pas y croire tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Patrick quant à lui, posa des questions au shérif afin de connaître les antécédents médicaux de Jack.

Après à peine dix minutes de route, ils arrivèrent au lac où il y avait déjà un petit groupe de gens sur place.

Ils descendirent de la voiture. Haley faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause des tremblements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer. Patrick la rattrapa et la tint par le bras, au cas où.

Ils avancèrent vers le bord du lac.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 Enquête**

Il faisait toujours frais à cette heure de la matinée en cette saison et le soleil commençait à peine à réchauffer le bord du lac. Haley et Chad suivis de Patrick progressaient vers le bord du point d'eau, là où avait été signalé le corps.

Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà présents car dans ces petites villes les nouvelles vont vite que même internet ne dévoilerait pas l'information aussi rapidement. Haley sentait ses jambes trembler sous l'effet de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait et ne faisait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure de leur progression, elle redoutait ce qu'ils allaient voir, elle avait peur que ce corps soit bien celui de Jake et savait très bien comment elle réagirait : elle ne supporterait pas de perdre l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. La sensation qui traversait son corps devenait de plus en plus intense au point que ses jambes vacillèrent et elle s'accrocha au Docteur pour ne pas tomber.

- Haley... Ca va ?, lui demanda Patrick.

- J'ai... mes jambes. Je tremble, ce n'est rien juste une crise de panique.

- Vous pouvez marcher ?

- Oui, ça va aller.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et arrivèrent au ponton où se trouvait la barque contenant le corps d'un être humain. Les personnes curieuses s'écartèrent afin de laisser Haley, Chad et Patrick avancer. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous trois lorsqu'ils virent le corps. Le visage de Haley se mit à blanchir et vu le froid intérieur qu'elle ressenti, le reste de son corps devait en avoir fait autant, elle se sentait comme vidée de toute substance au point qu'elle aurait pu en devenir transparente. Elle se pencha vers le bord de l'eau et se mit à vomir. Chad s'approcha d'elle pour s'assurer que ça irait et la soutenait pour être sûr qu'elle ne titube pas.

- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester en retrait...

- Nan, ça ne peut pas être pire.

- Haley ce que tu viens de voir n'est qu'une partie du corps et probablement pas la pire.

- Je veux rester, cria-t-elle si fort qu'on la regarda avec étonnement.

- D'accord. Mais ne teste pas trop tes limites. Si tu sens que ça ne va pas éloigne-toi. Je ne plaisante pas, insista le Shérif.

Le médecin les attendait patiemment, il comprenait très bien la réaction de la jeune femme qui était plus que bouleversée par l'hypothèse de la mort de son meilleur ami.

Ils retournèrent auprès de la barque. Haley expira un bon coup pour se donner du courage car elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, ils allaient devoir identifier le corps mais surtout, découvrir la partie supérieur du corps.

Le cadavre était allongé dans la barque de sorte que son visage était la première chose qui saute aux yeux. Haley fut à nouveau prise de violentes nausées mais elle les refoula et prit son courage à deux mains. Ce n'est pas le visage qu'elle remarqua de suite mais la veste que portait le défunt et il n'y avait pas de doute il s'agissait bien de celle Jack, c'était celle qu'il avait porté à leur premier rendez-vous et qu'il mettait pratiquement toutes les fois où il ne travaillait pas. Ce détail effaça ses derniers espoirs quant à l'identité du cadavre. Mais ce qui la frappa ensuite car elle n'avait pas remarqué les réactions du Docteur et du Shérif, ce fut le visage de la victime. Le visage... Ce mot n'avait plus de signification à cette minute même. Il n'y avait plus aucune expression, plus rien n'existait sur cette partie du corps si ce n'est quelques petits morceaux de peau qui pendait laissant apparaître le peu de muscles qui lui restait. Haley se demandait ce qui était arrivé pour en arriver à ça. Par endroits, on voyait au delà des muscles, le début du crâne comme si il avant été rongé voir mutilé. Quand au reste du corps, du moins le peu qu'elle ait eu le courage de regarder, il n'en restait quasiment rien : la peau était quasi inexistante mais moins que sur le visage, la gorge était comme arrachée mais ce fut comme une illusion d'optique car aucun animal dans la région n'aurait pu faire un tel carnage. Elle se retourna essayant de quitter cette vision d'horreur mais elle savait que ceci resterait gravé en elle à jamais surtout qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir que ce ne fut pas le corps de son meilleur ami.

Patrick s'approchait de la dépouille afin de commencer des prélèvements pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Le shérif remarqua que le médecin avait l'air passablement dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait et commençait à toucher.

- Patrick, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui, ça va. C'est l'odeur qui me dérange je n'ai pas pour habitude de me retrouver face à un cadavre.

- Un reste de cadavre vous voulez dire ?

- Dans ce cas précis, oui.

En effet, à New York, Patrick n'avait plus eu l'occasion de travailler avec des corps morts depuis un certain moment. En temps que chirurgien, son métier consistait avant tout à opérer les gens pour les sauver ou les guérir mais jamais, même en cours de médecine, il n'avait pas eu affaire à un corps dans un tel état. Et aujourd'hui, il s'en serait bien passé mais dans les petites villes il n'y a pas d'experts criminels dans la police et comme c'est lui le médecin, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devoir aider les forces de l'ordre de Angel's Fist afin de mener à bien cette nouvelle enquête.

Pour le moment, la première chose qu'il avait à faire et qui était la plus importante était de déterminé l'identité du corps avec certitude car même si Haley était convaincue que c'était Jack un témoignage ne suffisait pas, il fallait des preuves, des preuves scientifiques surtout que seule la veste était encore « identifiable » et c'est la dessus qu'il aurait à travailler dans les jours à venir mais sans le matériel adéquat ce serait difficile ! Heureusement qu'il avait lors de sa commande de meubles, demandé du matériel de laboratoire car il craignait - comme ce fut le cas pour Sarah - de devoir envoyer les analyses à cinquante kilomètres d'ici, mais ce type de matériel met plus de temps à être livré, avec ce qu'il venait de se produire, ce ne serait pas du luxe qu'il arrive plus vite que prévu.

Examiner ce corps dans une salle d'autopsie impersonnelle aurait été moins dégoûtant car les moindres petits détails à la lueur du soleil ressortaient encore plus, sans compter le paysage et le « public », tout cela était pour le moins inapproprié à ce type de travail. Qui plus est, les fluides corporels étaient presque inexistants. Cela le choqua car normalement un cadavre doit sécréter en fin de vie un minimum de fluide c'est une réaction normale, le corps se laisse aller car plus rien ne fonctionne en lui, plus rien ne le régule d'où l'évacuation des fluides ou la coagulation du sang. Mais là, rien... Il n'y avait plus rien comme si le corps était desséché, cela ne sera pas facile pour l'autopsie.

Il finissait ses prélèvements et se releva quand le Shérif se positionna à ses côtés après avoir interrogé les personnes présentes.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il au médecin pendant que Haley était assise un peu plus loin.

- Pour le moment pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter ce genre de cas. Je vais téléphoner à l'entreprise à laquelle j'ai commandé mon matériel pour savoir quand exactement ils seront à ma disposition. En attendant, je peux seulement exercer une autopsie sommaire mais rien de plus.

- C'est déjà un bon début. Merci. On va effectuer le prélèvement des empreintes dentaires pour confirmer l'identité.

- Oui, mais soyez prudent car la tête ne tient pas à grand-chose. La plupart de ce qui constitue un corps humain normal est comme qui dirait dissout, pour parler vulgairement elle ne tient qu'à un fil.

- Peut-être devrions-nous alors plutôt travailler avec les empreintes digitales...

- Impossible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a plus...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda le Shérif inquiet et étonné.

- Eh bien, il n'existe plus d'empreintes digitales sur ce corps. Elles ont été... retirées.

- Vous voulez dire, que les mains du corps ont été mutilées pour lui enlever toutes empreintes digitales ?

- Oui, répondit Patrick avec une moue de dégoût.

- Mon dieu mais quel genre de monstre peut infliger cela à un être humain ?

C'est alors qu'un des employés du shérif arriva pour lui révéler les quelques informations qu'il avait réussit à récupérer en menant sa petite enquête depuis leur arrivée au lac.

- Oui Fred.

- Je suis allé chez Jack. Et rien, il n'y était pas, sa voiture non plus. J'ai regardé aux alentours aucune trace de pneus, ni quoi que ce soit.

- Et son chalet ?

- Propre, aucune trace de lutte. Le lit était fait et la douche sèche comme si...

- ... comme si il n'était pas rentré chez lui ! Merci Fred. Prends les dépositions des personnes se trouvant ici et retourne au commissariat, j'ai laissé Marie seule et elle était pas très bien. Occupez-vous de monter le dossier. Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Fred s'éloigna, exécutant les ordres de son chef. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le corps en décomposition.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Haley.

- Haley, retournez vous asseoir tout de suite ! Vous en avez assez vu, lui ordonna le médecin.

- Dites moi ce que c'était !

- La... la tête s'est détaché du corps...

- Quelle horreur ! dit-elle horrifiée.

- Comment se fait-il ? demanda le shérif.

- Pardon, c'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu prendre les empreintes dentaires mais la tête n'a pas tenu.

- Pour qu'elle cède aussi facilement elle devait être...

- Rongée ? Désolé de parler ainsi mais c'est exactement ça. Je ne sais ce qui a pu provoquer autant de dégâts sur un corps mais je compte bien vous apporter une réponse à cette question.

De toute façon, je n'aurais pu vous faire l'empreinte.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Haley.

- Parce qu'on lui a arraché les dents et pas de façon très orthodoxe, la moitié d'entre elles sont juste cassées mais de toute façon trop pour que je puisse en faire quoi que ce soit.

- Alors comment faisons-nous pour connaître son identité ? demanda le Shérif.

- J'ai prélevé du sang enfin le peu que j'ai pu vu que son corps n'en contenait presque plus, je vais essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. Haley que faites-vous ?

Haley composa le numéro sur le clavier de son téléphone et attendit que la sonnerie retentisse. Une musique se fit entendre. Tout le monde cherchait d'où elle venait mais Patrick, le Shérif et Haley, l'avaient compris eux car ils restèrent à se regarder longuement jusqu'à ce que Haley fasse tomber son portable.

Chad fouilla la veste du corps et y découvrit le téléphone portable de Jack avec un appel en absence…celui qu'Haley venait de faire. Il n'y avait plus de doute, tous réalisèrent que c'était leur ami qui se trouvait là étalé à moitié mutilé, mort.

- Patrick, commencez de suite les analyses, je ne veux aucune excuse. Cette affaire devient une priorité, débrouillez vous comme vous voulez mais faites venir votre matériel. Je veux découvrir quel enfant de salaud a causé une telle horreur et pourquoi !

- Haley tu vas rentrer te reposer. Je vais te raccompagner.

- Non ! Je retourne en ville.

- Bon d'accord mais tu ne vas pas travailler.

- Je vais aller au café.

- Très bien, je t'y dépose au passage. Faut mettre un avis d'information à l'entrée de la ville pour éviter toute panique surtout avec l'arrivée des touristes.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Je vais demander à Phil de le faire.

Elle tremblait tellement que chaque mot ou son de sa bouche avait du mal à sortir.

- Je viens d'avoir la société à qui j'ai commandé mon matériel. Je devrais le recevoir demain, le livreur est sur la route depuis déjà deux jours mais ce n'est pas le même que pour mes meubles.

- Très bien. En attendant, je vais vous faire parvenir le corps pour l'autopsie.

- Haley, je vais vous donner un tranquillisant. Il faut vous calmer, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état. Voulez-vous que je prévienne Sarah ?

- Non, cria-t-elle. Vous voulez qu'elle me fasse un malaise ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de compromettre sa grossesse ?

- Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, je me disais que le soutien de votre amie ne serait pas du luxe.

- Non. Je vais aller voir Phil, pour qu'il m'aide pour les affiches. Je verrai Sarah plus tard.

- Comme vous voulez. En attendant prenez ça, ce n'est qu'un petit décontractant musculaire,

ca va vous faire du bien.

- Merci.

- Bon, on y va. Le corps part pour le cabinet médical. J'ai prévenu Phil, il t'attend il ne dira rien à Sarah pour le moment. Il attend d'être rentré ce soir.

C'est alors que Sarah arriva en criant le nom de son amie. Haley avait oublié que la mère de Phil devait emmener son amie se promener au bord du lac ce matin pour la détendre.

Sarah s'arrêta de courir quand elle se trouva à la hauteur de son amie ! Elle était suivie de près par la mère de Phil qui était à bout de souffle. Elle s'assit sur le banc qui se trouvait non loin des filles et attendit que sa respiration revienne à la normale. Elle n'avait aucun soucis de santé particulier mais elle avait 61 ans et devait faire attention à son corps, surtout quand celui-ci lui disait stop ; mais elle n'en voulait pas à sa belle-fille de l'avoir fait courir de la sorte, elle savait très bien que cette dernière était très inquiète pour son amie et avait besoin d'être à ses côté pour la réconforter.

En voyant son amie arrivé, Haley ressentit du soulagement mêlé de culpabilité. Elle aurait préféré la savoir ailleurs qu'ici, vu les circonstances mais son amie auprès d'elle était plus que réconfortant.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- On était censé se promener au bord du lac avec la mère de Phil je te rappelle.

- Oui je sais mais le lac est grand et il y a que tu arrives ici...

- On a aperçu au loin le camion de Chad, et les passants qui parlaient.

Tu sais comment je suis ? La curiosité et mon plus vilain défaut, alors j'ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et là on m'a dit pour...

- Tu peux le dire Sarah. Pour Jack...

- Sommes-nous sûr que c'est lui ?, dit-elle avec un mélange tristesse et de fatalité dans la voix, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

- Patrick voulait établir une identification par empreintes dentaires mais ce n'est pas possible la tête... la tête n'a pas tenu au corps et les dents sont quasi inexistantes quant aux empreintes digitales... Le corps portait la veste que Jack mettait les jours où il ne travaillait pas et quand j'ai téléphoné sur son portable, la sonnerie venait de l'intérieur du vêtement, dit-elle avec détachement

- La tête n'a pas tenue au corps ?, demanda Sarah abasourdie

- Tu aurais vu son corps, il était... décomposé, mutilé.

- Tu as vu le corps ? Mais tu es folle !

Haley fixa son amie avec un regard que Sarah ne reconnut pas.

- Je voulais être certaine que c'était lui. Dit-elle presque agressivement.

Sarah fut tellement étonnée par le son de la voix de son amie si bien qu'elle recula d'un pas.

- Ex... Excuse-moi. Je...

- Ce n'est rien Haley. Tu es en état de choc. On va rentrer à la maison, tu vas te reposer.

- Noooooooon ! Je ne veux pas me reposer. Je devais rejoindre Phil pour faire les affiches d'information, cela va m'occuper l'esprit un moment.

- Très bien mais je viens et on ne discute pas. Je resterai assise je ne bougerai pas si il le faut mais je ne te laisserai pas toute seule. Et aucune excuse n'est recevable. On y va.

Chad, j'emmène Haley en ville, on rejoint Phil à la boutique.

- Ca marche Sarah.

Sur ce, Sarah, Haley et la mère de Phil prirent le chemin en direction de la voiture qui était garée sur le parking à l'entrée du lac.

Patrick et Chad montèrent dans la camionnette du Shérif et prirent la direction de la ville. C'était le médecin qui conduisait, il se doutait bien que le Shérif n'aurait pas la force de faire le chemin entier, il était trop affecté par ce qu'il avait vu et surtout il était persuadé de connaître l'identité de la victime. Patrick lui était bouleversé mais pas assez car même si le corps était bien celui de Jack, il n'était pas assez proche pour ressentir autant de peine mais assez en tant qu'humain pour comprendre la douleur de ses concitoyens. Qui plus est, lorsque l'on est médecin on ne doit laisser paraître aucune émotion. Celle qui l'inquiétait le plus était Haley, elle était méconnaissable juste avant son départ, comme si on lui avait arraché chaque organe de son corps un par un. **_Elle devait vraiment tenir à lui_**, pensa-t-il.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez conduire ?, demanda Chad.

- Oui, j'étais seulement en train de penser à Haley et à son état. J'ai peur qu'elle nous fasse un genre de dépression.

- Elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît. Mais elle aura besoin de beaucoup de temps comme nous tous mais elle plus que les autres je pense.

- Ils étaient vraiment proches...

- Vous n'avez pas idée. Il était comme sa moitié en tant qu'ami et ex amant, un peu comme un frère. Leur relation était compliquée mais claire pour eux deux.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. J'irais quand même la voir, pour être sûr qu'elle dort et mange.

- Quand pensez-vous commencer l'autopsie ?

- Dès que le corps sera arrivé.

Il faut que je trouve où le conserver en attendant les funérailles.

- Phil a une chambre froide à l'arrière de sa boutique, je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient de la mettre à votre disposition.

- Ca risque d'être morbide. Il y garde certains de ses produits...

- Il en a deux et ne se sert que d'un et croyez-moi après cela il ne se servira jamais de la deuxième.

- Oui, j'en doute pas.

- Merci beaucoup de votre soutien. Faire venir un expert médico-légal aurait pris beaucoup de plus de temps.

- Ne me remerciez pas c'est tout à fait normal.

Ils arrivèrent en ville et tous les regards qui se posaient sur eux. Tous ces visages reflétaient les mêmes questions : qui avait bien pu commettre une telle horreur ? Mais surtout, était-ce bien le cadavre de Jack ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9****Autopsie**

Les filles arrivèrent en ville juste un peu après Chad et Patrick. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique de Phil qui les attendait avec impatience. De la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Et Haley ne pouvait l'en blâmer, Phil et Jake étaient très proches et il en était de même pour beaucoup d'autres habitants de la ville. Cette disparition laissera une douleur infinie dans les cœurs. Il leur fit tout de même un petit sourire encourageant, destiné à leur prouver sa compassion. Il adressa ensuite un regard empreint de sympathie à la jeune femme afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, près à la soutenir si elle en avait besoin. Dans ces moments pénibles, les amis étaient le seul remède pour atténuer la douleur.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et s'assirent près de la caisse ; Phil, prévoyant leur retour imminent, avait installé des tabourets. Il mit, comme tous les commerçants, le panneau fermé à la porte. Cette journée risquait d'être pénible, tous comme les jours qui allaient suivre mais unis dans cette épreuve, il faudrait juste laisser le temps agir et effacer la douleur même si ce drame provoquerait une cicatrice indélébile.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il pour stopper ce silence qui devenait pesant.

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau, répondirent Sarah et sa belle-mère à l'unisson.

Haley ne réagit pas, comme si qu'elle était morte à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait vide, dénuée de tout sentiment. Elle ne ressentait rien juste une envie intense de massacrer celui ou celle qui avait fait subir une telle horreur à son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Bien entendu ce n'était qu'une pulsion mais qui ne pouvait prévoir qu'elle serait sa réaction le jour où le meurtrier serait découvert...

Sortant de sa catatonie, elle finit par réagir à l'appel de Sarah et Phil.

- Euh... Quoi ?

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

- Non, merci je crois que je ne peux rien avaler pour le moment.

- C'est compréhensible très chère, lui dit la mère de Phil.

- On devrait faire les affiches maintenant qu'on en finisse.

- Oui mais on met quoi ?

- On n'a cas dire que c'est un animal..., suggéra Sarah.

- Un animal ? C'est à peine crédible pour la moitié des habitants ayant vu le corps et les "on dit" circulent vite ici autant dire la vérité, répondit Haley.

- Qu'un individu a fait une victime dans notre ville que nous supposons que celle-ci n'est autre que l'adjoint du shérif ?

- Ba au moins ca freinera les ardeurs des gens...

- Je vais m'occuper de ça de suite.

- Merci Phil désolé de ne pas plus...

- ...Haley, tu as autre chose en tête et je crois que si j'avais été là-bas au même moment que toi je serais exactement dans le même état.

Elle leva la tête quand elle vit le Shérif, accompagné du docteur, se rendre au cabinet médical de celui-ci.

- Je pense que toute la ville est dans le même état que moi.

- Tous n'ont pas vu le corps.

- Sarah...

- Désolé je ne voulais pas être si brute.

- C'est rien, tes hormones commencent à faire effet.

Elle repartit dans ses pensées.

Le soleil se couchait lentement mais la température restait clémente. Les dernières lueurs de celui-ci se reflétaient sur les petits vagues du lac. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient décidé de faire une promenade digestive après le copieux dîner qu'ils venaient de déguster au chalet. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils avaient rompu mais ils étaient restés très proche et l'anniversaire d'Haley était resté un rituel immuable.

Assis au bord du lac, ils riaient aux éclats, leur complicité ne faisait aucun doute, beaucoup se demandait pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés car il ne faisait nul doute qu'ils étaient toujours aussi proches mais pendant leur histoire, ils s'étaient rendus compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour du moins pas un amour au premier degré mais un amour plus fraternel, ce qui rendit leur lien beaucoup plus intense. La soirée était parfaite, le ciel magnifique et les alentours d'un calme plat. Puis Jack se raidit comme si il faisait un malaise. Haley lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, et le regarda. Jack se retourna découvrant son visage décomposé, mutilé.

Haley se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, en sueur.

Une nouvelle journée commençait à Angel's Fist mais le cauchemar continuait, ce que beaucoup voulait considérer comme un mauvais rêve n'était malheureusement que pure réalité.

Haley avait pris une douche beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après son cauchemar, elle avait alors passé le reste de la nuit à lire et à naviguer sur le net sur son pc portable, assise dans son lit avec la télé en fond sonore. La douche ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite de la maintenir éveillée. Elle se brossa les dents et se regarda dans le miroir, il était évident qu'elle avait souffert d'insomnie mais quelle personne normale après avoir vu ce type d'horreur aurait pu passer une nuit sereine, dans les bras de Morphée ?

Elle descendit dans son séjour, prit une veste, son sac et fila à sa camionnette afin de se rendre en ville ; pas même un café, c'était la première fois qu'elle passait outre de ce rituel. Aujourd'hui, la boutique serait ouverte deux heures ce matin mais sûrement pas cet après-midi, elle se devait de préparer les funérailles mais avant tout connaître le résultat de l'autopsie que Patrick devait effectuer dans la journée...

Chad n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, Judith non plus car son époux ne cessait de remuer dans le lit mais elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce qu'il avait vu ne faisait pas partie de sa routine, cela l'avait choqué et il le serait d'autant plus quand l'identité du corps serait confirmée.

Dès son arrivée au poste, il passa des coups de fils pour commencer à mettre en place le dossier et surtout parce qu'il voulait à tout prix clore cette affaire. Il décida d'appeler Patrick plutôt que de se déplacer car il n'en avait pas la force. Le cadavre avait été déposé à l'arrière du cabinet, Phil avait aidé Patrick à créer une sorte de chambre froide aménagée, assez grande pour accueillir un corps et le conserver ; c'était beaucoup plus pratique ainsi et ça éviterait les aller-retour entre le cabinet et la boutique et vice versa mais cela avait demandé beaucoup de travail durant la fin de la journée et la soirée mais au moins, tout serait plus gérable pour le praticien.

La sonnerie d'attente retentit au bout du fil.

- Patrick, c'est le shérif.

- Bonjour shérif. Que me vaut cet appel ?

- Je voulais savoir... si vous aviez commencé l'autopsie ?

- J'allais m'y mettre mais le livreur est arrivé donc je vais d'abord commencer par les prélèvements et voir ce qu'il en ressort...

- Vous allez avoir assez de sang ?

- Eh bien, si vous me le permettez, je compte demander l'aide d'un ami scientifique de Washington par le biais de mail pour avoir des résultats plus précis...

- Aucun problème, mais avant je veux lui faire signer une clause de confidentialité.

- Pas de soucis, dès qu'il aura accepté de m'aider, je lui dirais de vous contacter par mail.

- Merci Patrick. Je vais vous laisser aller à vos occupations, je sais que Haley veut faire les funérailles le plus tôt possible donc je compte sur vous pour faire l'autopsie rapidement mais consciencieusement.

- Je vais faire de mon possible Chad. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai le moindre résultat.

- En combien de temps votre ami pourra nous donner une réponse ?

- A peine quelques heures je pense...

- Très bien. Bon courage.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et se leva pour se prendre un café. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne dose caféine afin de tenir le coup, sans compter que la journée s'annonçait dure. Il devrait aller en ville pour informer les habitants mais pour le moment il n'en avait pas la force. Reprendre ses esprits étaient, avant tout, le plus important mais surtout, tant que aucun résultats définitifs et concrets de disponibles, il ne voulait pas leur donner des informations non fiables.

Après avoir installé son nouveau matériel de recherche, Patrick alla à son réfrigérateur pour y prendre les prélèvements de sang qu'il avait fait au bord du lac. Même si ceux-ci étaient de faible quantité, il espérait que cela suffirait à leur indiquer l'ADN de la personne. De toute façon, il lui faudrait envoyer les résultats à Washington car il ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour effectuer des résultats probants, il était d'ailleurs bien content que le shérif soit d'accord pour que son ami participe à ses recherches. Il avait passé presque une heure à analyser le sang de la victime et il y trouvait des souches de drogue mais, dans ce domaine, il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour certifier ce qu'il pensait avoir découvert. Il passa un coup de téléphone à son ami, Ian Damon, afin de lui demander son aide. Ils passèrent un bon petit quart d'heure à se parler et à échanger diverses théories sur le présumé meurtre. Son ami lui promit de contacter le shérif pour la promesse de confidentialité et lui assura qu'il se mettait tout de suite à la tâche pour lui apporter au plus vite les résultats des prélèvements sanguins.

Suite à cette conversation téléphonique, il se dirigea vers la pseudo chambre froide qu'ils avaient installés la veille avec Phil et en sortit le cadavre puis s'installa dans la pièce stérilisée afin de ne pas endommager le corps ni la moindre preuve. La victime était telle que lorsqu'il l'avait découverte : décomposée, défigurée, méconnaissable. Il se munit d'une blouse, d'une paire de gants stériles et d'un masque. De sa main droite, Patrick saisit le scalpel et fit tune entaille assez profonde sur le thorax laissant échapper une certaine odeur nauséabonde étant donné que le corps état vidé de son sang, il en déduisit que c'était normal qu'une telle odeur s'en dégage.

L'ouverture sur le corps formait un Y laissant apparaître le peu d'organe endommagé restant à la victime. Ils étaient desséchés, abîmés, dévitalisés comme si on avait étalé du papier absorbant dessus afin de les vider totalement de leur substance dans le but de faire agonir la victime. _Etait-elle toujours consciente à ce moment ?_, se demanda Patrick. Il espérait que oui car sinon il ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance que cela provoquer d'être mutilé vivant, les yeux grands ouverts et horrifiés devant un acte qu'on en peut contrôler ni fuir. Un frisson le parcourut...

Voilà maintenant près d'une heure qu'il était au-dessus de ce corps vide comme une coquille essayant de trouver des réponses aux questions qui trottaient dans sa tête ainsi que dans celles des habitants. Il suivait à la lettre son livre de médecine et les cours qu'il avait appris. Il était plutôt fier de lui car d'après son avis aucun détail n'avait été mis de côté qui plus est, il avait pu faire tous les prélèvements nécessaires et certains éléments répondent déjà à quelques énigmes. La cause de la mort était évidente à présent, maintenant, il fallait en déterminer les détails exacts et c'est cela qui allait lui demander beaucoup de temps mais il devait apporter des réponses aux habitants de la ville et surtout à Haley.

Haley...

Il pensait aller à la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais redoutait de se faire envoyer promener, il décida d'attendre un peu, il tenterait sa chance en début de soirée...

Après avoir suturé les ouvertures, il remit le corps au frais, sorti du cabinet et prit la direction du poste de police pour faire son rapport à Chad mais aussi pour l'informer que le corps était disponible pour les funérailles. Plus vite cette cérémonie serait accomplie mieux ce serait pour la plupart de la population afin qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil plus facilement du moins en apparence car au niveau du cœur et de l'esprit, cela prendrait forcément énormément de temps...

Haley, Phil et Sarah avaient fait un certain nombre d'affiches qu'ils mettraient à l'entrée de la ville et aux vitrines de certaines boutiques afin d'informer le plus de passants possible. Ils avaient commencé à trouver une idée de faireparts, ils désiraient prendre un peu d'avance, ne pas se trouver pris au dépourvu et surtout cela faisait partie du processus de deuil. Ils y avaient tous mis du cœur à l'ouvrage afin de rendre hommage à leur ami et l'atmosphère était chargée d'émotions mais avant de les finaliser, ils devaient attendre la date exacte des funérailles, information qui ne saurait tarder mais ils l'ignoraient. Dans un sens n'était pas plus mal leur évitant un nouveau trou douloureux dans leur poitrine, le temps avant la mise en terre serait mis à profit mais les nuits seraient longues et surtout la cérémonie particulièrement éprouvante, un dernier adieu, la triste réalité d'une perte définitive.

Ils levèrent tous les trois leur tête vers la fenêtre et virent Patrick traverser la rue avec une chemise sous le bras. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent la signification de ce que le Médecin transportait. Ils sortirent de la boutique et le rejoignirent, celui-ci fut surpris de les voir arriver en chœur mais d'un pas décidé, il comprit immédiatement le but de leur venue et ne pipa mot.

Ensemble, ils continuèrent d'avancer en direction du bureau de Chad. La porte s'ouvrit et Marie les accueillit.

- Il est dans son bureau. Je vous laisse y aller.

Oh Haley, je suis vraiment...

- ... oui je sais Marie, c'est gentil merci beaucoup, lui répondit Haley en lui souriant légèrement.

Haley rejoignit le reste de ses amis dans le bureau de Chad et ferma la porte derrière elle. La tension dans la pièce était plus que palpable ; chaque membre attendait le verdict du médecin mais en avait peur aussi.

- Alors Patrick... Dites-nous tout, que nous soyons fixés..., le pressa Chad.

- Chad, sois moins brut veux-tu, intervint Judith, sa femme, qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Oui, tu as raison chérie. Excusez-moi Patrick, je n'ai que très peu dormi cette nuit.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends votre impatience ainsi que votre douleur.

- Je vous en remercie.

- J'ai pu entrer en contact avec mon ami de Washington dont je vous aie parlé et il s'avère qu'il a accepté ma proposition comme avez dû vous en rendre compte puisque vous communiquez avec lui par mail. Il m'a de nouveau contacté juste avant que je vienne vous voir et il m'a fait part des résultats des prélèvements de sang...

Je suis au regret de vous confirmer que l'identité du corps est...

- Jake !, souffla Haley anéantie par cette annonce qui d'un coup, rendait la perte de son ami concrète et définitive.

- Oui. J'en suis désolé.

Il était très gêné par cette situation. A New-York, il lui était malheureusement déjà arrivé d'annoncer des décès mais jamais, il n'avait eu auparavant de contact avec la personne alors que là... Même si il avait été en conflit avec Jake, il ne le méprisait pas pour autant. Certes il n'approuvait pas ses façons de faire mais en aucun cas il n'aurait souhaité le voir... mort.

- Suite à cela, je suis dans l'obligation de déclarer le corps et son identité dans les archives du comté.

- Je vais le faire Patrick. Dans les petites villes, c'est au shérif de le faire.

- Oh, je l'ignorais. Très bien, je vous laisse le soin de le faire.

- Avez-vous découvert la façon dont Jack a été tué ?, demanda Sarah qui dû s'asseoir tant l'émotion et la fatigue se faisait ressentir d'un coup.

- Oui mais je vous demande de tous vous asseoir car ce que je vais vous confier, risque d'être très difficile à assimiler.

Phil prit Haley par les épaules et la força à prendre place sur une chaise. Cette dernière le fit sans broncher ce qui n'était pas à son habitude, elle qui en temps normal, ne supportait pas qu'on prenne soin d'elle de la sorte. Même lors de son vivant, Jake l'énervait lorsqu'il faisait cela.

Patrick leur décrivit tous les détails de son autopsie sans en oublier aucun ce qui provoqua à Sarah de fortes nausées qu'elle ne put réprimer.

- Je vais reprendre contact avec mon ami de longue date pour qu'il m'aide à définir les étapes exactes de la scène de crime afin de nous donner un maximum d'indices et définir le mode opérateur du tueur en espérant - si je puisse le dire ainsi - que cela soit seulement une pulsion passagère mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons en avoir l'exacte certitude.

- Patrick, merci beaucoup pour tout le travail que vous avez fourni et de votre sollicitude.

- Je vous en prie. Faites-moi savoir quand vous souhaiterez reprendre le corps. Il est à votre disposition pour les funérailles.

- Je... Je souhaiterai que l'on procède aux obsèques vendredi.

- Haley, c'est un peu précipité..., lui fit remarquer Judith.

- Précipité ? Et combien de temps dois-je laisser le cadavre de mon meilleur ami geler dans une chambre froide improvisée ? Le temps que chacun se remettre de ce drame ? Oh mille excuses alors je vais patienter tranquillement dans mon coin pendant que vos petits cœurs meurtris digèrent la chose et que vous retrouviez tous le sommeil. Tiens puis tant que nous y sommes, pourquoi ne pas lancer une invitation dans le journal s'adressant au tueur comme ça nous pourrions lui faire un gros câlin en le rencontrant, dit-elle très énervée.

Judith se sentit désarçonné et prise de cours, tout comme les autres membres de la pièce mais tous comprenaient très bien la douleur et la colère de Haley.

- Haley, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je voulais...

- Ce que Judith voulait dire ma chérie, c'est qu'avant de penser aux funérailles il serait judicieux que tu penses ainsi que tout le monde dans cette pièce, à te reposer, intervint Sarah.

- Je ne veux pas me reposer, je veux que mon ami repose en paix dans un endroit digne de ce nom.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Alors nous ferons les funérailles vendredi en début d'après-midi. Distribuer les faireparts aux habitants. Que ce soit une cérémonie digne de notre ami.

Chad venait de soulager, sans s'en rendre compte, Haley d'un poids immense. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante même si elle ne prononça aucune parole, son regard suffit à faire passer le message.

- Allons-nous asseoir à une table chez Stephenie, en sa mémoire.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il aurait adoré ça.

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie du poste de police pour se rendre au restaurant de Stephenie et rendre hommage à leur ami.

Au restaurant, tous les clients dinaient comme si la vie continuait son cours mais les amis proches de Jake, même Patrick, étaient tous réunis à une table chacun avec ses pensées mais tous avaient à leur esprit la même personne.

Haley leva son verre et dis ces quelques qui suffirent à dessiner un léger sourire sur le visage de chacun.

- A la mémoire de Jake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 Réponse**

La soirée avait été longue et riche en émotions. Ils s'étaient remémorés les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés avec Jake et cela avait permis d'alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère et de diminuer momentanément le poids du chagrin que chacun ressentait depuis deux jours. Ils s'étaient quittés sur le parking du restaurant, il y avait une trentaine de minutes, chacun ayant repris le chemin de son domicile. Ils avaient tenus les clients et habitants de la ville au courant de ce que Patrick avait découvert et ils étaient tous choqués mais contents qu'on ne les mette pas à l'écart car ils connaissaient tous Jake. Cette unité leur permettait de gérer leur peine et de préparer leur deuil.

Patrick était au volant de la camionnette d'Haley. Celle-ci était sur le siège passager, ce qui n'était pas à son goût mais il avait insisté pour la ramener chez elle et conduire. Il avait mis en avant qu'en tant que professionnel de la médecine et lui ayant prescrit des tranquillisants, il ne pouvait la laisser conduire, encore moins ce soir sachant qu'elle avait à peine dormi la veille et avec toutes les émotions de la journée elle avait dû admettre que c'était de l'imprudence.

Le silence était pesant mais supportable et il comprenait bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler encore moins à lui mais être à ses côtés le rassurait. Il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour anticiper ses faits et gestes, mais il avait tout de même peur qu'elle réagisse mal ou finisse par un état dépressif et il comptait mettre tout en œuvre pour l'éviter. Mais il avait pris conscience qu'elle avait un très bon entourage donc son inquiétude n'était probablement pas fondée ! Il avait beau se raisonner il ne savait pourquoi, il ressentait cette envie, ce besoin de la protéger de prendre soin d'elle. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable à cause sa dernière entrevue avec Jake et qu'il cherchait inconsciemment à rattraper son erreur en prenant soin d'Haley.

**_Un transfert_... ?, pensa-t-il_. Bizarre_.** Il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme qui était pelotonnée dans sa veste la tête contre la vitre. Elle s'était endormie.

Le soleil se levait sur Angel's Fist, l'air était doux et les feuilles tombaient doucement sur le sol. Jake adorait l'automne, c'était sa saison préférée, il trouvait la nature tellement jolie et faible à la fois qu'il pouvait passer des heures au bord du lac à regarder les feuilles se détacher des branches pour atterrir sur l'herbe. Haley vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui souriant, Jake lui rendit ce sourire. Ils s'échangeaient des paroles sous le regard des passants qui se promenaient. Son regard se porta un peu plus loin au-delà de l'autre côté du lac et vit une ombre se tenir debout à côté d'un arbre, elle avait l'impression qu'on les observait. Son attention se reporta sur Jake jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que l'individu s'était rapproché d'eux ; pas à une distance proche mais suffisante pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Soudain son sourire s'effaça, l'homme la regarda et sourit. Il n'avait plus de peau sur son visage, c'était que des muscles dégoulinants de sang.

Haley se réveilla en sursaut.

Patrick rentra avec la camionnette de Haley à son cabinet, il lui avait dit et ordonné de se coucher et que Phil passerait la chercher demain matin. Dès son retour, il alluma son ordinateur pour consulter ses mails et il en avait un de son ami, Ian. L'objet du mail disait :

**"découverte".**

A présent l'outil principal du meurtre était déterminé, il s'agisse de l'acide.

Voilà ce qui avait détruit la majeure partie du corps de Jake Handson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Funérailles**

Vendredi 19 juin 2008, neuf heures trente du matin.

Haley, entièrement vêtue de noir, avait laissé ses cheveux détachés malgré la règle qui imposait le contraire dans certains états des Etats-Unis. De toute façon, étant donné leur masse et leur épaisseur, elle aurait dû prendre rendez-vous chez Elena, la coiffeuse de la ville mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de sentir les regards se poser sur elle, ce serait déjà bien assez dur au cimetière avait-elle pensé… pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

Par contre, elle s'était appliquée pour le maquillage car ce matin en plus de ses cauchemars, elle avait été réveillée très tôt par Chad. Ce dernier avait voulu lui annoncer le résultat définitif de l'autopsie pratiquée par Patrick Rice, le médecin de la ville qui avait hérité de cette tâche pour le moins particulière. A présent, elle savait… y repenser lui donna des nausées… c'est en partie à cause de l'acide que Jake avait succombé ! Elle n'osait pas imaginer quelles souffrances il avait pu ressentir et quel genre de monstre pouvait faire subir de pareilles atrocités à un autre être humain ! Tous ceux qui étaient au courant des circonstances de la mort de son ami en était arrivé à la même conclusion, l'assassin n'était pas un homme sain d'esprit, c'était tout simplement inimaginable.

Maquillée et habillée avec soin, elle descendit rejoindre Sarah, Phil et la mère de celui-ci qui patientaient dans son salon. Patrick avait téléphoné le matin même à Phil pour lui demander d'accompagner Haley au cimetière, il ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille seule à causes des médicaments qu'elle devait prendre. Haley n'avait pas apprécié cette solution, pas plus que celle de la veille quand le médecin avait joué le chauffeur mais elle n'avait pas eu trop le choix donc elle s'était résignée à ne pas se rebeller. Elle s'accrochait au fait que le traitement se terminait ce soir car elle ne supportait pas de subir l'assistance de ses proches au quotidien même si c'était avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Une foule importante avait envahi le cimetière. Toutes les femmes étaient coiffées de grands chapeaux et portaient des lunettes noires, les hommes eux avaient revêtus leurs plus beaux costumes noirs ou gris.

Silencieux et les mines tristes, manifestement, chacun, malgré le respect qu'ils ressentaient pour le défunt n'avaient qu'un envie, que cette cérémonie ne s'éternise pas car cela ne faisait que raviver la douleur provoquée par la perte d'un être cher.

A dix heures, le prêtre commença son homélie. C'était solennel tel que Jake l'avait explicitement demandé dans son testament. Comme la plupart de ses compatriotes, il avait laissé dans un tiroir de son bureau un papier sur lequel il avait écrit ses dernières volontés. Il avait également spécifié qu'il désirait être incinéré et que ses cendres soient dispersées dans l'eau. La logique aurait voulu qu'ils le fassent dans le lac d'Angel's Fist mais les touristes allaient débarquer d'ici quelques jours et comme le médecin le leur avait expliqué, les cendres mettraient du temps à se dissoudre. Par conséquent, Haley, Phil et Chad avait choisi de prendre la route dès la fin de la cérémonie pour aller sur la côte, y déverser le contenu de l'urne. L'aller-retour prendrait du temps car leur destination se situait à presque trois cents kilomètres mais par amitié pour Jake, ils respecteraient sa dernière volonté quel que soit la distance à parcourir.

Le service funèbre se poursuivit pendant presque une heure. Tous avaient un mouchoir à la main pour effacer les larmes qu'ils ne pouvaient contenir. Un emplacement avait été réservé au cimetière, un petit carré de pelouse, afin que chacun puisse déposer une rose blanche. C'était un geste symbolique qui leur permettait de rendre un dernier hommage à leur ami. Ensuite, chacun se dirigea silencieusement vers son véhicule. Le quotidien reprenait ses droits.

Phil et Haley disaient au revoir à Sarah car celle-ci resterait avec sa belle-mère pendant leur voyage. Ils rejoignirent Chad qui était déjà installé au volant de la voiture. Les bagages étaient déjà dans le coffre. Seul le bruit du moteur retentit, la voiture partit en direction de Los Angeles, ville qui avait vu naître Jake et où seraient dispersées ses cendres.

Le silence régnait depuis un moment lorsque Phil interpella Chad en lui demandant s'il pensait faire une pause prochainement. Haley acquiesça, non seulement elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes mais un petit tour aux toilettes n'était pas superflu. L'avantage sur les autoroutes américaines en direction de la côte ouest est le nombre régulier de stations dans lesquelles on peut s'arrêter pour faire le plein mais aussi manger ou profiter des sanitaires.

- Haley, tu vas manger quelque chose ?

- Oui, prends-moi un burger végétarien avec des frites et un soda, s'il te plaît Phil.

- Ca marche. Chad, tu veux quoi ?

- Un steak avec des frites. Je vais nous prendre une table.

Phil se dirigea vers le comptoir et passa directement commande afin de gagner du temps et de ne pas déranger la serveuse plusieurs fois. C'était tout lui, toujours serviable envers les gens même lorsqu'il ne les connaissait pas. Après avoir effectué sa tâche, il rejoignit Chad et tous deux attendirent que Haley sorte des toilettes.

Haley était assise depuis presque dix minutes sur la cuvette des toilettes. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de rester là mais l'envie de se lever ne se manifesta pas, elle était prostrée, accablée par la tristesse. Elle était épuisé, nerveusement et physiquement, le voyage qu'elle faisait était éprouvant et venait s'ajouter à tout ce qui se passait depuis quatre jours et elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi ressentir, tout était flou dans son esprit. Elle luttait, elle voulait être forte mais elle était à bout de force et les larmes vinrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les refouler. Les sanglots se firent de plus en plus forts et intenses sans qu'elles puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. Une femme frappa à la porte lui demandant si ça allait mais Haley ne répondit pas alors la personne s'en alla mais rentra dans le restaurant et elle demanda au comptoir si quelqu'un était avec cette jeune femme, on lui désigna du doigt Phil et Chad.

- Oui elle est avec nous, pourquoi ?, demanda Chad.

- Elle est en pleure dans les toilettes. Elle s'est enfermée et ne réponds pas.

- Merci mademoiselle, je vais aller voir ça.

- C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'elle est là-bas.

- Ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe, dit Phil.

Il entra dans les toilettes et frappa à la porte. À son prénom Haley ouvrit la porte et s'effondra dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre et il la tint serrer contre lui un long moment, essayant de l'apaiser comme il pouvait même s'il était conscient que seul le temps pouvait diluer un peu sa peine.

- Ca va aller ma belle, laisse-toi aller, tu as le droit de craquer, c'est une étape nécessaire...

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle avait réussi à se calmer et les larmes cessèrent de couler. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, histoire de limiter les ravages provoqués par les torrents d'eau salée qu'elle avait versés. Elle fixa Phil un instant, il venait de la soutenir mais à son tour, il avait les yeux embués de larmes et le trop-plein menaçait de déborder. Son visage reflétait sa souffrance et sa peine. Ce fut le déclic, elle décida qu'il était temps de reprendre les choses en mains.

- On y va ? Chad va se demander ce qu'on fait...

- Oui, allons-y. Il faut manger un peu.

Chad comprit en les voyant revenir et l'embrassa sur le front. Lui aussi était très peiné mais si il craquait à son tour, ils inonderaient la salle du restaurant avec leurs larmes.

Leurs plats arrivèrent, ce qui fut une bonne diversion. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement faim mais leur estomac lui n'était pas d'accord pour sauter un repas et leur fit bien comprendre.

Ils avalèrent leur repas sans se regarder, heureux de ne plus avoir à penser.

Haley brisa ce silence.

- Il nous reste encore combien de kilomètres à faire ?

- Encore deux bonnes heures de route je pense, lui répondit Chad. Tu veux prendre le volant ?

- Non, j'aimerai plutôt essayer de dormir si ça ne vous gênes pas...

- Bien sûr que non. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Arrête... Arrête, Phil, ne fais pas comme si j'étais impotente. C'est... très gentil de prendre soin de moi ça, me touche mais ne me couvez pas, s'il vous plaît...

- Avez-vous pris de la crème solaire et votre maillot ? demanda Chad.

Haley et Phil le regardèrent étonnés puis éclatèrent de rire. La boutade de Chad fonctionna à merveille, il avait réussi à faire sourire ces deux amis, dissipant la tension.

Il était à peu près treize heures trente quand ils reprirent la route. Leur repas se termina par un bon café pour Phil, un cappuccino pour Chad et un grand chocolat chaud pour Haley. C'est Phil qui prit le volant cette fois-ci en direction la ville des anges.

Ses deux camarades de voyage n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour s'endormir bercés par le moteur de la voiture. Chad se réveilla quarante-cinq minutes après s'être assoupi et demanda à Phil combien de temps il restait à faire. Ce dernier lui montra les panneaux indicateurs sur lesquels il était écrit : L-A : 1.500 miles.

- Elle dort depuis combien de temps ?

- Elle n'a pas tenu plus longtemps que toi, ça fera bientôt une heure.

- Elle a l'air si paisible comme si aucun malheur ne lui était arrivé.

- Oui c'est vrai, cette période d'insouciance ne peut que lui être profitable mais j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas de cauchemars.

- Comment ça ?

- Patrick me disait qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut à chacun de ses sommeils.

- Oh... Pour le moment, elle a l'air d'être tranquille...

- Espérons que cela dure car elle a grandement besoin de se reposer.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?, lui demanda Chad.

- J'ai cette douleur dans la poitrine, un poids en permanence dont je ne peux me débarrasser. C'est très frustrant.

- Oui je te comprends. C'est pareil pour moi mais nous devons être forts pour lui en sa mémoire et pour notre entourage même si ils ne sont pas fous.

- C'est sûr. Il commence à faire chaud dans la voiture. Si on mettait la clime ?, demanda Phil à son copilote.

- Et après tu vas te plaindre à Sarah que tu es enrhumé..., dit Haley qui venait de se réveiller.

- Ah ah, très drôle.

Chad pouffa d'un petit rire ce qui amusa Haley qui avait un visage plus... reposé. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Jake, pas d'homme bizarre, pas de visage mutilé, aucun cauchemar juste un sommeil profond qui lui avait fait beaucoup de bien mais pas assez pour qu'elle en oublie son chagrin. Elle colla sa tête contre la vitre et regarda la route défiler.

Il était presque dix-sept heures quand ils dépassèrent le panneau qui disait **" WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES "** ! Après 5 heures de route, ils y étaient enfin arrivés à destination. La chaleur était plus intense mais c'était très agréable avec le petit vent matin qui venait donner un petit coup de frais.

Les parents de Jake les accueillirent à bras ouverts. Ils étaient très touchés qu'ils aient fait le voyage pour rendre hommage à leur fils sachant qu'ils n'avaient pu se rendre aux funérailles. Leur maison, celle où Jake avait passé toute son enfance, se trouvait juste en face de l'océan avec sa plage de sable fin et les vagues qui donnaient vie à cette grande étendue d'eau dont on ne voyait pas sa finalité. Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans leur chambre et descendirent sur la terrasse. Haley aida Samantha, la mère de Jake, apporté le café dehors où les garçons s'étaient installés.

- Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?, demanda Samantha.

- Très bien, malgré la distance, répondit Phil.

- Oui, c'est l'inconvénient de votre petite ville, pour y avoir accès il faut faire 100 miles pour avoir un aéroport.

- Malheureusement...

- On voulait vous présentez nos plus sincères condoléances. Nous imaginons à quel point cela fut pénible de ne pas pouvoir assister à la cérémonie...

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

On aurait tellement préféré l'enterrer ici.

- Jake n'a pas été enterré...

- Comment ça ?

- Dans son testament, il a demandé à être incinéré et que ses cendres soient jetées dans l'océan.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua le père du défunt plus que surprit.

- On pensait que vous le saviez..., dit Haley.

- C'est précisément le but de votre visite.

- Non pas seulement, on tenait à vous apporter notre soutien en personne en plus de respecter sa volonté et vous permettre, de dire au revoir à votre fils.

- Stefen, soit clément avec nos invités je te prie. Ils ne font que de respecter le choix de notre fils et tu sais aussi parfaitement, que toutes les fois où Haley nous a rendu visite elle l'a fait par pur plaisir et non par intérêt.

- Il est vrai. Veuillez m'excuser. C'est...

- Je le sais Stefen, ne vous en faites pas. Nous partageons votre douleur même si la nôtre n'est pas comparable à la vôtre.

- Merci Haley. Tu as toujours fait preuve de gentillesse envers nous. Une des qualités que nous avons de suite appréciées chez toi.

- Merci, ça me touche énormément.

Sur ces paroles, ils continuèrent de boire leur café.

Ils se trouvèrent tous les cinq sur le sable les pieds dans l'eau à contempler l'océan. Même en cette fin de journée le ciel était magnifique et le soleil toujours présent.

- Haley, c'est à toi de le faire., lui dit Samantha.

- Quoi ? non, je ne... C'est à vous, ses parents, de le faire, c'était votre unique enfant. Vous n'avez pu assister à son enterrement je ne vais pas non plus vous prendre ce moment.

- Tu ne nous voles rien. Bien au contraire. A travers toi, on voit notre fils, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, il ne voyait que par toi, vous étiez des âmes sœurs mais trop jeunes pour vous en rendre compte...

Non, ne pleure pas, il est toujours avec nous même si ce n'est physiquement. Il veillera toujours sur nous même dans cet autre monde.

Phil et Chad, furent très émus par ces paroles et cette image de famille qu'il voyait.

- Ma femme a raison Haley, c'est à toi de lui rendre sa liberté. Il aurait voulu que ce soit toi.

Haley avança, l'urne dans ses mains, les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues inondèrent son visage, elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. Elle avança encore un peu plus dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'océan lui arrive à la hauteur de ses genoux. Elle ouvrit l'urne et la retourna pour y verser les cendres de son Grand Amour à jamais perdu à cause d'un monstre. Toute sa colère s'envola avec les cendres laissant place à un immense vide dans son cœur, à présent elle serait à jamais seule.

Le lendemain midi, après un délicieux repas maison, ils mirent leurs bagages dans la voiture il était temps de reprendre la route. Samantha et Stefen furent émus de les voir partir mais très touchés par leur visite aussi courte fut-elle.

Ils échangèrent de longues embrassades en guise d'au revoir.

- Prends bien soin de toi ma belle, dit Samantha à Haley.

- Vous aussi.

Elle monta dans la voiture avec beaucoup de réticence, elle aurait tant voulu rester ici, encore un moment. Etre en quelque sorte auprès de Jake mais elle ne le pouvait, elle devait retrouver sa vie et affronter le quotidien avec ce poids sur sa poitrine.

La voiture s'éloigna en direction de Angel's Fist.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Tout recommencer

Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage… la vie de tout un chacun avait repris son cours normal à Angel's Fist. Par moment, ça avait le don d'agacer Haley mais elle savait très bien qu'au fond d'eux, ses concitoyens souffraient toujours de cette perte mais s'ils ne le montraient, c'était avant tout pour elle car ils la connaissaient et savaient que de la regarder avec tristesse ne lui plairait pas alors ils décidèrent de reprendre leur vie là où elle s'était arrêté.

**_« Calme-toi Hale, ils le font pour toi et pour Jake, surtout », _**se répétait-t-elle pendant qu'elle archivait méthodiquement les livres.

Elle avait ouvert de très bonne heure ce matin, elle reprenait seulement le travail car Patrick lui avait imposé une condition pour l'arrêt de son traitement : qu'elle cesse ses activités professionnelles pendant une semaine et qu'elle reste chez elle à se repos ou qu'elle aille se changer les idées mais loin de la boutique. Du coup, elle devait rattraper tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu faire la semaine passée, sans compter sur sa meilleure amie qui, enceinte, était dans l'obligation de se reposer, donc interdite de l'aider dans son travail. Qui plus est, c'était aujourd'hui que les premiers touristes devaient arriver en ville alors il fallait que tout soit parfait et se noyer dans le travail lui permettait d'oublier cette douleur qui la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour...

C'est alors qu'en cherchant un crayon, qu'elle tomba sur une photo de Jake dans son bureau...

Elle refoula ses larmes et continua de travailler, tenant absolument à finir d'enregistrer les derniers livres le plus rapidement possible et de les installer sur les étagères de la boutique. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche lorsque Patrick entra dans la boutique. Il remarqua l'attitude de Haley mais ne fit aucune remarque de peur de la froisser ; elle était encore fragile et même si elle n'aimait pas être surprotégée, la non-assistance de ses amis ou connaissances dans ce cas précis pouvait ces derniers temps la blesser mais elle savait qu'ils respectaient une certaine notion d'intimité et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir.

Conscient de la tension qui emplissait la pièce, Patrick brisa le silence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle lui en voulait mais il se sentait très mal à l'aise face à l'attitude de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Haley.

- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je n'ai aucun livre de médecine ici du moins aucun livre qui pourraient vous intéresser alors...

- Je ne viens pas pour vous acheter un livre mais pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous deviez passer au cabinet pour un contrôle et vous n'êtes pas venu, je m'inquiétais.

- Ba, je sais comment je vais, je n'ai pas besoin d'être suivie par un médecin, je pète la forme.

- Si se recroqueviller dans son travail et ne plus voir ses amis c'est aller bien, il faudrait ouvrir un dictionnaire et regarder la définition "d'aller bien" c'est pas ce qui vous manque ici.

Haley stoppa net ses activités, surprise de cette réflexion qui pourtant était justifié. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Los Angeles, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, oubliant son entourage. Sarah et Phil avait essayé de la voir mais, à chaque fois, elle trouvait un prétexte, même chose en ce qui concernait le restaurant de Stephenie, en temps normal, même malade, elle ne restait pas une journée sans y aller et là pareil, sept jours sans y aller ! Elle s'isolait ce qui était pas la meilleure solution mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, d'oublier sa douleur seule.

Mais elle mentait à elle-même et elle le savait, voilà pourquoi Patrick voulait tant l'aider.

- C'est pas vrai, je vois mes amis, dit-elle en mentant effrontément.

- Ah vraiment ? Eh bien Phil et Sarah doivent s'être trompés quand ils m'ont dit que ça faisait une semaine que vous les évitiez.

- Je... je ne les évite pas. Je veux seulement être seule qu'on me fiche la paix et qu'on arrête de me regarder avec pitié, s'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est sûr qu'en restant dans votre coin, les gens vont vous regarder avec pitié. Vous créez vous-même cette notion, rien que par votre attitude.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Hein ? Que je sorte comme si de rien n'était, que je mette à rigoler, oubliant qu'un salopard a tué mon ami sans aucun remord. Vous qui êtes si fort allez-y dites-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse « monsieur je sais tout » !

- On ne vous demande pas de vivre comme avant ou de faire semblant d'aller bien. Seulement d'essayer de vivre sans pour autant l'oublier. Je le connaissais peu et n'avait pas de bonnes relations avec lui, je vous le concède, mais je suis persuadé que de là où il est, il déteste la Haley qu'il voit...

Haley se retourna et allait répondre mais Patrick était déjà parti. Elle laissa tomber le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main et se mit à pleurer en se laissant tomber par terre. Le médecin avait vu juste, Jake aurait détesté la voir comme ça et il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle retrouve un semblant de vie normale. Même si seul le temps pourrait guérir cette blessure, elle devait aussi faire un effort et se montrer plus forte, retrouver cette vie sociale qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle depuis une semaine.

Phil avait fini depuis l'avant-veille toutes les préparations nécessaires en vue de l'arrivée des touristes et n'avait donc plus rien de très important à faire dans la boutique. Il profitait donc de ce moment de pause pour passer un petit moment avec sa femme qui était restée à la maison. Sarah voulait aller se balader en ville mais son mari avait peur que cela la fatigue alors elle avait réussi à négocier une petite promenade d'à peine dix minutes en forêt avant d'aller boire un café au restaurant. Cette solution plaisait à Phil et il accepta.

- Tu veux peut-être essayer d'aller voir Haley... ?

- Non. Si elle avait envie de nous voir, elle serait venue depuis longtemps ou du moins on aurait reçu un texto.

- Ma chérie, faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a besoin de se retrouver, je pense.

- Je sais mais je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça et d'être impuissante. Ça me rend malade.

- Oui à moi aussi. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

- Bon on va la faire cette balade ? A nous aussi ça nous ferait du bien de se changer les idées...

Elle prit la veste qui était posée sur le canapé puis suivit Phil qui l'attendait déjà sur le seuil de la porte, tout sourire. Sarah ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souriait autant quand elle vit à côté de lui une ombre... Haley.

Sarah resta sur la défensive au départ, puis voyant le visage heureux de son amie elle ne put rester de marbre. Elle s'avança vers elle mais s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment réagir, c'est alors que Haley avança et la prit dans ses bras. Son amie, entoura son corps de ses bras. Ce moment d'intimité était plus qu'explicite pour Phil : une amie qui consolait sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Excusez-moi.

- Je m'inquiétais, Haley. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, ce n'est pas toi, tu es plus forte que ça. Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut te battre, il faut que tu montres à Jake...

- ... que même si il me manque je continue de vivre sans l'oublier. Je sais, j'ai déjà eu le droit à ce laïus par notre cher Docteur, il y a une heure.

- Ah eh bien, il faut croire qu'il a bien fait de jouer les porte-parole, dit-elle avec un ton moqueur.

- Vous alliez quelque part ?

- Sarah voulait aller se promener donc je lui ai proposé une petite balade en forêt avant d'aller boire un café, lui répondit Phil chaleureusement. Et tu vas venir avec nous. Respirer de l'air frais et non la poussière de tes bouquins te fera le plus grand bien. Il manquerait plus que ça que tu te transformes en Harry Potter.

- Ah, ah, très drôle.

- Il faut croire, car tu as souris.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture. Sarah et Phil étaient heureux de revoir leur amie et surtout d'avoir ne serait-ce que 10 secondes l'avoir fait sourire un peu. C'était toujours un point d'amélioration à ne pas négliger.

Tout le long du trajet, ils restèrent silencieux mais Haley brisa ce silence en leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant cette semaine et comment se sentait Sarah. Son amie lui répondit que les nausées matinales avaient disparues et que dans deux semaines, elle avait sa première échographie avec Patrick pour voir si tout allait bien et pour faire une nouvelle prise de sang de contrôle. Phil lui décrivit sa semaine au travail et ses remords car il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour profiter de sa petite femme ni pour prendre soin d'elle ! Alors il profitait de cette journée pour rattraper cette erreur, car demain, il serait débordé avec les nouveaux arrivants. Haley détailla sa semaine à Sarah dans les bouquins, tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire même si son amie se doutait bien faisant la même chose chaque année et que quelque part cela avait été comme un moment d'évasion car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à quoi que soit d'autre du moins pas aux derniers évènements passés. Elle rassura alors son amie qui elle le savait cette dernière stressait rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour les premiers jours de la saison estivale.

Ils arrivèrent à la forêt et marchèrent tous les trois ensemble, en parlant de tout et de rien, comme si cette semaine de solitude n'avait pas existé. Sarah demanda à Haley d'aller voir Patrick même si elle s'y opposait parce que ce contrôle était tout de même important car il ne faut pas rigoler avec une dépression.

- Mais il m'énerve avec ses leçons de moral, on dirait mon père.

- Sauf que ton père ne s'est jamais autant inquiété pour toi...

- Comment ça ?

- Il venait voir Phil tous les jours pour savoir si on avait de tes nouvelles car il n'osait pas venir te voir. Si ce matin il s'est enfin décidé, c'est à la demande de tous tes amis.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Ne nous en veux pas, mais on s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi...

- Oui je sais. Mais je vous promets que je vais faire des efforts, laissez-moi juste un peu de temps.

- On comprend Haley mais t'isoler n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Tu vas venir avec nous au café et je te promets que personne ne te regardera avec de la pitié ou tristesse. Tout le monde souffre mais personne ne le montre, chacun le vit à sa façon.

- C'est ce que Patrick me disait. Je vais venir mais si je me sens pas à l'aise, je repars d'accord ?

Phil et Sarah se regardèrent.

- D'accord, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Rassurée, Haley eut un sourire ce qui leur fit chaud au cœur. Ils continuèrent leur marche, retournant vers la voiture. Ils se remémoraient certains souvenirs, parlant notamment de Jake. Haley sentit un poids se former dans son corps mais décida de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment unique avec ses amis et se surprit à rire aux souvenirs dont Phil fit référence. Lui et sa femme fut heureux de l'entendre rire aux éclats même si il savait qu'au fond d'elle, à l'évocation de ce moment, son cœur aurait plutôt choisit l'option des larmes.

Ils mirent à peine quinze minutes pour rejoindre le centre-ville. Phil s'était garé devant sa boutique, il n'aimait pas se garer devant le restaurant, Haley n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Patrick regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, il attendait son prochain patient, quand il vit la voiture de Phil se garer et en descendre son ami avec sa femme et ... Haley. Il sourit en la voyant car il était persuadé que son discours de ce matin avait servi à quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas tort mais Haley était trop fière pour le lui avouer.

Il restait à peine deux cents mètres avant de rentrer dans le restaurant quand Haley sentit un regard posé sur elle et se retourna et vit Patrick poster derrière la fenêtre, les yeux braqués dans leur direction. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua son chemin au côté de ses amis.

Patrick entendit un bip en provenance de son ordinateur. Il venait de recevoir un mail d'Ian, son ami scientifique.

" Bonjour Patrick,

J'ai mené de nouvelles recherches à partir des échantillons que tu m'avais envoyés. Le corps de la victime a donc été comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, détruit à l'acide. Mais ce n'est pas tout...

Ce dernier été fortement dosé en méthamphétamine.

D'ailleurs tu aurais dû le voir dans tes analyses de sang...

Je pense que le tueur avait préparer un espèce de cocktail et lui a fait boire sans que ce dernier sans rende compte.

Donc je pense qu'il connaissait cette personne...

Je n'ai pas plus d'informations pour le moment.

J'espère avoir pu t'aider.

Bonne journée mon ami"

Patrick le remercia pour son mail et prit son téléphone pour en avertir Chad qui le remercia également de cette information.

Il raccrocha après cinq minutes de conversation car son patient venait d'arriver.

Il alla dans la salle d'attente pour accueillir celui-ci avec le sourire. Un sourire qui s'efface de suite quand il vit la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Haley était soulagée de voir que les personnes lui disaient bonjour mais sans lui demander comment elle se sentait. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié.

C'est Stephenie qui avait pris leur commande avant de venir s'asseoir avec eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites par cette belle journée, les amis ?

- Nous venons de nous promener dans la forêt car notre miss hormones sur pattes ne pouvait pas rester en place, répondit Haley en souriant.

Phil et Stephenie éclatèrent de rire quant à Sarah elle fit une grimace à son amie avant de sourire. Son humour lui avait manqué.

- Tu t'en sors avec la boutique Haley ?

- Oui, j'ai tout fini. Et même en étant resté enfermée pendant une semaine, je ne pouvais difficilement ne pas être prête, je pense.

- Certes mais au moins ça t'a changé les idées. Je vais faire un petit dîner à la maison demain soir. Ça vous dit de venir, on sera une petite dizaine de personnes.

- Avec plaisir, répondirent Phil et Sarah.

- Haley ? Demanda Steph.

- Euh, d'accord mais pas de karaoké, sinon je m'enferme dans les toilettes !

Ses amis rigolèrent.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre ma grande. Je vous laisse je fais aider mes employés sinon quelle patronne serais-je ?

Soyez là pour dix-neuf heures trente demain.

- Pas de soucis.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ba il va y avoir du monde...

- Oui, je sais Sarah, mais justement ça va me faire du bien de revenir à la réalité il faut que j'affronte cette douleur en face. Qu'importe le regard des autres tant que vous, vous restez vous-même avec moi malgré votre souffrance personnelle.

Le petit couple, était très heureux que leur amie, malgré sa tristesse, voyait la douleur qu'il ressentait et lui furent reconnaissants de ne pas être si égoïste.

Patrick était toujours face à son interlocuteur. Il n'était pas décidé à le faire rentrer dans son cabinet. L'air était tendu, limite apocalyptique.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est comme ça que l'on accueille un vieil ami Patrick ?

- Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda une nouvelle fois Patrick sur un ton très irrité.

- Sophia et moi venons passer nos vacances ici. Et quelle fut ma surprise lorsque j'ai su, en arrivant, que le nouveau médecin de cette petite ville, très charmante à première vue, était l'ancien chef de clinique de New York. Je ne pouvais rater cette occasion de venir te dire bonjour.

- Bonjour et au revoir.

- Patrick, je serais toi, je me montrerai plus que gentil avec moi...

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Juste un conseil...

- Fiche le camp de suite, James.

Haley arriva au même moment mais n'avait pas entendu la conversation mais avait senti l'atmosphère plus que tendue.

- Haley !

- Je venais pour ma consultation, vous avez oubliée ?

Patrick mit un moment à comprendre.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié mais vous êtes en avance de dix minutes.

- Pas grave, on a le temps.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

- A bientôt, Patrick.

James tourna les talons, Patrick ferma la porte derrière lui en vérifiant bien que James continuait son chemin sans s'arrêter.

Haley se retourna quand Patrick arriva dans le bureau. Il avait retrouvé son visage serein comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- On dirait que je suis tombé à pique...

- Oui, en effet.

Haley dévisageait Patrick.

- Quoi ?, demanda Patrick devant l'attitude défensive d'Haley.

- Rien, je pensais que comme à votre habitude vous détourneriez la vérité.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, à chaque fois que vous êtes pris en discussion ou autre vous détournez la vérité pour qu'on en sache rien...

- Comme avec Jake ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais cette personne est un touriste. Pourquoi ai-je senti autant de tension quand je suis arrivée ?

- Je... Comment vous dire...

- Allez au plus simple, ce sera déjà un bon début.

- James est un ancien collègue de New York. Nous avons un passé en commun qui n'est pas des plus flatteurs. Ca a...

- Détruit votre amitié ?

- Oui voilà. Il risque de... comment vous dire ? Vous importunez s'il remarque notre bonne entente !

- Oh, eh bien, je ferez celle qui vous déteste…

- Hum, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Merci... de votre franchise.

- Alors, vous êtes venu me sauvez ou pour une vraie consultation ?

- J'ai passé la fin de la matinée avec Phil et Sarah comme vous avez pu le constater en nous voyant tout à l'heure. Je leur ai promis de passer vous voir, donc ma voilà, dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- Bien. Dites-moi, comment vous vous sentez. Est-ce que vos cauchemars continuent ?

- Je dors mieux, même si je me réveille à peu près toutes les trois heures, mon sommeil est un peu moins perturbé.

- C'est déjà une très bonne chose. Votre appétit, comment est-il ?

- Ce midi, j'ai mangé un vrai repas, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis une semaine.

J'ai pris l'initiative de sortir un peu plus, demain par exemple, je vais dîner chez Stephenie.

- Oh, vous aussi ?

- Vous êtes invité ?, demanda Haley surprise.

- Euh oui, Stephenie veut faire dîner convivial, pour me mettre à la page de cette nouvelle période estivale, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir et c'est une bonne façon de me faire connaître un peu mieux les habitants. Mais ce sera avant tout un dîner entre amis avec...

- ... avec le karaoké. On y a le droit à chaque fois. J'espère que vous savez chanter !

- Eh bien, si vous n'êtes pas habitué à la pluie, je risque de vous la ramener, dit-il en plaisantant.

- Oh, si je peux vous rassurez je me cacherai dans les toilettes pour échapper à ce massacre

- Votre tension est meilleure que la dernière fois.

- Super. Mais allez-vous supporter d'être la bête de foire de toute la table ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, certes, Stephenie vous a invité pour vous mettre à la page des habitudes de la ville mais allez-vous supporter que tout le monde vous pose un tas de question ? Car vu votre réaction face à Jake...

- C'était une erreur ! Il m'a fallu ce moment tragique pour m'en rendre compte alors croyez-moi Haley, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je prendrai mon mal en patience, dit-il sur un ton narquois.

Haley le toisa.

- Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez pas dit toute la vérité n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous commencez à me connaître !

- On dirait oui.

- Je vous ai dit une partie de l'histoire car...

- Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

Patrick sourit lorsque Haley finit sa phrase. Il comprit que dans cette ville malgré son passé qui restait flou, elle serait la seule personne à ne porter aucun jugement sur lui.

- Haley, je ne suis pas si innocent que ça… dans la ville où je vivais… il s'est passé certaines choses que vous ignorez…

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais marié.

- Oui et alors ?

- Ma femme est morte il y a un an. Je suis coupable de son décès.

Haley ne cessa de le regarder sans aucune réaction.

- Haley ?

- J'attends la suite !

- Elle était très malade et mon instinct de médecin a pris le dessus. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas la sauver. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour la sauver mais je n'ai pas réussi elle est morte sous mes yeux. On m'a accusé de meurtre, je fus jugé mais reconnu non coupable sauf que cela n'a pas plu à James qui...

- ... qui en était amoureux !

Patrick regarda Haley surprit.

- Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire naître une telle rancœur entre deux hommes si ce n'est une femme?

- Ils n'étaient pas amants. James en était amoureux mais elle l'avait repoussé plus d'une fois.

- Oh ! Et c'est lui qui vous a accusé de l'avoir tuée ?

- Oui.

- Il ne supporte pas que vous soyez libre donc maintenant qu'il vous a retrouvé il ne va pas vous lâchez ?

- Tout à fait. Ma vie va être un véritable enfer pendant sa présence ici.

- Ouais, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu à sa façon de vous regarder.

- Bon Haley, je vais vous donner des compléments alimentaires le temps que vous retrouviez une alimentation normale. Et de quoi dormir un peu plus la nuit sans vous réveiller autant.

- D'accord mais pas trop fort, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas devenir un zombie.

- Pas de soucis.

Haley prit son ordonnance et quitta le cabinet médical en remerciant Patrick pour sa franchise.

Il la regarda partir.

Il ferma son cabinet et monta à l'étage qui désormais était son appartement. Il prit une douche et alla au restaurant pour manger un morceau.

Il vit Chad assit au comptoir et se joignit à lui.

- Alors ?

- On a un sérieux problème !

Chad finit sa tasse de café qu'il avait pris après son repas et quitta le restaurant.

Stephenie arriva devant Patrick.

- Un plat du jour s'il vous plaît

Stephenie acquiesça et il attendit d'être servi.

Chad prit sa voiture et quitta la ville.

.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 Avances**

Patrick avança doucement vers le seuil de l'immeuble abritant son cabinet quand il vit que l'ombre appartenait à une femme : Elena. Elle se tenait debout sur le bas de la porte à attendre l'occupant des lieux, dans le but manifeste de pouvoir l'accueillir comme elle savait si bien le faire. Son attitude était manifestement différente de celle qu'elle affichait au dîner, sa tenue avait changé, Patrick, de loin, cherchait à deviner la raison de cette visite tardive… et pressa la pas, ravi de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il constata qu'elle portait un imper et sûrement – même s'il espérait le contraire - rien en dessous. Il trouvait cela carrément grotesque, qui plus est, elle se dandinait d'une façon très peu subtile voire vulgaire, ce qui ne la mettait pas du tout à son avantage elle qui, aux premiers abords, pouvait paraître si douce et gentille ; comme quoi, le proverbe se confirmait, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Ils se trouvèrent nez à nez. Elena essaya de se rapprocher de Patrick mais celui-ci recula d'un pas, elle fut surprise de sa réaction et ne la comprenait pas. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas pour habitude qu'un homme la repousse ni même qu'elle doive faire le premier pas. Habituellement, c'était eux qui se jetaient à ses pieds mais avec notre cher Docteur, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- Non. Seulement j'aimerai pouvoir rentrer chez moi et me coucher et vous êtes juste devant ma porte d'entrée.

- Oh excusez-moi. Minauda-t-elle.

Elle fit à peine un pas de côté, dans le but évident qu'il la frôle lors de son passage mais c'était sans compter sur Patrick qui fit de même ! Il lui tourna le dos, faisant face à la porte, de sorte à insérer la clé dans la serrure. Elena fut surprise de cette manœuvre et le lui montra.

La porte était désormais ouverte. Elle fit immédiatement un pas en avant, dans la direction de l'entrée du cabinet où se tenait Patrick. Celui-ci se mit dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas ma bienvenue.

- Vous ne m'invitez pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle, un peu agressive.

- Je viens de vous le dire, je souhaiterais me coucher. J'ai besoin de calme.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas un problème, je peux être très silencieuse, par moments.

Elle le regardait comme si elle allait le dévorer. Mais il ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant. Si ça avait été dans une autre ville, à une autre époque peut-être que... Mais à ce moment même et en toute objectivité depuis le début, il n'avait guère aimé son attitude arrogante, manipulatrice et aguicheuse.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, quand je vous dis que je souhaiterais me coucher ? Seul, qui plus est.

- Pourquoi vous endormir seul, alors que je suis là, à m'offrir à vous sans rien vous demander en échange ?

- Ecoutez Elena. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui couche avec une femme juste une nuit et ce qu'importe la personne. Et encore moins quand celle-ci a aussi peu de respect pour son entourage mais encore moins pour elle-même. Vous manquez pour le moins de dignité. Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas ce regard, que vous soyez à moitié nue la dessous ni changera rien, je ne suis pas comme ça et je n'ai jamais aimé les femmes faciles.

Elle bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur mais se contenait pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il l'avait blessée ou du moins qu'il avait visé juste. Il lui restait un minimum de fierté quand même.

- Elena... Je ne veux pas être méchant mais vous m'êtes même sympathique et ce serait dommage de gâcher ce premier contact professionnel que nous avons eu. Il n'y a pas que le sexe vous savez et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne s'intéressera pas à vous.

- Dites plutôt que je ne suis pas elle !

- Qui ?

- Haley.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec Haley, cessez votre fixation ridicule. Je viens de vous dire ce que je pensais de vous, ce qui était plutôt flatteur et vous réagissez comme une gamine de douze ans qui n'obtient pas de jouet par son père. C'est pathétique.

- Voilà le triste portrait d'Elena : égocentrique et pathétique. Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas tous vivre au pays des bisounours.

Patrick ne pipa mot et la fixa attendant une réaction mais elle sentit tout à fait ridicule et s'excusa. Depuis son divorce, qui datait de presque deux ans (son mari l'ayant quittée pour une femme de cinq ans sa cadette), elle vivait dans l'angoisse de ne jamais retrouver l'amour ou de ne plus être désirée. Elle ne trouva alors pas d'autres moyens que se forger une carapace et de jouer les aguicheuses, ainsi elle ne supportait pas d'être repoussée et cela faisait ressortir son côté susceptible et mesquin.

- Vous savez, la vie est là devant vous. Au lieu de la gâcher, redevenez celle que vous étiez et ce pour quoi on vous a épousée. Qu'il soit parti avec une autre ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit forcément mieux pour lui mais que lui en revanche est un sombre crétin. On sait toujours ce que l'on perd mais jamais ce que l'on retrouve.

Il avait vu juste et Elena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les refoula.

- Merci beaucoup et pardonnez mon comportement.

- On a tous nos faiblesses, vous savez. Bonne nuit, Elena.

- Patrick ?

- Oui ?

- Ne laissez pas tomber. Un jour, elle sera dans vos bras. Bonne nuit.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla dans la ruelle sombre. Patrick la regarda s'éloigner avant de rentrer dans son cabinet et de fermer la porte à clé.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était allongé dans son lit à repenser à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Du sourire qu'il a vu apparaître sur le visage de Haley et tomba dans les bras de Morphée avec cette agréable image en tête.


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 Nouvelle victime**

La première vague de touristes était arrivée, la veille, à Angel's Fist. Tous les commerçants de la ville étaient littéralement débordés ; ce serait fatiguant certes, mais pour eux, voir leur petite ville accueillir tous ces gens, était un réel bonheur qui les sortait de leur train-train quotidien.

Phil était arrivé en ville de bonne heure car Sarah avait son rendez-vous avec Patrick pour sa première écographie. Il y a un mois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait imaginé qu'on leur annoncerait qu'ils seraient de futurs parents quelques mois plus tard et aujourd'hui encore, bien que ce fût le début du quatrième mois de grossesse, ils ne le réalisaient pas encore.

Il se gara devant sa boutique. La semaine précédente, il avait embauché le fils de Chad et Judith pour avoir un second pendant la haute saison de façon à ne pas être débordé et d'être disponible pour Sarah comme aujourd'hui mais aussi pour satisfaire sa nouvelle future clientèle saisonnière et de ce fait, le commerce tournait alors qu'il était absent. Chaque année, c'était le même rituel donc il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Nicolas, celui-ci connaissait le magasin par cœur et était un très bon vendeur.

Ils descendirent de la voiture puis marchèrent en direction du cabinet médical. Haley sortit de la boutique pour leur faire un petit coucou et leur demander de la tenir au courant. Sarah lui dit qu'elle passerait juste après et que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Ils arrivèrent au cabinet médical et entrèrent. Il y avait trois personnes qui patientaient dans la salle d'attente.

- Patrick commence à avoir du succès on dirait, commenta Phil quand il aperçut les personnes

présentes.

- Oui, on dirait. De toute façon nous sommes en avance de trente minutes parce que papi avait peur que la route soit bondée de monde, dit-elle en se moquant de son tendre époux.

- Madame est très taquine, ce matin, j'ai l'impression. Allez viens t'asseoir là au lieu de te moquer de moi.

- Oui papa.

Ils s'assirent juste à côté de la porte du bureau de Patrick. Ce dernier en sortit et raccompagna son patient avant d'appeler le suivant. Il sourit à Phil et Sarah quand il les vit et rentra dans son bureau pour ne pas faire attendre son nouveau patient.

- Tu lui as souri. Miracle. Ça te réussit d'être enceinte, chuchota Phil à l'oreille de sa femme.

- Ah ah ! J'ai promis à Haley de faire des efforts et ma foi, il est pas si désagréable que ça. Je commence à l'apprécier.

- C'est très gentil à toi mais, faut pas non plus que tu te sentes obligée.

- Oh crois-moi je ne me force pas. La soirée d'hier soir m'a aidé à le voir d'un autre œil mais surtout la façon dont il s'occupe d'Haley, pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. J'apprécie énormément le fait qu'il la soigne mais surtout qu'il lui offre son amitié.

- Oui, moi aussi. Je dois dire qu'il a l'air très attaché à elle.

- Hum c'est pas comme si je ne le disais depuis le départ.

- Madame avait tout vu dans sa boule de cristal. Tu entends ca, petit bébé, maman est devin.

- Moqueur. N'empêche que j'avais raison de puis le départ. Et les mystères concernant son passé n'existent plus et c'est pas plus mal.

- Oui mais n'oublie pas qu'on n'est pas censé le savoir.

- Je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits. Chacun son histoire et ça ne regarde personne.

Le dernier patient sortit du bureau et ce fut au tour de Sarah d'y entrer. Patrick avait fini sa décoration la semaine précédente, mais n'étant pas revenue depuis sa dernière consultation le mois précédent, elle fut surprise de découvrir ce petit coin de paradis très douillet et chaleureux.

- Patrick, vous avez un goût certain pour la décoration.

- Merci beaucoup Sarah.

Il y avait une dominante de tons clairs car n'ayant qu'une seule fenêtre dans cette pièce, il avait fait en sorte que ce soit le plus lumineux possible. Cependant la clarté ne jouait pas un rôle fondamental dans cette décoration, c'était plus la couleur différente dont il avait peint chaque mur, tous d'un ton différent pour différencier chaque partie de la pièce. Des couleurs chaudes et très accueillantes et extrêmement apaisantes. Sarah se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise que lors de sa visite précédente.

- Dites-moi comment vous vous sentez depuis votre dernière consultation...

- Eh bien, j'ai un appétit d'ogre, je marche régulièrement pour ne pas provoquer d'œdème à mes jambes, toutefois, je me repose un maximum pour ne pas me faire gronder par mes deux anges gardiens...

- Elle est très drôle aujourd'hui, fit Phil à Patrick.

- Ba, je suis de bonne humeur c'est tout.

Patrick sourit à cette réponse.

- Quand vous dîtes que vous mangez beaucoup... Quelle en est la quantité ?

- Euh... Ba si j'avais une vache devant moi, je la mangerais sans en laisser un seul morceau, répondit-elle presque honteuse.

- D'accord...

- Quoi ?

- Que vous ayez de l'appétit, c'est bien mais trop ce n'est pas recommandé. Heureusement que les vaches sont loin, dit-il en rigolant suivit de Phil. Montez sur la balance que je vois si vous avez pris beaucoup de poids par rapport à la dernière fois.

Sarah s'exécuta sans sourciller ni objecter.

- Vous avez pris deux kilos en un mois.

- C'est pas bien ?

- Si, c'est très bien mais il ne faut pas trop prendre dès les premiers mois mais si vous manger autant, je ne comprends pas que vous ne preniez pas de poids.

- Oh...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : je veille sur vous. On va faire les examens d'usage et on avisera. Allongez-vous sur la table.

Sarah ôta son tee-shirt pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge et s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation. Patrick lui mit un gel transparent et froid sur le ventre, elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Phil se mit juste à côté d'elle pour partager ce magnifique moment. Bien sûr, il ne le montra pas à sa femme mais il était très inquiet. Il attendait, avec angoisse, les conclusions de Patrick.

- Vous êtes prêts ?, demanda le médecin.

- Allez-y, répondit Sarah.

Il commença à passer la sonde sur le bas du ventre puis remonta un peu plus haut avant de la passer de gauche à droite. Il s'arrêta sur la partie droite du ventre et zooma l'air perplexe.

Sarah et Phil se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait ni oser poser de questions.

- Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Il tourna le moniteur vers ses deux amis qui scrutèrent l'écran sans ne rien apercevoir hormis un tout petit haricot qui flottait dans ce liquide transparent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent enfin ce dont Patrick parlait.

- Eh oui, d'une pierre deux coups, mes chers amis.

- Des jumeaux..., souffla Sarah.

Phil en était si bouleversé qu'il ne trouva de mots mais les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues était bien suffisantes pour exprimer sa joie.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai autant faim et que je ne grossis pas. C'est eux qui récupèrent tout ce que j'avale.

- Oui, en partie car vous en gardez un peu pour vous quand même mais il est vrai qu'une grossesse multiple augmente le besoin de nourriture.

- Comment ne l'avez-vous pas vu lors de l'échographie qui a permis de découvrir la grossesse de Sarah ? Demanda Phil.

- Eh bien, si le fœtus avait été visible je l'aurais mentionné de suite or, lors de cet examen, je n'ai vu qu'un seul fœtus pas deux. Mais ils se sont développés en même temps car ils mesurent tous deux la même taille.

- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir le sexe de suite ou il faut attendre ?, demanda Sarah.

- Je préférais attendre le cinquième mois afin d'être sûr à deux cent pour cent car la technologie actuelle est peut-être très avancée, elle en est pas pour autant totalement fiable. Dans un mois, ils seront un peu plus formés et beaucoup plus facile à voir donc plus fiable.

- Des jumeaux... Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Quand je vais dire ça à Haley, elle ne va pas me croire. Marraine en deux fois d'un seul coup la pauvre ne va plus savoir où donner de la tête.

- Elle sera très heureuse pour vous.

Sarah remit son tee-shirt après avoir essuyé le restant de gel qui se trouvait sur son ventre.

- En dehors de votre énorme envie de manger vous êtes en grande forme mais...

- ... je dois rester un maximum chez moi.

- C'est que c'est une très bonne élève, dit-il pour la taquiner.

- Je commence à connaître la chanson surtout.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez prisonnière parce que vous êtes enceinte, cependant dès le départ, votre grossesse était qualifiée à risque maintenant que nous savons que vous portez deux bébés, je vais être encore plus vigilent.

- Oui, docteur.

- Je sais que vous ne supportez pas de rester à rien faire. Donc je vous propose une chose et je compte sur vous pour être sérieuse.

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle prête à lui sauter au cou tellement elle était heureuse.

- Le lundi matin et le jeudi après-midi, vous pouvez aller aider Haley à la boutique pendant quatre heures mais seulement ces deux jours.

- Aucun souci.

- Vous venez de faire une heureuse.

- Oui, on dirait que c'est Noël avant l'heure pour elle.

Ils se saluèrent.

Après être sortis du cabinet, Sarah et Phil se rendirent à la boutique pour annoncer ces bonnes nouvelles à leur amie.

Haley avait eu beaucoup de monde ce matin ; notamment des demandes de cartes touristiques de la région qu'elle proposait à la boutique mais aussi pour les livres détaillants les endroits les plus intéressants à visiter et les points photos afin de créer un maximum de souvenir sur papier glacé.

Elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle et profitait de ce petit moment de répit pour souffler un peu et se boire une tasse de café. En se levant ce matin, elle avait eu le réflexe de passer chez Stephenie prendre une thermos de café.

Ses amis arrivèrent au même instant à la boutique, la faisant bondir de sa chaise tellement elle était pressée de connaître le résultat de l'échographie. Voyant les visages enjoués de ses meilleurs amis elle se doutait bien qu'une bonne nouvelle était à l'origine de cela mais elle voulait les entendre dire.

- Alors ?, demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Euh... Ça te dit d'être la marraine deux fois d'un coup ? Proposa Sarah avec un grand sourire qui failli lui fendre le visage en deux.

- Quoi ?, demanda Haley un peu déboussolé.

Phil lui expliqua tout sans oublier les détails sans oublier le fait qu'elle mangeait beaucoup et comment Patrick était passé à côté de cette nouvelle la première fois.

Haley en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse pour ses amis.

- Oui.

Sarah et Phil ne comprirent pas de suite puis réalisèrent qu'elle répondait à la question qu'ils avaient posée, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Super. Ils vont avoir une super marraine.

- Vous avez une idée pour le parrain ?

- On y a pas encore pensé.

- Vous avez encore le temps. Et on sait si ce sont ils, elles ou un de chaque?

- Non Patrick préfère attendre le cinquième mois pour être sûr à cent pour cent.

- C'est pas plus mal.

- J'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Haley la fixa très surprise, elle pensait avoir déjà eu son quota de nouvelles mais elle attendit que son amie poursuive.

- Patrick m'a proposé quelque chose que je n'ai pas refusé et de ton côté, tu n'as pas le choix na !

- Euh là j'ai peur, fit Haley taquine.

- Tu devras me supporter le lundi matin et le jeudi après-midi à la boutique tant uqe ma santé me le permet.

- Sérieux ?

- Tu veux pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Ça va être super on pourra encore plus se voir et être ensemble comme avant c'est plus que ce que je voulais. On n'est pas le 25 décembre, pourtant !

- Elle a dit la même chose à Patrick, intervint Phil.

Ils discutèrent ensemble entre deux clients. Etant en fin de la matinée, Sarah n'ayant pas travaillé avec son amie, elle avait décidé de venir l'après-midi pendant deux petites heures pour marquer le coup.

Il était l'heure de déjeuner et ils allèrent tous les trois au café pour manger un morceau. Phil passa d'abord à la boutique voir si tout se passait bien et voyant que Nicolas gérait très bien la situation. Il le prévint qu'il viendrait le relever dès la fin de son repas. Nicolas acquiesça et se remit au travail.

Il n'était pas loin de midi trente quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois au café. L'ambiance était comme à son habitude, conviviale. Chacun discutait de choses et d'autres mais Haley remarqua quelque chose de bizarre : Stephenie n'était pas au comptoir.

- Virginie ! Où est Stephenie ?

- Derrière, à la cuisine.

Haley se dirigea alors vers l'arrière du restaurant et s'arrêta net en voyant Stephenie dont le visage était atrocement brûlé. Cette dernière remarque tout de suite le malaise de son amie et se dirigea vers elle. Haley prit une expression neutre pour ne pas froisser son amie.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Quoique, je fais peur à voir, je sais.

- Mais co...

- Je me suis fait agressé.

- Quand ?

- La nuit dernière.

- Où ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est... Faut que tu vois Patrick !

- C'est déjà fait et j'ai vu Chad aussi je les ai appelé ce matin ils sont venus à l'aube avant de prendre leur travail.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non pas avec les médicaments que m'a donnés ce cher Docteur.

- Bon, c'est déjà ça.

- Oui. C'est arrivé samedi soir **après votre départ**quand je sortais les poubelles. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait ni reconnu l'agresseur mais je me suis défendu car il ou elle n'a pu finir sa sale besogne.

- Mon dieu !

- Tu comprends mieux pour quoi je reste cachée derrière, dans ma cuisine.

- Tu m'étonnes. Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ?

- C'est gentil, mais Judith m'a déjà proposé et j'ai accepté.

- C'est bien. Faut pas que tu restes seule. Qui plus est, tu dois avoir des soins à faire.

Mais avec quoi...

- Avec quoi on m'a fait ça ?

- Oui.

- De l'acide, mais pas assez concentré pour m'abîmer tous les tissus.

Phil et Sarah entrèrent au même moment et hoquetèrent de surprise. Stephenie commença à leur expliquer mais ils venaient de parler avec Chad qui était arrivé peu de temps après eux dans le restaurant, par conséquent, ils étaient déjà au courant. Tous les quatre pensèrent de suite au meurtrier de Jake.

Stephenie avait la partie droite de son visage brûlée mais pas assez pour qu'elle soit hospitalisée ou qu'elle ait besoin de faire de la chirurgie plastique mais bien assez pour que l'on remarque que sa peau était boursoufflé et très à vif.

Elle devait souffrir mais ne le montrait pas en tout cas, son angoisse se lisait sur son visage.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle principale du restaurant et s'assirent à une table pour ensuite passer commande. Ils étaient encore sous le choc quand Chad et Patrick vinrent à leur rencontre.

Patrick avait fourni son historique d'ordinateur que lui avait demandé Chad la veille. Cela l'innocentait pour la nuit du meurtre de Jake Handson. Ce qui lui faisait un soucis de moins.

- On peut se joindre à vous ?, demanda Chad à ses amis.

- Oui bien sûr shérif., répondit Haley.

- Shérif ?

- Ba oui, tu ne viens pas te joindre à nous en tant qu'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour nous interroger sur la nuit du meurtre de Jake et aussi pour savoir ce que nous avons fait hier après être rentrés de la soirée.

- C'est malheureusement exact. Mais ce n'est que la routine, je suis obligé de le faire.

- Je sais mais c'est juste que...

- Tu es sous le choc parce que tu viens de voir Stephenie...

- On est tous sous le choc. La pauvre !, dit Sarah.

- Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là. Je compte bien trouver qui a fait cela mais le souci c'est qu'il faut rester le plus discret possible avec les touristes pour ne pas les faire paniquer.

- Oui, vaut mieux ne pas trop ébruiter cette nouvelle agression, confirma Patrick.

- Haley, que faisais-tu la nuit où Jake a été tué ?

- Je dormais dans mon lit chez moi. J'ai dû me coucher vers deux heures trente du matin après avoir travaillé un peu sur la réception de mes livres et les commandes que je devais faire. Si tu

veux, je peux te fournir le fichier informatique puisque tout est enregistré avec les heures auxquelles j'ai enregistré les livres et commandés aussi.

- Oui je veux bien ce serait gentil. Patrick l'a déjà fait. Et en ce qui concerne la fin de soirée de samedi soir, il a un alibi en béton.

- Comment ça ?, demanda Phil curieux.

- Quand je suis rentré chez moi, au cabinet, Elena m'attendait devant la porte en impair, vraisemblablement nue en dessous. J'ai dû mettre à peu près trente minutes pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits et ensuite avant de me coucher, je suis allé travailler sur mon pc et j'ai envoyé un mail à mon ami de New York pour savoir s'il avait d'autres informations sur les analyses de sang.

- Elena a craqué sur vous, on dirait. Déjà au dîner elle avait du mal à se tenir ! Fit remarquer Haley sur un ton neutre.

Patrick la regarda gêné mais ne répondit pas.

- Elle est comme ça avec presque tous les petits nouveaux, critiqua Sarah.

- Oui elle m'a expliqué un peu son histoire.

- Bref, on connaît très bien le numéro d'Elena mais elle n'est pas franchement méchante. Et samedi soir, après le dîner, qu'as-tu fait Haley ?

- Phil et Sarah m'ont raccompagnée chez moi. Je me suis couchée tout de suite.

- D'accord. Merci Haley. Phil, Sarah, je me dois aussi de vous le demander, leur expliqua Chad, gêné par ce côté-là de son métier.

- La nuit du meurtre nous dormions dans notre lit et hier soir après avoir raccompagné Haley, nous sommes rentrés directement. Avant de nous coucher, nous avons consulté notre répondeur car la mère de Phil nous avait laissé un message pour prendre de nos nouvelles.

- Merci. Je suis désolé de me montrer indiscret mais je ne fais que mon travail.

- Chad, c'est délicat pour nous aussi mais on sait très bien que ce n'est pas contre nous.

- Merci de comprendre. C'est juste que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de traiter ce genre d'affaire par ici.

- Ca, c'est peu dire, confirma Phil.

- Juste une dernière question. Avez-vous remarqué une attitude bizarre chez Jake quelques jours avant sa mort ? Du stress, de la panique ou autre ?

- Il était blessé de la réaction de Patrick par rapport à la petite enquête mais rien d'autre pour moi, répondit Haley.

- Rien non plus. Son humeur était la même qu'à son habitude. Juste contrarié par ce que vient d'évoquer Haley mais c'est tout.

- Merci. Bon on va arrêter là et profiter de notre pause pour souffler un peu.

Ils avaient passés commande durant leur discussion. Leurs plats arrivèrent pile au moment où Chad avait terminé ses questions, ce qui évita à la serveuse de les perturber.

Ils parlèrent à présent de l'agression de Stephenie. Chad ne savait quoi penser car si il s'agissait de la même personne, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière, s'en prit à Stephenie et surtout, pourquoi ce soir-là ?

Patrick les rassura en leur confirmant que Stephenie guérira vite mais qu'émotionnellement, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre même si elle ne montrera jamais sa vulnérabilité. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait procédé à un petit échantillon de peau afin de l'analyser pour établir si il s'agissait bien de la même référence d'acide mais que pour lui, le fait que ce produit qui avait brûlé le visage de leur amie, soit dilué, explique que l'agresseur voulait seulement faire peur à Stephenie mais il est fort possible que dans l'élan dû à une poussée d'adrénaline, il ou elle ne se soit contrôler et que ce soit aller plus loin que ce que cette personne ne l'avait prévu au départ. Et devant la résistance de Stephenie, ce criminel se soit senti décontenancé et s'est donc sauvé sans demander son reste.

- Par contre, c'est une personne très minutieuse car, encore une fois, aucune empreinte n'a été retrouvée. Soit la personne porte des gants, soit elle ne possède aucune empreinte digitale, expliqua Patrick.

- Comment ça aucune empreinte digitale ? Demanda Haley confuse par cette nouvelle donnée.

- Eh bien, il n'est pas impossible que cette personne ait elle-même été victime de ce genre de produit et que sa façon d'agir ne soit qu'une sorte de vengeance pour soulager ce traumatisme.

- Et voir un psy c'est trop demandé peut-être, plutôt que de tuer ou d'agresser des gens innocents ?, demanda Haley.

- Eh bien, si jamais ma théorie est la bonne, je pense que cette personne a préférée se renfermer sur elle-même plutôt que d'affronter son problème.

- Mais comment expliquer le fait de tuer des gens ?, demanda Sarah.

- Eh bien, étant mentalement instable, du moins en partie, je pense qu'il ne faut pas grand-chose pour provoquer cet état d'agressivité incontrôlé.

- Comme un volcan prêt à exploser, constata Phil.

- Tout à fait. La moindre contrariété peut être fatale.

- D'accord. Donc faut prendre des pincettes avec toutes les personnes auxquelles on parle...

- Surtout pas. Nous devons rester nous-même.

- Vous avez des suspects ou pas ?, demanda Sarah à Chad.

- Je suis en train d'établir une liste mais, même une fois cette dernière établie, je ne peux pas vous la communiquer car les potentiels suspects pourraient remarquer un changement d'attitude de votre part et en devenir beaucoup plus prudent donc plus difficile à démasquer. La moindre petite erreur peut nous être très utile.

- Mais rester soi-même, en sachant qu'un psychopathe traine en ville, n'est pas des plus évident.

- Je sais bien, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Chad à Haley.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, chacun méditant sur cette conversation qui était pour du moins stressante. Mais la sécurité des habitants mais aussi des touristes étaient des plus importantes donc il ne fallait pas faire de faux pas mais laisser le coupable se vendre tout seul sans qu'il s'en rende compte de façon à pouvoir le piéger.

Il était presque treize heures quinze quand James entra dans le restaurant, seul. Sa femme, Sophia, avait préféré déjeuner au bord du lac pour se reposer un peu et profiter de la nature ainsi que du calme qu'il régnait au bord de cette étendue d'eau calme.

Tout de suite, il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander un plat du jour accompagné d'un grand café. Le type même d'un New yorkais, ne sort jamais sans son café. Après avoir passé sa commande, il remarqua de immédiatement que Patrick se trouvait à une table dans le fond en compagnie de la fille qui était venu en consultation la première fois qu'il était venu saluer son vieil ami.

Bien entendu, il ne comptait pas rester adossé au comptoir et à le contempler de loin sans réagir. Il prit le chemin de la table du docteur avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions malveillantes.

Patrick étant installé dos au comptoir, il ne le vit pas arriver, contrairement à Haley qui lui faisait face. Son sourire disparut à la seconde même où elle le vit. Elle n'appréciait guère cet homme ; pas à cause de sa première rencontre avec lui ni même de ce que Patrick lui avait expliqué même si bien sûr ça avait conforté son opinion, mais parce qu'elle sentait quelque chose de pas net chez lui, une impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Voyant le sourire de son amie s'effacer, Patrick se retourna et quand il vit James, il regarda de nouveau ses amis mais surtout Chad qui comprit de suite de qui il s'agissait.

- Bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda Patrick sur un ton irrité.

Phil et Sarah regardèrent Haley et voyant la réaction de cette dernière, comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la personne dont elle leurs avait parlée et ils prirent un air distant...

- Eh bien quel accueil ! Devant tes amis qui plus est. Tu devrais te montrer un peu plus respectueux et sociable.

- Oh excuse-moi James. Que désires-tu ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vois que tu as toujours le sens de l'humour !

- Toujours quand il s'agit d'une personne qui ne fait pas partie de mon top dix des personne les plus fréquentables.

- Hum c'est de moi que tu parles ? Surprenant pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas très...

- On se fiche de qui est quoi, intervint Haley.

On aimerait finir notre déjeuner tranquillement alors à moins que le restaurant ce soit transformer en un ring ou une cours de récréation, je vous prie de retourner au comptoir prendre votre commande et de nous laisser tranquilles.

- Elle a du caractère ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, te connaissant... répondit-il, sans qu'Haley ne comprenne vraiment le sens de la phrase.

Chad n'intervint pas une seule fois pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de James qui le remarqua de suite après l'intervention de Haley.

- Monsieur Scott. Shérif de Angel's Fist ! Eh bien ,ça doit vous changer de New York !

Chad se sentait tout gêné mais ne le montra pas afin de pouvoir déstabiliser son interlocuteur.

- Oui en effet, ça change beaucoup. Mais vous savez, ça fait des années que je travaille et vis dans cette petite ville. Mon passage à New York n'était que professionnel mais aussi personnel car j'y ai passé un peu de mes vacances.

Le naturel avec lequel il expliqua ce détail, étonna Patrick mais fut bien content de voir que son "ennemi" était désarçonné face à cette explication. A un tel point, qu'il ne trouva aucun mot à répliquer, du moins, pour le moment.

- Bien. Je vais chercher ma commande. Elle doit être prête. Bonne après-midi à vous. Patrick on n'aura encore l'occasion de se revoir, étant donné que je suis ici en vacances.

Il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le comptoir où il prit sa commande et sorti après avoir régler l'hôtesse.

Phil et Sarah regardèrent Haley qui n'était pas au courant de ce détail non plus. Ils se mirent tous trois à regarder tour à tour Chad et Patrick, attendant une explication.

Chad prit alors la parole pour tout leur expliquer. Il commença par expliquer ce dont Haley était au courant suite aux explications de Patrick puis, il passa au moment où il fut appelé par l'avocate de Patrick qui était en fait, une très vieille amie de Chad. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance avec elle, avant d'être séparés, pour suivre des cursus universitaires différents ; mais ne s'étaient jamais réellement perdus de vue.

- Mon amie sachant que je venais passer des vacances à New York, chez mes parents, elle en a profité pour me contacter et me demander si je ne pouvais pas l'aider à résoudre une affaire afin qu'elle puisse prouver l'innocence de son client.

Il désigna Patrick du regard.

- Mais Judith où était-elle ?, demanda Haley.

- Ca s'est passé au moment où sa mère était malade et qu'elle avait préféré rester avec elle.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens, intervint Sarah. Donc tu as aidé ton amie, si je comprends bien ?

- Oui j'ai accepté et mené ma propre enquête. James me connaît car il était amoureux de la femme de Patrick et c'est lui qui l'a accusé du meurtre de celle-ci. Or, en faisant mon enquête, petit à petit, j'ai découvert plusieurs indices prouvant qu'il était innocent mais j'ai préféré attendre d'avoir un maximum de preuves, avant d'en parler à mon amie. James, lui, me mettait des bâtons les roues. Mais au bout de deux semaines, j'avais un dossier en béton que j'ai remis à son avocate.

- Donc ?

- Eh bien en fait, Chad avait découvert que James avait provoqué l'accident sur la table d'opération. Il avait, par erreur, mal dosé la solution anesthésique, ce qui, en réalité a provoqué la paralysie respiratoire de ma femme. Il fut reconnu coupable au second degré car ce n'était pas volontaire ; mais de mauvaise foi il ne voulait pas admettre son erreur et donc m'a fait accusé.

- Vous connaissiez les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour votre femme ?

- Non je l'ai appris qu'une fois qu'une fois que le verdict est tombé. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle le repousse mais pas au point de la tuer. Le pire, c'est qu'il me tient responsable du fait qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu de lui.

- Il a été condamné ?

- Eh bien, étant donné que ce fut considéré comme un acte sans préméditation, il fut viré du corps médical et a dû payer des indemnités à ma belle-famille. Voilà, vous savez pourquoi je ne voulais pas que Jake fouille dans mon passé.

- Oui, je comprends mieux.

Ils ne le jugèrent pas un instant bien au contraire, ils avaient apprécié son honnêteté. Ce sujet était encore douloureux pour Patrick car cela s'était passé il y a un an donc c'était encore trop récent mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux de l'avoir dit à ses amis.

Haley comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il se tenait toujours là, avec ses conseils sur la façon d'affronter la mort d'un être cher et se trouva gênée en repensant à l'attitude qu'elle avait eue après la mort de son meilleur ami.

- Je vous dois des excuses.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour mon attitude envers vous après la mort de Jake.

- Haley, vous ne saviez rien de mon passé donc vous ne pouviez comprendre pourquoi j'étais si prévenant avec vous.

- Oui mais l'autre fois quand vous m'avez expliqué, j'aurais dû...

- ... rien du tout. Mon récit n'était pas détaillé vous n'aviez pas tous les éléments en mains.

- En tout cas, je comprends mieux. Et je suis désolée pour votre femme.

- Moi aussi.

- Comment vous avez réussi à vivre avec cette douleur ?

- En l'affrontant tous les jours. Haley, cette sensation de vide en vous, ne disparaîtra jamais, elle sera toujours là en vous mais vivre au quotidien comme si l'être qui vous manque fait toujours partie de ce monde est plus facile et supportable. Il faut vivre pour eux, pour que de là où ils sont, ils nous sourient et veillent sur nous.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie.

- Je retourne au cabinet. Je vous raccompagne à la boutique ?

- D'accord.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre tout en discutant. Haley voulait en savoir plus sur la façon dont il avait vécu ce drame il y a un an et Patrick fut très ouvert et lui détailla tout sans rien oublier.

Arrivés à la boutique, ils s'arrêtèrent pour finirent leur conversation.

- Je comprends mieux votre empathie à propos de certains sujets.

- Vous savez, au bout d'un moment, on s'endurcit pour beaucoup de choses.

- D'où votre courage pour résister à Elena..., conclu-t-elle en souriant.

- Rien à voir.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Comme je lui ai dit, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à passer la nuit avec une femme et à faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain. J'ai besoin de sentiments. Quand j'ai connu ma femme, avant notre premier baiser, on a attendu trois mois car, avant tout, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Les relations purement physiques ne m'intéressent pas, il me faut beaucoup plus que cela.

- Un vrai romantique.

- Ca vous étonne ?

- C'est qu'on en voit plus tellement de nos jours.

- Eh bien, il faut croire que je suis resté « vieille France ». N'oubliez que j'ai dix ans de plus que vous Haley.

- C'est vrai. Faites-moi penser à vous offrir une canne pour Noël.

Il sourit suite à sa plaisanterie. Il aimait l'entendre parler ainsi car comme ça elle ne pensait pas à la douleur qui la rongeait ni à cette tristesse qui risquait de l'envahir à chaque instant.

- Quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle face à sa réaction.

- Rien. C'est que c'est agréable de vous voir plaisanter et sourire.

Haley sourit de nouveau, touchée par ce compliment. Une complicité certaine était née entre eux depuis deux semaines mais elle se renforçait de jour en jour. Il y avait une attirance entre eux mais auront-ils le courage de se l'avouer ?

- Bien je vais y aller avant que mes patients ne s'agglutinent devant le cabinet.

- Et moi, il faut que je sois là pour accueillir Sarah.

- Pas plus de trois heures cet après-midi je compte sur vous !

- Oui chef, aucun souci. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Bonne après-midi Patrick.

- A vous aussi Haley. A plus tard.

Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle prenant la direction du cabinet qui se trouvait à peine à cent mètres.

Haley ouvrit la boutique et avant d'y entrer se retourna et sourit à Patrick qui la regarda également avant de rentrer accueillir ses patients.

Sarah arriva au même moment.

- Hum, non pas d'attirance du tout.

- Tiens, voilà la fouine.

- Très drôle, Madame Patrick Rice.

- Roooooooo mince quelle sotte.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sarah qui commençait à s'affoler.

- Il faut que j'aille à la mairie pour changer mon nom.

- Ah ah, très drôle. Pfff...

- Allez la fouine, au boulot. T'es pas trop rouillée ?

- On va vite le savoir.

Le premier client de l'après-midi entra dans la boutique suivit de plusieurs personnes et la boutique était bondée, tous désiraient des livres différents.

C'est alors une femme entra dans la boutique et se figea devant Haley qui se trouvait derrière la caisse.

Elena.


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 Un pas en avant**

_Le premier client de l'après-midi entra dans la boutique suivit de plusieurs personnes et la boutique était bondée, tous désiraient des livres différents._

_C'est alors une femme entra dans la boutique et se figea devant Haley qui se trouvait derrière la caisse._

_Elena._

Haley était très occupée avec ses clients qui allaient et venaient sans arrêt ; si bien qu'elle n'aperçut même pas Elena qui était figée devant la caisse attendant visiblement qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Sarah avait remarqué Elena en sortant des toilettes et se dirigea donc vers l'entrée du magasin avec méfiance.

Depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme en ville, il y a quelques années, Sarah avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'apprécier et son attitude des derniers jours plus, particulièrement après la soirée chez Stephenie, n'avait fait que renforcer son opinion.

Elle s'arrêta tout juste à côté d'Elena comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous désirez quel que chose Elena ? Demanda Sarah.

Cette dernière se sentit piégée par cette question et ne répondit pas tout de suite mais devant le regard insistant de Sarah, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se décider à parler.

- En fait, je souhaiterais discuter avec Haley.

En entendant son prénom, Haley tourna la tête dans leur direction.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi Elena, je ne vous avais pas vue, comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes particulièrement occupées.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pour habitude d'être transparente aux yeux de beaucoup de gens mais je ne doute pas que vous soyez débordés depuis le début de la journée.

- Oui en effet, je n'ai pas arrêté mais fort heureusement, Sarah a la permission de venir m'aider à la boutique deux fois par semaine.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, ça va vous soulager un peu tant que sa grossesse le lui permet.

- Bonne journée, messieurs, dames, saluèrent en cœur Haley et Sarah les clients qui quittaient la boutique.

Sarah était figée à côté de Haley, elle n'avait visiblement pas la moindre intention de se remettre au travail, trop impatiente de savoir ce que cette effrontée voulait à sa meilleure amie.

- Vous désiriez me parler si j'ai bien compris ?

- Tout à fait. Pouvons-nous aller dehors... seules ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à Sarah.

- Bien sûr. Sarah si tu as besoin...

- Tu seras avec la veuve noire. Aucun souci, fais bien attention à ne pas te faire mordre.

- Promis.

Elena et Haley sortirent de la boutique… le magnifique ciel bleu et le soleil donnaient envie de sourire mais surtout d'aller se balader plutôt que de travailler, pensa Haley.

Sarah repartit à ses occupations mais ne perdit pas un instant son amie du regard, au cas où cette dernière aurait besoin d'elle. Peut-être était-elle trop méfiante mais "la veuve noire" ayant tourné autour de Patrick à plusieurs tentatives et Haley étant le coup de cœur du médecin, elle pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quelle réaction de la part cette femme égocentrique.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent face à face, aucune animosité entre elles ne se ressentait. Haley était calme mais se demandait ce dont la pharmacienne voulait lui parler. Elena quant à elle, ne paraissait pas agressive bien au contraire, elle était sereine comme si elle souhaitait vraiment discuter avec Haley et non marquer son territoire.

Haley décida de briser le silence.

- Je vous écoute. Ce n'est pas que je sois pressée, Elena, mais vous l'avez vu vous-même nous sommes débordés même si pour le moment ça vient de se calmer...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais vous parler de Patrick !

- Oh ! Dit Haley surprise.

- Je pense, je suis même sûre que vous êtes au courant de mon petit…spectacle de ce week-end.

- Pendant la soirée ?

- Oui et même après.

- Ah, vous parlez du fait que vous ayez attendu Patrick devant chez lui. Oui, je le sais, il a été obligé de le confier à Chad lorsque ce dernier l'a interrogé suite à l'agression de Stephenie.

- La pauvre, j'ai vu son visage, quand elle est venue chercher ses soins. J'avais mal pour elle.

- Oui, elle doit beaucoup souffrir. Pourquoi vous vouliez me parler de Patrick.

Elena était perdue dans ses pensées mais revint vite à la réalité comme si de rien n'était. Haley ne releva pas.

- Je souhaitais vous présenter mes excuses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour mon attitude à la soirée. Je n'aurais pas dû évoquer ce que j'ai vécu avec Jake et surtout pas de cette façon là.

- Il est vrai que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour le faire.

- J'étais énervée par l'attitude du médecin et j'ai voulu me venger.

- Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

- S'il m'a quelque peu ignorée pendant un moment au cours de notre conversation, c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de vous lorsque vous rigoliez. J'étais jalouse et blessée dans mon orgueil car jusque-là, aucun homme ne m'avait ignorée, ne serait-ce quelques secondes. Mis à part Jake qui avait eu des remords mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard furibond de Haley rien qu'au souvenir de cet épisode.

- Il me regardait et alors ? Il aurait pu regarder n'importe qui je ne vois pas pourquoi je mérite des excuses.

- Les excuses c'était par rapport à Jake. Et, je vous confirme une chose Haley, vous pourriez être au milieu d'une foule, il ne regarderait que vous. Quand je me suis présentée devant lui, à moitié nue sous mon impair, et qu'il a refusé mes avances, j'ai ressenti de la colère mais contre moi-même parce que je me ridiculisais.

- Elena, depuis votre divorce vous vivez d'une façon qui n'est pas forcément saine pour vous et, je me permets d'ajouter, des plus désagréables pour les autres. Il faut que vous vous rendiez compte que vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde.

A ces paroles, Elena esquissa un sourire, ce qui interpella Haley.

- Quoi ?

- Patrick m'a tenu le même discours.

- Ah... !

- Quand je lui disais que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble, c'est vrai.

- Mais pourquoi venir me dire cela ?

- Parce que même s'il m'attire, il ne veut que une seule personne. Seulement, il est trop aveugle pour l'accepter ou s'en rendre compte et vous, vous êtes trop renfermé sur vous même pour le comprendre.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est gentil à vous de vouloir jouer les entremetteuses mais je pense que s'il y avait quelque chose entre Patrick et moi, nous serions les premiers au courant.

- Si vous le dites.

- Je vais devoir retourner travailler avant que Sarah ne se blesse, dit-elle en voyant son amie penchée sur une étagère essayant d'y remettre un livre.

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

- Je vous en prie.

Elena prit le chemin de la pharmacie pendant que Haley rentrait dans la boutique sous le regard empli de curiosité de son amie.

Haley était persuadée que cette femme hautaine et arrogante avait, en réalité, construit une carapace pour se protéger. Elle avait tellement souffert de l'attitude de son ex-mari qu'elle avait peur. Alors même si elle agissait de façon maladroite et souvent inopportune, Haley n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Elle retourna à ses occupations, ignorant volontairement les regards inquisiteurs de son amie. Sarah ne dit rien mais voyant que son amie l'ignorait, elle vint se mettre devant elle pour que cette dernière stoppe ses activités, ce qui fonctionna mais eu le don d'agacer Haley.

- Quoi ?, demanda Haley énervée.

- Comment ça quoi ?

- Il faut toujours que tu sois là, pire qu'une petite souris, toujours à vouloir ce qui se passe alors que ca te regarde pas. Tu es vraiment une enquiquineuse.

- Oh, cette déclaration me va droit au cœur.

- Désolée Sarah, c'est que tu m'épies comme si nous étions mariées et qu'on devait se rendre des comptes ou pire comme si tu étais ma mère, au bout d'un moment c'est...

- Saoulant ?

- Frustrant, plutôt ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais faut absolument que tu arrêtes de tout vouloir savoir comme ça au point de me sauter dessus ou de me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes Tu sais très bien que si c'est pas dans la minute ni dans la journée, je viendrai t'en parler… même si c'est dans une semaine.

- Je sais, mais je me suis tellement ennuyée à rester chez moi que j'en oublie de me contrôler. Je suis pire qu'une gamine qui fait un caprice. Excuse-moi.

- Excuse-moi aussi, j'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

Chacune reprit ses activités mais au bout de cinq minutes, Sarah regarda de nouveau son amie avec son air de chien battu. Haley le remarqua mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, au bout de trois minutes, elle regarda son amie et éclata de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister bien longtemps.

- Tu es pire qu'une gamine, je te jure. Ca promet avec tes deux petits bambins.

- Haaan mes chéris, vous avez entendus ce que marraine a dit ? Pas bien marraine, non pas bien, dit Sarah en souriant.

- Allez, viens t'asseoir, si tu veux que je te raconte. Ca va te reposer un petit peu et ça m'évitera de me faire étriper par Phil et d'avoir un sermon gratuit par Patrick.

Sarah obéit sans discuter, car elle savait que son amie avait raison surtout en ce qui concernait son mari parce que pour le Docteur, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait spécialement envie de lui faire un sermon mais plutôt la conversation. Sarah sourit rien qu'à cette pensée ce qui fit réagir Haley.

- Alloooooo... Angel's Fist appelle Sarah Wolf.

- Quoi ?

- Tu étais partie où, là ?

- Nul part. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu perds pas le nord toi, même avec l'esprit sur la lune.

Voyant que son amie commençait à s'impatienter sur la chaise, elle commença son récit sans omettre aucun détail car elle se doutait bien que Sarah ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir avec un petit résumé d'une vingtaine de mots.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle pensait de Elena, ce pourquoi elle ne l'agressait pas à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait et qu'il fallait faire des efforts avec elle. A cette requête, Sarah afficha une moue dubitative mais promit de faire un effort dans la mesure où ses neurones resteraient endormis.

- Donc... j'avais raison.

- Sur...? Demanda Haley.

- Patrick pardi !

- Et ?

- Nan, mais ma parole, tu en fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Huuuum, oui.

- Pffff, je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui mais je crois que je vais pas revenir jeudi.

- C'est vrai ? Ah ben ça tombe mal ça parce qu'avec Patrick, on avait prévu d'aller déjeuner sur le bord du lac et de se promener ensuite.

- C'est vrai ? Ah mais ça change tout, je vais venir travailler, comme ça on évite de fermer la boutique.

Sarah avait démarré au quart de tour et Haley était pliée en deux au point de manquer d'air.

Son amie mit quelques secondes à comprendre que l'histoire du déjeuner au bord du lac n'était qu'une mascarade.

- Ah, ah, très drôle. A mourir de rire !

- Oh oui, tu aurais vu ta tête. Mon dieu, faites moi penser à enregistrer la prochaine fois.

- Oh, mais ça suffit.

- C'est la conséquence de ta curiosité.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais n'empêche je suis bien contente de ne pas être la seule à penser que toi et ce cher Docteur ressentez quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas vous avouer. Bon je l'admets ça me fait mal de voir que je suis d'accord avec la veuve noire mais heureuse de voir que mon instinct de fouine ne s'était pas trompé.

- Je laisse tomber. Aller zou !

- Quoi ? Tu me mets à la porte parce que tu ne supportes pas avoir tort ?

- Nooon, je te mets dehors parce qu'il est déjà dix sept heures et que ca fait une heure que tu devrais être au café à attendre Phil qui finit dans moins de quinze minutes.

- Oups.

Sarah sortit de la boutique sans demander son reste et alla directement au café comme si de rien n'était mais elle savait très bien que Phil la surveillait cependant comme elle n'avait pas fais de gros efforts aujourd'hui, elle serait vite pardonnée. Du moins, elle allait argumenter dans ce sens...

Il était dix neuf heures quand Haley ferma la boutique. Le soleil éclairait encore la ville mais dans trois heures il se coucherait se reflétant sur le lac. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire à manger, alors elle décida de se rendre au café prendre un plat à emporter qu'elle mangerait chez elle, devant un bon film. Elle marchait tranquillement quand son portable sonna. C'était un texto de Sarah.

_"Toujours en vie. Mais privée de sortie jusqu'à jeudi ;). Bonne soirée ma belle. A jeudi ou même avant car peut-être que tu auras des choses à me raconter..."_

En lisant ce message, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était arrivée devant le restaurant.

_"Pauvre chérie, ça ne va être dur de ne pas sortir pour aller fouiner. Bonne soirée."_

Haley savait que sa réponse énerverait Sarah et l'amuserait par la même occasion et prit un malin plaisir à l'envoyer sans rien ajouter. Trop concentrée, elle ne fit pas attention à la personne qui était juste devant la porte et la percuta.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Trop concentrée sur votre portable. Ah les jeunes de nos jours..., plaisanta Patrick.

- Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de me taquiner sur notre différence d'âge !

- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

- Oh non, loin de là, c'était juste une constatation. Mais la prochaine fois, je prendrai mon air indigné comme ça peut-être que ça vous calmera.

- Aïe, touché en plein cœur.

Haley rangea son téléphone dans son sac et rentra dans le café, suivie de Patrick.

- Il me semble que c'est la première fois que je vous vois chez Stephenie en soirée.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il la dévisagea, attendant manifestement la suite.

- Pas envie de faire à manger.

- Donc plat à emporter, conclut-il.

- Tout à fait.

- Donc ce n'est pas une excuse pour venir prendre, en douce, des nouvelles de votre amie ?

- Démasquée. Vous êtes trop fort !

- C'est que je commence à vous connaître.

- Tant que vous n'écrivez pas de livre ou d'article, sinon, je ne serais forcée de vous tuer.

- Promis, je ne dévoilerai pas vos petits secrets.

- Comme ?

- Votre fainéantise à faire à manger.

Ils sourirent. Leur amitié était chaleureuse, ils se comprenaient facilement, sans avoir besoin de se parler. Haley appréciait beaucoup Patrick, car il avait tout fait pour la sortir de ce monde où elle s'enfermait après la mort de Jake, sans la juger. Grâce à lui, elle avait reprit contact avec ses amis et avait réussi à vivre un peu plus chaque jour avec ce trou béant dans sa poitrine mais il y a une chose qu'il ne réussissait pas à faire disparaitre : le manque. Il lui manquait quel que chose d'important dans sa vie, dans son cœur : l'amour, l'amitié de son meilleur ami, de son frère de cœur. Et ça, rien ne pourrait le remplacer. Mais faire semblant chaque jour que la douleur disparaissait était comme un soulagement car elle réussissait à faire croire à son entourage qu'elle surmontait sa douleur alors qu'en réalité, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne verse une larme ne serait-ce que le matin en se levant ou le soir dan son lit ne essayant de trouver le sommeil.

Comme quoi, le proverbe ne ment pas: « il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences ».

Haley et Patrick avaient tous les deux passés leur commande. Ils attendaient qu'on leur apporte leur plat à emporter au comptoir.

Stephenie sachant que Haley était dans le café avait demandé à sa serveuse de lui apporter une feuille de papier sur laquelle elle avait rédigé un mot à son intention.

_"Tu n'es pas douée pour trouver de faux prétextes, mais merci. Je supporte la douleur. _

_Et surtout, vous arrêtez de vous voiler la face quand vous voulez ! Non Sarah ne m'a pas embauchée._

_Bonne soirée"._

Haley soupira mais sourit de l'humour de son amie et aussi parce qu'elle avait vu juste sur sa réelle venue au café.

- C'est la deuxième que je vous vois sourire en si peu de temps...

- Oui. Dison que mes deux fouines savent y faire.

- Vos deux fouines ?

- Sarah et Stephenie.

- Ah...

Leurs plats arrivèrent en même temps. Ils payèrent la serveuse et sortirent du restaurant.

- Elena est venue me voir à la boutique en début d'après-midi. Pour me parler de la petite scène qu'elle vous a faite.

- Mais pourquoi est-elle venue vous voir ?

- D'abord pour s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait dit sur Jake à la soirée. Et ensuite parce qu'elle estimait devoir me rendre des comptes. Elle ne pensait pas que j'étais au courant et fut surprise que je le sache.

- Je suis désolé qu'elle vous ait importunée.

- J'ai l'habitude avec elle, vous savez.

- Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a cru nécessaire de vous rendre des comptes. On dirait que je vous ai trompée.

- Oui, beaucoup de personne on a la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir nous marier ces derniers temps, je trouve, répondit Haley.

- Ah, à vous aussi, on vous l'a fait ?

- Nooon ! Sarah n'oserait pas voyons.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient arrivés devant le cabinet, là où leur voiture étaient garées.

- Je vais y aller avant que ça ne refroidisse.

- Oui vous avez encore de la route à faire.

- J'ai un micro ondes mais je n'aime pas le réchauffé.

- Je vous comprends, je suis pareil. Je vous dis à demain. Rentrez bien.

- Merci. A demain.

Haley monta dans sa voiture et mit le contact.

Elle arriva chez elle vingt minutes plus tard. Elle déposa sur la table de la cuisine son sac avec son repas dedans puis se déchaussa et posa son manteau sur le canapé. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Quelque chose qui n'y était pas ce matin était posée sur la table de sa cuisine.

Une enveloppe, fermée.

Haley l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille.

_"Tout est ta faute !"._

La feuille glissa des mains de Haley, celle-ci se laissa tomber par terre, sous le choc.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 Passer outre**

_"Tout est de ta faute"_

Cette phrase repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Après s'être remise plus ou moins remise de ses émotions enfin, elle avait téléphoné à Chad en s'excusant d'appeler aussi tard. Elle avait à peine finit de lui expliquer que c'était Judith, sa femme, qui ayant repris les combiné, lui expliqua que Chad était en route. Cette information la soulaga. Ne voulant pas rester seule en attendant l'arrivée de son ami, le shérif, elle avait téléphoné à Patrick qui l'espérait-elle n'était pas ne train de dormir.

- J'arrive tout de suite, ne bougez pas, lui répondit ce dernier.

Il avait mis à peine dix minutes au lieu des vingt habituelles, il n'avait pas été très scrupuleux avec les limitations de vitesse mais il était inquiet pour son amie et ne voulait pas qu'elle attende seule. Le shérif habitait quant à lui à trente-cinq minutes de chez elle, ce qui allait lui sembler interminable.

Il se gara devant chez Haley et frappa à la porte.

Haley sursauta et paniqua. Elle se saisit d'un couteau puis se raisonna, l'auteur de la lettre ne prendrait pas la peine de s'annoncer mais avec tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de nos jours, elle resta méfiante.

- Haley, ouvrez c'est Patrick.

Au son de cette voix, elle fut tout de suite rassurée et déposa le couteau puis alla ouvrir la porte.

Quand elle vit le visage de Patrick, elle sourit et le fit entrer.

Il remarqua le couteau sur la table et comprit qu'elle avait eu un doute quant à l'identité de son visiteur, alors, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, il lui dit, avec son humour si particulier :

- Je suis au menu ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Haley, décontenancé.

- Le couteau...

- Oh ! Non, je pensais que c'était...

- L'auteur de la lettre ? Finit-il à sa place.

- Oui.

Il lui demanda comment elle avait découvert la lettre et ce qu'elle avait fait après l'avoir lu. Elle lui expliqua tout en détails sachant qu'elle devrait tout répéter à Chad quand il arriverait.

Patrick l'écoutait avec attention, sans la couper. Quand elle eut fini, il reprit la parole.

- Avez-vous averti Phil et Sarah ?

- Non, elle a besoin de sommeil et surtout pas de mourir d'inquiétude pour moi. Je lui téléphonerai demain pour lui dire ou je lui enverrai un texto une fois qu'avec Chad vous serez repartis.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici cette nuit Haley, vous n'allez pas dormir et ne serez pas rassurée d'être seule chez vous.

- Je ne vais pas fuir parce qu'un détraqué essaie de me faire peur.

- Ce détraqué, comme vous dites, a réussi à rentrer chez vous sans forcer la serrure. Il ou elle, pourrait très bien revenir pendant votre sommeil et vous faire je ne sais quoi.

- Eh bien, je ne dormirai pas, je l'attendrais !

- Quelle tête de mule !

- Vous le remarquez que maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ravi, limite arrogant.

- Très bien ! Je reste ici cette nuit alors.

- Quoi ? Vous dormirez où ? Dans la baignoire ?

- S'il le faut !

Chad arriva sur le pas de la porte et frappa.

Patrick lui ouvrit et le fit entrer dans la demeure.

Il remarqua bien sûr la surprise de son ami et lui expliqua que Haley lui avait téléphoné juste après l'avoir prévenu pour qu'il vienne attendre avec elle. Chad fit un oui de la tête et se dirigea vers Haley.

Haley se sentit immédiatement rassurée en le voyant même si la présence de Patrick lui avait permit de gérer son angoisse.

Chad lui demanda, comme elle l'avait imaginé, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle recommença donc son récit sans oublier le moindre détail. Le shérif notait tout méthodiquement dans son petit carnet car le moindre détail pouvait être crucial.

Une fois le monologue de son amie terminé, il inspecta la maison pour être sûr que personne ne s'y trouvait à part eux trois.

- Demain matin, tu devrais appeler Phil pour qu'il te change tes serrures mais dans la plus grande discrétion. Seuls toi, Patrick, Phil et moi-même, en ajoutant Sarah évidemment, sinon elle va nous piquer une crise, devons être au courant.

- D'accord. Que vas-tu faire, de ton coté ?

- Je vais faire analyser cette lettre par un spécialiste en calligraphie à New York voir ce qu'il en pense.

- Il se peut que cette personne, en réalité, n'écrive pas du tout comme ça, suggéra Patrick.

- Oui c'est bien possible mais au moins, nous aurons déjà une piste, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

- C'est sûr.

- Dans tous les cas Haley, je te tiendrai au courant, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi, on s'en est pris à moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

- Ne cherche pas. C'est sûrement une personne jalouse qui a voulu te faire une mauvaise blague ou te faire faire vraiment peur.

- Eh bien, elle a réussi en ce qui concerne la deuxième version.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici cette nuit.

- Je lui ai déjà dit la même chose, mais Mademoiselle Tête de Bois, ne veut pas bouger de chez elle.

Chad sourit à ce surnom car il connaissait très bien son amie et se doutait qu'elle réagirait de la sorte.

- Ah ah ah , vous vous la jouez à la Sarah tous les deux maintenant ?

- Non, moi c'est SuperChad et lui c'est SuperPatrick.

Les deux compères sourient suivi puis Haley ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

**- **Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule Haley !

- Patrick va rester, il l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- C'est plus raisonnable. Et n'oublie pas d'appeler Phil à la première heure demain matin.

- Promis.

Chad quitta la maison, rassuré de savoir que son amie ne resterait pas seule cette nuit mais angoissé de savoir que quelqu'un avait pu rentrer chez elle comme ça sans besoin de forcer la serrure.

Ça devenait inquiétant.

_"Qui peut bien en vouloir aux habitants de notre ville ?"_, se demanda-t-il sur le chemin du retour.

Avant de reprendre la route, il avait fait le tour de la propriété de Haley pour être sûr que l'intrus avait bel et bien disparu. Aucune trace de pas, rien. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Se pouvait-il que le meurtrier de Jake, l'agresseur de Stephenie et l'auteur de cette lettre anonyme soit la même personne ?

Voilà une question à laquelle Chad voulait à tout prix trouver la réponse avant qu'un autre drame ne se produise. Il voulait savoir ses amis ainsi que les habitants et touristes de cette ville en sécurité.

- Je vais vous mettre une couverture dans la baignoire.

- Merci Haley.

Ils se sourient mutuellement, l'humour les aidait à faire diminuer la tension ambiante. Ne pas être seule, cette nuit-là, la rassurait, même si elle ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde à voix haute.

Elle appréciait la présence de Patrick et savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, voilà pourquoi c'était lui qu'elle avait appelé après avoir eu Chad au téléphone. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de Sarah et Phil, mais ils avaient déjà bien assez à penser, depuis quelques temps, elle ne voulait pas les ennuyer d'avantage.

- J'ai un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt de Jake si vous souhaitez, pour passer la nuit ?

- C'est très gentil Haley je veux bien.

Elle redescendit lui donner les vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain se débarbouiller un peu pendant que Patrick se changeait.

En tournant la tête, il découvrit des photos d'Haley.

Il vit une photo d'elle avec Sarah, Phil et Jake au bord du lac, ils étaient manifestement très heureux d'être tous les quatre ensemble. Puis son regard se posa sur un autre cliché où elle était seule au bord de la mer. Tout en bas de celui-ci était écrit : "Tu es mon rayon de soleil". Il supposa que Jake en était l'auteur car il savait que ce dernier était un passionné de photo. En voyant la date, il sut qu'elle avait été prise peu de temps après leur rupture, il comprit alors à quel point ils étaient restés proches et comprit encore mieux le mal être d'Haley.

Cette dernière était sortie de la salle de bain, elle alla dans le salon et vit Patrick regarder ses photos.

- C'était chez ses parents.

- Oh, vous y allez même une fois séparés ?

- On y avait été entre amis avec Sarah et Patrick, c'était il y a deux ans.

- Très belle photo. On voit que ce n'était pas sa passion pour rien.

- En effet. Vous avez une couverture et un oreiller sous le canapé, vous pouvez le déplier si vous le souhaiter, ce sera plus confortable, même si ce n'est pas un vrai lit. Bonne nuit.

Elle monta à l'étage pour se rendre dans sa chambre et se coucha. Elle ne dormait qu'avec un drap sur elle car, même si elle avait trop chaud, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir la fenêtre, au cas où.

Devenait-elle paranoïaque ? Qui ne le serait pas après une intrusion chez soi ?

Haley ne mit pas trop longtemps avant de s'endormir mais se réveilla en sursaut car elle avait oublié de mettre son réveil. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle se rendormit comme si son sommeil n'avait jamais été perturbé.

Patrick, par contre, avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il n'était pas habitué à dormir dans un endroit auquel il n'était pas habitué, il se tourna plusieurs fois avant de se lever pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Il fit d'abord un détour par les toilettes car sa vessie le gênait, sans doute à cause du stress, il ne savait pourquoi à chaque fois cela lui provoquait ce genre de désagrément. Certaines personnes ont des maux de ventre, lui c'était par sa vessie.

La première fois qu'il avait passé la nuit avec sa femme, il avait dû livrer un vrai combat avec lui-même, il avait dû gérer comme il pouvait ce handicap mais très vite à l'aise avec elle, la gêne passa comme si de rien n'était mais il se souviendrait toujours de cette première nuit chez elle, quand elle était malade.

L'eau froide coula du robinet et remplit le verre transparent qu'il avait pris dans le buffet. Il se demanda si Haley n'avait pas un côté quelque peu maniaque ; tout était très bien rangé, limite classé par ordre croissant. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle lubie depuis la mort de Jake, une façon de se changer les idées.

Il but son verre en pensant, plutôt en imaginant, la douleur qu'elle vivait et qu'elle essayait de cacher un peu plus chaque jour à ses proches. Patrick savait qu'elle trichait un peu mais il se demandait jusqu'à quel point...

Son regard se posa sur la porte de la salle de bain. Après une petite hésitation, ses jambes le guidèrent jusqu'à la porte qu'il poussa et se trouva face au lavabo au-dessus duquel était attachée au mur une pharmacie à double porte dont une avec une glace. Il se posa devant celle-ci et ouvrit les deux portes avec précaution de façon à ne pas faire de bruit, il ne savait pas trop si la pharmacie était neuve ou pas et il ne voulait pas réveiller Haley.

Une fois les deux portes ouvertes, il regarda furtivement ce qui s'y trouvait et ne trouva rien qui l'inquiéta du moins aux premiers abords.

Son regard se porta sur une boîte orange à couvercle blanc qu'il saisit de sa main droite. Il lut sur le papier qu'il s'agissait de paracétamol pour soulager les maux de tête.

"_Des comprimés pour la tête... Exactement ce qu'il me faut._" Pensa-t-il, rassuré par sa découverte.

Au moment de reposer la boîte où il l'avait prise, il réalisa qu'elle était qu'à moitié remplie et se demanda pourquoi. Avait-elle beaucoup de maux de tête ces derniers temps ? Le lui aurait-elle caché ?

Il décida d'ouvrir le récipient et d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de vérifier comme pour confirmer ses doutes.

Son regard s'embua quand il vit l'intérieur du flacon. Ce n'était pas des antidouleurs, ils étaient beaucoup trop petits, il ressentit une profonde colère en voyant qu'il s'agissait en réalité de somnifères.

Haley lui avait caché son mal être et il était très mécontent de ce mensonge ainsi que son manque de confiance.

Avait-elle fait semblant avec lui depuis le début ?

Il reposa tout et ferma la pharmacie et retourna se coucher l'esprit meurtri par cette trahison. Il ressentit une légère nausée mais passa outre et s'allongea sur le canapé essayant de trouver le sommeil, ce qui n'améliora pas son mal de tête.

Mardi 15 Juin, sept heures trente du matin, Patrick était déjà levé, ce qui surprit Haley qui pensait lui préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le remercier d'être resté cette nuit. A le voir lisant le journal, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi et ne semblait pas être de très bonne humeur, mais après tout, elle était chez elle donc elle décida de ne pas prendre de pincettes, de toute façon ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Bonjour Patrick. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour, répondit-il froidement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir passé une bonne nuit ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais bien dormi !

Haley fut surprise des réponses brèves et sèches que faisait Patrick. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, elle décida d'y aller franchement.

- Patrick, c'est quoi le souci ?

- Le souci ?

- Oui, vous avez l'air en colère mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une tricheuse Haley James et je suis terriblement déçu par votre attitude. Il est l'heure que je m'en aille, je dois ouvrir le cabinet pour huit heures trente et j'ai vingt minutes de route à faire sans compter que je dois consulter les dossiers de mes futurs patients de la journée.

- Pas avant de me dire de quoi il s'agit ! Je vous ai déçu ? Très bien mais je veux savoir pourquoi !

- Très bien je vais vous le dire parce que moi je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir.

- Patrick, ça suffit ! Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de votre humeur de grizzli. Alors vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite ou je vous renverse votre tasse de café bouillant au visage.

- Ca sera toujours mieux qu'un coup de poing.

- Pas sûr, vous aurez beaucoup plus de marques.

- Et vous irez en prison pour agression.

- Parce que vous porteriez plainte contre moi ?, s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis !, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

A cette réflexion, Haley se sentit plus que blessée et eut les larmes aux yeux. Patrick lui avait lancé cette phrase méchante et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- On n'est pas amis ?

- Non nous ne le sommes pas car on n'en ment pas à des amis ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si Phil et Sarah le sont aussi. En fait, avez-vous vraiment des amis, hein ? Etant donné que vous passez votre temps à mentir à tout le monde et à vous-même surtout !

- Mais enfin, vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Quelle mouche vous a piqué?

- Hier soir, peu de temps après m'être couché j'ai ressenti une forte douleur à la tête. J'ai tout de même tenté de m'endormir mais j'avais toujours ce mal de crâne infernal. Alors, je suis allé me chercher un verre d'eau, en général, ça me soulage un peu, je ne suis pas très médicament.

- Bizarre pour un médecin !

- En buvant mon verre d'eau, j'ai posé mon regard sur la porte de la salle de bain et je me suis dit qu'il devait bien y avoir dans votre pharmacie des comprimés pour me soulager. Ne voulant pas vous réveiller, je suis allé me servir et devinez ce que j'ai vu en prenant la boîte sur laquelle c'était marqué paracétamol ?

Haley comprit très bien où le médecin voulait en venir et se sentait très mal à l'aise et surtout très honteuse. Elle fuyait le regard de Patrick car elle comprenait très bien pourquoi il était en colère et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

- Patrick...

- Non, pas un mot si vous voulez me dire « je suis désolée », gardez votre salive car je n'y croirai pas une seule seconde ! Vous avez menti délibérément à moi, mais à vos amis surtout. Juste une petite question : vous arrivez à vous regarder dans une glace le matin ? Je m'en vais, il est l'heure. N'oubliez pas d'appeler Phil pour vos serrures. Bonne journée, Haley.

Il sortit de chez elle sans se retourner, la colère le mettait dans une rage qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, il était vraiment bouleversé par cette conversation ! Enfin, plutôt par ce monologue car il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'en placer une mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à une excuse à laquelle il ne pourrait résister sachant pourtant que ce serait probablement un mensonge.

Haley n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ, elle était trop chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et restait prostrée, elle n'avait aucune réaction et ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle savait que Patrick avait raison, elle avait trahi tous les siens sans aucun remord mais surtout elle s'était menti à elle-même.

Elle réagit à la sonnerie émise par son téléphone. Ses jambes se mirent à bouger par automatisme et elle se dirigea vers le mobile.

"_Appel entrant Sarah."_

Haley décrocha et entendit la voix de son amie. Sarah remarqua la voix tremblante de Haley et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle raconta à son amie tous les évènements de la soirée de la veille mais aussi ce qui venait de se passer avec le Docteur.

- Nous serons chez toi dans quinze minutes, ne bouges pas.

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps.

Haley monta dans sa chambre après une bonne douche, s'habilla et descendit au moment où le couple arriva chez elle.

Elle les fit entrer et fut soulager de les voir sourire en la voyant, malgré les aveux qu'Haley avait faits à Sarah.

- Je te change toutes les serrures ? Demanda Phil.

- Oui, toutes mais oubliez pas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça reste entre nous, ma belle.

- Pendant que mon homme s'occupe de ça, nous, on va boire un bon café enfin du thé pour moi parce que sinon les deux petits bouts vont être super excités là-dedans, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé en désignant son ventre.

Une fois leurs tasses prêtes, les filles s'installèrent sur le canapé. Elles se regardèrent un petit moment avant qu'Haley ne se décide et réagit au regard insistant de son amie dans lequel on devinait facilement, le message muet : _"bon tu racontes"._ Elle ne perdit pas de temps et détailla tout sans rien oublier ! Sarah qui ne dit aucun mot, ce qui choqua son amie car ce n'était pas du tout à son habitude. Elle était inquiète car elle eut peur que son amie réagisse comme Patrick, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal et culpabilisa en pensant à la grossesse difficile de Sarah, mais cette dernière réagit en lui disant :

- Haley James !

_" Alors là, ça craint si elle m'appelle comme ça."_

- Oui ?

- On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite toi et moi ! Je ne suis pas malade je suis seulement enceinte ! Fragile je te l'accorde quand je ne me repose pas assez hors, je te rappelle que ces derniers temps je passe plus de temps sur un canapé qu'à me préparer pour le marathon alors tu vas arrêter de me protéger et donc par la même occasion de me mentir pour me protéger

- Tu es fâchée ?

- Fâchée ? Non seulement déçue que tu aies pu penser que je te connaisse si peu pour croire que tu pétais la forme. Je me doutais bien que tu ne pouvais pas t'en remettre comme ça et que forcément il y avait des petits remontants derrière. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe ! Nous sommes amies depuis sept ans, je te rappelle

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis alors ?

- Parce que c'était à toi de te sentir assez en confiance et à l'aise pour en parler.

- Je suis désolée, ma fouine.

- Je crois que les excuses, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va falloir les présenter...

- C'est plutôt mal barré, je pense.

- Ba, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. C'est un minimum que tu lui dois.

- Je sais...

Phil entra dans la pièce pour leur dire que les serrures étaient changées et en donna une clé, une seule à Haley précisant qu'il en existait seulement un jeu et que par précaution il ne ferait aucun double sauf à sa demande. Haley le remercia d'être venu si vite.

Ils prirent leurs voitures respectives. Phil ramena Sarah chez eux car aujourd'hui, elle devait rester à la maison comme le lui avait demandé Patrick. Haley prit la direction du centre-ville pour ouvrir la boutique à neuf heures. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se rendre au cabinet pour finir la conversation de ce matin mais elle doutait fort d'avoir assez de courage pour affronter de nouveau celui qui ne la considérait plus comme son amie, mais plutôt comme une menteuse.

Patrick vit Haley arriver à la boutique au moment même où il accueillait sa première patiente, une personne âgée qui avait du mal à marcher voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à l'entrée de son cabinet, pour l'aider à y entrer.

Il la vit descendre de sa voiture mais n'y prêta aucune intention, il était beaucoup trop en colère mais fit semblant de rien devant sa patiente. Haley regarda Patrick qui ne lui adressa aucun sourire et elle fut blessée par cette attitude mais savait très bien que le médecin était très en colère.

La matinée parut durer une éternité pour Haley qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de client aujourd'hui. La plupart était en expédition avec les livres qu'ils avaient achetés la veille, donc aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt calme.

Elle prit donc le temps de se connecter à internet afin de consulter sa boîte mails dans laquelle il n'y avait que des publicités.

Après avoir effectué cette tâche routinière, elle sourit à une cliente qui entra dans la boutique. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à revenir vers Haley un livre de Nora Roberts à la main.

Haley encaissa la dame et la remercia pour son achat, sans oublier de lui souhaiter une bonne journée à Angel's Fist.

L'heure du déjeuner se fit ressentir car son ventre grogna de plus en plus fort. En plus, contrariée par l'altercation qu'elle avait eu ce matin, elle n'avait rien mangé en dehors de l'unique café qu'elle avait bu en compagnie de son amie, alors qu'en temps normal, elle prenait un petit-déjeuner bien copieux.

Elle prit les clés de la boutique pour la fermer et se dirigea vers le restaurant de Stephenie.

Après quelques pas seulement, elle fit demi-tour, prenant la direction du cabinet de Patrick. Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et ne comptait pas reculer devant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Le dernier patient de Patrick sortit du cabinet avec son enfant. Le médecin ne remarqua même pas que Haley s'avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé et ferma donc la porte du cabinet et retourna à son bureau pour consulter les dossiers des patients avec qui il avait rendez-vous de cet après-midi.

Son téléphone sonna et il répondit.

Haley entra sans frapper et entendit Patrick qui parlait et se demandait qui était son interlocuteur car elle n'avait vu personne rentrer dans le cabinet ou alors il restait une personne à l'intérieur mais d'habitude Patrick terminait à midi et quart et pas plus tard sauf pour une urgence.

Elle se rapprocha de la porte et vit que celle-ci était à moitié ouverte. En entendant la voix de Patrick elle comprit qu'il était au téléphone car elle n'entendit aucune autre voix.

- Oui, je te promets d'y penser dès que j'aurais un peu de temps. Ça se passe bien les gens sont accueillants, certains décevants, mais on s'accommode à tout.

_"Voilà ce que Patrick pense de moi à présent"_, pensa-t-elle.

- Eh bien, une femme qui a cru qu'elle pourrait être assez attirante pour que je lui saute dessus, un peu pathétique comme attitude mais bon, il paraît qu'elle agit comme ça avec tous les nouveaux !

_"Oh Elena"._

- J'essaierai mais je ne te promets rien, il y a que moi comme médecin ce n'est pas évident de laisser le cabinet.

Haley se demandait avec qui il conversait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

"Oh..."

- Embrasse papa pour moi. Prenez soin de vous. A bientôt.

_"Sa mère..."_

Haley n'avait jamais pensé que Patrick avait de la famille hormis sa femme. Comprenant qu'il venait de raccrocher, elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer.

- Haley ! S'étonna-t-il.

Il l'accueillit plus que froidement, ce qui froissa cette dernière mais elle savait bien à quoi s'attendre en venant ici. Elle aurait pu rebrousser chemin mais n'écouta pas cette petite voix dans sa tête et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sortir quelques mots

- Je... je suis désolée.

Il leva la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien attendant vraisemblablement une suite.

Elle le regarda attendant une réponse mais il ne dit rien.

Haley resta debout devant le bureau, lui était assis sur sa chaise de bureau devant les dossiers qu'il était en train de consulter avant qu'elle ne rentre. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler mais Haley brisa ce silence pesant qui s'était installé. Elle comprenait fort bien à l'attitude de Patrick, que ce ne serait pas tâche facile.

- Vous allez rester comme ça sans rien dire ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je pensais qu'il y avait une suite c'est tout.

- Oh... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire enfin, je ne sais comment...

- Haley, j'ai du travail si vous voulez me dire quelque chose dites-le moi directement ou aller prendre votre repas chez Stephenie.

- Alors ça va être comme ça nos rapports, maintenant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Agressifs, distants, froids...

- Non juste des rapports cordiaux entre gens civilisés dans une ville civilisée.

Haley sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les refoula elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui car elle savait que de toute façon cela ne changerait rien. Elle comprit pendant cet entretien qu'elle avait blessé le médecin mais n'arrivait pas à définir de quelle façon et en fut plus que frustrée.

- Très bien. Je vais vous laisser. Sachez que j'ai tout raconté à Sarah et Phil ce matin, ils sont donc au courant et ils ne l'ont pas mal pris, eux. Bonne journée.

Patrick réagit après avoir entendu cette phrase.

- Je sais. J'ai eu Phil au téléphone ce matin, il voulait savoir ce qu'il pouvait donner à Sarah pour les nausées. Et il m'a parlé de vous.

- Et ?

- Rien. Il m'a juste expliqué son ressenti et aussi que Sarah ne vous en voulez pas qu'elle sait que vous avez voulu la protéger même si elle est quelque peu déçue, elle comprend fort bien votre attitude.

- Oui, une vraie amie, dit-elle aigrie.

- C'est sûr. Bonne journée Haley.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle se sentait très mal et voulait crever cet abcès qui la hanterait.

- Bon sang, Patrick. J'ai bien compris que vous m'en vouliez voire même que vous me détestez mais auriez-vous au moins l'honnêteté de me dire pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes capable de faire des leçons de morale aux autres mais peut-être serait-il intelligent, en retour, de tenir compte pour vous même des conseils que vous donnez !

Il la regarda désarçonné car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une réaction de ce genre de sa part. Il se leva de son siège, fit le tour du bureau et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau, juste en face de son interlocutrice.

- Il me semble que j'ai déjà été honnête avec vous Haley.

- Oui c'est vrai, vous l'avez été.

- Qu'auriez-vous ressenti si je ne l'avais pas été ?

- Euh... Je l'aurais mal pris je pense.

- Je n'attendais rien de vous en tant qu'amie Haley du moins je veux bien admettre que j'aurais aimé être votre confident. Mais ce qui me blesse le plus, c'est que vous n'aviez pas assez confiance en moi en tant que médecin pour vous confier.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais il continua son récit.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, pas une seule seconde elle n'aurait imaginé provoquer un tel malaise en Patrick.

- Jamais je n'aurais été en parler à Sarah ou Phil ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Le secret professionnel est quelque chose que je respecte mais plutôt que de respecter mon métier, et je ne parle pas de moi en tant que personne et ami, comme si vous n'aviez pas confiance alors que vous prétendiez être en confiance avec moi, vous avez préféré me mentir et continuer de jouer un jeu plutôt que d'accepter l'aide de quiconque. La fierté est vraiment un très vilain défaut.

- Vous êtes en colère et je vous comprends mais...

- Blessé je dirais, la colère est passée mais pas la déception. Je me suis bercé d'illusions en pensant qu'en dehors de Chad et Phil, j'avais enfin une amie sur qui je pouvais compter et qui pouvait compter sur moi, mais je me suis trompé.

Haley se rapprocha un peu de lui pour qu'il relève la tête. En voyant sa tête attristée, elle ressentit une énorme boule dans l'estomac et cette fois elle ne refoula pas ses larmes qui vinrent remplir ses yeux mais elle ne les laissa cependant pas couler.

- Je vous fais confiance Patrick, croyez-moi mais je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien, je ne supporte pas qu'on me materne et je n'admets pas mes faiblesses, même face à un médecin. Je sais que je veux paraître forte face aux gens mais, en réalité je souffre car j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et je n'arrive pas à vivre avec cette absence dans ma vie.

- Haley...

- Laissez-moi finir.

Il ne dit plus un mot et la laissa finir son récit.

- Les autres avaient raison, vous et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous avons liés des liens d'amitié forts et j'avais peur d'affronter votre regard plus que celui de mes amis de longue date. J'ai diminué la dose de somnifères, je n'en prends qu'un quart et même pas toutes les nuits car il y a des jours où je m'écroule sans demander mon reste mais quand ça cogite trop là-haut, j'en prends un pour me rassurer car je sais que si je m'endors vite, je ne pense à rien d'autre et je ne souffre plus.

- Hier soir...

- Hier soir, je me suis couchée sans en prendre parce que je savais qu'il y avait une personne dans ma maison qui, si elle m'entendait faire un cauchemar ou pleurer, serait venue pour me consoler. Je ne vais pas chez Sarah et Phil parce qu'elle a assez à faire avec sa grossesse.

- Haley, j'étais votre...

- Vous êtes mon médecin, cessez de parler au passé. Je vous promets de ne plus rien vous cacher. La journée, quand je vais travailler, je me sens mieux, il n'y a plus ce poids dans mon cœur et je revis à nouveau. Quand je souris ou que je rigole aux blagues, je ne fais pas semblant, c'est peut-être même les seuls moments où je suis vraiment moi.

- Aujourd'hui, comment vous vous sentez ?

- Je vis, chaque jour, avec ce poids qui se fait de moins en moins lourd. En fait, j'ai peur...

- Peur que si vous ne ressentiez plus de douleur, ça voudrait dire que vous l'oubliez. Sauf que même si vous continuez à vivre votre vie, vous ne l'oublierez pas Haley, il fera toujours partie de vous. J'ai vécu la même chose je vous rappelle, j'ai ressenti la même chose mais croyez-moi, il y aura toujours une partie de vous qui dédiera un geste, une attitude ou autre chose à Jake.

- Vous croyez ?

- Je l'ai vécu Haley. Moi aussi, j'ai cette peur parfois mais vis avec, sans oublier celle qui a fait partie de ma vie pendant des années. Je sais que de là où elle est, elle veille sur moi et voudrait que je refasse ma vie, que j'aille de l'avant comme lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde.

- Mais c'est pas si facile.

- Rien n'est facile Haley. Mais, pour que ça fonctionne, il faut le vouloir.

- Merci... de m'avoir écoutée.

- J'ai eu peur de me faire taper.

Elle sourit à cette blague comme avant lorsque leur amitié était intacte. Le regard de Patrick s'illumina un instant quand il la vit sourire.

- Je vais vous laisser travailler.

- Votre ventre n'arrête pas de grogner.

- J'ai pas mangé ce matin.

- Désolé.

- Donc... on est toujours fâché ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en le regardant avec sa petite moue de bébé.

- Je ne suis pas fâché.

- C'est vrai vous êtes déçu. Alors, on est toujours amis ?

- Haley, même si je le voulais je ne pourrai pas vous tourner le dos.

- Mais ce matin...

- Ce matin j'étais en colère et déçu je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous aviez caché... enfin bref, je tiens trop à vous pour vous tourner le dos.

A cette phrase, Haley ne refoula plus les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Patrick les essuya avec sa main droite et lui sourit.

Elle fit de même. Un énorme poids venait de s'envoler, comme si il n'avait jamais existé, elle avait retrouvé son ami. Ami ? A présent, elle en était plus très sûre.

Sarah et Stephenie avaient-elles raison ? Y aurait-il plus que de l'amitié entre eux ?

Ils n'avaient cessé de se regarder et elle remarqua que sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était rapproché de lui, mettant une distance entre eux quasi inexistante. Il essuya de nouveau la dernière larme qui coula sur sa joue.

Elle lui attrapa la main et lui sourit. Il lui sourit à nouveau et rapprocha doucement son visage vers elle. Voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il continua mais s'arrêta et lui posa un regard interrogateur. Elle lui avait déjà mis un coup de poing pour l'avoir embrassée. Une fois mais pas deux. Mais Haley, répondit à ce regard plein de questions par un mouvement de tête qui fit poser ses lèvres sur celles de Patrick.

Il la serra contre lui et elle accepta sans broncher cette étreinte.

Un frisson la parcourut.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Ils étaient seuls au monde...


	17. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 Premier vrai rendez-vous

En ce jeudi 17 Juin, il faisait particulièrement chaud pour la saison à Angel's Fist, il faisait presque suffocant. Sarah avait par conséquent passé une très mauvaise nuit, sa grossesse accentuait des difficultés à supporter la chaleur ; elle fut obliger de prendre une bonne douche tiède vers trois heures du matin pour se rafraichir et humidifia une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa, ce qui lui permit de dormir plus ou moins correctement.

Mais la nuit fut courte, bien que les nausées matinales ne soient plus un problème depuis une semaine, les bébés criaient "famine" toutes les nuits vers cinq heures, ce qui fait que depuis une semaine, Sarah ne dormait pas plus de cinq heures par nuit et elle était épuisée. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de le dire à Phil car il en ferait une maladie et elle n'aurait plus le droit d'aller aider sa meilleure amie à la boutique, ce qui bien sûr était hors de question.

Une bonne douche la réveilla pour de bon et elle prit la direction de la cuisine afin de prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner et de préparer celui de son époux. Sa façon de rattraper ses cachotteries même si elle était sûre que Phil n'était pas naïf et qu'il la connaissait assez pour savoir que de sortir un peu de leur maison était une nécessité pour sa femme alors même si elle avait des doutes sur le manque d'ignorance de son mari, elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Phil arriva dans la cuisine attiré par la bonne odeur du bacon grillé et des œufs pochés, le tout accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange et d'une tasse café. Il sourit en voyant l'amour de sa vie qui œuvrait à la cuisine mais comme elle le craignait, il se doutait bien que cette nouvelle façon de se mettre à la tâche, cachait quelque chose et il devait vraiment en parler avec elle avant qu'elle s'enfonce dans cette mascarade, bien qu'il fût très touché par l'investissement de cette dernière à vouloir lui faire plaisir mais elle en oubliait le principal...

- Huuum, ça sent bon ici.

Sarah sourit en voyant son mari entrer dans la cuisine manifestement ravi par l'odeur du petit déjeuner.

- Merci mon amour. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, mieux que toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Sarah, ma chérie, poses tes ustensiles, s'il te plaît.

Elle le dévisagea sans vraiment tenir compte de ce qu'il venait lui demander jusqu'à ce qu'il lui touche la main pour lui faire déposer sa cuillère en bois sur le plan de travail. Ils se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que Phil reprenne la parole.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire semblant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte que la nuit tu te réveilles pour prendre une douche, et ce depuis une semaine, parce que tu supportes mal la chaleur ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne sais pas ou que je ne m'en rends pas compte de ce qu'il se passe.

- Ah...

- Tu oublies une chose mon amour, je te connais depuis dix ans et tu ne peux rien me cacher à moi.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu croyais que j'allais te priver de sortir, pas vrai ?

- On sait tous les deux comment tu es...

- Je suis prudent parce que nous avons assez lutté pour en être là. Il y a presque cinq mois, on n'aurait jamais imaginé devenir parents mais, aujourd'hui, ils sont là et le fait qu'ils soient deux te fatigue encore plus, il faut vraiment faire attention sans pour autant te priver de tout.

- Donc je peux quand même aller travailler à la boutique ?

- Oui, mais tu resteras à la caisse et assise.

- D'accord.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de pouvoir aider un peu Haley et de m'oxygéner, donc ta proposition me convient.

- Très bien. Mais je te surveille, donc pas de tricherie.

- Promis, mon chéri.

- Bon, on l'attaque ce petit-déjeuner ?

Ils s'assirent tous les deux autour de la table et commencèrent leur festin dans la bonne humeur et heureux d'avoir pu se parler à cœurs ouverts.

Haley finit sa tasse de café tout en lisant son journal. Patrick lui avait diminué la dose de ces somnifères qu'elle pouvait prendre afin qu'elle n'en devienne pas dépendante et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien car même si depuis cette lettre anonyme, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver le sommeil, cela faisait presque une semaine **que**tout allait bien. Elle se sentait bien reposée et commençait à retrouver un peu sa bonne humeur, un peu trop même mais elle ne contrôlait pas cet état d'esprit.

Elle n'avait pas revu le médecin depuis cette conversation dans son bureau ; le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait mis très mal à l'aise car elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour ça. Pourtant, elle avait apprécié ce moment mais ne savait comment le gérer. Elle savait à présent que Sarah et Stephenie avaient raison mais voulait-elle vraiment aller plus loin ? Voilà ce dont elle voulait être sûre et elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle ait une conversation avec Patrick mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner et ayant pris une bonne douche selon son rituel matinal, elle se maquillât un peu histoire d'avoir bonne mine et prit son sac à main ainsi que ses clés de voiture. Ce matin, elle avait décidé d'aller chercher Sarah et de la conduire elle-même mais comme son amie n'était pas au courant, elle se dépêcha car elle devait arriver avant qu'elle ne quitte son domicile.

Après dix minutes de route, elle se gara dans le jardin de ses amis et descendit de sa voiture. Elle frappa à la porte d'entrée et ce fut Phil qui lui ouvrit, surpris de la voir de si bonne heure chez eux.

- Bonjour Haley.

- Salut Phil. La fouine est là ?

- Elle finit de se préparer.

- Je suis venue la chercher, mais elle ne le sait pas. Ça te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais entre, ne reste pas là.

- Merci. Elle se prépare depuis longtemps ?

- On a pris notre temps pour le petit dej' donc nous sommes un peu en retard.

- Pas de soucis.

- Haley, il faut que je te demande un petit service.

- Bien sûr, dis-moi, je t'écoute.

- Sarah ne dort pas très bien avec la chaleur, alors j'aimerais que tu la laisses s'occuper de la caisse aujourd'hui et surtout qu'elle reste assise.

- Euh, je lui mets de la glue sur le siège pour que ça marche ou pas ?

- Elle m'a promis de s'y résoudre donc normalement ça devrait pas être nécessaire, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sarah descendit les marches d'une humeur joyeuse comme si son manque de sommeil n'avait pas d'incidence sur son humeur et fut surprise de voir Haley assise en face de Phil à cette heure de la matinée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'emmène au boulot, ma belle.

- Trop cool, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pu parler entre filles.

Haley grimaça à cette évocation.

- Phil, au secours, dit-elle pour taquiner son amie

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, ah, très drôle. Tu as réussi à m'échapper pendant une semaine, fallait bien que j'arrive à t'attraper dans mes filets.

- Mouais, mais je ne suis pas obligée de parler. T'écouter devrait être suffisamment supportable pendant le trajet.

- Phil, miss grincheuse m'embête.

- Je crois qu'elle fait une allergie aux fouines, ma chérie, dit-il pour la taquiner.

- Vous avez monté une ligue contre moi ou quoi ?

- Nous ? Pas du tout. Bon allez Caliméro, on y va sinon nous allons être en retard.

Sarah prit son sac à main, embrassa son mari et suivit Haley qui se dirigeait vers la voiture. Une fois qu'elles furent installées, le moteur de la voiture vibra. La voiture quitta le jardin et se dirigea vers le centre-ville.

- Phil m'a informé de ton affectation pour la journée.

- Je n'en doute pas. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas bronché, rester debout trop longtemps me donne des maux de dos et étant fatiguée, ça ne m'aide pas à supporter la douleur donc rester assise jusqu'à ce soir m'ira très bien.

- Tu devrais aller voir Patrick pour ton dos, peut-être qu'il pourra y faire quelque chose.

- En parlant de Patrick...

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait une semaine que vous vous évitez. On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- On ne s'évite pas du tout. Seulement nous sommes chacun prit par nos activités professionnelles donc on n'a pas le temps de se voir. D'ailleurs, je te signale que nous ne sommes pas beaucoup vues non plus, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'évite !

- Oui, mais moi c'est pas pareil. Nous ne sommes pas en train de construire quelque chose...

- Parce que avec Patrick je construis quelque chose ?

Sarah la regarda avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe mais surtout qu'elle restait sur son premier avis.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas te cacher la vérité pendant encore combien de temps ?

- Quelle vérité ?

- Votre attirance l'un pour l'autre !

Haley savait que son amie avait raison. Elle était attirée par le médecin et lui par elle mais ce que son amie ne comprenait pas c'est que si elle avait tant voulu se détourner de cette évidence, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir construire quelque chose de concret avec cet homme pour le moment.

- Bon écoute-moi, madame je mêle de tout. La semaine dernière, j'ai écouté ton conseil et je suis allée voir Patrick pour m'expliquer avec lui.

- Et ?

- Tu me laisses finir ! Nous avons beaucoup parlé, enfin moi surtout, car il était très en colère. A la fin de cette conversation, nous nous sommes embrassés.

- Je le savais, j'avais raison, je suis...

- Tu n'es rien du tout. Tu te calmes parce que sinon je ne me confie plus.

- Désolée. Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui bloque ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je te connais ma chérie, oublie pas.

- C'est vrai. Ecoute, je te demande de ne pas t'en mêler, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne m'en mêlerai pas mais laisse-moi te dire que je l'avais dit. Huuum, c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on a raison... c'est délicieux.

- Eh ba, si les jumeaux deviennent comme leur mère, je souhaite bon courage à Phil.

Sarah ignora cette moquerie car elle savait, bien qu'elle soit contente de ne pas s'être trompée, que quelque chose mettait son amie mal à l'aise.

Dès leur arrivée à la boutique, elles commencèrent à ranger un peu avant d'accueillir les premiers clients. Du coup, Sarah en profita pour interroger son amie afin, espérait-elle de l'aider.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche, ma belle ?

- Eh bien en fait, c'est vrai que, depuis notre baiser, on ne s'est pas revus mais, de mon côté, j'avais beaucoup de travail donc je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'essayer d'aller le voir, je crois même que j'en avais pas envie. Et de son côté, je pense, qu'il avait beaucoup à faire mais qu'il évitait une nouvelle rencontre, en même temps, ça se comprend, depuis le décès de sa femme, il n'a jamais connu de nouvelle relation alors...

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a peut-être peur de s'engager de nouveau, mais je pense qu'il est super attaché à toi et qu'il va lui en falloir beaucoup plus pour renoncer à construire quelque chose avec toi.

- C'est possible mais...

- De ton côté, tu n'es pas sûre de le vouloir ? Lui demanda-t-elle, pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que son amie essayait de lui confier.

- Oui, j'hésite. C'est vrai qu'il me plaît mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir m'engager ou de vouloir quelque chose de nouveau dans ma vie, pour le moment. Je veux être sûre de moi avant de commencer quelque chose avec lui mais, en même temps, quand je suis avec lui, je me sens différente, j'oublie tout, même cette douleur qui pèse dans ma poitrine, mais j'ai tellement peur de faire fausse route. Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à expliquer.

- Tu devrais essayer d'en parler avec lui, pour voir où il en est de son côté et être sûre de ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être que lui aussi, de son côté, ressent la même chose et veut prendre son temps...

- C'est ce que je pensais faire. Quand je suis seule avec lui, il se passe quelque chose en moi que j'ai du mal à contrôler, comme si j'allais me jeter dessus et lui arracher tous ses vêtements. Tu vois ?

- Oh oui, je vois. En fait, tu n'es pas sûr que ce soit autre chose qu'une attirance physique...

- Oui. Enfin, je sais que j'apprécie sa gentillesse et son côté prévenant, et tout le reste mais je me demande si c'est bien suffisant.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Que ressens-tu quand tu passes du temps avec lui ?

- Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup parler avec lui, il sait me faire sourire et nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Ba voilà, tu l'as ta réponse.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, quand tu me parles de lui, il est bien clair que ce n'est pas son physique qui fait que tu as envie d'être avec lui.

- Oh...

- Mais tu as raison de te laisser le temps. Bon, faut qu'on ouvre il est l'heure.

Sarah déverrouilla la porte de la boutique et mit le panneau "ouvert". Elle s'installa derrière la caisse et ne bougea plus de la matinée.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Phil vint chercher les filles pour aller déjeuner chez Stephenie. Chad leur fit signe en les voyant arriver et les invita à s'asseoir à sa table où se trouvait sa femme mais aussi Patrick. Haley jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui la rassura d'un regard.

Ils allèrent tous les trois s'installer avec leurs amis et passèrent commande dès leur arrivée pour ne pas devoir patienter trop longtemps car avec les touristes, le temps d'attente avait augmenté donc, lorsqu'ils venaient déjeuner chez leur amie, ils prenaient les devants.

Haley et Patrick étaient mal à l'aise mais ne le montraient pas aux autres, bien que ceux-ci, ne pouvant éviter les regards furtifs de leurs amis, étaient conscients de la situation.

Leur plats arrivèrent plus rapidement qui ne s'y attendaient et ils commencèrent tous à manger dans un calme un peu pesant. C'est Phil qui brisa la glace.

- Alors Chad, tu en es où ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas trop dévoiler ce qu'il en est de l'enquête mais...

- Nous en sommes au point mort. J'ai fait tous mes interrogatoires mais tous ont un alibi solide. Quant à la lettre anonyme, je l'ai faite analyser et il y a rien qui me permet d'aborder la moindre piste.

- Donc on en est nulle part.

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber pour autant. Il y a quand même eu un meurtre. Tôt ou tard, le coupable commettra une erreur.

- Donc même sur la lettre, il n'y aucune empreinte ? Demanda Haley à l'intention de Chad.

- Non, aucune.

- Super.

- Désolé Haley. A côté de mon enquête sur la mort de Jake, j'ai commencé une enquête parallèle en ce qui concerne ta lettre mais je n'ai rien trouvé, je suis désolé. Tu arrives à mieux dormir ?

- Oui, Patrick m'a donné quelque chose de pas trop fort afin de me permettre de passer des nuits sans me réveiller en sursaut.

- Très bien. Je te promets que je trouverai qui t'en veut et pourquoi.

- Merci Chad.

- Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Stephenie ? Demanda Haley.

- Oui, évidemment, le bouche à oreille à fonctionné, comme d'habitude**. **Elle doit venir cet après-midi à mon cabinet pour que je voie comment cicatrisent ses blessures, répondit Patrick à son intention.

Haley le regarda enfin dans les yeux et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas détourné son regard depuis le début de ce repas. Elle se sentit gênée d'un coup et s'en voulut de se montrer si distante.

- J'espère qu'elle va bien.

- Je vous dirais ça après l'avoir vu.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Ils finirent tous leur repas en silence, avant d'aller reprendre leurs activités professionnelles.

L'après-midi fut longue car avec cette chaleur étouffante peu de clients ne s'aventuraient en centre-ville. Ces derniers étaient tous au bord du lac ou avaient fait la route pour rejoindre le bord de mer, afin de se rafraichir.

Haley venait de congédier Sarah pour qu'elle rentre chez elle où elle serait beaucoup mieux que dans la boutique où la climatisation fonctionnait à peine. Phil avait profité de son passage pour venir chercher sa femme pour y jeter un coup d'œil. C'était un court-circuit qu'il réparerait dès le lendemain, en attendant la fin de la journée, Haley allait devoir supporter le fait de travailler dans une chaleur très difficilement supportable.

- Merci Phil.

- Tu as pris soin de mon bébé donc normal que je te rende l'appareil.

- Sarah, repose-toi. Je passerai te voir ce week-end.

- Pas la peine, demain je dois venir en ville, j'ai rendez-vous avec Patrick pour ma prise de sang mensuel.

- D'accord, ça marche.

- A demain. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Promis.

Sarah et Phil quittèrent la boutique et prirent la direction de leur domicile.

Haley n'avait pas eu de client depuis presque trois heures et il lui fallait une occupation mais il était dur de rester concentré sans compter que le moindre mouvement dans cette atmosphère étouffante était très désagréable mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle installe les livres qu'elle avait reçus en fin de matinée. Elle se motiva en se disant que le temps lui paraîtrait peut-être moins long...

Stephenie venait d'arriver, exactement à l'heure prévue pour son rendez-vous avec Patrick. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en avance car rester assise sur un siège pendant un temps indéterminé, sans rien faire n'était pas du tout son genre ; qui plus est, supporter les regards inquisiteurs des autres patients n'aurait pas été supportable pour elle.

Patrick venait tout juste de terminer avec son dernier patient et fit immédiatement entrer Stephenie dans son bureau. Cette dernière fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne devait attendre et s'empressa de le suivre.

Elle sourit à Patrick pour donner le change car en réalité, elle redoutait ce rendez-vous mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait savoir où en était sa guérison donc elle devait affronter ce moment sans sourciller et sans stresser à l'annonce de ses résultats.

_"Facile à dire..."_

- Eh bien Stephenie, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda le médecin.

- Un peu stressé, pour être honnête.

- Ne le soyez pas, tout se passera bien.

- Vous croyez ?

- Nous allons vite le savoir. Asseyez-vous sur la table.

Elle obéit tout de suite au médecin. Patrick s'approcha d'elle après s'être lavé les mains. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait lui retirer son pansement afin de se rendre compte de la cicatrisation. Ses mains s'approchèrent lentement du visage de Stephenie, et il commença à dérouler le pansement, prenant soin d'être le plus délicat possible car cette femme était traumatisée par ce qui lui était arrivé.

Une fois le pansement enlevé, Patrick examina minutieusement le visage de Stephenie sans faire aucune remarque. Cette dernière commençait à trouver ce silence très pesant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle angoissée.

- Non. Tout va bien, je regarde juste chaque partie consciencieusement pour être sûr que je ne loupe rien.

- Et ?

- Vous avez très bien cicatrisé Stephenie. Il reste quelques parties encore superficielles mais je peux vous rassurer avec une ou deux séance de chirurgie plastique vous allez retrouver votre visage tel qu'il était avant.

- Je peux voir ?

- Bien entendu.

Patrick lui donna un petit miroir qui lui permit de regarder son visage et elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Son visage était encore marqué par endroit mais pas aussi grossièrement que ce fut le cas avant qu'elle ne reçoive le traitement prescrit par le médecin. A présent, les quelques séances de chirurgie plastique dont venait lui parler Patrick, lui paraissait superflues, bien que nécessaire mais au moins, elle pouvait sortir dehors sans porter un bandage sur le visage.

Elle sortit du cabinet médical confiante et beaucoup plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était ces derniers jours et prit sa voiture pour prendre la direction de son domicile. Elle retournerait travailler le lendemain mais, pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de sa dernière journée de convalescence chez elle.

Haley n'en pouvait plus. Tout en maudissant cette climatisation qui avait décidé de lui faire faux bond le jour où la chaleur était intenable, elle finissait de ranger ses livres poussiéreux mais dont elle aimait tant l'odeur et la couleur des pages.

Quand elle retourna au niveau de sa caisse, elle sursauta en voyant Patrick qui se tenait debout sur le seuil de la boutique. Il était là depuis à peu près cinq minutes à la regarder ranger sans la déranger, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait énormément de travail mais avant tout parce qu'il aimait la regarder travailler, concentrée sur sa tâche.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Nous sommes repassé au vouvoiement ?

- Désolé, c'est que je ne sais plus trop sur quel pied danser depuis...

- Je comprends.

- Il fait une chaleur monstre ici.

- Oui, je sais ma climatisation est en panne, Phil me la réparera demain.

- Je peux regarder si vous... si tu veux.

- Euh, je ne veux pas être responsable d'un décès.

- Je promets de ne pas porter plainte.

- Ok, je finis de ranger mes livres. Elle se trouve à l'arrière du magasin.

- J'y vais.

Elle savait que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler mais elle n'en trouva pas le courage. Il y avait comme un malaise entre eux mais il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Patrick n'était pas très doué pour tout ce qui concerne le bricolage mais dans son ancienne maison il trifouillait un peu l'électricité quand il y avait des raccords à faire alors une petite climatisation ne devait pas être insurmontable à réparer.

- Je sors de ma dernière consultation.

Face au silence, il enchaina.

- C'était Stephenie mon dernier rendez-vous.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il l'appela.

- Haley ?

Il sortit du local où se trouvait le moteur de la climatisation et chercha dans la boutique où se trouvait son amie. Elle sortit des toilettes au même moment.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je m'inquiétais. J'étais en train de parler et devant le manque de réponse je me suis inquiété.

- Désolé. Petite vessie.

- Pas de soucis. Je retourne à mon bricolage.

- Tu disais quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Tu disais que tu étais en train de me parler mais tu me parlais de quoi ?

- Mon dernier rendez-vous de la journée, c'était Stephenie.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te tenir au courant, donc me voilà.

- Merci. Et donc ?

- Elle a très bien cicatrisé mais quelques séances de chirurgie plastique lui seront nécessaires pour finaliser la cicatrisation.

- Eh bien c'est plutôt positif.

- En effet.

Il continua à lui expliquer son entretien avec Stephenie, tout en bricolant la climatisation. Puis il se lança enfin car il savait qu'il devait lui parler, savoir où ils en étaient.

- Haley, il faut que nous parlions.

- Je sais...

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna.

- Désolée, il faut que j'aille répondre.

Il la regarda partir vers l'entrée du magasin.

Elle revint au bout de cinq minutes et vit Patrick secouer sa main comme si il s'était blessé.

- Ca va pas ?

- Je me suis pris un coup de jus.

- Voilà ce que c'est de vouloir jouer les héros.

- Très drôle.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Oui, m'éloigner de cet engin.

Elle le ramena vers le milieu de la boutique où se trouvait un petit canapé trois places pour que les clients puissent s'asseoir lorsqu'ils désiraient feuilleter un livre avant de finaliser leur achat.

Ils s'assirent sur la banquette de couleur bleu glacier qui donnait à cette pièce très chaleureuse une touche de fraîcheur qui savait mettre à l'aise la clientèle. Sarah et Haley avaient été très contentes de ce choix et n'avaient jamais regretté de l'avoir achetée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut mettre sur ta main ?

- Rien, ça va passer.

- D'accord.

- Haley, faut que nous parlions.

- Oui je sais.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans bouger. Ils ne savaient pas lequel des deux allaient faire le premier pas mais ils savaient bien qu'il fallait se décider à parler de ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière et de ce qu'ils devraient faire par la suite.

Soudain, Haley se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai oublié de fermer la porte de la boutique.

- Oh...

Elle prit la direction de la porte d'entrée de la librairie et mit le panneau "fermé" puis ferma à clé pour être sûr que personne ne puisse entrer. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, elle retourna aux côtés de Patrick car elle le savait, elle ne pouvait plus éviter cette conversation.

Il n'avait pas bougé, il était là, tenant encore sa main douloureuse et attendait patiemment qu'elle revienne.

- Me revoilà.

- Porte fermée ?

- Oui. Journée terminée et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer chez moi et de prendre une bonne douche car j'en peux plus de cette sueur.

- Je m'en doute bien. Mais avant...

- ... faut qu'on parle, oui.

- Ca fait une semaine que l'on ne s'est pas croisé une seule fois en ville. Comme si...

- Comme si qu'on s'évitait ?

- Oui mais, pour ma part, j'étais débordé et...

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas arrêté, ça s'est calmé, il y a deux jours seulement.

- Mais tu n'es pas venue me voir ! Constata-t-il.

- Non ! Avoua Haley, gênée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si tu le sais mais tu veux pas te l'avouer. Ecoute Haley, je n'attends rien en retour, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, je peux le comprendre, pour moi aussi c'est compliqué d'envisager une nouvelle relation après la mort de ma femme, mais je ne vais pas te mentir, je tiens énormément à toi et plus particulièrement depuis que nous nous sommes rapprochés, bien avant ce baiser.

- Ah bon ?

- Je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Maintenant, je te demande une seule et unique chose.

- Laquelle ?

- D'être honnête avec moi. Que veux-tu ? Que désires-tu ?

- Moi... aussi, je tiens beaucoup à toi mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour une relation plus... intime. Je suis pas clair, hein ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant la tête de Patrick.

- Si, tu l'es et je ressens la même chose, je viens de te le dire. Je ne veux pas aller vite non plus. Mais la question qu'il faut se poser est : est-ce qu'on veut être ensemble ou pas ?

- Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

- Haley, je ne tiens pas seulement à toi, je crois que je suis même tombé amoureux de toi mais je ne veux pas non plus aller trop vite.

Elle sourit à cette phrase, elle était soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes et fut rassurée de savoir qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Et je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que moi aussi je veux être avec toi.

- Bien. Alors je te propose un premier rendez-vous mais ne paniquons pas ! Pas le grand tra la la, juste une soirée en tête à tête, parler de tout et de rien devant un bon dîner maison.

- Euh, alors là, tu n'as pas peur d'une intoxication alimentaire parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner. La seule chose que je sais faire, c'est faire cuire une pizza surgelé dans mon four.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devrais cuisiner.

- Tu... tu sais cuisiner ?

- Ah, j'ai beaucoup de talents cachés. Si je te dévoile tout maintenant il n'y a plus de surprise.

- Et tu vas cuisiner quoi ?

- Ah ah, c'est une surprise mais fais-moi confiance, je suis un vrai cordon bleu.

- Tu ne comptes pas concurrencer Stephenie et son café, hein ?

- Non promis, lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Ca me va alors.

- Demain soir, chez moi ?

- Tu as une cuisine ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je vis au-dessus de mon cabinet pas dans mon cabinet Haley.

- Désolé. Vas pour demain soir alors mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dit, moi aussi, je veux prendre mon temps.

Ils sourient tous les deux à l'évocation de ce premier rendez-vous bien qu'ils furent tous les deux stressés.

Patrick raccompagna Haley jusqu'à sa voiture puis retourna chez lui.

Haley rêvait d'une bonne douche et le stresse que lui infligeait cette soirée, n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa transpiration. Mais elle était contente de savoir que le médecin ressentait la même chose qu'elle et que lui aussi souhaitait prendre son temps.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle rentra chez elle tout en envoyant un texto à Sarah.

_"Nous avons parlé. Premier rendez-vous demain mais juste pour apprendre à se connaître. Repose- toi bien. Bisous."_


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 Lilia**

C'était ce soir, leur premier rendez-vous en tête à tête, cette pensée ne quitta pas une seule minute Haley qui commençait à stresser de plus en plus. Cette soirée n'était pas un rendez-vous anodin, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rencart avec une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps comme ça pouvait être le cas avec Jake. Là, c'était avec une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine deux mois et, des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

De quoi allaient-ils bien pouvoir parler ? Devait-elle ramener quelque chose ? Devaient-il s'embrasser quand ils se verraient et quelle attitude adopter au moment de se quitter ?

Autant de questions et aucune pour laquelle elle n'avait la réponse. Elle prit le téléphone de la boutique pour appeler sa meilleure amie à la rescousse, mais elle ne put mettre son acte à exécution car une cliente entra dans la boutique.

- Bonjour ! Fit Haley en voyant la jeune femme.

- Bonjour.

Elle était assez grande, mesurant dans les un mètre soixante-dix avec de longs cheveux couleur chocolat qui s'arrêtaient à quelques centimètres en dessous de ses épaules. Ses longues jambes fines étaient élégamment chaussées par des tongues de couleur bleu clair assorties à son pantacourt de couleur bleu pâle. Son regard très agréable et chaleureux n'était pas inconnu à Haley mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où lui venait cette impression.

- Je peux vous aider peut-être ?

- Oui, enfin j'espère... Je suis désolée, je ne recherche pas de livre c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé.

- Aucun problème, on ne peut pas tous aimer les mêmes choses.

- Tout à fait. En réalité, je suis en vacances et je m'arrête dans votre ville car j'ai appris, par mes parents, que mon frère résidait, depuis peu, ici. Vous le connaissez sûrement, il est médecin...

- Patrick ? Vous êtes la sœur de Patrick ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée, ne connaissant même pas l'existence de cette dernière.

- Oui. Vous pouvez me dire où je peux le trouver ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Il est pas si loin que ça. Venez, je vais vous y conduire.

- Ca ne va pas vous bloquer de fermer la boutique ?

- Pour une dizaine de minutes ? Non. Qui plus est, c'est l'heure de ma pause donc...

- Très bien, je vous suis.

Haley ferma la porte de sa boutique à clé et prit le chemin du cabinet médical de son amoureux, enfin, si on pouvait le définir ainsi étant donné que rien n'était vraiment officiel. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, peut-être l'angoisse de le revoir depuis leur dernière conversation.

_"Qu'est-ce que ça va être ce soir, si juste pour une simple visite de courtoisie, je me mets à faire une crise d'angoisse ? Ca promet !"_, pensa-t-elle.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous avez viré du rouge au blanc en quelques secondes...

- Non, c'est bon, ça va, c'est passé. Merci...

- Lilia. Je m'appelle Lilia.

- Moi c'est...

- Haley. Je sais... Patrick a brièvement parlé de vous aux parents, ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis présenté à vous pour savoir où se trouvait mon frère, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

- Oh...

Haley était surprise que Patrick ait parlé d'elle à ses parents mais elle trouvait cela très flatteur aussi. Cependant, elle préféra éviter d'y penser de peur de faire une nouvelle crise d'angoisse.

Elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée du cabinet médical de Patrick Rice, médecin de Angel's Fist et nouveau prétendant de Haley James. Il sortit au même moment pour dire au revoir à sa patiente et fut consterné en voyant sa sœur et Haley se présenter devant lui.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra très fort, heureux de la voir, ici, dans la ville où il vivait désormais.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Eh bien, quel accueil. J'ai failli ne plus pouvoir respirer.

- Excuse-moi d'être heureux de voir ma frangine. Alors ?

- Eh bien, ta petite ville se trouve sur la route de mes vacances donc comme les parents m'ont dit que tu étais resté ici finalement, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter pour venir te faire un petit coucou.

- Tu vas rester longtemps ?

- Non, je repars en début d'après-midi. Donc, tu vas déjeuner avec moi. Sauf si tu avais déjà des projets..., dit-elle en regardant Haley avec un sourire taquin.

- Désolé, je ne vous ai même pas présenté.

- Pas besoin, c'est déjà fait, dit Haley. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je ne peux pas laisser ma boutique fermée trop longtemps. Bonne visite dans notre ville, Lilia.

- Merci beaucoup, Haley.

- A ce soir, dit Patrick.

Elle prit le chemin inverse pour retrouver sa librairie et son interminable journée car aucun client n'était venu depuis l'ouverture. Demain serait un autre jour car il y aurait une nouvelle vague d'arrivants pour occuper les nouvelles locations disponibles.

- Je l'aime bien.

- Ah bon ? Tu l'as vu à peine...

- J'ai parlé un peu avec, je te signale et je te rappelle que je me trompe jamais.

- C'est vrai. J'ai encore une patiente à voir, la meilleure amie de Haley en fait, et après on va déjeuner. Ca te va ?

- Parfait.

- Tiens. Ce sont les clés de chez moi. Tu as juste à prendre les escaliers qui sont juste là. Dès que j'ai fini, je viens te chercher.

- Pas de problème, capitaine.

Lilia prit la direction des escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Patrick pour s'y installer le temps qu'il finisse ses consultations de la matinée.

Sarah attendait patiemment sur le fauteuil de la salle d'attente. Elle fut surprise de voir cette grande femme aux cheveux chocolat qui se dirigeait vers l'appartement du médecin avec le sourire aux lèvres. Quand Patrick revint dans la salle d'attente, elle lui jeta un regard inquisiteur qui fit sourire le médecin.

- On range les crocs Sarah. Ce n'est que ma sœur.

- Ba, elle pourrait être moins sexy.

Patrick rigola à la réaction de son amie et la pria de bien vouloir rentrer dans le cabinet.

Il était encore très amusé de la réaction de cette dernière, ce que Sarah remarqua de suite.

- Roooooo ça suffit hein, sinon je le dis à Haley.

- Allez-y, elle serait très mignonne avec sa cape de Cat woman, j'en suis persuadé.

Ils rirent ensemble ce qui, jusque-là, n'était jamais arrivé.

Les efforts que faisait Sarah depuis un certain temps envers le médecin devenaient de plus en plus concrets, si bien qu'elle ne forçait plus. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus et le fait qu'il prenne autant soin de sa meilleure amie, y était forcément pour beaucoup.

- Vous vous sentez comment depuis la dernière fois ?

- Très bien. Honnêtement, je mange plus modérément mais surtout je me sens moins fatiguée. Et moralement, avoir l'autorisation de pouvoir aider Haley deux fois par semaine me permet de respirer de l'air frais.

- Très bien. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Mais n'oubliez pas que d'ici un mois peut-être un peu plus, vous ne pourrez plus aller l'aider.

- J'en ai conscience, c'est pour cela que j'en profite un maximum quand j'y suis.

- Je vais vous faire votre prise de sang et ensuite je vous libère.

Il prit un sachet qui contenait une seringue ainsi que des petits tubes en plastique stériles permettant de contenir le sang qu'il allait lui prélever. Sarah remonta la manche de son bras gauche afin que Patrick puisse y passer le coton imbibé d'un produit désinfectant permettant de nettoyer l'endroit de la peau où il pratiquerait le prélèvement sanguin.

Sarah ressentit un léger petit pincement mais ça ne dura une seconde. Deux minutes plus tard, Patrick avait rempli les tubes du sang de sa patiente et les étiqueter de façon à y mettre la date et l'objet de la recherche. La dernière en date, avait confirmé que Sarah n'avait pas la toxoplasmose, maintenant les prises de sang étaient effectuées seulement à titre préventif et de contrôle pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Car même si les échographies étaient fiables, elles ne permettaient pas de savoir si il y avait des soucis sanguins avec les bébés.

- Voilà, c'est fini. J'aurai les résultats d'ici une semaine. Avec les vacances scolaires, ça prend plus de temps.

- Je me doute bien. Aucun problème.

- N'oubliez pas de vous hydrater avec cette chaleur.

- Je deviens une vraie fontaine à eau.

- Tant mieux. Bonne journée, Sarah.

- A vous aussi. Et bon courage pour ce soir. Je suis sûre que vous stressez un peu.

Elle lui tourna le dos, contente de l'avoir taquiné sur sa soirée avec Haley et prit la direction de la boutique pour aller rendre une petite visite à sa meilleure amie.

Patrick sourit rien qu'à l'idée de passer une soirée avec Haley et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Sarah arriva à l'entrée de la boutique et vit son amie pas débordée le moins du monde, qui pour s'occuper surfait sur le net.

- Tu regardes quoi ?

- Tiens, v'là la fouine.

Haley se leva pour venir faire la bise à sa copine et lui prit une chaise pour l'installer à ses côtés, derrière la caisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ?

- Prise de sang.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était aujourd'hui.

- Oui. J'ai même eu le droit de voir la sœur de Patrick.

- Eh ba, moi, j'ai le droit de lui parler, dit Haley pour narguer sa meilleure amie.

Sarah fit les gros yeuxet enchaîna avec une moue qui aurait très bien pu appartenir à un enfant de dix ans mécontent de ne pouvoir avoir ce qu'il désirait. Telles des gamines dans une cours de récréation, elles se lançaient des piques.

Haley était très amusée par la réaction de son amie et lui expliqua la façon dont elle avait rencontré la sœur du médecin. Comprenant que ce ne fut pas une coïncidence, Sarah en déduisit que la nouvelle amie de Patrick était déjà célèbre dans la famille de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse la fouine ?

- Tu sors à peine avec et on sait déjà qui tu es dans sa famille.

- Oui je sais...

- Et après, on dit que c'est les filles qui racontent tout à leurs parents !

- Rooo, c'est pas cool ça.

- C'est pas méchant, c'est juste pour le taquiner.

- Eh ba, tu as vite changé d'attitude avec lui dit donc ! Constata Haley.

- Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour.

- Comment ça ?

- Regarde-toi ! Tu souris, tu sors, tu recommences à vivre quoi et si tu n'avais pas eu son soutien, si tu n'étais pas devenu proche de quelqu'un qui avait vécu la même chose que toi, je ne pense pas que tu t'en serais si bien sortie.

- Et pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ?

- Je lui ai déjà dit, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Hum...

La température de la boutique était beaucoup plus agréable ces derniers jours ; depuis que Phil avait réussi à réparer la climatisation ce qui permettait de bénéficier dans la boutique d'un air beaucoup plus respirable et vivable. Qui plus est Sarah n'aurait jamais pu venir aider son amie plus longtemps dans ce climat suffoquant.

Assise sur sa chaise, Sarah avait remarqué mais sans dire un seul mot que son amie avait la tête ailleurs et se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne quel jour c'était. Pourtant, ce matin, elle s'en souvenait mais elle avait tellement de choses à penser avec sa grossesse que parfois elle avait une mémoire de poisson rouge_._

- Dis, tête en l'air, je te signale que tu n'as pas fait la caisse, hier soir.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui regarde le cahier.

- Ah mince, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive.

- Normal c'est la première fois que tu as un vrai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un que tu connais depuis à peine deux mois donc, forcément, ça chamboule un peu tes pensées.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ma chérie.

- Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien ma belle. Tu stresses beaucoup.

Pour seule réponse, Haley lança un regard en direction du cahier des comptes.

- Je vois. Déstresse, tout se passera bien. Qui plus est, jusque-là, il a toujours réussi à te mettre à l'aise, je ne vois pas, pourquoi, ça changerai ce soir !

- Ba, parce que ce soir, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, ce soir, c'est...

- Un dîner entre amis qui vont essayer de se connaître un peu plus.

- Des amis qui se sont déjà embrassés et...

- Et rien du tout ! Quand tu avais des rencarts avec Jake, c'était la même chose sauf que vous vous connaissiez depuis un petit peu plus longtemps. Là, c'est pareil sauf que vous avez tous les deux une tringle de rideaux dans les fesses.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui va vivre sa première fois avec un garçon.

- Il ne te plairait pas, tu ne stresserais pas comme ça, c'est plutôt rassurant.

- Bon, faut que je pense à autre chose. Un pique nique au bord du lac, ça te dit ?

- C'est parti, mon quiqui.

Haley ferma la boutique et se dirigea vers le restaurant, suivie de Sarah, pour prendre de quoi se restaurer au bord du lac.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le restaurant de Stephenie, Patrick et Lilia étaient installés à une table qui, dès que l'on rentrait dans l'établissement, on ne pouvait ne pas les apercevoir. Haley sourit timidement à Patrick mais celui-ci ne le voyant pas, elle se rendit au comptoir où Sarah se trouvait déjà. Leur commande était déjà prête dans deux sacs en papier car, avant de quitter la boutique, elle avait passé un coup de téléphone pour commander directement afin de ne pas avoir à attendre au comptoir.

Après avoir réglé sa note, Sarah pris un des sacs et suivit son amie qui se trouvait déjà à la porte du restaurant prête pour aller au lac.

- Elles ne mangent pas ici ?, demanda Lilia à son frère.

- Elles vont souvent manger au bord du lac.

- Haley aurait pu venir te faire un petit coucou.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'elle fut très mal à l'aise, ce matin, quand tu es venu à sa boutique sachant qui elle était et ignorant qui tu étais. Donc, je pense que venir nous voir, comme si de rien n'était, ne fait pas partie de sa personnalité et je la comprends.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Non. Mais la prochaine fois avise-toi.

- Désolée. Mais tu sais comment je suis, je ne peux m'empêcher. En tout cas, elle a l'air d'être gentille.

- Elle l'est, répondit Patrick en souriant.

Le soleil se reflétait sur le bord du lac, faisant étinceler l'eau. Les tables de pique nique étaient toutes prises à l'exception de celle qui se trouvait juste à l'endroit où elles avaient l'habitude de s'installer. Dans leurs deux sacs, il y avait deux bouteilles d'eau accompagnées de deux salades César avec vinaigrette allégée pour celle de Sarah ainsi que deux sandwichs jambon emmental pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

Le stress avait donné à Haley une de ses envies de manger qu'elle ne put contrôler, si bien qu'elle dévora sa salade sans en demander son reste. En voyant cela, Sarah la regarda, choquée.

- Quoi ? Demanda Haley en captantle regard de son amie.

- Parfois, tu es flippante.

- Désolée, je suis stressée et du coup...

- Tu dévores tout ce qu'il y a sur ton passage ? Je vais planquer mon repas, je pense.

- Très drôle.

- Non, c'est pas drôle et si tu continues, j'appelle Docteur Patrick immédiatement, qu'il vienne te calmer.

- Ah non, je vais encore devoir supporter sa sœur et ses regards interrogateurs. Merci bien !

- On dirait que Madame n'a pas supporté le test familial.

- Pfff...

- Tu stresses encore pour ce soir ?

- Mouais, répondit Haley la bouche pleine.

- Mais tout va bien se passer.

- Ah oui, Sherlock. Alors, puisque tu vois tout dans ta boule de cristal invisible, dis-moi ce que je dois faire quand je vais arriver chez lui ! Hein ? Est-ce que je dois l'embrasser, est-ce que je dois être assez proche de lui pendant toute la soirée, est-ce qu'au moment de rentrer chez moi, je dois le laisser m'embrasser ? Est-ce que...

- Est-ce que, est-ce que... C'est bon zen, on se détend. Et dis-moi, vous comptez dîner chez lui ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

- Donc, il y aura une table ?

- Ba oui, tu crois qu'il se la fait à la chinoise ou quoi ? Ironisa Haley.

- Ba non, mais tu as l'air de croire qu'il faut que tu manges sur ses genoux, or il y aura une table donc tu seras sur ta chaise, à une distance normal...

Haley regarda Sarah et sourit car elle savait qu'elle venait de harceler son amie de questions ridicules d'où l'amusement de Sarah devant cette rafale.

- Je suis nulle, pas vrai ?

- Non pas nulle, juste un peu psychotique, dit Sarah amusée.

- Méchante.

- Tout se passera bien, alors, arrête de stresser, tu veux bien.

- Je vais essayer.

- Je peux manger ma salade ?

- Non, c'est bon, je vais attaquer mon sandwich.

Elles finirent leur repas en discutant de tout et de rien, tout en profitant de cet instant, accompagnées de ce magnifique soleil.

Patrick et sa sœur mangeaient tranquillement leur dessert. Crumble à la framboise pour elle et tarte à la pêche pour lui, arrosée de sirop d'érable. Les pâtisseries étaient, à tous deux, leur point faible ; étant petits, quand leur maman leur faisait des gâteaux, lorsqu'ils rentraient de l'école, ils se jetaient dessus pour tout dévorer et en laisser qu'une misérable part à leurs parents. La gourmandise était de loin leur principal défaut mais jamais ils n'avaient connu de soucis de santé à cause de cela, car à côté de ses petites friandises, ils mangeaient très équilibré, cela compensait leurs petits écarts.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Miss vieux livres ?

- C'est son nouveau surnom ?

- Ba... pour le moment je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre. Mais attention, il n'est pas péjoratif. Elle m'a fait bonne impression.

- Oh ! Je suppose que je dois le noter quelque part, au cas où tu changerais d'avis, par la suite...

- Très drôle. Je sais que, parfois, je peux être très...

- Négative ? Oui, c'est sûr.

- Dubitative, je dirais. Je sais, je suis pas toujours très agréable avec les nouvelles personnes qui peuvent entrer dans ta vie, mais c'est que tu as déjà eu tellement de...

- En parlant de ça. Il faut que je te dise, James est en ville.

- James ? Le James à cause de qui tu as fini en prison ?

- Ce James-là, précisément oui.

- Mais que fait-il ici ?

- Eh bien, c'est une ville touristique et nous sommes en haute saison, il vient y passer ses vacances avec sa femme.

- Génial.

- Mais rassure-toi, Haley est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui et elle a très bien réagi.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, de même que ses amis. Ils étaient même plutôt rassurés de savoir la vérité.

- Eh bien, voilà des gens complètement différents de ceux auxquels tu fus habitué.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Je suis très heureux d'avoir été si bien accueilli dans cette petite ville.

Lilia sourit à cette phrase car, en effet, elle avait vu dès le premier regard qu'il posa sur son frère, lors de son arrivée, ce matin même, qu'il était épanoui et à quel point, les personnes de cette ville l'appréciaient. Rien qu'à son entrée dans le restaurant, quelques minutes auparavant, son impression avait été confirmée et elle en fut soulagée de voir que Patrick était comblé de bonheur mais surtout que son histoire avec Haley n'était pas du vent.

- Alors, dis-moi, vous en êtes où réellement avec Haley ? Car, j'ai eu comme l'impression, ce matin, qu'il y avait comme un léger malaise.

- Non, pas du tout. En fait, elle est comme moi, elle ne veut pas se précipiter. Nous voulons prendre notre temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, elle comme moi avons un passé compliqué qui fait que nous ne voulons pas nous précipiter. Nous avons appris à nous connaître mais pas suffisamment. Nous savons que nous ressentons quelque chose l'un pour l'autre mais nous ne voulons pas gâcher tous ces petits moments qui donne à chaque instant leur côté magique, parce que nous voulons officialiser les choses. Tu comprends ?

- Décidemment, elle me plaît de plus en plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, telle que tu me la décris, c'est exactement la personne qu'il me faut et j'ai hâte de pouvoir la connaître un peu plus. Mais rassure-toi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit dans la minute. Peut-être que, lorsque je reviendrai de vacances, si vous avez bien avancé, ...

- Nous verrons.

- Par contre, qui est cette personne souvent avec elle qui se trouvait à ton cabinet, ce matin ? Elle me regardait bizarrement.

Patrick sourit à cette allusion.

- Ce n'est que Sarah, la meilleure amie de Haley.

- Oh, je comprends mieux ses regards inquisiteurs voulant dire "t'es qui toi ?".

- Oui, elle est comme ça, elle se méfie beaucoup mais c'est une personne adorable.

- Je crois comprendre que tu y as eu le droit aussi.

- Oui, mais c'est vite passé.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation sans rien se cacher. Lila et son frère avaient toujours été très proches, même trop au regard de certains dont sa femme qui n'aimait pas du tout la sœur de son mari, mais malgré de nombreux désaccords, ils étaient toujours restés très proches et complices, ne se cachant rien. A la moindre contrariété, ils se le faisaient savoir, ce qui, à chaque fois, renforçait leurs liens.

C'est aussi l'une des raisons qui a poussé Patrick à quitter New York, il pensait que prendre un peu de recul avec sa sœur ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal et il était vraiment soulagé de voir que cet éloignement ne les avaient pas séparés, bien au contraire, ils étaient encore plus complices qu'avant.

Haley et Sarah avaient fini leur repas et profitaient du soleil qui réchauffait leurs peaux leur procurant une douce torpeur. Bien qu'il fit très chaud ce midi-là, la petite brise d'air frais avait de quoi leur provoquer quelques petits frissons.

Ce petit moment de tranquillité leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Tous ces petits moments où elles pouvaient être toutes les deux leur permettaient de se parler encore plus franchement qu'à la normale mais surtout de pouvoir profiter d'être, entre filles, pour partager le plus de choses possibles.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Sarah à son amie.

- Oui, pour le moment. Mais je pense que, lorsque l'heure de notre soirée sera venue, je vais être une vraie pile électrique.

- Comme cette fille de la saga que tu aimes tant et dont tu lis et relis sans cesse les aventures ?

- Oui, comme Mademoiselle Alice Cullen.

- Eh ba, ça promet. Peut-être devrions-nous en informer le Docteur Rice, fit Sarah, tout en se moquant de son amie.

- Pour qu'il me prenne pour une cinglée ? Non merci.

- Tu as raison, vaut mieux pas.

- Il va falloir y retourner.

- Je te dépose chez toi ?

- Non, je vais aller passer un petit moment au café, avec Stephenie, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue et depuis qu'elle n'a plus son bandage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer un moment avec elle donc comme j'ai réussi à la convaincre de sortir de chez elle... Qui plus est, il faut que j'aille à la pharmacie, renouveler mon ordonnance.

- Très bien. Donc trajet direct pour Angel's Fist. C'est parti.

Haley aida Sarah à se mettre debout car avec son petit bidon bien arrondi, se relever toute seule via un sol dur mais agréable lorsque l'on est allongé, n'était pas très évident pour elle.

Après cela, elles prirent le chemin du parking pour reprendre la voiture et retourner en ville.

James entra dans le café, accompagné de sa femme Sophia. Ils avaient passé commande par téléphone et étaient venus chercher cette dernière, avant d'aller, de nouveau, explorer les alentours de cette charmante petite ville.

Lorsque James remarqua Patrick assis, à une table, avec une femme qui ne paraissait pas être Haley, il demanda à sa femme de l'attendre au comptoir, le temps que leur commande arrive et prit le chemin menant à la table de son ancien ami de New York.

A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que la jeune femme se tenant en face du médecin, était la sœur de ce dernier et ne savait comment réagir.

Voyant la réaction de celui-ci, Lilia fut amusée et fit comme si de rien n'était, ce qui énerva James au plus haut point mais il dut se contenir pour ne pas créer une polémique dans la café.

- Lilia, quelle bonne surprise, dit-il de façon à ce qu'on ne remarque pas son agacement.

- Dois-je en dire autant ?

- Hum... Autant de rancœur que ton frère, à ce que je vois.

- Oh, c'est loin d'être de la rancœur, mais plutôt du mépris, étant donné que je ne vous ai jamais apprécié.

- Et moi qui pensais que nous étions amis. Vous me brisez le cœur.

- Quel exploit, vous avez réussi à vous en faire greffer un. Eh bien, je devrais regarder le nouveau livre des records peut-être serez vous dedans. Patrick, tu m'excuses, je vais aux toilettes.

- Bien sûr, répondit son frère.

- Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

- Ta commande est arrivée, me semble-t-il. Au revoir, James.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Rice. Crois-moi, tu es loin d'être au bout de tes surprises. Vraiment très loin.

- C'est une menace ?

- Un avertissement. Mes amitiés à Haley, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle...

Mais James ne se retourna pas pour répondre à cette menace que le Docteur lui lança. Il sortit du café, accompagné de sa femme, et prit la route pour continuer sa visite touristique des alentours de la ville.

Il saisit son téléphone puis composa un numéro.

_" C'est moi. Nous passons au plan B. "_


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 Premier rendez-vous**

Patrick régla la note du repas qu'il offrit généreusement à sa sœur avant de la rejoindre à l'entrée du café. Ils retournèrent au cabinet médical de Patrick afin que Lilia puisse récupérer sa veste qu'elle avait laissée dans l'appartement de son frère avant de reprendre la route pour rejoindre l'hôtel où elle avait réservé pour ses vacances.

Le moment des "au revoir" fut très dur mais Lilia n'avait pas le choix, elle devait reprendre la route car, même si elle aimait passer du temps avec son frère et aurait aimé apprendre à mieux connaître Haley, elle avait encore à peu près quatre heures de route sans compter les pauses.

Ils se trouvaient devant la voiture de Lilia, une mini Cooper décapotable de couleur bleu pale avec deux bandes blanches. Elle s'était offert récemment cette voiture, après avoir reçu une bonne prime de son travail. Depuis le temps qu'elle désirait avoir ce modèle de voiture, elle avait profité de cette rentrée d'argent pour l'utiliser comme apport pour s'offrir un crédit voiture et avait été très contente lorsque la banque lui avait accordé le prêt et par la même occasion une nouvelle rencontre. C'est, d'ailleurs, cette personne qu'elle allait retrouver, pendant son séjour pas loin de Los Angeles. Cette petite idylle était née avec le commercial qui lui avait vendu la voiture.

- Tu me préviens dès que tu seras arrivée, d'accord ?

- Oui, promis.

- Et par la même occasion, un jour peut-être que j'aurais le droit de rencontrer cet homme mystérieux...

- Ce n'est rien de sérieux, c'est juste comme ça, pour passer le temps, tu me connais...

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai toujours bon espoir de te voir mener une relation stable et durable.

- Désolé frangin, mais de ce côté-là j'ai déjà donné et on en connaît les résultats.

- Je sais.

- Je te bipe dès que je suis sur place.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, après avoir serré très fort son frère dans ses bras, puis, mit le contact avant de faire une marche arrière et de prendre la direction de la nationale.

Patrick la regarda s'éloigner avec quelques regrets, ces retrouvailles étaient trop courtes à son goût. Il retourna à son cabinet pour accueillir le premier patient de l'après-midi. Il repensa au diner de ce soir et ressentit une légère montée d'adrénaline lui fit rendre compte qu'il commençait légèrement à stresser.

Son amie devant renouveler son ordonnance, Haley arrêta sa voiture devant la pharmacie, afin de l'y déposer. Il faisait un peu plus chaud en ville car les bâtiments qui composaient le centre-ville empêchaient le vent d'y circuler mais Sarah avait, de toute façon, prévu une bombe rafraichissantedans son sac à main.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'attende, pour te déposer au café ? Demanda Haley à son amie.

- Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est même pas à cinq cent mètres, je vais survivre, je pense. Qui plus est, marcher est très bon pour la circulation sanguine.

- D'accord, ça marche.

- Bon courage pour le travail.

- Ca va le faire, ne te tracasse pas.

- Bisous.

Sarah entra dans la pharmacie, sous le regard bienveillant de son amie.

Haley arriva à la boutique juste à l'heure pour l'ouverture et heureusement car quatre personnes attendaient devant la porte.

Elle s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte et mit le panneau "ouvert" de sorte que celui-ci soit bien visible. A peine installée derrière sa caisse, elle sursauta quand une femme posa un livre sur l'endroit libre de la caisse. La cliente lui sourit poliment et s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur. Après avoir encaissé la cliente, Haley alla dans les rayons pour essayer de renseigner ses clients qui en auraient besoin.

C'est Elena qui s'occupa de Sarah ; la tension entre les deux femmes était palpable. Cette attitude était antérieure à l'attitude de la pharmacienne lors de la soirée chez Stephenie. Cela datait du jour où Jake avait couché avec cette femme. Sarah n'avait jamais eu une bonne opinion de celle-ci et cela avait confirmé ses pensées au plus au point.

- Je vous renouvèle toute l'ordonnance, Sarah ?

- S'il vous plaît, répondit cette dernièrement aussi polie que possible_._

- D'accord. Je vais le faire tout de suite, pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.

- Vous êtes bien aimable, répondit Sarah sur un ton désinvolte.

Elena tourna les talons sans prêter la moindre attention à la façon dont Sarah lui avait répondu et se dirigea dans les rayons de la pharmacie.

Sarah se retourna en entendant la petite sonnette de la pharmacie qui annonçait un client et sourit poliment à la jeune femme qui fit son entrée et celle-ci le lui rendit_._ Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu cette femme quelque part mais n'arrivait pas à se remémorer où.

Elena revint avec les boîtes de médicaments prescrites sur l'ordonnance de Sarah.

- Sophia ! Comment allez-vous ?

A ce prénom, ça fit tilt dans la tête de Sarah, il s'agissait de la femme de James, cet homme arrogant et mesquin que connaissait Patrick.

**_"Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre"_,** pensa-t-elle.

- Voici pour Sarah. Tout est là. Ai-je besoin de vous noter les prescriptions sur les boîtes ?

- Non, ça ira, Elena, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, bonne après-midi.

- Pareillement.

Elle prit le sac en papier qui contenait son traitement et se dirigea vers la sortie tout en tendant l'oreille pour savoir ce que demandait Sophia.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Sophia ? Lui demanda Elena.

- Du paracétamol, s'il vous plaît. Cette chaleur me donne mal à la tête.

Elena et la jeune femme avaient de très bons rapports, peut-être même un peu trop au goût de Sarah qui trouvait cela étrange, sachant qu'elle n'était que de passage dans la ville pour une courte durée du moins, l'espérait-elle, car ce James avait l'air de vouloir y prolonger ses vacances.

Stephenie était déjà installée à une table, attendant l'arrivée de son amie depuis peu.

Les cicatrices de son visage étaient vraiment superficielles et visibles uniquement si l'on s'approchait d'assez près. C'est cela qui motiva Stephenie pour accepter ce petit rendez-vous avec son amie ; qui plus est, rien de tel pour se remonter le moral qu'un petit moment entre copines devant une bonne tasse de café et des cookies maison.

Sarah repéra immédiatement son amie en rentrant dans le restaurant. Elle se dirigea en souriant vers celle-ci. Stephenie lui répondit aussitôt par un large sourire, ce qui rassura Sarah car cela voulait dire qu'elle était de bonne humeur et un peu plus heureuse que ces derniers jours.

Elle prit place en face de son amie après lui avoir dit bonjour.

- Tu as l'air d'être de bonne humeur..., fit remarquer Sarah.

- Eh bien j'ai de quoi, non ?

- Oh mon dieu. C'est vrai tes cicatrices. Pardonne-moi ! Elles se voient tellement peu désormais que je n'avais pas fait le rapport.

- Pas grave. C'est même plutôt bien, ça veut que je retrouve un peu mon visage d'avant.

- Ah ba, carrément oui. Alors il te reste quoi à faire maintenant ?

- Eh bien, Patrick m'a parlé de chirurgie plastique pour cacher le peu qu'il me reste et ensuite, je serai comme neuve.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- Oh que oui.

Leurs consommations arrivèrent et elles continuèrent à discuter, elles avaient énormément de temps à rattraper.

Elles restèrent assises au café pendant quelques heures à rattraper le temps perdu et se racontant les nombreux petits potins de la ville.

Sarah expliqua ce qui se passait entre Haley et Patrick et lui indiqua que leur premier rendez-vous aurait lieu le soir même mais également que sa meilleure amie était très stressée.

Stephenie était contente de cette nouvelle mais surtout d'avoir eu raison depuis le début.

Pendant ce temps, Patrick avait eu une longue après-midi chargée et avait du faire le plus vite possible pour avoir le temps faire un minimum de courses afin de pouvoir préparer son repas de ce soir pour sa belle. Il voulait absolument être à la hauteur sachant que le stress était en train de prendre le dessus, il prit un moment pour se relaxer quand son téléphone bipa.

**_"Je suis bien arrivée. Bonne soirée avec Haley. Ne stress pas, tout se passera bien. Ta frangine."_**

A ce message, Patrick sourit.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et prit son courage à deux mains pour commencer à cuisiner le repas de ce soir.

Il avait placé la bouteille de vin blanc au réfrigérateur afin que celle-ci soit bien fraîche lorsqu'il en proposerait à Haley en guise d'apéritif et ouvrit une bonne bouteille de vin rouge français afin que celle-ci décante jusqu'au moment du repas, rendant son arôme bien meilleur.

Il sortit les amuse- bouche qu'il avait commencés à faire le matin même avant d'aller au travail. En réalité, quelque peu stressé par cette soirée, il avait pris de l'avance de peur de ne pas avoir le temps de tout faire correctement et dans les délais qui lui étaient impartis.

Les petits panés de crabe étaient frais à souhait et avaient bien mariné dans le jus de citron. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à les mettre sur des petits bouts de feuille de brick qu'il avait soigneusement prédécoupé la veille pour la laisser se reposer à chaleur ambiante. Cette opération terminée, il les mit de côté sur un petit plateau de façon à ce que cela soit bien présenté et s'attaqua à l'entrée : des verrines aux gambas.

Connaissant les goûts très affirmés de son invitée concernant les produits de la mer, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle aimerait mais il espérait la surprendre avec ses petites recettes maison dont il avait le secret. Même sa mère qui était une fine cuisinière, le jalousait de ne pas parvenir au même résultat mais surtout elle aurait voulu connaître la recette de son fils. Car une fois que l'on avait goûté à ses petites merveilles, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

**_" Peut-être que c'est de moi qu'elle ne pourra plus se passer ensuite..."_,** pensa-t-il.

Après avoir fait une mayonnaise maison à l'huile d'olive avec une noisette de crème fraîche pour la rendre plus onctueuse, il vida ses avocats qu'il avait préalablement épluchés et fit son guacamole. Une fois cette tâche terminée, il prit deux verrines, il allait les remplir en commençant pas une couche de guacamole, une moitié de gambas puis une fine couche de mayonnaise, une pincée de noix de muscade, puis il reprit le même schéma de façon à ce qu'il y est deux couches de chaque terminant la verrine par une gambas entière avec en décoration une feuille de basilic. Ensuite, il les mit au frais en se rappelant mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à les sortir cinq minutes avant de les consommer.

A présent, il s'attela au dessert. Pas d'une grande originalité, il faut l'avouer, mais d'une grande délicatesse car il faisait en sorte que la crème soit légère et onctueuse, surtout pas liquide et une quantité suffisante pour ne pas avoir à en refaire une si il en manquait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le tiramisu était prêt dans un plat moyen qu'il mit au congélateur de façon à ce que cela repose et qu'il prenne plus vite, en temps normal, huit heures de repos étaient nécessaire pour que cette pâtisserie puisse être consommée et l'appréciée à sa juste valeur. Il la sortirait du congélateur au moment de l'apéritif.

Le rôti de bœuf étant prêt à aller au four, la sauce aux champignons préparés la veille, de façon à ce qu'elle se repose correctement, et, ayant juste à être réchauffée, il posa le torchon qu'il avait sur l'épaule et prit la direction de la douche.

Cette journée plutôt calme avait malgré tout fatigué Haley, car à cause du manque d'occupation, elle avait énormément cogité et avait un énorme nœud dans le milieu du ventre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dénouer. Après avoir regardé un peu la télévision, elle décida de monter prendre une bonne douche pour se relaxer un peu mais surtout pour enlever cette ignoble odeur de transpiration et cette sensation d'être toute collante.

Elle prit le temps de se laver les cheveux ce qui la détendit suffisamment pour ne pas entendre son téléphone qui sonnait. Laissant agir son soin capillaire, elle prit le gel douche parfumé à la pêche et se frotta consciencieusement chaque partie du corps. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'épiler, elle avait été chez l'éthicienne une semaine auparavant et ne se nourrissant pas d'engrais, aucune petite tête de poil n'avait fait son apparition. Ensuite, elle brossage de ses dents, une habitude qu'elle avait prit avec Jake : se laver les dents dans la douche.

Après avoir rincé ses cheveux, elle prit une grande serviette blanche qu'elle enroula autour ses cheveux mouillés et une autre pour son corps.

Une fois à peu près correctement sèche, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour sélectionner la tenue qu'elle allait mettre ce soir. Remarquant que le voyant de son téléphone clignotait, elle le saisit et vit que Sarah l'avait appelé et laissé un message.

**_"C'est moi. C'était juste pour te souhaiter bonne chance ce soir et surtout ne stresse pas. A demain pour tout me dire. Bisous."_**

**_"Ben voyons. Et si on écrivait au journal aussi. Irrécupérable c'te fouine !"_**, pensa Haley amusée.

N'arrivant pas à décider comment s'habiller, elle retourna dans la salle de bains pour se mettre un peu de crème sur le visage avant d'appliquer une crème légère qui colorât légèrement son visage et s'appliqua une ombre à paupière pâle puis du mascara.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre toujours indécise. Elle opta finalement pour un débardeur blanc et une chemise à manches courtes de couleur rose pâle et pour un pantacourt en jean bleu foncé qui fit ressortir la couleur de sa chemise. A cette tenue, elle ajouta des baskets après s'être séchés et coiffés les cheveux.

Après avoir prit son sac à main et une veste légère, car à la tombée de la nuit, la température diminuait sensiblement, elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et prit ses clés de voiture pour se rendre chez Patrick.

**_"Vingt minutes à stresser et à me parler à moi-même comme une folle, dans ma voiture"_**, marmonna-t-elle en sortant de chez elle.

A cet instant, perdue dans ses pensées, fermant machinalement la porte de chez elle, une personne passa en courant à ses côtés tout en la bousculant mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Haley, surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite, c'est en se relevant qu'elle ressentit une douleur à la cheville. Fort heureusement, elle pouvait marcher donc logiquement, elle pouvait conduire, du moins le pensait-elle.

Elle tenta le coup en montant dans sa voiture et en appuyant sur l'embrayage. Elle avait mal mais c'était supportable, du moins pour le peu de route qu'elle avait à faire et surtout, étant donné que ce n'est que de la grande route elle n'avait pas à embrayer ou débrayer trop souvent.

Après avoir prit une douche d'une vingtaine de minutes, Patrick s'habilla avec un jean noir et une chemise en lin blanc pour être à son aise et ne pas avoir trop chaud. Il regarda l'heure et vit que le moment fatidique approchait à grand pas et son rythme cardiaque connut une forte accélération avant de se calmer.

Il mit la table de façon très simple pour ne pas que ce soit trop officiel, y déposa la bouteille de vin rouge et attendit patiemment son invitée, car pour le moment, tout était en ordre.

Soudain, il se souvint du tiramisu et préféra le mettre tout de suite au réfrigérateur, pour être sûr qu'il soit parfait au moment du dessert ; puis il s'assit devant la télévision et attendit.

Il regardait l'émission Jerry Springer Show quand les phares d'une voiture le sortirent de sa concentration et il alla à la fenêtre regarder si c'était Haley.

A la vue du véhicule, son cœur fit un énorme bond, tout faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

Haley mit du temps à sortir de la camionnette, ce que Patrick remarqua directement mais il fut rassuré de la voir saisir son sac à main et sa veste qui se trouvait du côté passager.

Elle ouvrit la portière de la camionnette et sortit prudemment. Elle posa d'abord sa jambe droite au sol pour avoir un minimum d'équilibre ; puis elle mit son pied gauche par terre et s'écroula sur le sol. Elle souffrait mais ne cria pas, elle était plutôt surprise à vrai dire car elle n'avait pas ressenti de douleur tout au long du trajet. La porte du cabinet claqua et aussitôt Patrick se retrouva à ses côtés.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste mal à la cheville.

- Tu te l'es tordu en sortant de la voiture ?, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Non.

- Attends, on va aller à l'intérieur et tu vas me raconter.

Il prit ses affaires et fit le geste de la porter mais elle l'arrêta.

- Je peux marcher, tu sais.

- Et tomber de nouveau ?

- Non. Faut juste que je prenne appui sur l'autre cheville.

- D'accord, je vais te soutenir pour t'aider. Et tu as réussi à conduire ?

- Je suis une vraie force de la nature, dit-elle ironiquement.

Il l'aida à marcher en la tenant par le bras gauche de façon à ce que sa cheville gauche ne toucha pas le sol.

Une fois arrivés sur le seuil de l'appartement, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

- Je vais regarder ta cheville. Et tu vas me raconter comment tu as fait ca.

- Tu risques de ne pas aimer, je pense...

A cette phrase, Patrick sourcilla et la regarda impatient de connaître la suite.

- Je vais dans la salle de bains, je reviens.

Elle attendit tranquillement sur le canapé que Patrick revienne et posa son regard sur la télévision, qui était restée allumée.

Il revint avec sa mallette professionnelle. Il avait été se laver les mains afin d'en évacuer le maximum de germes microbiens. Il s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Haley.

- Bon, mes mains sont propres donc je vais regarder ta cheville. Si je te fais mal, dis-le-moi.

Il lui retira sa basket ainsi que la chaussette en prenant tout son temps pour essayer de ne pas lui faire mal.

**- **Elle n'est pas enflée, donc pas cassée. Par contre, une entorse est possible, je vais regarder. Comment ça s'est passé alors ?

- Je suis sortie de chez moi et au même moment, une personne qui courait m'a bousculée, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et voilà le résultat.

- Quelqu'un que tu connais ?

- Je n'ai pas vu son visage... Je pense plutôt à une personne égarée, je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas attardée sur la question. Pourquoi ?

- Je trouve cela bizarre qu'une personne arrive en courant près de chez toi comme ça...

- Je vis près du lac Patrick, qui plus est, nous sommes dans la période des grandes vacances scolaires, ce qui veut dire que beaucoup de jeunes campent dans le coin donc, il se peut que cette soit quelqu'un peu ivre, comme ils boivent n'importe quand, et qu'il n'ait pas fait attention.

- Hum, possible...

Haley grimaça.

- Je te fais mal ?

- C'est sensible à cet endroit.

- Eh bien, je pense que tu es passée juste à côté d'une belle entorse. Ce n'est qu'une foulure mais je vais devoir te mettre de la pommade et un bandage et il va falloir que tu gardes la jambe surélevée cette nuit pour éviter tout risque d'œdème et par conséquent, interdiction de conduire si tu veux que cela se remettre en quelques jours...

- Je fais comment pour rentrer chez moi et travailler ?

- Tu vas dormir ici, pas le choix, ne fais pas ces yeux ronds, je dormirai dans le canapé. Quant au travail, tu iras mais tu devras t'aider d'une béquille afin de pouvoir marcher sans devoir t'appuyer sur ton pied.

- Bien docteur.

- Je vais te mettre la pommade, si je te fais mal dis-le-moi car pour qu'elle pénètre, je dois masser un minimum...

- D'accord.

Il mit une noisette de pommade anti inflammatoire sur les deux côtés de la cheville, de sorte qu'elle soit répartie de façon homogène et efficace. Haley grimaça un peu par moment, selon l'intensité du massage mais trouva cela vite agréable, peut-être trop...

Patrick était vigilant, suffisamment pour rester concentrer et ne pas regarder Haley, mais garder cette concentration était très dur pour lui ; qui plus est, c'était leur premier vrai contact depuis leur baiser de la semaine passée...

**_"Elle a la peau si douce...Un début de soirée qui commence plutôt bien même si je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'elle a mal."_,** pensa-t-il tout en continuant de la masser.

Il se permit de lever les yeux vers Haley et vit qu'elle ne grimaçait plus.

- C'est toujours douloureux ?

- Non, au contraire ça fait beaucoup de bien, lui répondit-elle, droit dans les yeux.

Une tension se lisait dans leur regard ; une tension qui pourrait vite devenir un rapprochement si les choses continuaient ainsi...

**_"Merci à la personne qui m'a bousculée, la soirée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Il embrasse bien mais en plus c'est un dieu du massage..."_**, pensa Haley.

Les pieds pouvaient être une zone très érogène chez certaines femmes, alors que pour d'autres, c'était loin d'être très excitant ; Haley faisait partie de la première catégorie, ce qui expliquait cette sensation de bien être qu'elle éprouvait et la température de son corps qui augmentait. Elle émit un petit gémissement qu'elle ne su contrôler et rougit.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Ils se regardèrent sans baisser les yeux. Depuis le départ, ils le savaient, physiquement ils étaient très attirés l'un vers l'autre mais ils avaient promis d'aller doucement et par conséquent, ils se devaient de prendre le dessus sur cette pulsion...

- Je te mets le bandage et je nous sers l'apéritif.

- Ca me convient.

**_"Ouf, c'était moins une. On a dit qu'on devait y aller doucement mais si elle continue à me regarder avec autant de vivacité... Patrick, stop, ne pense plus à rien. Bande sa cheville et cours dans la cuisine te calmer, enfin le calmer..."_,** se disait-il mentalement en pensant à son sexe.

- Et voilà, Mademoiselle, vous êtes soignée. Si tu veux te rendre dans la salle de bain ou aux toilettes, prends cette béquille. Il faut que ton pied reste un minimum au repos et pour manger tu resteras sur le canapé, le petit pouf te permettra de garder ta jambe surélevée.

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est ridicule, nous allons manger à table, je mettrai une chaise à côté de moi.

- Ce ne sont que des assiettes et des couverts Haley, ils peuvent être déplacés. Je vais chercher l'apéritif.

Voyant qu'elle restait fixée sur la table qu'il avait dressé, il en profita pour se lever de façon à se qu'elle ne remarque pas que sous son jean, à un niveau plus bas que la ceinture, c'était légèrement bombé.

Sa trousse rangée à son endroit habituel, il se retrouva dans la cuisine où il sortit le vin blanc accompagné de deux verres qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Il ramena ensuite les petits panés de crabe en guise d'amuse-bouche et regarda la réaction de Haley.

- Tu n'aimes pas le crabe ?

- Si j'adore. Mais...

- Quoi ?

- Tu as fais toi-même ?

- Oui. J'ai tout fait moi-même, mis à part le vin, bien sûr.

- Mais fallait pas te donner autant de mal ! Ca a dû te prendre un temps fou...

- Non pas vraiment, j'avais pris un peu d'avance la veille.

- Eh ben... Tu m'avais dit que tu cuisinais mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais un vrai cordon bleu...

- Ne t'avance pas trop. En réalité, tu es mon cobaye pour certaines parties du dîner. Il y a des choses que j'ai déjà faites comme l'entrée mais les amuse-bouche, par exemple, c'est la première fois.

- Eh bien, on va goûter cela alors ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Patrick était très satisfait de voir qu'elle était très tentée par ce qu'il avait mit tant de temps à préparer et fut content de voir qu'elle en appréciait le goût.

La jambe d'Haley était posée sur le pouf que Patrick lui avait mit juste au pied du canapé.

**_"Evidemment, c'était la jambe gauche, du coup nous voilà loin l'un de l'autre..."_,** avait-elle pensé.

Durant l'apéritif, surmontant difficilement leur timidité, ils discutèrent de choses banales. Ensuite, ils avaient mangé l'entrée que Patrick avait préparée avec soin et qui avait plu à Haley. En fond sonore, pas de musique comme on pourrait le voir dans certains films, non Patrick avait mis les informations en réglant le son de façon à ce qu'il ne gêne pas leur conversation.

Haley l'avait interrogé sur sa relation avec sa sœur et lui avait avoué avoir été quelque peu intimidée ce matin, en la voyant et qu'elle ne savait sur quel pied danser.

- Je te rassure elle ne mord pas, lui répondit Patrick sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Ce qui m'a refroidi, en fait, c'est qu'elle savait qui j'étais sans même que je me sois présentée.

Patrick rougit à cette évocation.

- Hum. Il est vrai que j'ai parlé de toi avec ma mère et qu'elle lui a répété mais je te rassure, je ne détaille pas tout à ma famille.

- Suis-je censée te croire ? Demanda-t-elle pour le taquiner.

- Non je te promets. Je dois reconnaître que je suis très proche de ma mère et encore plus depuis que j'ai déménagé mais même si je me confie beaucoup à elle, entre autres, pour avoir ses conseils quand je ne sais trop comment réagir, mais je ne lui révèle pas tout de ma vie sentimentale.

- Je te taquine. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Je tiens à ce que tu le saches. Je ne veux pas que tu sois de nouveau mal à l'aise devant ma sœur si elle repasse par ici lors de son retour de vacances.

- Merci.

Patrick apporta le plat de résistance accompagné de la bouteille de vin rouge. Il servit Haley dans une belle assiette en porcelaine de couleur crème qu'il déposa à côté d'elle sur le canapé de façon à ce qu'elle n'est pas trop de mouvements à faire avec sa jambe.

Durant le plat principal, Haley questionna Patrick sur sa rencontre avec sa femme voulant en savoir un peu plus sur son passé et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants.

- Stérile ?

- Oui. Nous avons voulu avoir un bébé quelques années après le début de notre relation et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun résultat, nous avons passé des tests pour avoir des réponses à nos questions.

- Oh ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir adopté ?

- Eh bien, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir d'adopter un enfant qu'une autre femme avait porté pendant neuf mois.

- Je comprends.

- Puis il y a eu ces petits soucis qui on fait que nous en sommes arrivés à ce point dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

Haley but une gorgée du vin et mangea un morceau de viande. Cette conversation concernant le passé du médecin ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était un passage obligé, vu qu'ils s'étaient promis d'apprendre à se connaître.

- Et toi ?

- De quoi moi ?

- Pour Angel's Fist ?

- Ma camionnette.

Patrick la regarda sans comprendre ce que voulait dire Haley et attendit une explication.

- J'étais sur la route toute la journée et ma voiture est tombée en panne juste à l'entrée de la ville. Et le temps qu'on me la répare, je me suis promené au bord du lac et dans le centre ville et là, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce paysage, puis j'ai rencontré la fouine en voulant boire un café et voilà.

- Tu aurais pu retourner chez toi. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- Repartir à zéro était une idée qui me convenait. Puis j'avais envie de changer d'air. En réalité, lorsque ma voiture est tombée en panne, ça ne faisait pas loin de cinq jours que je roulais à la recherche d'un nouveau chez moi...

- Eh bien, quand tu disais aimer ton indépendance, je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Oui. Mais c'était il y a presque dix ans depuis j'ai... mûri.

Une fois leurs assiettes terminées leur assiette et la bouteille de vin rouge vidée, Il débarrassa la table. Tout en servant le dessert, il continua à lui poser des questions mais elle ne se laissa pas prendre et le questionna en retour.

Pendant cette dernière étape du dîner, ils rirent tous les deux de bons cœur.

- Je suis contente que nous ayons parlé comme ça.

- Moi aussi Haley. Au moins, nous savons que nous avons un même point en commun.

- Ah oui, lequel ?

- Nous sommes tous deux des paumés de la vie.

A cette phrase, Haley éclata de rire, suivie de Patrick.

- Eh bien Monsieur le chef cuistot, votre tiramisu fut une merveille.

- Merci.

- Tu souhaites un café ?

- Non merci. Je ne vais pas tarder.

- Non non. J'étais sérieux en disant que tu ne prendrais pas le volant avec ta cheville dans cet état.

Haley fit la moue voyant que le médecin était sérieux.

- Bon, étant donné que je suis séquestrée, peux-tu aller dans ma camionnette, dans le coffre de ma voiture il y a un sac avec des affaires... Quoi ?

- Un sac avec des affaires ? Tu avais prévu ton coup ?, dit-il pour la taquiner.

- Mais non ! C'est une habitude que j'ai pris avec Jake. On partait souvent à l'improviste, pour changer d'air donc, à présent, j'ai toujours un sac dans ma voiture avec des affaires de rechange, au cas où...

- Où sont tes clés ?

- Dans mon sac...

Il prit les clés qui se trouvaient dans le sac à main de son invitée posé sur la petite table qui se situait juste à côté de la porte d'entrée et se rendit dehors pour prendre le sac de Haley.

Patrick avait changé les draps de son lit le matin même sans savoir qu'elle devrait rester dormir chez lui. Il prit un oreiller et une couverture qu'il déposa sur le canapé. Haley avait passé un peu de temps dans la salle de bain; histoire de se rafraîchir un peu, et sorti de la pièce avec un débardeur bleu ciel et un pantacourt léger de couleur noir.

En la voyant dans cette tenue, Patrick ressentit une bouffée de chaleur qu'il se dépêcha de refouler pour ne rien laisser paraître devant Haley.

- Voilà je suis prête Docteur.

- Je vois ça.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas prendre le lit ?

- Je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé avec ta patte folle...

- Ah, ah, très drôle.

- Je vais te porter car avec la béquille, ça ne va pas être facile de monter.

Haley ne put dire le moindre mot de négation, il la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle puisse émettre un son. Leurs regards se croisèrent, diffusant une tension sexuelle qu'ils essayèrent de contrôler avec beaucoup de mal.

Arrivée dans la chambre, elle le remercia de l'avoir aidée et se mit au lit. Il lui mit un oreiller pour surélever sa jambe, afin d'éviter l'œdème. Après l'avoir aidée, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et sortit de la chambre.

Il se coucha dans son canapé, tout en pensant à celle qui se trouvait dans son lit...

**_" Je l'ai prise dans mes bras à peine deux minutes, mais deux minutes de bonheur... "_,** pensa-t-il.

Mini Patrick se redressa.


	20. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21 ****L'après**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette soirée chez Patrick. Leur contrôle face à ce désir qui les brûlait restait enfoui au plus profond d'eux mais à chacune de leur rencontre ou bien de ces petits moments passés à deux, ne serait-ce que pour déjeuner, démontrait bien qu'il y avait une tension sexuelle qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie en plus de cette envie intense de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain de leur premier rendez-vous, Haley avait reprit le travail comme d'habitude sauf que son atèle ne l'avait pas abandonnée pendant la nuit. Mais ce ne fut pas un grand problème car elle n'avait pas eu grand monde ce qu'elle trouva bizarre car, en général, le samedi est le jour d'arrivée de nouveaux touristes. Cependant, cette petite pause commerciale, lui permit de reposer un minimum sa cheville. Elle ne supportait plus ce morceau de mousse solidifiée dont le but était de maintenir sa cheville afin de ne pas compromettre sa guérison.

**_" Saleté de gosse bourré "_,** rumina-t-elle la tête dans un livre.

- Tu te parles à toi-même maintenant Haley ? Lui demanda Chad, étonné de la surprendre bougonner dans son coin.

- Chad, bonjour. Non, parfois, il m'arrive de parler à voix haute. Une vraie petite grand-mère. Mais je t'en supplie, promets moi de rien révéler sur ma folie.

- C'est promis.

Ils rirent de bon cœur de cette petite dose d'humour.

- Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être ?

- Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est pareil dans toute la ville.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Je pense que la rumeur a très vite circulé sur les agressions et que ça a refroidi une majorité de nos touristes potentiels...

- Oh ! Super... Tu n'as toujours aucun résultat ?

- Non, pas pour le moment. On a beau faire et refaire des analyses, aucune empreinte, aucun ADN, rien !

- Tu y arriveras je te fais confiance.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'à cause de ça, notre ville perd sa réputation...

- Une fois le meurtrier attrapé, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Cette conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son ami le shérif dans sa boutique le samedi matin du lendemain de sa première soirée avec Patrick, ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête, même si, la plupart du temps elle n'y prêtait aucune attention ; elle commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter pour la suite des évènements.

Si les touristes qui étaient attendus, ne venaient pas passer leurs vacances dans les environs comme c'était le cas chaque année, depuis son arrivée, la ville aurait du mal à s'en remettre ; car quand bien même Angel's Fist se portait bien économiquement, il fallait être honnête la saison touristique était la période qui permettait à tous ses habitants de vivre correctement même avec la crise économique.

La voix de Patrick la sortit de ses pensées...

- La terre appelle Haley James !

- Excuse-moi. J'étais...

- ... Sur mars ?

- Désolée.

- Aucun problème. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir à quoi tu penses ? Je te trouve bien songeuse ces derniers jours... surtout depuis ta conversation avec Chad, samedi dernier...

- A ce point-là ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée Patrick. C'est que, c'est tout de même inquiétant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, tu viens de New York là-bas tout baigne, dit-elle avec un air dédaigneux.

- Eh bien ce que je sais, c'est que toutes les petites villes ont leur charme tout comme elles ont aussi, leur petit moment de... manque de succès, je dirais. C'est aussi arrivé à New York lors des attentats en 2001 je te rappelle, et regarde aujourd'hui, le tourisme est de nouveau là.

- Sauf que New York n'a pas besoin de cette période de tourisme pour être économiquement stable.

- Eh bien, notre ville est attirante en été tout en comme en hiver...

- Comment ça ?

- Nous sommes dans un domaine géographique particulièrement idyllique je trouve. Des montagnes à quelques kilomètres de la ville, un sublime lac aussi grand que les chutes du Niagara, une population des plus accueillantes et j'en passe. Je pense que si la situation ne s'arrange pas d'ici mi-juillet, il serait peut-être judicieux de mettre en œuvre une sorte de publicité proposant des locations forfaitaires pour l'hiver.

**- **Comme pour une station de ski ?

- Oui mais sans les pistes...

- Ce n'est pas bête. On pourrait proposer des prix attractifs à des clients potentiels et offrir des locations aux touristes qui ne seraient pas venus cet été.

- C'est une idée, oui.

- Bien sûr, pour cela, il faudrait que nous trouvions le coupable et que plus aucun risque ne soit encouru...

- Alors ça, Sherlock, c'est le travail de Chad. Et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Haley jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée du restaurant de Stephenie. Se sentant beaucoup mieux dans sa peau désormais, grâce à sa première séance de chirurgie plastique à Los Angeles, celle-ci avait repris le travail dès le lundi. Haley vit Sophia, la femme de James, se présenter au comptoir, seule, pour prendre commande, sans doute.

Interloquée par le regard insistant de Haley, il se retourna pour comprendre la raison de son attitude et quand il vit la jeune femme, il se retourna de nouveau mais vers sa compagne, cette fois.

- Ca fait une semaine qu'elle vient seule, tous les midis.

- Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda Patrick.

- Oui, sûr, c'est Stephenie qui me l'a dit et cela se confirme encore ce midi.

- C'est bizarre... James n'est pas du genre à laisser sa femme, même en vacances, se promener loin de sa surveillance.

**- **Pourtant, il n'est pas dans la voiture !

- Je reviens...

Patrick se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait l'épouse de son ancien collègue. Cette dernière, surprise de le voir se présenter à ses côtés, sursauta.

- Désolé Sophia, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...

- Ce n'est rien.

- Vous avez l'air d'être nerveuse. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste que vous m'avez fait peur.

- Il paraît que cela fait plusieurs jours que vous venez ici sans James. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non. Enfin, nous nous sommes disputés et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelle.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est parti prendre l'air et n'est pas revenu.

- A pieds ?

- Oui.

- Vous en avez parlé au shérif ?

- Je comptais prendre mon déjeuner et y aller juste après.

- Bien. Vous avez raison, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. C'est plus sage, s'il lui est arrivé quoique ce soit, ce que je ne souhaite pas, il sera le mieux placer pour le retrouver. Il connaît cette ville et ces endroits mieux que personne.

**- **Il paraît, oui... Je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais aller au bord du lac déjeuner, un peu avant d'aller le voir.

- Bien sûr. Tenez-moi au courant. Même si ce n'est pas la personne que j'aime le plus sur terre, nous avons travaillé des années ensemble, je suis loin d'ignorer ce passé.

Elle tourna les talons avec son sac et se rendit à sa voiture sans se retourner.

Patrick repris sa place, à sa table, où l'attendait sa tendre et douce qui avait observé attentivement cette scène.

- Alors ?

- Bizarre... James et elles se seraient disputés et il serait parti, elle ne sait où...

- Pourquoi bizarre ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Il est très... possessif et même quand il se querelle avec une femme qui fait partie de sa vie, il n'ira jamais loin parce qu'il a toujours besoin d'avoir un œil sur elle et là, il serait parti comme ça... J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Tu lui as dis ça ?

- Non, je lui ai dit d'aller voir Chad.

- Et ça lui a donné faim ? Demanda Haley ironique.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait le voir après !

- Tu n'as pas l'air de croire à cette dispute...

- Haley, je le connais depuis plus de quinze ans, il n'a jamais disparu comme ça, pas même après une dispute...

- Mort ?

- Sophia tuer James ? Demanda-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

- Oui, tu as raison, elle pourrait à peine le blesser.

- Enfin bref, on ne va pas s'en mêler, il nous gonfle assez comme ça le peu qu'on peut le voir.

- Tout à fait. Beaucoup de patients cet aprèm ?

- Eh bien, j'ai Sarah qui doit passer avant de venir travailler un peu mais attention, tout va dépendre des analyses de sang.

- Tu ne les as pas reçus ?

- Si, mais je ne les ouvre jamais tant que je ne suis pas devant le patient c'est une question de... principe.

- Eh bien peu de médecin le ferait. Bon, ba, je vais devoir supporter la fouine, quel dommage... Je plaisante, fais pas cette tête. Mais je préfère la savoir chez elle à se reposer.

- Mon oeil, tu as surtout peur de te faire harceler de questions parce que lundi et jeudi elle n'est pas venu et que nous sommes le dernier lundi du mois, ce qui veut dire qu'elle va se rattraper...

- Eh bien au moins cela te sortira d'un de tes livres poussiéreux.

- Ah, non, on ne critique pas mes beaux livres très chers.

- Mille excuses Princesse, je ne le ferai plus.

Ils se mirent à rire en cœur, preuve supplémentaire de leur complicité.

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'ils ne s'en cachaient pas. Ils étaient beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'au départ et la douleur d'Haley, bien qu'à présent supportable. Elle pensait souvent à Jake mais ne ressentait plus cette aiguille qui venait se planter dans sa poitrine l'empêchant de respirer. Désormais, elle souriait, elle aimait.

Leur complicité faisait chaud au cœur ainsi que leur relation. Leurs proches, Patrick s'était fait de nombreux amis depuis son arrivée dans la ville il y a presque trois mois, étaient heureux pour eux et surtout soulagés de ne plus devoir jouer les entremetteurs.

Après cette pause-déjeuner en amoureux, Patrick retourna au cabinet ou quelques consultations l'y attendaient pendant qu'Haley prit le chemin de sa boutique, accompagnée de sa superbe béquille.

**_" La prochaine fois, je prends un déambulateur, au moins je tiendrais debout ! "_**, pensa-t-elle folle de rage de devoir marcher avec ce morceau de ferraille censé lui permettre de rester en équilibre.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda le médecin.

- Hors de question qu'on se voit tant que j'aurais ce truc horrible !

- Mauvaise ! Je te reconduis ce soir étant donné que je t'ai amenée ce matin et on regardera pour ta cheville, caliméro.

- Ah, ah, très drôle, Docteur Ross.

- Arf, j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Et moi j'aime pas ce morceau de ferraille à moitié plastifié.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et entra dans son cabinet la regardant rentrer dans sa boutique.

Sarah était déjà assise dans la salle d'attente et sourit en voyant Patrick rentrer dans le couloir du cabinet médical.

- Eh ba vos au revoir sont dignes d'une saison des Feux de l'Amour.

- De mauvaise humeur ?

- Désolée, cette allergie m'a empêchée de sortir la semaine dernière et ça a le don de...

- Je comprends. Entre, plus tôt tu seras sortie d'ici pour aller à la boutique et mieux ce sera.

- Ah, ba, on m'expédie maintenant ?

Patrick ne répondit pas car il savait que son amie était de très mauvaise humeur et préféra donc de ne pas relever cette remarque, histoire de ne pas envenimer la situation.

- Désolée Patrick, je crois que les...

- Oui, ba, ce n'est pas étonnant, tu es bientôt au début du sixième mois. On ne regarde toujours pas le sexe ?

- Non, toujours pas Phil veut la surprise et je lui dois bien ça.

- Aucun souci, je comprends.

- Alors avec Haley, ça va ?

- Eh bien, on ne perd pas le nord, Grincheuse.

- Rooooooooo, ba, vous n'avez pas de site internet alors je me renseigne comme je peux.

- Les textos, tu ne connais plus ?

- Hum... Miss James sera plus bavarde, j'espère avec sa jambe de Pirate.

Patrick sourit à cette évocation mais ne dit aucun mot sur l'état d'esprit de sa meilleure amie par rapport à sa jambe. De toute façon, elle en aurait pas vraiment tenu compte. C'était Sarah après tout...

Patrick l'ausculta sérieusement et méticuleusement pendant presque dix minutes de façon à ne rien rater. Puis il retourna derrière son bureau pour ouvrir l'enveloppe qui contenait les résultats de la prise de sang de sa patiente.

- Tout est normal mise à part...

- Quoi ? Demanda Sarah, agressive.

Patrick fut surprit et elle s'excusa dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

- Ton taux de globules rouges commence à être un peu faible.

- Et en français, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Tu commences à faire un début d'anémie.

- Donc je dois rester chez moi.

- Donc tu dois rester chez toi, toutes les matinées à dormir un maximum pour pouvoir aller à la boutique, les lundi et jeudi après-midi au lieu de toute la journée.

Elle retrouva le sourire et le remercia de la laisser s'évader un peu. Il lui expliqua tout de même qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle en profite car, à la fin de son sixième mois de grossesse, ce serait terminé, elle devra rester chez elle un maximum.

Sarah savait que c'était une décision nécessaire pour préserver sa santé mais surtout de la vie de ses bébés et donc elle ne broncha pas.

En sortant du cabinet, elle se rendit à la boutique pour voir son amie.

Elle s'excusa de ne pas lui avoir envoyé de messages avant mais elle avait été prise avec son allergie et, par conséquent, elle était vraiment épuisée et n'avait pas eu la force d'appeler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pendant qu'Haley l'écoutait attentivement qui expliquer les résultats de sa prise de sang, un homme entra dans la boutique et se dirigea dans les rayons. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'aucune autre personne que les habitants de cette ville, n'avait mis les pieds dans le magasin et c'était réconfortant de voir des têtes inconnues.

- Il n'y a personne ?

- Non ! Comme je te l'ai dit dans les textos, la ville est vraiment endormie depuis une semaine mais bon avec un peu de chance ça reviendra à la normale, quand Mickaël Myers sera trouvé et enfermé...

- Mickaël Myers, hein ? Lui demanda-t-elle ne se moquant.

- Bon, ba, tu m'as comprise. Chad il en dit quoi ?

- Ce que je t'ai déjà dit par message.

- Ouais, ba, ça craint quoi.

- J'adore ton optimisme !

- En parlant d'optimisme...

- Hum, hum je t'arrête de suite, tiens !

- Le pc ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, tu as une boîte mails, si je ne m'abuse. Donc tu vas tapoter avec tes petits doigts tous boudinés à cause de ta grossesse et tu vas taper ton mot de passe puis regarder tous tes mails !

- Tu m'as envoyé un mail ?

- Tu serais sortie de ta petite bulle allergique Maya, tu aurais vu que tous les détails de cette soirée dans un beau petit message électronique, au lieu de t'exciter et d'harceler mon petit-ami.

- Petit-ami, hein ? Interrogea son amie taquine.

- Allez, lis pendant que je m'occupe du monsieur.

Pendant que Sarah consultait ses mails sur l'ordinateur portable de la boutique, Haley encaissa le client qui avait choisi trois livres, ce qui lui fit plaisir car cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec une autre personne qu'un habitant de Angel's Fist mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait fait aucune vente depuis longtemps.

Après l'avoir encaissé, Haley regarda, amusée, son amie qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en attendant le moindre commentaire, mais elle fut surprise de ne rien recevoir comme réflexion.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien la fouine ?

- Chut, je suis concentrée, là.

Haley rigola en voyant son amie complètement subjuguée par ce qu'elle lisait.

- Ah mais vous n'avez pas...

- Non ! La coupa Haley.

- Mais tu y as pensé.

- Oui, je crois même que c'est ma cheville qui a sauvé ma dignité ce soir là.

- Et il n'a rien fait pour...

- Non. Enfin, je n'ai rien fait paraître mais à un moment quand il s'est levé du canapé, je voyais bien qu'il...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sarah riait aux éclats, à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Chut, tu vas réveiller les morts.

- Vous êtes trop drôles. On dirait deux ados contrôlant leurs pulsions, de peur de passer pour les catins du lycée.

- T'es drôle toi, si tu crois que c'est facile !

- Tout s'est bien passé visiblement.

- Oui, mais pour la peine, je ne te dirai plus rien.

- Bon, allez, zou.

- Hein ?

- Je ferme.

- Mais il est même pas l'heure. Ba, pour moi, ça l'est.

- Bon, ba, je vais rejoindre Phil alors, il doit s'ennuyer. Quoiqu'avec Jérémy, si je le crois, les journées sont plutôt animées.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Ah, les jeunes de nos jours...

Sarah sortit de la boutique et se rendit à la boutique de son mari qui l'avait déposé ce midi au cabinet médical avant d'aller travailler. Elle embrassa son amie sur la bouche et lui dit à lundi pour son aide à la boutique.

Agacée par son atèle, plutôt que d'aller boire un thé chez Stephenie, elle se rendit au cabinet médical de Patrick pour qu'il lui enlève ce boulet et ces chaînes avant qu'elle ne finisse en femme hystérique.

Quand elle rentra dans le cabinet, il n'y avait aucun patient présent dans la salle d'attente. Elle alla frapper à la porte du cabinet. La porte et s'ouvrit et Haley se retrouva face à Elena.

- Bonjour, Haley.

- Elena, bonjour.

Elle fut surprise mais ne le laissa paraître de façon à ne pas montrer à la jeune femme qu'elle était déstabilisée.

**- **Comment va votre cheville ?

- Mieux mais ce serait parfait si je n'avais plus ce truc là.

Elena sourit.

- Oui, je m'en doute bien. La plupart ne le supporte pas, surtout en cette saison.

- A qui le dites-vous !

- Eh bien, bonne fin d'après-midi quand même. A bientôt.

- Pareillement.

Elle sortit du cabinet sans se retourner ni prêter aucune attention à Haley qui continuait à la fixer.

- Tu es là ?

Haley sursauta en entendant la voix du médecin et lui fit face.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire puis répondit à sa question en lui expliquant que n'ayant aucun client à la boutique, elle avait décidé de fermer plus tôt, pour qu'il lui enlève l'atèle, parce qu'elle ne la supportait plus.

- Je te l'enlèverai ce soir, comme je te l'ai dit ce midi.

- Pffffff... Bon, ba, je vais me boire un thé chez Stephenie alors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es contrariée, j'ai l'impression... C'est Elena ?

- Moi, contrariée, par ta groupie ?

- Ma groupie ?

- Oui, c'est le surnom que nous lui avons trouvé Sarah et moi. Elle ne voit que par toi. Serais-tu une star cachée du rock ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Très drôle. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Oui, je suis contrariée. Attendre jusqu'à ce soir ne me remplit de joie mon petit cœur meurtri.

- Fais-moi penser à ramener des œufs ce soir.

**- **Pourquoi ?

- Pour te faire un chapeau comme caliméro.

- Attends, je prends un mouchoir, je suis sur le point de pleurer de rire.

Patrick savait que l'atèle n'était pas la seule chose qui contrariait sa bien aimée, mais elle était trop fière pour avouer que la présence d'Elena dans le cabinet ne lui plaisait pas, il l'avait bien compris à son regard quand elle la regardait partir. Mais il n'insista pas pour ne pas la froisser et ne pas gâcher cette future soirée qu'il voulait encore meilleure que celle de ce week-end.

- Ecoute, il me reste encore deux patients à voir. Je viens te chercher et je te dépose chez toi. Et là, je te promets de t'enlever ton atèle.

- D'accord. Bon, ba, mamie va boire sa tisane pour calmer ses petits nerfs.

- Et papi va retourner travailler un peu.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il approcha son visage de celui d'Haley. Sa mais gauche vint caresser la joue de cette dernière qui de sa main libre, tenait le médecin par le peu de tissu de chemise qui flottait dans son dos et se laissa transporter par ce baiser intense bien que trop court à son goût.

Le retour à la réalité ne plut pas à Haley mais elle savait que le médecin avait à faire. Elle lui sourit avant de partir l'attendre au café.


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 Première nuit**

Haley avait attendu à peine quarante-cinq minutes, le nez plongé dans un livre au café, devant une bonne tasse de thé, malgré la chaleur ambiante. Patrick entra dans l'établissement et vit de suite sa douce, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire en le voyant arriver.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée à ce que je vois.

- En effet. Un bon pavé de sept cents pages poussiéreuses et je suis au comble du bonheur. Il ne me faut pas grand chose comme tu peux le voir.

- Eh bien, je vais aller me transformer et je reviens.

- Très drôle.

- Mais je suis drôle. Tu le lis depuis quand, pour l'avoir déjà fini ?

- Ca fait une semaine. Je n'avais que ça à faire après tout.

- Au moins, tu étais occupée.

- C'est sûr.

Ils se levèrent ensemble, quittèrent le café et se rendirent à la camionnette de la jeune femme.

Haley ne pouvant conduire, Patrick prit le volant, et roula en direction de l'habitation de cette dernière. Le trajet durait habituellement une vingtaine de minutes mais Patrick mit quelques minutes de moins pour y arriver. Il ne roulait pas particulièrement vite mais les routes n'étaient pas très fréquentées ce qui favorisait, la fluidité du trafic, un peu trop même au désespoir des habitants de la ville.

Il aida Haley à descendre de la voiture car avec l'atèle ce n'était pas très évident. Elle sortit les clés de son sac à main et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. L'air dans le couloir était frais et agréable par cette chaleur. Le reste de la maison disposait de la même fraicheur ; c'était l'avantage de ces cottages en bois : isolant l'hiver mais aussi l'été pour le plus grand bonheur de touristes mais aussi des propriétaires des lieux.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires sur la table à manger qui était proche de la porte d'entrée, elle proposa à boire à Patrick, celui-ci opta pour quelque chose de frais, ce fut donc une bière qu'Haley lui donna. De son côté, elle prit un verre de citronnade qu'elle avait faite la veille. En temps de canicule, elle adorait consommer cette boisson citronnée et rafraîchissante qui enlevait toute sensation de chaleur et la désaltérait ; une boisson des plus convenues en cette saison.

Haley regarda ce qu'elle avait dans son réfrigérateur afin de préparer le dîner et sourit en voyant qu'il lui restait les deux belles côtes de bœuf achetées deux jours auparavant et qu'elle comptait cuire au barbecue.

- Tu as tellement besoin de fraîcheur ? Tu comptes dormir dans le frigo ? Demanda Patrick en se moquant de sa belle.

- Je regardai ce que nous pouvions bien manger ce soir.

- Et tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Deux belles côtes de bœuf au barbecue, ça te va ?

- Dis-moi où il se trouve et je m'en occupe.

- Eh bien tu vois cette belle baie vitrée avec des traces dessus, tu l'ouvres, il y a une grande terrasse avec vue sur le lac qui semble tout petit d'ici et là trône monsieur le barbecue.

Patrick sourit de la façon dont Haley lui avait indiqué le chemin jusqu'à sa terrasse.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- On dirait un GPS, lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Attends je t'ai pas encore dit de tourner à droite ou à gauche.

- Tu as un allume-feu ?

- Oui, tiens.

Elle lui tendit l'appareil qu'il prit tout de suite et il prit la direction indiquée par Haley. Après avoir ramassé quelques brindilles de bois et du journal qui traînaient sur le côté de la terrasse et commença à allumer le barbecue

Après vingt minutes, Haley lui apporta les morceaux de viande rouge et retourna dans la cuisine chercher deux assiettes qu'elle déposa sur la table qui était dehors, puis alla prendre les couverts ainsi que les verres. Avec son atèle, elle ne pouvait faire autrement et Patrick remarqua ses aller-retour.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire autant de trajets.

- Pas trop le choix avec ma patte folle, lui répondit-elle en apportant une bouteille de vin rouge.

- Pleure pas Calimette, je vais te l'enlever ton atèle.

- Oui l'année prochaine. Et c'est quoi ça, Calimette ?

- Ba, c'est la femme de Caliméro, je viens de l'inventer. Tu pourrais faire l'effort d'applaudir ma magnifique et soudaine invention, tout de même. Un peu de sollicitude, miss James.

- Et tes chevilles à toi, elles vont bien ? Non, parce que, là, tu commences à me faire peur.

Il laissa tomber le pic du barbecue pour se diriger vers elle. Patrick prit Haley dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé pour la chatouiller au niveau des hanches, point sensible de sa dulcinée qui ne pu résister à cette torture et se mit à rire de plus en plus fort essayant de se défendre sans la moindre chance.

Lorsqu'il cessa sa "torture", elle put reprendre son souffle. Un sourire illuminait son visage ainsi que celui de Patrick. Il avança lentement son visage vers sa dulcinée effleurant ses lèvres douces comme la soie et à tièdes. Il commença à l'embrasser puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une odeur de brûlé.

- Les côtes !

- Quoi les côtes ?

- Ca sent le brûlé.

Il courut vers la terrasse et sortit les côtes de bœuf calcinées du barbecue. Haley se leva du canapé et s'appuya sur le rebord de la baie.

- Alors ?

Il la regarda.

- Tu aimes la viande noire ?

Elle éclata de rire suivi par le médecin qui ne put résister à ce timbre de voix très communicatif. Il posa les côtes dans l'assiette et mit un verre d'eau dans le barbecue afin de l'éteindre. Avançant vers Haley avec une allure bien déterminée, il la saisit avec une fougue incontrôlable la serrant très fort du bras gauche son buste contre le sien qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir. Leurs lèvres se collèrent les une aux autres dégageant une chaleur des plus saisissantes faisant parcourir tout le long de leur corps des frissons qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler, rendant ce moment encore plus intense.

Patrick fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Haley qui fit de même avec la sienne. Elles tournèrent dans un sens puis dans l'autre mélangeant leur salive et humidifiant en même temps leurs lèvres. Haley laissa tomber sa béquille qui lui permettait de s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche sans se faire mal et saisit Patrick de ses deux mains lui agrippant la chemise dans le dos en intensifiant leur baiser.

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la partie de la baie qui était fermée mais ne remarqua pas que son dos avait claqué contre la vitre, trop envoûtée par ce qui se passait. Patrick fit glisser lentement sa main dans le dos de son amante jusqu'à venir lui tenir le cou. Il ralentit le mouvement de ses lèvres et retira doucement sa langue.

Haley ressentit un grand coup de chaud à ce moment précis de la situation et se mit en tête de se contrôler pour ne pas gâcher l'instant présent mais sentit quelque chose de dur frôler sa jambe ce qui l'excita encore plus mais essaya de ne pas le faire ressentir à Patrick car elle voulait que cette instant dure le plus longtemps possible.

Elle se sentait légère comme si elle volait sur un nuage de coton.

**_"Il faut que je me calme. Mini Patrick calme-toi, doucement. Il ne faut pas brusquer les choses.",_** pensa Patrick pour ne pas précipiter les choses.

Patrick retira sa langue de la bouche de Haley et cessa doucement les mouvements des lèvres. Il fit des petits baisers sur la bouche de Haley et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux la regardant sans prononcer un seul mot. Haley quel que peu essoufflée le regarda et lui sourit en guise de réponse. Toujours la main dans le dos de la femme, il fit remonter sa main droite doucement sur la joue de sa belle la caressant d'un geste tendre et lui déposa un ultime baiser sur le front.

- Désolé pour les côtes.

- Aucun problème. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir grand-chose dans le frigo.

- On va regarder ça, lui répondit Patrick en lui redonnant sa béquille.

- Tu pourrais me l'enlever maintenant...

- Non, j'ai dit ce soir donc ce sera après le repas.

- Tu es un vrai tortionnaire.

- Désolé de te l'avoir caché.

Ils avancèrent en direction de la cuisine pour regarder de quoi ils pouvaient bien se nourrir. Haley ouvrit la porte et fit la moue en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans son réfrigérateur. Patrick saisit certains aliments et se mit au fourneau sans plus attendre.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Surprise. Vas t'asseoir dehors, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Haley s'exécuta, sans dire le moindre mot et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle servit le vin dans deux verres et attendit le médecin.

Patrick revint avec deux assiettes remplies d'une salade verte accompagnée de petits lardon fumés et de croûtons avec à côté, dans chaque assiette, un fin morceau de filet de dinde qui avait mariné dans du jus de citron.

Voyant le contenu des assiettes, Haley eut l'eau à la bouche et saliva de gourmandise.

- Tu as choisi médecine, c'est très bien parce que tu es doué mais tu l'es aussi pour la cuisine. Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi cette voie ?

- Eh bien, je pense que j'ai pensé à ma ligne avant tout.

Haley sourit de cette réponse Patrick fit de même trouvant sa réponse des plus amusantes.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. La bouteille de vin ne dura pas longtemps, chacun ayant prit trois verres pour accompagner son repas.

- Je n'ai pas eu d'idée pour le dessert par contre. Désolé.

- J'ai de la glace dans le congélateur.

- Comme c'est étonnant.

Patrick fit cette remarque car il était amusé, à chaque repas qu'il avait prit avec elle chez Stephenie de voir Haley manger une glace, même lors de leur premier rendez-vous, malgré le tiramisu qui est censé caler un minimum, elle lui avait demandé si il avait de la glace ; fort heureusement, se doutant qu'elle lui en réclamerait il en avait acheté, trois pots pour être exact car Haley aimait trois parfums bien précis : vanille, fruit de la passion et banane.

- Tu veux la manger de suite ?

- Non. Je pensais qu'on pourrait la manger devant un film...

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- Eh bien, il y a un film qui a l'air super.

- Lequel ?

- Haley sans son atèle.

Patrick rit à ce titre de film inventé par son interlocutrice.

- Ba quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il fera un tabac au box office.

- Allez Calimette, je vais te l'enlever cette atèle. Mais je veux un café avant si possible.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

- Non laisse, je vais le faire, enfin si ça te dérange pas que je touche à tes affaires bien sûr.

- Ca ne me dérange pas mais je vais le faire car, de toute façon, il faut que j'aille aux petits coins.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas...

Le café fut près en moins de cinq minutes et il le compléta d'une pointe de lait et d'un petit carré de sucre. Une petite cuillère fut déposée dans la tasse.

Patrick la remercia et la regarda s'éloigner en direction des toilettes. Son regard resta figé sur une partie précise de son corps ; une partie très bien moulée par son pantacourt en jean. Il était si bien envoûté par ce qu'il regardait, qu'il ne fit même pas attention à mini Patrick qui réagit sans attendre.

**_"Tu es vraiment incontrôlable mon cher. On dirait que tu baves devant un morceau de viande... mais quel morceau..."._**

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête ne voulant pas vendre son désir à maîtresse de maison, ne voulant pas passer pour un vieux pervers.

Ils étaient installés devant la télévision dans le canapé trois places de Haley converti en lit pour qu'elle puisse allonger sa jambe mais surtout pour que ce soit le plus confortable possible. Même lorsqu'elle était seule chez elle, pas une seule fois sauf quand c'était pour boire un café, elle n'avait laissé lorsqu'elle regardait un film le canapé en position normale car elle s'y endormait régulièrement.

Ils avaient mis le dvd du deuxième volet de la nouvelle saga de Batman, avec en rôle principal Christian Bale. Patrick aimait beaucoup ce genre de film tout comme Haley. Côté cinéma, ils avaient les mêmes goûts à quelques exceptions près...

Pendant qu'elle dévorait son pot de glace à la vanille saupoudrée de noisettes, Patrick prit les devant et saisit sa jambe gauche. Comprenant qu'il allait lui enlever son atèle, elle le regarda et lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

Il défit tout doucement la partie supérieure puis la partie inférieure de l'atèle et la lui enleva. Il regarda consciencieusement la cheville pour s'assurer que tout était parfaitement à sa place ne voulant pas devoir lui remettre cet inconfortable morceau de plastique renforcé de mousse. La foulure était guérie mais il prit tout de même dans la trousse une pommade anti-inflammatoire qu'il lui appliqua. La douche qu' Haley avait prise pendant qu'il téléphonait à sa mère faciliterait l'application ainsi que la pénétration de la crème. Patrick lui, avait prit une douche chez lui avant d'aller la chercher au café car la sueur l'inconfortait.

La pommade était froide et fit frissonner Haley mais le mouvement des mains sur sa cheville, lui fit oublier ce petit moment de gêne laissant place à une agréable sensation de bien être. Sa cheville était légère et surtout elle était libre. Patrick cessa d'appliquer la crème.

- Avant de continuer, je voudrais que tu essaies de marcher.

Haley s'exécuta.

- Tu n'as plus mal ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûre ? Ne me dis pas non pour ne plus porter d'atèle.

- Je te jure je n'ai plus mal. C'est un peu endolori mais sinon ça va.

- C'est normal elle est restée immobile presque deux semaines. Le massage devrait te soulager un peu.

Elle se rassit reprenant son pot de glace, ce qui fit sourire Patrick. Haley était allongé de façon à ce que Patrick puisse facilement saisir et masser sa cheville sans être gêné pour continuer à profiter malgré tout du film.

Il reprit les mouvements avec sa main droite puis de la gauche et ainsi de suite. Haley appréciait pleinement cette sensation ayant même du mal à se concentrer sur son pot de glace. Patrick remarqua qu'elle avait ralenti le rythme d'ingestion et que sa concentration vis-à-vis du film avait fortement diminué.

La peau douce et fraîche de sa compagne lui était très agréable et savoir que le massage lui faisait beaucoup de bien le satisfaisait amplement. Il ne put s'empêcher entre deux gestes de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction si bien qu'il vu qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière bien calée sur son coussin. Il prit alors l'initiative de continuer le massage au niveau de son mollet gauche et voyant qu'elle ne refusait pas, il prit plaisir à continuer.

Un frisson de chaleur parcourut le corps de Haley allant des orteils jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête passant par le bas de son ventre, comme une électrocution s'arrêtant à l'extrémité de ses seins parcourant ensuite le moindre petit millimètre de peau de sa nuque pour remonter jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Elle avait lâché la cuillère et le pot de glace.

Patrick continua de la regarder tout en pratiquant le massage. Il s'était doucement rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop éloigné pour pouvoir la masser correctement. Le petit pantalon léger qu'elle avait mit lui permettait d'avoir une accessibilité des plus pratique ; ce dont il profita pour commencer à lui masser le genou. Mais ne voulant pas la froisser, de peur d'aller trop loin dans ses gestes, il lui demanda :

- Je peux arrêter si tu veux...

Haley ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- C'est interdit par la loi de faire connaître une telle merveille et de vouloir s'arrêter, lui répondit-elle avec une moue si bien choisie qu'on aurait dit une enfant de cinq ans.

- Je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je veux seulement être sûr que tu veuilles que je continue. Je ne voudrais pas que cela soit interprété comme...

- Des avances ? Je crois que l'engouement de tout à l'heure contre la baie était plus libertin que ça.

A cette réponse, Patrick sourit et baissa les yeux sentant une petite gêne montait en lui, bien qu'il eut apprécié ce moment.

Haley saisit sa main droite et lui fit faire un mouvement circulaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle désirait qu'il continue. Il releva les yeux et la regarda. Elle soutint son regard puis reposa sa tête sur son coussin, il recommença alors ses mouvements sur le genou gauche de sa compagne tout en continuant de la regarder. Haley sourit satisfaite de profiter du talent du médecin. En temps normal, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié qu'on la chouchoute ou qu'on prenne trop soin d'elle mais, avec le médecin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en redemander.

Patrick commençait à ressentir une drôle de sensation dans son corps, plus que des frissons, c'était comme de l'électricité qui parcourait tout son corps jusqu'à sa moelle épinière. Ses mouvements restaient toujours aussi tendres mais une partie de lui voulait qu'ils deviennent plus sauvages cependant il contrôla cette partie de lui qui hurlait son envie d'elle.

Excité par les petits bruits que faisait Haley. Pas des bruits d'excitation mais des bruits de plaisir, bien qu'elle ne dut s'en rendre compte. Ne sachant pas trop si il pouvait continuer au niveau de la cuisse, il remonta doucement au dessus du genou posant ses mains sur la moitié inférieure de la cuisse et continua les gestes circulaires.

**_"On dirait la peau d'un bébé",_** pensa-t-il en continuant de la regarder.

Haley continuait d'apprécier ce moment bien que les mains du médecin aient dépassé la limite du genou.

**_"C'est tellement bon. Finalement c'est pas plus mal d'avoir eu ma patte folle",_** pensa-t-elle ressentant toujours plus de frissons la parcourir.

Le massage devenait plus intense et elle avait l'impression que les mains de Patrick étaient remontées un peu plus que la moitié de la cuisse mais elle n'osa pas regarder, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et gâcher cet instant si... sensuel.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur cette sensation pour en profiter un maximum et constata qu'il avait bien remonté ses mains au dessus de la moitié de la cuisse mais n'avait aucune envie de le freiner dans son élan, elle avait envie que ça aille plus loin. Peu importe leurs résolutions qui consistaient à prendre leur temps, apprendre à se connaître, ou autre, ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ensemble depuis deux mois, surtout ces trois dernières semaines, pour passer à la prochaine étape, mais la bonne question était : le laisserait-elle faire sans éprouver la moindre sensation de panique ?

**_"Huuum... Il n'y a pas à dire, il sait y faire avec ses mains ! Continue à me montrer l'étendue de tes talents...",_** pensa-t-elle avec une dose légère d'excitation.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda Patrick qui, lui, avait les yeux fermés tout en continuant de la masser. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains du médecin, ce qui lui confirma qu'il avait ses mains presque à son entrejambe. En voyant cela, elle ne ressentit pas une seule parcelle de panique et décida de profiter à fond de ce moment quoi qu'il arrive.

Les mouvements de ses mains devinrent plus intenses et c'est là qu'elle referma les yeux reposant sa tête sur le coussin. De sa main gauche, elle effleura la main droite de Patrick remontant jusqu'à son cou faisant parcourir de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche ses doigts provoquant chez le médecin des frissons qui le fit ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Il la regarda et voyant qu'elle appréciait toujours ce moment, il referma les yeux appréciant ce qu'elle lui faisait, sa main se trouvant dans ses cheveux tout en lui massant le crâne puis en continuant les caresses dans le cou. Il tourna la tête vers l'avant bras d'Haley et y déposa un léger baiser innocent mais qui voulait tout dire. Ses mains remontèrent un peu plus haut dans le pantalon effleurant l'extrémité du boxer en dentelle de cette dernière. A cet instant elle ressentit un coup de chaud, dans tout son être et gémit intérieurement sentant la main droite masser le début de l'aine et l'autre effleurant explicitement chaque partie du boxer. Elle ressentit une forte sensation dans le bas dans son ventre, plus fort qu'un frisson, intense comme une dose d'électrochoc ; son bas-ventre était comme paralysé tout en étant excité. Elle massa plus fortement le crâne de Patrick lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, il continua alors d'effleurer le dessus du boxer ainsi que le dessus de sa cuisse mais il fut arrêté par la main de Haley et il ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle le regardait avec cette lueur dans le regard qui ne pouvait exprimer qu'une chose. Se redressant sur le canapé sous le regard interrogateur de Patrick, elle se rapprocha de lui tout en le fixant. Il ressentit une chaleur le parcourir tout en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait mais commençait à comprendre en la voyant se rapprochant tout en le fixant.

- Haley...

- Oui ?

- Tu es sûre ?

- C'est toi qui a commencé...

- Oui, mais...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une fougue encore plus violente que celle dont ils avaient fait preuve contre la baie lorsque Patrick s'était jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ne pouvant et ne voulant pas résister à cette proposition, ressentant ce désir brûlant à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, il la saisit par la taille l'installant sur ses genoux tout en continuant à l'embrasser en l'étreignant intensément tout en parcourant son dos avec ses mains ; Haley quant à elle, passait sans cesse ses mains dans les cheveux du médecin tout en massant le crâne traduisant son envie et son excitation.

Leur étreinte était de plus en plus forte, si bien que si la pièce avait été inflammable, ils auraient à eux deux créer un incendie dans la maison de Haley ; leurs corps étaient en incandescence, inondés de désir mais aussi de frustration, ils hésitaient tous deux au plus profond d'eux-mêmes à aller plus loin mais ils se laissèrent malgré tout guider par la vague de l'envie qui traversait leurs corps et donnèrent raison à cette attirance physique qui les dominait depuis le début de cette soirée. Haley se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de Patrick en cambrant les reins et collant sa poitrine contre le torse de celui-ci qui ressentit un violent frisson le parcourir traversant tous ses membres s'arrêtant sur un en particulier qui commençait à se redresser légèrement. Il continua de caresser le dos de Haley mais plus par-dessus le débardeur mais en dessous de façon à avoir un contact plus direct avec la peau de cette dernière ; il l'effleura du bout des doigts remontant jusqu'au bas de la nuque pour venir lui caresser ses cheveux provoquant à nouveau des frissons sur le corps de sa douce. Prise de légers tremblements, Haley continua à embrasser langoureusement le médecin tout en actionnant sa langue contre la sienne avec une telle légèreté que son esprit semblait totalement détaché de son corps.

Mini Patrick commençant à se réveiller provoquant des petits à-coups d'électricité dans le bas du ventre d'Haley. Une légère lubrification se faisait ressentir à l'extrémité de son vagin. Patrick continua à balader ses mains dans le dos de cette dernière allant jusqu'en bas des hanches venant caresser les fesses de sa partenaire ; celle-ci avait ses mains en dessous du tee-shirt du médecin caressant son torse légèrement poilu. Un torse très bien dessiné d'après ce que lui disaient ses mains ; des abdos raisonnablement musclés donnant un aspect physique agréable au touché mais aussi à regarder déduit-elle inconsciemment tout en continuant son inspection tactile de cette partie du corps qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu chez le médecin.

**_"Où trouve-t-il le temps de se muscler ?"_**

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et décida de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Le bas du tee-shirt se retrouva dans chacune de ses mains qu'elle souleva doucement laissant à Patrick le temps de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il retira ses mains de sous le débardeur pour les mettre en l'air laissant à Haley le soin de lui retirer le déposant sur la table basse. Il fit de même avec le débardeur celle-ci dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire léger et doux.

**_"Sexy",_** pensa-t-il au coin de sa tête.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes ce qui continua d'attiser la flamme du désir qui les envahissait mutuellement. Pris d'une impulsion, Patrick saisit Haley par la taille et la porta contre lui, entouré au niveau de sa taille par les jambes de cette dernière et ils montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre d'Haley. Allongée sur le lit, Patrick au dessus d'elle, elle continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur le torse et vice versa. Puis elle ne put plus rien faire tant que Patrick lui embrasser légèrement tout en effleurant parfois son décolleté pour y descendre jusqu'au bas du ventre où elle se contracta intérieurement sous l'effet de la surprise. Il continua ses baisers et enleva le pantalon dévoilant un boxer en dentelle noir coordonné au soutien-gorge qu'elle portait. Remontant jusqu'à son visage, il embrassa de nouveau la nuque, dégageant les quelques cheveux gênants, allant jusqu'à lui mordiller avec délicatesse le lobe de l'oreille gauche. Puis il s'arrêta pour la regarder, plongea son regard dans le sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne à son tour les devants. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, chaque geste était comme un réflexe, simple et doux, Patrick se laissa faire sans essayer d'intervenir appréciant chaque seconde qui passait au ralenti, chaque geste qu'elle pouvait faire à n'importe quel endroit de son corps. Il laissa son sexe parler pour lui même si ses petits sourires en disaient beaucoup sur ce moment mais il sursauta quand elle vint lui mordiller doucement la fine peau qui se trouvait au creux de sa hanche puis eu un léger frisson lorsqu'elle lécha le bas de son ventre avant de lui retirer son pantalon. L'érection du médecin ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu même si le boxer qu'il portait serrait légèrement cette partie du corps, mais la bosse qu'il laissait paraître était évidente.

Après quelques baisers supplémentaires, elle lui retira son boxer et colla son corps toujours vêtu de ses sous-vêtements contre celui de Patrick. Leurs corps étaient chauds, leurs battements de cœur respectifs augmentant rapidement sous l'effet du désir qui sommeillait en eux depuis des semaines. Après un bref regard coquin, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau pendant que les mains du médecin vinrent défaire l'attache du soutien gorge de Haley, dévoilant sa poitrine nue aux yeux excités de son compagnon qui reprit de suite ses esprits et continua de l'embrasser ; un léger frison fit pointer les tétons de sa belle mais il n'y prêta qu'une brève attention laissant ses mains continuer leurs chemins vers sa taille tout en caressant son dos puis il saisit la jeune femme, et la mit sur le dos tout en continuant d'embrasser son corps nu et doux. Ses lèvres chaudes s'arrêtèrent à la limite du boxer noir de sa partenaire pour le lui retirer ensuite, dévoilant une Haley dans son plus simple appareil ce qui accentua l'érection de Patrick. Il remonta le long de son corps jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille droite pour le lui mordiller légèrement tout en caressant le sexe de Haley ; le plaisir qu'elle ressentit fut des plus explicites, pas par des gémissements ou des petits cris mais par cette danse ralentie qu'elle faisait avec le bas de son corps. Plus elle se dandinait, plus Patrick accentuait les va-et-vient de ses doigts dans son vagin.

**_"Ca fait si longtemps... J'avais oublié cette sensation !_",** pensa-t-elle tout en restant concentré sur cette béatitude qu'elle ressentait.

A califourchon sur Patrick, Haley mordillait la fine peau qui recouvrait son torse tout en descendant vers le sexe de son amoureux. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle agissait comme son instinct le lui dictait, elle ne paniquait plus, le désir plus fort que le reste, elle se laissa guider dans ce qu'elle entreprenait par les petits soupirs qu'émettait discrètement Patrick. Jusque-là, pas une seule fois, elle n'avait pensé à ce moment précis, sinon elle aurait stressé depuis longtemps et la spontanéité de ce soir, des deux amants, n'aurait pas eu le même effet ; pour la première fois depuis des mois, rien n'était calculé dans son attitude, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, de son corps et de son esprit, elle se laissait tout simplement aller dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

L'excitation de son amoureux ayant été intensifiée par la fellation qu'elle lui avait faite, il ne retint plus ses instincts; il saisit Haley par la taille tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, pour la positionner à califourchon sur lui tout en la pénétrant. Haley joua de son bassin d'avant en arrière comme si elle se trouvait sur le dos d'un cheval, pour faire aller et venir le sexe de Patrick. Les mouvements durèrent quelques minutes tout en gardant leur intensité ; les deux partenaires ne cessèrent de se regarder entre deux baisers torrides puis ce fut le point de non retour : le plaisir atteint son sommet, les deux amoureux jouirent en même temps.

Patrick s'allongea sur le dos, Haley s'affaissa sur son torse tout en posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du médecin.

Après quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 Changement**

Deux heures de sommeil plus tard, Haley fut réveillée par une envie d'aller aux toilettes et ne put retrouver le sommeil par la suite.

Patrick dormait comme un bébé dans le lit de la jeune femme, si bien que pour ne pas le réveiller, Haley prit le livre qu'elle lisait le soir avant de s'endormir, pour le continuer tranquillement dans son canapé. Après être descendue au rez-de-chaussée, elle prit une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur, puis s'installa dans le canapé. Une fois confortablement installée, elle continua le chapitre qu'elle avait commencé la veille.

**_"Nous atteignîmes la maison après le crépuscule ; toutes les fenêtres étaient éclairées. Je coupai le contact, et il m'extirpa de mon siège tout en s'emparant de mon sac d'un même mouvement. Il m'embrassa, referma la portière d'un coup de pied. Sans rompre notre baiser, il me porta jusqu'à la demeure. La porte était-elle déjà ouverte ? Je n'en sus rien, et me retrouvai à l'intérieur, en proie au vertige. Je dus me souvenir de respirer. _**

**_Ce baiser ne m'effraya pas, contrairement au jour de la remises des diplômes, lorsque j'avais senti sa peur l'emporter. Ses lèvres étaient calmes tout en étant avides. Il paraissait aussi enthousiasme que moi à l'idée de la nuit qui nous attendait. Il continua de m'embrasser durant quelques minutes, dans le hall. Il était moins sur ses gardes que d'ordinaire. Un optimisme mesuré s'empara de moi. Finalement, j'allais peut-être obtenir ce que je voulais sans trop de difficultés. Las ! En riant doucement, il m'écarta et me tint à bout de bras. Ca allait être tout aussi ardu que prévu._**

**_- Ma façon de te souhaiter la bienvenue ! chuchota-t-il, ses prunelles ruisselant d'un ambre liquide et fauve._**

**_- Super, haletai-je._**

**_Il me déposa tendrement par terre. Je l'enlaçai aussitôt, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner._**

**_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi._**

**_- Ah bon ?_**

**_- L'occasion, tu te souviens ? C'est permis, tu l'as dit._**

**_- Si tu insistes..._**

**_Mes réticences l'amusèrent._**

**_- L'objet en question est dans ma chambre. Suis-je autorisé à monter le chercher ?_**

**_Sa chambre ?_**

**_- Naturellement, opinai-je en nouant mes doigts aux siens. Allons-y._**

**_- Il devait être très pressé de m'offrir ce non-cadeau, car il me prit dans ses bras et survola littéralement les escaliers. Il me déposa sur le seuil de la pièce et fila vers son armoire, revenant avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire un pas. Je grimpai sur l'immense lit doré, me glissai au centre et me roulai en boule._**

**_- Bien marmonnai-je montre moi un peu ça._**

**_Maintenant que j'étais où je voulais être, je pouvais jouer les maussades. Il me rejoignit. Mon cœur se mit à battre de manière désordonnée. Avec un peu de chance, il prendrait cela pour une réaction au présent qu'il me donnait._**

**_- De la récupération, me rappela-t-il gravement._**

**_Il s'empara de mon poignet gauche, effleura un instant le bracelet d'argent puis me relâcha. J'inspectai prudemment le bijou. A l'opposé du loup pendait un cœur en cristal aux milles facettes qui renvoyaient la lumière diffuse de la lampe de chevet. J'en restai coite._**

**_- Il appartenait à ma mère, murmura Edward. J'ai hérité de quelques babioles de ce genre. J'en ai distribué à Alice et Esmée. Rien de bien exceptionnel, donc. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait un juste symbole. Il est dur et froid, et il étincelle au soleil._**

**_- N'oublie pas le plus important - il est magnifique._**

**_- Mon cœur est aussi silencieux que ce pendentif. Comme lui, il t'appartient._**

**_- Merci, dis-je en retournant mon poignet çà et là afin de jouer avec les reflets du bijou. Pour les deux._**

**_- Merci à toi. Je suis soulagé que tu l'acceptes aussi facilement. C'est un bon entraînement pour toi._**

**_Je me blottis contre lui, calant ma tête sous son bras, une sensation semblable, certainement, à celle ressentie par qui se serait niché contre le David de Michel-Ange, sauf que ma statue referma ses bras pour me serrer contre elle. Hum ! Débuts prometteurs."_**

Complètement absorbée par son livre, elle n'entendit pas, quinze minutes après son début de lecture, Patrick ne trouvant pas Haley à ses côtés, était descendu. Lorsqu'elle le vit se présenter à ses côtés, elle fut si surprise qu'elle fit tomber son livre tout en sentant son cœur accélérer le rythme de ses battements.

Le médecin ramassa le livre qui se trouvait par terre et fut intrigué par la couverture ainsi que par le titre du livre. Elle sourit en voyant la réaction de son compagnon, il était manifestement intrigué. Il est vrai qu'à la couverture, on peut se demander quel type de livre est-ce car elle est à la fois simple et intrigante : un fond noir avec un ruban rouge qui, de par sa forme, laisse penser qu'il vole dans les airs.

- Réfléchis pas trop s'il te plaît, tu vas mettre le feu à ma maison, lui dit-elle en se moquant tout en récupérant son livre.

- Très drôle de la part de celle qui a failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque il y a quelques minutes, trop concentrée dans son bouquin.

Haley fit la moue tout en le regardant car elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas.

- Alors Calimette, pourquoi te trouves-tu ici, nue sous ce peignoir en satin plutôt qu' en haut avec moi ?

- Tu ronfles !

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Patrick. Impossible.

Haley éclata de rire en voyant la réaction de Patrick mais surtout à cause de la tête qu'il faisait.

- Je suis allée aux toilettes et ne trouvant pas le sommeil j'ai voulu lire un peu donc je suis venue ici.

- Mouais. T'es sûre que c'est pas parce que je prenais trop de place ?

- Il est vrai que de partager à nouveau un lit, ça fait bizarre mais je te promets que c'est l'absence de sommeil qui m'a fait descendre en plus de ma petite vessie.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés tout en regardant le livre qu'elle avait gardé dans ses mains puis, il posa de nouveau son regard sur elle.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce titre ?

- Ca t'intrigue, avoue ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Ba le titre peut être aussi explicite qu'implicite donc tu vas devoir m'expliquer s'il te plaît, que je sois pas trop paumé.

- Tu aimeras pas...

- Dis quand même !

- Il s'agit du troisième tome d'une saga que m'a fait découvrir Anne, la sœur de Sarah.

- La fouine a une sœur ? Eh ba, ça promet ! Dit-il pour se moquer.

- Je te rassure, c'est tout l'opposé.

- Ouf ! Nous sommes sauvés.

- Rooo mais tu vas arrêter ! Tu veux savoir de quoi ça parle oui ou non ?

- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

- C'est une histoire d'amour entre un vampire et une humaine. Pour faire court, ce troisième tome la pousse à choisir entre celui qu'elle aime et son meilleur ami.

- Une histoire de fille quoi !

En guise de réponse, Haley lui sourit.

Patrick se rapprocha doucement d'elle, lui prenant délicatement le livre des mains pour le poser sur la table basse toute proche. Il y déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, créant une nouvelle tension sexuelle dans la pièce, rendant leur corps de nouveau bouillant d'un désir incontrôlable. Sa main gauche caressait tendrement les cheveux de Haley tout en faisant des allés-retours en direction de son cou ; tandis que sa main gauche, vint frôler le dessus de sa cuisse encore caché par son peignoir qu'il repoussa délicatement, pour toucher la peau laiteuse de sa partenaire qu'il remonta avec insolence à un endroit bien dessous de la taille.

Haley continua de l'embrasser sans broncher tout en lui caressant le dos et gémissant de temps en temps en fonction des caresses que Patrick pouvait lui faire. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sur le canapé mais dans les bras de cet homme qui lui procurait tant de plaisir et de tendresse. A peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur son lit, le peignoir détaché dévoilant son corps nu appelant à des caresses illimitées.

L'acte dura assez longtemps pour que chacun puisse en apprécier les moindres minutes.

Une nouvelle journée débuta à Angel's Fist, ensoleillée et aux températures de saison ; pas étouffantes juste ce qu'il fallait pour donner envie aux touristes qui restaient de se promener ou de se baigner dans le lac. Haley avait pris son petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse pendant que son amoureux prenait une douche. La nuit torride qu'ils avaient passée avait créé un nouveau lien entre eux qui renforça leur relation. Plus de crainte, plus de question ; une simple relation amoureuse qui demandait à voir le jour.

Sortant de la douche, Patrick prit une aspirine dans la pharmacie à Haley car il avait mal à la tête depuis son réveil. Le manque de sommeil sûrement mais il trouvait cela comme un maigre dommage comparé à la superbe soirée et nuit qu'il avait passées avec sa compagne. Il ne s'attendait pas à vivre un tel moment et aussi tôt surtout, lui qui ne cessait de stresser...

Entendant Haley parler à voix haute, il s'habilla et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée où il vit Haley qui se trouvait face à Chad. Il comprit tout de suite la raison de la venue de leur ami, si tôt en pleine journée.

- Bonjour Patrick. Désolé de vous déranger de si bonne heure.

- On va où cette fois ?

- Pas loin. C'est à cinq kilomètres d'ici, en pleine forêt.

- Cinq kilomètres ? Répéta Haley abasourdie en réalisant que ça c'était passé pas loin de chez elle.

- Oui. Allons-y ! Plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera.

Le couple suivit le shérif qui pour se rendre sur le lieu du crime plus vite prit sa camionnette.

- Voilà qui ne va pas améliorer la réputation de notre ville..., souffla Haley.

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver sur les lieux qu'on pouvait d'ores et déjà remarquer les banderoles jaunes qui délimitaient le périmètre de sécurité.

Les trois amis passèrent sous une des bandes qui officialisaient les choses. Les têtes décomposées des agents de police qui se trouvaient déjà sur place en disaient long sur la scène de crime. Une odeur de viande décomposée planait dans l'atmosphère créant de fortes nausées aux personnes se trouvant dans les parages. En humant cette odeur forte déplaisante (il leur faudrait quelques minutes pour s'y habituer), Haley se remémora le cadavre de Jake, il y a presque trois mois de ça, or, ce parfum écœurant n'avait pas envahi ses narines si bien qu'elle puisse se souvenir.

Chad les arrêta tous deux en plein chemin à quelques pas du corps.

- Patrick, je veux que tu saches que le corps est vraiment dans un sale état... Bien plus que celui de Jake. On pourrait penser, que le tueur s'est défoulé sur sa victime.

- Oh ! S'exclama le médecin en guise de réponse.

- Comment ça, défoulé ? Demanda Haley, voulant être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

- C'est pire que pour Jake, Haley. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses le supporter.

- Chad, le corps de Jake m'a affecté car c'était mon meilleure ami et bon, je l'avoue, un peu aussi à cause de mon côté sensible. Mais avec tout ce que je lis ou ce que nous pouvons voir à la télévision, je pense que je peux gérer. Je ne suis plus une petite fille Chad.

- Certes, mais entre la réalité et la fiction, il y a une barrière. Es-tu sûre de vouloir la franchir ?

- Je vous accompagne. Si c'est trop dur à supporter, je retournerai vous attendre à la voiture.

- Quelle tête de mule ! Opina Chad.

Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour laisser passer ses amis que ne se firent pas prier et leur emboitèrent le pas.

Le sol avait absorbé une bonne partie du sang qui entourait le corps, si bien qu'un bruit étouffé revenait aux oreilles des personnes qui foulaient ce sol rougeâtre. Patrick faillit tomber en trébuchant sur un bout de bois.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Haley.

- Oui, j'ai trébuché. Satanée branche !, maugréa-t-il.

- Patrick ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas une branche, lui répondit Haley tout en restant fixé sur le lieu où il avait failli tomber.

Il se retourna alors puis jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son ami le shérif.

- Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Faites attention où vous marcher, il y en a à quelques endroits.

- Beurk, fit Haley en guise de réponse.

Chad mis une pancarte numérotée et interpella un de ses employés pour qu'ils prennent en photo la jambe qui s'était trouvé sur le chemin de Patrick.

Arrivés près du corps, Haley regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Quant à Patrick, il s'attelait déjà à la tâche.

- Ca va être difficile Chad.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai vu le corps. Le peu d'informations que tu pourras m'avoir seront les bienvenues.

- Je peux d'ores et déjà te certifier qu'il s'agit d'une femme, d'une trentaine d'année.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui ! Malgré le peu d'organes et de membres qu'il lui reste, je peux te certifier que c'est une femme à la forme de sa boîte crânienne. Qui plus est, tu connais beaucoup d'hommes qui ont les pieds aussi fins ?

- Non, répondit Chad qui avait noté ces informations sur son carnet.

Ne supportant plus l'odeur de fer qui imprégnait l'air, Haley s'était quelque peu mise en retrait. Cependant, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le semi corps. La principale question qu'elle se posait était la suivante : où se trouvaient les yeux de la victime ?

Chad venait de répondre à Patrick à ce propos et lui demanda son avis.

- Je pense que le tueur ne supportait probablement pas le regard de la jeune femme, et qu'il les a retirés de ses orbites pour s'enlever toute culpabilité.

- Shérif ! Je les ai trouvés !

Chad se dirigea vers son employé et vit suspendus à un arbre, sur une fiche branche, les deux globes oculaires de la défunte.

Au moment de se retourner, le shérif vit Haley tenir une morceau blanc de quelque chose dans ses mains. Il retourna vers elle. Un petit morceau de carton dans une enveloppe se trouvait dans ses mains avec un seul mot décrit : _**"bientôt".**_

- Elle se trouvait ici, derrière l'arbre.

- Bientôt ? Interrogea, à voix haute, Patrick qui était revenu auprès de sa belle la voyant tétanisée.

- C'est...

- La même écriture que pour la lettre qui se trouvait chez toi, constata Chad.

Haley regarda Patrick qui pour la rassurer lui sourit, mais au fond de lui, cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Le tueur n'avait pas utilisé le même procédé qu'avec Jake pourtant une seule chose certifiait que c'était le même coupable : l'acide.

Il manquait au corps certains de ses membres, dont la jambe sur laquelle Patrick avait trébuchée ; mais le médecin n'avait pas la moindre idée si l'acide avait provoqué ces déchirures. Seule une autopsie approfondie lui donnerait une réponse. Après en avoir parlé à Chad, il fit enfermer dans des sacs de glace la jambe, l'oreille et le doigt de la victime afin de les analyser une fois de retour en ville. **_"Je vais devoir fermer le cabinet pour la journée"_,** pensa-t-il. Un détail le coupa dans son élan, le doigt arraché était verni mais d'une couleur et d'une façon qui ne lui était pas inconnues.

- Chad, viens voir ! L'interpella le médecin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda le shérif.

- Son doigt ! Ce vernis je le connais.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Chad essayant de comprendre. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui.

- Non. Un vernis rose à la limite du fluo avec des étoiles blanches au milieu de l'ongle, je connais une seule personne capable de porter ce type de vernis et je la connais.

- Qui ça ?

- Sophia, la femme de James, répondit Haley qui était revenue vers eux.

Chad regarda le médecin qui avait de nouveau posé ses yeux sur le corps de la jeune femme, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

En guise de réponse, Patrick lui désigna la bague qui se trouvait sur la main gauche du cadavre.

- Je me souviens que c'est exactement ce que j'ai vu chez elle, le premier jour de leur arrivée. Donc, nous avons l'identité de la victime mais, elle était discrète, on ne la voyait presque jamais en ville, pourquoi lui avoir infligé cela ? Se demanda Chad à voix haute.

- C'est exactement le même procédé à quelque chose près pour Jake...

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Haley comme si une personne était apte à lui répondre. Pourquoi s'en prendre à des personnes de cette vile ?

- Bonne question, répondit Patrick.

- Il faut prévenir Elena.

Chad et Patrick tournèrent la tête en même temps en direction de la jeune femme, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait prévenir la pharmacienne. Ils continuèrent de la fixer attendant qu'elle leur explique.

- Sarah m'a dit qu'elle s'entendait très bien. Elle a compris cela en les voyant à la pharmacie il y a quelques jours...

- Je l'ignorais, répondit Chad. J'irai lui annoncer lorsque nous rentrerons en ville.

- D'accord mais je viendrai avec toi.

- Je sais me défendre, je n'ai pas peur de la grande mante, répondit Chad sans une ombre d'humour.

- Shérif, nous avons trouvé quelque chose.

Chad suivit l'un de ses employés après avoir écouté ses paroles. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin, juste à quelques centimètres du corps où ils s'arrêtèrent sur un indice qui jusque-là n'avait pas été découvert.

- Chad, c'est la première fois depuis des semaines que nous avons un indice concret, intervint Patrick.

- Allez chercher ce qu'il faut pour faire un plâtre et mouler l'empreinte.

- Je ne comprends pas. Jusque là, nous n'avons eu aucun indice et là pouf, une erreur.

- Ca arrive, plus souvent que tu l'imagines Haley, lui répondit le shérif.

Après quelques minutes, l'empreinte fut moulée et sécha assez rapidement, l'avantage des nouvelles technologies. Une fois tous les prélèvements effectués, ils remballèrent le matériel ainsi que le cadavre.

- On y va ! Je vous dépose chez Haley.

- Non, moi je reste avec toi, tu n'iras pas voir Elena sans moi.

- Tu sais, parfois tu es pire que Sarah.

Ils reprirent la route sans dire un mot, jusqu'au domicile de la jeune femme où Patrick prit sa voiture pour revenir en ville.

Après vingt minutes de trajet, Haley et Chad se garèrent devant la pharmacie afin d'aller parler à Elena. La pharmacienne était occupée à ranger un présentoir qui se trouvait à droite de l'entrée de son officine. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et fit une tête interrogatrice en voyant Haley et le shérif arriver ensemble d'un pas hésitant.

- Bonjour shérif. Bonjour Haley. Il est rare de vous voir ensemble...

- Elena, il faut que nous vous parlions, fit Haley.

- Avez-vous un endroit où nous pouvons nous entretenir ? Lui demanda Chad impassible.

Le regard de la jeune femme balaya ses deux interlocuteurs. Constatant qu'une sensation de panique commençait à l'envahir, Chad prit les choses en mains car il n'aimait pas mettre les gens mal à l'aise surtout dans ce genre de circonstances.

Installés dans une pièce qui servait de salle de pause à l'arrière de la pharmacie, loin des regards indiscrets des clients.

- Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? Demanda la pharmacienne paniquée.

- Nous devons vous annoncer quel que chose, qui ne sera pas facile à entendre, lui répondit le shérif tandis qu'Haley restait en retrait à l'entrée de la pièce afin de laisser Chad faire correctement son travail.

Le shérif expliqua à Elena la découverte du corps dans la forêt non loin de chez Haley mais omit volontairement d'inclure dans son récit, l'empreinte trouvée et plâtrée à quelques centimètres du cadavre. Lorsqu'il lui annonça le nom de la victime, Elena devint blanche et ne réagit pas comme si l'information n'était pas arrivée jusqu'à ses oreilles. Haley lui apporta un verre d'eau pensant que cela lui ferait du bien.

- Elena, dites quelque chose.

- Co... comment pouvez-vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Sophia ?, leur demanda la pharmacienne.

- Le vernis aux doigts et la bague qui se trouvait à son doigt.

- A partir de simples détails...

- Il y a des indices qui ne trompent pas, conclut Chad sûr de ce qu'il affirmait depuis qu'il avait su sur le chemin du retour que les papiers d'identité de la victime avaient été trouvés, enterrés sous les feuilles derrière un arbre...

Elena opina puis ne réagit plus ensuite.

Chad quitta la pharmacie laissant les deux femmes ensemble pensant qu'il serait plus facile pour Elena de confier son ressenti en étant seule avec Haley bien qu'elles ne se côtoyaient pas beaucoup ; mais ayant vécu une situation à peu près similaire quelques semaines auparavant, elle pouvait comprendre ce que la pharmacienne ressentait, bien que sa relation avec Jake fut beaucoup plus profonde que celle d'Elena et Sophia.

Avant de retourner à son bureau, il voulait se rendre au cabinet médical pour vérifier que le corps, du moins ce qui était censé représenter un corps humain, était correctement arrivé chez le médecin afin qu'il puisse commencer les analyses.

Patrick avait écrit un mot qu'il avait scotché sur la porte du cabinet : _"Cabinet fermé pour la journée. Merci de votre compréhension. Patrick."_

Le shérif fit le tour du bâtiment pour entrer par la porte de derrière. Le médecin avait réussi à emménager correctement l'arrière du cabinet qui lui servait désormais de salle d'autopsie et d'analyses agrémentés de deux compartiments réfrigérés pour ce genre d'évènements. Chad frappa à la porte et entra. Patrick leva la tête et arrêta de manipuler la jambe de la victime qu'il recouvra du drap étalé sur le reste du pseudo corps.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, au contraire ça va m'éviter de faire des allés-retours.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui. Un autre point similaire avec le meurtre de Jake, ce qui paraît logique étant donné l'état du lieu du meurtre.

- Le sang ?

- Oui, elle est totalement desséchée.

- Je m'en doutais un peu vu l'étendue de sang qu'il y avait dans le périmètre. C'est tout ?

- Non, le corps a bien été "abimé" par de l'acide, c'est de cette façon qu'elle fut démembrée mais avec une forte dose que pour Jake. Même si ses membres étaient endommagés, ce n'était pas à ce point, donc je pense que la mort de Sophia fut spontanée. Je ne dis pas que le meurtrier se promène avec de l'acide sur lui mais qu'à se moment là, il en avait avec lui.

- Comme si il avait été en chercher et qu'il en ramenait chez lui ?

- Ou ailleurs que chez lui...

- Donc cette fois-ci ce ne serait pas calculé...?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Ce qui expliquerait l'empreinte mais pas le mot, répondit Chad.

- Je pense que tout est fait à partir d'un plan précis mais que Sophia est venue perturber ce plan je ne sais comment et qu'elle en a fait les frais.

- Et donc, il ou elle...

- A commencé à paniquer d'où le mot et son erreur, répondit Patrick.

- Pourquoi en avoir après Haley ?, demanda Chad à voix haute.

- Ca c'est ta partie du travail. Mais va vraiment falloir fouiller dans son entourage même si ces suspicions ne me plaisent pas beaucoup car les trois quarts des habitants sont ses amis.

Chad opina et suivit du regard le médecin qui se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau et avaler un comprimé pour le mal de tête qu'il avait été cherché à la pharmacie une semaine auparavant.

- Tu as toujours ces maux de tête ?, lui demanda Chad.

-Oui. Enfin, ça s'était calmé mais à chaque pic de chaleur, tu peux être sûr que j'y ai le droit.

- Donc la solution c'est l'automédication ?

- Non. J'ai appelé mon ami médecin qui m'a aidé pour le meurtre de Jake et il m'a envoyé par mail une ordonnance suite aux symptômes que je lui ai décrits et je l'ai présenté à Elena l'ordonnance imprimé et voilà.

- Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te soulager pour autant...

- C'est un traitement sur du long terme. Il faut prendre son mal en patience.

Patrick présenta à Chad un dossier rempli de plusieurs feuilles indiquant des données avec des noms bizarres tels que _NFS, plaquettes_ des termes qui au regard du shérif ne voulait pas dire grand chose mais qui ne lui était pas étranger ayant vu ces termes plusieurs fois dans sa carrière. Il regarda Patrick pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout les résultats d'analyses qu'il lui avait fournis et attendit que son ami lui donne des explications sur ce qu'il avait entre ses mains.

- Tu vois que les chiffres ne sont pas élevés et c'est normal car j'ai fait ce que je pouvais avec le peu de sang que j'ai pu prélever sur la scène du crime.

- Et avec peu de sang tu as pu réussir à avoir des résultats ?

- Comme tu peux le voir ! Répondit Patrick assez froidement mais Chad ne prêta pas attention.

- Et ca donne quoi au final ?

- Eh bien cela confirme que son assassinat s'est fait précipitamment car aucune drogue n'est présente dans son sang... Mais je vais tout de même les refaire pour être sûr car là je les ai fait un peu à la va vite pour t'apporter un minimum de réponses assez vite.

- Tu crois qu'elle était encore consciente quand il ou elle lui a arraché les yeux ?

- Vu les caillots de sang qui se formaient suite à la coagulation trop importante de son sang, je pense que oui elle était encore vivante maintenant te dire comment et avec quoi cela a été fait j'en suis incapable.

- C'est déjà un très bon indice que tu as trouvé, lui répondit Chad.

- Je fais ce que je peux avec les moyens du bord. Tant que ça peut te permettre d'avancer. Et pour l'empreinte, ça en est où ?

- Je ne sais pas encore je suis venu directement te voir après la pharmacie.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de l'affaire quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Chad quitte la pièce pour retourner à son bureau tandis que le médecin reprenait son travail sur la jambe de Sophia avant qu'elle n'entame sa phase de décomposition.

Après s'être assuré de l'état de Elena et de sa façon de prendre la nouvelle qui venait de lui tomber sur la tête, Haley se rendit au café de Stephenie car elle avait besoin de voir du monde et de prendre un café n'ayant pas correctement pu prendre son petit déjeuner le matin même. En entrant dans le restaurant elle vit à une table non loin du comptoir, Sarah et Phil qui finirent de déjeuner ; elle les rejoignit de suite voyant que son amie la vit entrée dans l'établissement. Elle se dirigea vers leur table tout en saluant au passage les habitants de la ville qui déjeunaient paisiblement à leur table sans se soucier de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu en fais une tête, lui dit Sarah avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'asseoir.

- T'es pas censé être chez toi ?, lui lança Haley froidement.

- Eh ba tu t'es levée du pied gauche, on dirait.

Haley ne prit pas cette remarque en compte considérant que des choses bien plus graves avaient lieu dans ce monde et que de se soucier d'une remarque peu agréable de sa meilleure amie pouvait paraître puérile.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Lui demanda Sarah qui en avait marre de ne pas comprendre l'attitude de son amie.

- Chad est venu chercher Patrick chez moi. Tu te passes de commentaires s'il te plaît, ordonna Haley à Sarah qui ne broncha pas.

- Pourquoi voulait-il voir Patrick ?

- Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre dans la forêt pas loin de chez moi.

- Quoi ? S'horrifia Sarah après ces paroles.

- Du même type que Jake ? Demanda Phil.

Haley leur expliqua tout dans les moindres détails de tout ce qu'elle savait mais ne parla pas de l'enveloppe devant Sarah ne voulant pas l'angoisser d'avantage avec sa grossesse ; elle le mentionna à Phil lorsque celle-ci alla aux toilettes et lui fit promettre de ne pas lui dire, ce dernier accepta. A son retour Sarah la questionna sur la victime son identité et lorsque son amie lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de Sophia, elle fut pour le moins plus que choquée par cette révélation.

- Voilà pourquoi tu étais à la pharmacie en compagnie de Chad, conclut Sarah.

- Oui, il voulait annoncer la nouvelle Elena comme je lui avais dit qu'elles étaient assez complices d'après tes dires.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Pas très bien. Chad est allé voir Patrick il y a une heure, je quitte seulement la pharmacie, elle est très choquée et abasourdie, je crois qu'elle est rentrée chez elle.

- Oui, je veux bien te croire. Voilà pourquoi beaucoup de gens sont bizarre depuis ce matin mais surtout pourquoi la moitié des touristes ont quittés leur réservation plus tôt que prévu.

- On ne peut les blâmer. Moi-même je ne suis pas rassurée de rentrer chez moi.

- Tu peux venir chez nous si tu veux ou aller chez Patrick. A mon avis, il ne te laissera pas trop le choix...

Sarah sourit à son amie. Un sourire qui voulait dire : _"**tu vois je ne commente pas mais je suis l'histoire"**_**,** Haley sourit en retour à sa meilleure et ne put lui en vouloir de vouloir faire sa fouine, après tout elle ne voulait que son bonheur, mais parfois, surtout dans de telles circonstances, c'était agaçant. Cependant, elle prit sur elle et admis qu'elle aimait quand même quand elle faisait sa fouine mais jamais elle ne le lui avouerait.

_"**Alors là, je serais fichue pour le reste de ma vie"**_**,** pensa Haley.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner pendant que Haley but sa tasse de café avant de quitter le restaurant pour reprendre leurs activités comme si de rien c'était, ce qui n'allait pas être évident.

Sarah accompagna sa copine à la boutique. Etant dans le coin, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette après-midi entre filles...

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt rentrer chez toi pour te reposer ?

- Parce que tu crois franchement qu'il va y avoir du monde cet après-midi ? Lui répondit Sarah.

- Non, c'est sûr que ce sera le bide total, soupira Haley.

- Qui plus est, il fait super beau, donc quand bien même il reste quelques touristes, ils ne vont pas s'attarder en ville.

- Il est vrai.

Elles papotèrent toute l'après-midi n'ayant pour seule occupation de raconter cette nuit avec Patrick sans entrer dans les détails bien sûr mais elle savait que cela ferait plaisir à son amie d'en savoir un peu plus ; qui plus est, c'était sa façon de se faire pardonner son agressivité au restaurant.

Chad avait passé des coups de téléphone pratiquement toute l'après-midi afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune femme trouvée dans la forêt le matin même. Grâce à ses papiers d'identité, il avait réussi à connaître son adresse d'origine et son lieu de naissance, à partir de là, il se renseigna au service public de l'Etat de Pennsylvanie afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la défunte et eut comme renseignements, le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse de ses parents.

Il était resté presque vingt minutes au téléphone afin de leur apprendre le plus délicatement possible la triste nouvelle mais la mère de Sophia voulait en savoir plus, surtout sur les conditions de sa mort malgré la prévenance de Chad sur les détails qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Elle réclama le corps de sa fille afin de l'enterrer dignement, dans sa ville d'origine. Le shérif lui promit de lui faire envoyer la dépouille une fois les prélèvements et l'autopsie effectués par le médecin.

D'autres recherches lui apprirent que Sophia était encore étudiante à la faculté New York University School of Law sur l'île de Manhattan lorsqu'elle avait rencontré James, quelques mois avant de se marier avec lui sans réfléchir à la suite, abandonnant ses études. Dès lors, elle s'était disputé avec ses parents et avait rompu tout contact. D'où la détresse majeure de la mère de Sophia au téléphone.

N'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle de James et tombant toujours sur sa messagerie vocale Chad avait lancé un avis de recherche au cas où mais aucun résultat ne se fit connaître. Il avait tout de même appris que ce séjour à Angel's Fist était leur lune de miel que James avait choisi de son propre chef sans laisser le choix à Sophia.

**_"Patrick avait raison, son séjour ici était calculé..."_,** pensa-t-il.

Après des heures de recherches sur la victime et son compagnon, il décida de se remettre à la recherche des fournisseurs et distributeurs d'acides dans l'Etat du Wisconsin et ses alentours.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'enveloppe et le mot laissé à l'intention d'Haley car l'écriture était la même mais le message laissé n'était tout de même pas rassurant si bien qu'il avait confié une mission à deux de ses gars : faire toutes les trente minutes, une ronde dans les deux kilomètres aux alentours de chez Haley. Voilà la seule chose concrète qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

Il y avait peu de magasin qui vendait de l'acide dans l'état mais aucun ne voulait divulguer par téléphone les informations que leur demandait Chad si bien qu'il dû faire plusieurs mandats auprès du juge de la ville la plus proche afin de pouvoir faxer les documents forçant les gérants de ces boutiques à lui fournir toutes les informations qu'ils possèdent sous peine d'être jugés pour complicité aux yeux de la loi.

Satisfait de sa requête auprès du juge, il s'accorda une petite pause. Il téléphona donc à sa femme Judith pour savoir comment se passait sa journée et ce qu'elle faisait. Depuis la naissance de leur deuxième enfant, elle ne travaillait plus, désirant garder tout son temps pour ses enfants et leur éducation.

Après son coup de fil, il sortit de son bureau pour se rendre sur le pallier et profiter des rayons du soleil quand il vit Anna, la secrétaire, l'interpeller pour lui dire qu'il y avait du nouveau sur l'empreinte partielle prélevée le matin même. Chad avait envoyé un de ses employés à Los Angeles, la seule grande ville la plus proche mais surtout la plus performante au niveau analyse judiciaire, afin d'y faire analyser l'empreinte et un fax venait justement de faire son apparition sur le bureau de la secrétaire qui prévint alors son patron bien qu'il fut en pause.

- Merci Anna,

- De rien shérif.

- Il s'enferma dans son bureau et lut le rapport de police. Il saisit le combiné de son téléphone et composa le numéro de la personne qu'il souhaitait joindre.

La sonnerie retentit.

- Marc, tu es sur le chemin du retour ?

- Oui shérif. Vous avez reçu le fax ?

- A l'instant, je viens de lire le compte rendu.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? Lui demanda Marc.

- Que ça craint. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, nous ne serons de trop.

- Je fais mon possible shérif.

- A tout à l'heure. Je vais prévenir Patrick.

Il raccrocha avant de composer un autre numéro, celui du médecin.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Patrick interloqué par la révélation du shérif.

- Oui, le compte rendu est indéniable, l'empreinte a beau être partielle, le résultat est le même.

- C'est quand même incroyable de penser qu'une femme serait capable d'une telle sauvagerie.

- A qui le dis tu. Je suis aussi ahuri par cela.

Leur conversation dura encore quelques minutes car il dut expliquer à Patrick ses recherches de l'après-midi ainsi que sa conversation avec la mère de Sophia et son désir de récupérer le corps. Le médecin informa son ami qu'il lui faudrait encore une journée pour travailler correctement avec les éléments du corps et qu'ensuite le corps pourrait être restitué à la famille ce qui satisfaisait le shérif.

Suite à ces dernières informations, ils raccrochèrent en cœur.

- C'était Chad ? Demanda Haley qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte du bureau regardant Patrick derrière sa chaise depuis dix minutes déjà.

- Oui. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Ca doit faire dix minutes, mais tu étais tellement concentré par ta conversation que je n'ai pas voulu de te déranger.

- Il y a de nouveaux éléments.

Haley entra dans la pièce tout en fermant la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir en face de son amant.

- Quels types d'éléments ?

- Eh bien, déjà, je peux te certifier qu'elle n'était pas droguée lors de sa mort.

- Elle a dû souffrir terriblement.

- Je pense oui. Personne ne mérite une telle mort. L'autre élément, c'est l'empreinte.

- Oh il y a déjà des résultats ?

- Oui. La police scientifique de LA est très performante et elle devait un service à Chad ce qui, dans ce genre de circonstances, nous arrange fortement.

- En effet, oui. Et alors, elle dit quoi cette empreinte ?

- Il s'agit d'une femme.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis aussi abasourdi que toi.

- Tu veux dire que le tueur, depuis le début serait une femme ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris, tellement choquée par cette nouvelle.

- Oui. Il est difficile de le croire mais le compte-rendu est plus que complet et sérieux.

- C'est hallucinant.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Tu en es où avec le corps ?

- Eh bien, demain, je devrais avoir fini de "travailler" dessus. Suite à ça, Chad fera transporter le corps jusqu'à chez les parents de Sophia.

- Comment sait-il où ils vivent ?

- Il a fait beaucoup de recherches cet aprè'm et il est rentré en contact avec la mère de Sophia.

Patrick expliqua à Haley tout ce dont Chad lui avait appris sur Sophia et le reste. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques mois seulement ? Alors là, je n'en reviens pas, ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis des années.

- Je sais. Je pense que James s'est servi d'elle.

- Par rapport à toi ?

- Oui.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, je sais pas pourquoi...

Ils continuèrent de discuter ensemble avant que Patrick dise à Haley qu'il était hors de question qu'elle rentre seule chez elle et que, par conséquent, elle allait passer la nuit ici. Elle allait objecter mais il ne la laissa pas faire...

- Et ne me trouve pas d'excuse comme quoi tu n'as pas d'affaire avec toi, j'en ai pris ce matin avant de revenir en ville et j'ai bien fermé toutes tes portes.

- Puisque que je n'ai pas le choix...

- Ba voyons, tu es une vraie martyre.

Tout en lui souriant, elle se leva de son siège, fit le tour de son bureau pour arriver devant lui qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise la regardant arriver vers lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit aussitôt comprenant très bien ce qu'elle désirait. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra très fort pour la rassurer car il savait qu'au fond d'elle, une peur infinie circulait dans son sang...

Assis dans la prairie ensoleillé et fleurie de jolies petites violettes, Patrick appréciait pleinement les caresses de sa femme et savourait ce moment de bonheur à ses côtés. James apparut derrière elle, il l'écarta de Patrick pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Les yeux toujours fermés, le médecin ne vit pas que son collègue se trouvait avec eux et sursauta tout en ouvrant les yeux lorsqu'il comprit qu'on était en train de l'étrangler.

- Patrick... Patrick arrête..., cria Haley. Tu me fais mal, arrête.

Elle continuait de le taper tout en essayant de respirer. Le médecin était toujours en transe pendant que ses mains serraient la gorge de celle qu'il aimait.

- Patrick, c'est moi Haley.

Comme si ces mots étaient magiques, Patrick sortit de sa transe et desserra ses mains, libérant la gorge d'Haley qui essaya de retrouver sa respiration. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Je... je suis désolé.

- Tu as fais un cauchemar, ça arrive.

- Non, non ça arrive pas, j'étais en train de t'étrangler.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, même si elle avait eu un peu peur.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête de dire ça s'il te plaît.

- Mais je t'ai...

- Chuuuut.

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le lit afin de calmer le médecin qui ne se remettait pas de son rêve mais encore moins de ce geste qu'il avait eu envers Haley.

- On a un problème !

- Lequel ? Répondit une voix.

- Ils ont une empreinte. Tu as merdé.

- Ils l'ont identifiée ?

- Non, ils savent juste que c'est une empreinte de femme...

- On continue le plan B...

La conversation s'acheva sur ces paroles.

Une enveloppe blanche était posée à côté d'un carton pré découpé blanc qui disait : **_"ils sont morts par ta faute"..._**


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 Souvenirs...**

Le soleil se reflétait sur l'écume des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable fin de la plage. Il était à peine midi passé en cette belle journée du mois de Juillet. Ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat volaient dans les airs suivant la courbe du vent, les faisant onduler à certains moments ; le sable blanc se projetait sur ses pieds tout en suivant le chemin qu'elle parcourait. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle était plus qu'heureuse de cette douce et belle journée avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours.

Assis en tailleur, Patrick regardait celle qu'il aimait se diriger vers lui avec un air si heureux qu'il ne put se délaisser de la regarder, l'extase qui le parcourait était si intense que plus rien ne comptait autour de lui, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde sur cette plage. Quand elle vint pour s'asseoir à ses côtés avec son paréo bleu ciel attaché par un nœud au niveau de sa taille, Patrick la saisit pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Tu es si belle que ça en devient invivable, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Oui mon cœur, te bile pas, j'avais compris.

Ils se fixèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence.

- Me trouveras-tu toujours aussi belle quand je serais vieille et toute fripée ?

- Nous le serons en même temps avec nos deux petites cannes qui se déplaceront en fonction de l'autre.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Shana, plus que tu ne le crois.

L'après-midi passa doucement, si bien qu'ils profitaient de ce moment paisible et romantique que rien ne pouvait gâcher. Rien...

... Jusqu'à ce que Shana atterrit sans raison apparente dans les bras de Patrick qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'abdomen de Shana baigner dans le sang, ce liquide rouge et visqueux au goût de cuivre, ruisselant sur le bas de son ventre imbibant son paréo. Elle ne bougeait plus, le regard vide; les battements de son cœur inexistants.

Il la regarda, affolé, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur le trou béant qui se trouvait un peu au-dessus de son abdomen : son cœur avait disparu.

Son regard se bruma d'un liquide salé qui coula sur ses joues, ne pouvant réagir ni même agir pour essayer de la sauver, il était comme paralysé. Il projeta son regard autour de lui quand ce dernier s'arrêta sur une silhouette au loin qui le fixait avec dans sa main gauche, ce qui devait être le cœur de son épouse. Il lança dans l'eau salée l'organe vital et disparut comme si de rien n'était. Une feuille vola pour arriver sur le visage vide de Shana.

**_" Ce n'est que le début..."._**

Patrick se réveilla en sursaut ; c'était son troisième mauvais rêve depuis qu'il avait étranglé Haley mais jusque-là, pas une seule fois, il n'avait rêvé de sa défunte femme. Jusque-là...

- Comment procède-t-on ?

- Il va falloir continuer à être prudent car cette empreinte peut nous être fatale...

- Oui, en effet. Mais allons-nous rester là, sans rien à faire, alors que nous approchons clairement du but ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que le plan était remis en cause, juste que nous allons devoir en dériver quelque peu.

- Haley commence sérieusement à nous poser problème...

- Je croyais que cela devait venir de Patrick ! Répondit l'interlocuteur.

- Oui c'est le cas et je pense que cela va venir plus vite que prévu...

Posée devant sa fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac de Angel's Fist, elle réfléchissait à la mise en marche de la deuxième partie de ce plan machiavélique qu'ils avaient imaginé quelques mois auparavant. Intégrer les évènements inattendus n'était pas évident, mais rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur route.

**_"Le train est en route, hors de question qu'il s'arrête. La souffrance ne sera que justice !"_.**


	24. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle vie**

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il va nous poser des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le connais mieux que quiconque Chad, croyez-moi, il est plus que envahissant

- Comment allons-nous faire ? Si un seul des habitants de cette ville apprend qui vous êtes en réalité, cela va créer une discorde pas possible...

- Oui je sais surtout qu'au final, je suis innocent.

- Ca, je le sais, étant donné que c'est moi qui ait réussi à prouver votre innocence. Le problème des petites villes, c'est qu'on se fichera que vous soyez innocent ou pas, une femme est morte par votre faute... Qu'avez-vous dit à Haley ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'avez dit qu'elle vous avait questionné, après avoir assisté à votre rencontre avec James...

- Ah oui. Eh bien, je lui ai expliqué les grandes lignes, que j'ai été accusé et remit en liberté. Le minimum pour qu'elle ne se pose pas trop de questions.

- Même si je lui fais entièrement confiance, elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Surtout pas qu'on se connaissait bien avant votre arrivée, conclut Chad, en regardant Patrick.

- Je suis d'accord. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal pour me faire accepter...

- En effet ! De mon côté, je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur James. Espérons qu'avec le dernier évènement en ville, il ne vous mette pas cela sur le dos.

- Je vais aller ouvrir le cabinet. A ce soir.

Chad le fixa quelques secondes, avant de comprendre.

- Ah oui ! Le dîner.

- Oui.

- Une dernière chose…

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Ne le prenez pas mal mais j'ai besoin de savoir où vous vous trouviez la nuit du meurtre de Jake.

- Oh. J'étais chez moi. Je préparerais quelques dossiers. Si vous vous voulez, je peux vous fournir l'historique de mon ordinateur.

- Je veux bien. Merci. Comprenez bien que ce n'est pas contre vous...

- Je sais, c'est pour les besoins de l'enquête. N'oubliez pas que je suis un habitué.

- En effet. Bonne journée.

- A vous aussi, Chad.

Patrick quitta le commissariat et prit la direction de son cabinet. Il était dix heures du matin, il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert mais il avait mis un mot expliquant où on pourrait le trouver en cas de besoin. Cela faisait partie des contraintes du métier de médecin dans une petite ville.

A mi-chemin, il entendit :

- Bonjour Patrick.

Au son de cette voix, il se retourna et fixa avec dédain son interlocuteur auquel il ne prit même pas la peine d'adresser un salut.

- Tu pourrais te montrer plus poli. Je te présente ma femme, Sophia. Sophia, voici Patrick un ami de New York.

- Enchanté, répondit Sophia avec un sourire.

- Ancien **ex **ami, à vrai dire.

- Ne te montre pas si désobligeant, veux-tu ? Sophia, chérie, si tu allais nous commander le petit déjeuner chez Stephenie.

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite, mon ventre commence à crier famine.

- Merci, mon amour.

Sophia s'éloigna des deux hommes, sans chercher à savoir ce qui animait cette tension.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent partir, avant de se toiser à nouveau.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Moi ? Rien juste discuter avec un vieil ami.

- Garde ta fausse politesse pour toi.

- Alors là, tu me vexes.

- Ben voyons...

Au moment même où la tension devenait plus que palpable, une femme paniquée arriva à leur rencontre. Elle tenait une petite fille dans ses bras, celle-ci était livide.

- Que se passe-t-il, madame ?

- Ma fille, elle... elle respire à peine, lui répondit-elle, paniquée.

- Calmez-vous. Donnez-la-moi, je vais l'examiner à mon cabinet.

- Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

- Patrick au secours de ses dames, dit James ironiquement.

- Oh, toi, la ferme.

Patrick partit en courant, avec la petite fille dans les bras, suivit de la mère qui se trouvait derrière eux. James les regarda quelques instants avant de prendre le chemin du restaurant, où l'attendait sa femme.

- Elle a à peine dix de tension, c'est très peu. Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état ?

- Ca va faire dix minutes. J'ai essayé de la calmer... sans succès. Ça lui a pris d'un coup. On vient tout juste d'arriver, pour nos vacances. Elle voulait absolument voir le lac donc je l'y aie emmenée. On s'est promenées près de l'eau, il y a des fleurs magnifiques tout le long du chemin et elle a commencé à suffoquer, de plus en plus fort.

- Près des fleurs, vous dites ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Madame...

- ...Guilbert.

- Madame Guilbert, votre fille fait une crise d'asthme, due vraisemblablement à une allergie au pollen. C'est peu fréquent après le printemps mais pas impossible. Je vais lui injecter de l'aerius afin de dégager ses bronches puis je lui ferai prendre de la ventoline. Je vais vous en prescrire. Il faudra toujours avoir ces deux médicaments avec vous. D'accord ?

- Oui, pas de problème. Comptez sur moi ! Mais, c'est la première fois qu'elle réagit comme ça, je ne comprends pas...

- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'âge pour faire de l'asthme. Ni de moment particulier dans l'année, même si les crises sont plus fréquentes à certaines périodes, en fonction de la densité de l'allergène dans l'atmosphère. Un changement d'air, comme c'est le cas-ci, peut provoquer les crises. Elle peut rester des mois sans en faire et du jour au lendemain en refaire une ; c'est pour cela que je vous demande de toujours avoir ces deux médicaments à portée de mains

Madame Guilbert, acquiesça et regarda le médecin appliquer la seringue sur la peau de sa fille. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux et demanda où elle se trouvait. Patrick en profita pour lui faire prendre la ventoline, ce qui la soulagea tout de suite. Il prescrit l'aerius en comprimés ainsi que la ventoline en spray.

La mère le remercia, une nouvelle fois, prit sa fille par la main et elles quittèrent le cabinet avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ca faisait chaud au cœur de Patrick, il avait sauvé la vie de cette petite fille. Une petite action qui malgré tout n'effacerait pas son erreur du passé mais, au moins, cela l'aidait à se sentir un peu moins... coupable.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente, lorsque, sans s'être consultés, Patrick, Phil, Sarah et Haley arrivèrent en même temps, sur le seuil de la maison de Stephenie.

- Elle avait dit dix-neuf heures trente, on ne pourra pas dire que nous ne sommes pas ponctuels, fit remarquer Haley sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Réglés comme des horloges suisses, fit remarquer Sarah en fixant le Docteur.

- Eh bien, c'est ma première invitation, depuis que je suis parmi vous, je ne voulais pas arriver en retard.

- Désolée, Docteur... Les hormones, dit Sarah.

A cet instant, Stephenie ouvrit la morte de sa demeure pour accueillir ses invités.

- Ah je me disais aussi que j'avais entendu des voix. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, que je viendrai vous voir pour faire tester mon ouïe, Docteur. Allez-y entrer.

Haley et Patrick se regardèrent.

- Prêt pour la karaoké ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais peut-être que si on vide toutes les bouteilles, on sera épargnés tellement on sera bourré.

- Huuum, pas bête comme idée. Mais pas très crédible pour un médecin qui est censé recommander à ses patients de boire avec modération.

- Je ne vous contredirai pas ! Bon allons y.

Tous les invités vivant dans le quartier, étaient déjà arrivés depuis à peu près dix minutes. Personne n'aurait osé être en retard, chacun connaissait Stephenie et savait combien elle était à cheval sur la ponctualité ! Pour l'apéritif, elle avait préparé une sorte de buffet à volonté présenté de façon conviviale, afin que chacun se sente à l'aise et n'hésite pas à se servir. Juste à côté de la cheminée dans laquelle, l'été, elle faisait paraître du faux feu pour mettre une ambiance chaleureuse, elle avait mis une petite table recouverte d'une nappe fine de couleur claire sur laquelle étaient disposées différentes coupes remplies d'un cocktail maison. Des petites assiettes étaient dispersées à côté avec des amuses bouches appétissants. Stephenie débarrassa ses derniers invités de leurs affaires avant de leur proposer de rejoindre les autres dans la pièce principale. Tous se saluèrent et continuèrent leur conversion quand la maîtresse de maison distribue à chacun les cocktails pour marquer cette soirée. Elle fit un petit discours de remerciement pour ses amis, touchée qu'ils soient tous venus et souhaita la bienvenue à Patrick. Les invités le saluèrent et il leur sourit.

Elena, la pharmacienne de Angel's Fist vient à la rencontre de ce dernier et entama la conversation voyant Patrick mal à l'aise.

- Bonsoir. Je suis Elena.

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes la gérante de la pharmacie c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est bien ça, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je pense que nous serons amenés à travailler en collaboration.

- C'est en effet très probable. Depuis combien de temps habitez-vous cette ville Elena ?

- Je suis arrivée à Angel's Fist il y a à peu près une dizaine d'années. Je suis venue y passer mes vacances avec mon ex-mari et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce coin, donc j'ai pris la décision de m'y installer. Et vous, par quel merveilleux hasard êtes-vous arrivé dans notre ville ?

Patrick ne pouvait pas lui révéler que c'était Chad qui l'avait contacté lui demandant son aide car ils avaient besoin dans la ville d'un médecin, ni lui expliquer comment ils se connaissaient, alors il prit le choix de mentir.

- Eh bien, j'avais envie de changer d'air.

- Vous venez de New York, c'est ça ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Ca m'a l'air d'une ville magnifique, pourquoi avoir voulu la quitter ?

Patrick la dévisagea.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai tendance à être un peu trop curieuse et envahissante.

- Non ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas. C'est que... vous avez le don pour enchaîner les questions sans laisser le temps de répondre, c'est un peu perturbant.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai le débit facile mais ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, vous verrez.

- J'en doute pas.

- Alors ? New York ?

- Ah oui... Désolé j'ai perdu le fil. Eh bien pour être honnête j'en avais un peu marre de vivre dans une grande ville et surtout je n'étais plus en très bon terme avec mes anciens collègues après le décès de ma femme donc j'ai préféré partir.

- Oh, je vois. Vous allez voir, vous allez vous plaire ici.

Son regard dériva en direction de Haley qui, entourée de Sarah, Phil, Chad et sa femme Judith, riait aux éclats. Patrick ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué son hilarité, sûrement une blague racontée par Phil. Il était heureux de la voir rire comme cela, oubliant pendant quelques secondes sa peine et la douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait que cela le fit sourire à son tour.

Elena remarque son manque d'attention envers elle et suivit le regard du médecin afin d'en découvrir l'origine puis elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui et enchaina comme si de rien n'était. Le principal défaut d'Elena était qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on détourne son regard pour en observait une autre. Elle était très narcissique et consciente de son physique attrayant, elle n'hésitait pas à le mettre en avant pour qu'on ne remarque qu'elle, alors voyant Patrick distrait par une autre femme alors qu'elle était en train de lui parler et de le charmer, elle ne le supporta pas. Cependant, elle était assez maligne pour ne pas le faire remarquer. Elle avait retenu la leçon que son ex-mari lui avait donnée des années plus tôt et depuis en pareilles circonstances, elle pouvait faire preuve de subtilité.

- Elle a l'air de se remettre doucement.

A l'intonation de sa voix, Patrick sortit de sa bulle et lui prêta de nouveau attention.

- Disons qu'elle est surtout bien entourée et qu'ils savent y faire avec elle. C'est ce qu'il lui faut. Les regards plein de tristesse ou de "je suis désolé" ne l'aideront pas.

- Haley a toujours été comme ça.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien, elle ne supporte pas qu'on la materne. C'est une des raisons qui a provoqué la fin de son idylle avec Jake mais leur amitié était plus solide que tout.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle aimait son indépendance et qu'elle déteste qu'on la prenne en pitié.

- Vous avez l'air très attaché à elle, remarqua Elena partagée entre la curiosité et la déception.

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Quand je suis arrivé, elle fut la seule à vraiment bien m'accueillir et ne porter aucun jugement sur moi. Puis Jake est malheureusement décédé et ce fut à moi de l'aider. Ça nous a un peu rapprochés.

- Il faut dire aussi que dès votre arrivé, vous vous êtes confronté au shérif adjoint.

- C'est vrai et j'en suis désolé encore aujourd'hui. Avec le recul, je me rends compte à quel point mon attitude a été puérile.

- Surtout que nous avons tous eu le droit au même traitement. Mais bon, tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur, dit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Oui, il paraît.

- Alors les amis. De quoi parlez-vous ?, intervint Stephenie. Méfiez-vous Patrick, Elena a toujours un faible pour les nouveaux de la bande.

- Ah, ah, très drôle, dit cette dernière un peu maussade.

- Ca va, elle ne m'a pas encore sauté dessus.

- Pas encore..., fit Elena en s'éloignant, avec un clin d'œil.

- Désolé, elle est parfois...

- C'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle croit toujours qu'il y a qu'elle dans cette ville et elle en oublie parfois les autres mais elle n'est pas méchante juste un peu...

- ... trop entreprenante ? Je vous l'accorde mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre.

- Vous, oui, mais je ne voudrai pas qu'elle embête Haley.

- Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ?

- Patrick... Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas celle qui se mêle de tout dans cette ville et que je peux parfois un peu trop gentille, mais je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant. Vous n'agissez pas qu'en tant que médecin avec elle.

Patrick la toisa silencieusement, ne voulant pas admettre ses propos.

- Vous tenez à elle. Peut-être en tant qu'amis, c'est possible, mais tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle riait, votre regard reflétait autre chose que de l'amitié. Vous avez des sentiments très forts pour elle.

- Je l'apprécie énormément, je l'avoue, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait ce genre de relation en tête pour le moment.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vient de perdre la personne la plus importante dans sa vie qu'elle ne peut revivre grâce à quelque chose de nouveau... Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'elle a vous a giflé, il y a un mois, qu'aujourd'hui elle referait la même chose...

- Vous êtes très protectrice, Stephenie mais également un peu entremetteuse...

- C'est vrai. Vous allez me gronder ?

Ils rirent tous les deux et s'avancèrent vers la table. Stephenie convia ses amis à s'asseoir, le début du repas allait commencer.

Haley et Sarah étaient passées aux toilettes avant de rejoindre les convives à table. Avoir un abonnement aux toilettes partout où elle va, tel était un des inconvénients que connaissent les femmes enceintes. Mais quelle importance, face au bonheur qui arriverait quelques mois plus tard.

- Je te jure Haley, il ne te regardait pas comme un ami.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas.

- C'est faux !

- Saraaaaaaaah...

- Bon, c'est vrai, au départ je ne le supportais pas.

- Huuum, fit Haley.

- Je ne l'aimais pas mais je suis bien contente de m'être trompée et d'avoir appris à le connaître. C'est pas mon meilleur ami, je veux bien te l'accorder mais cependant je ne suis plus au stade où je ne supporte plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Et je te signale que je suis capable de lui faire la conversation et...

- ... et de lui lancer des piques quand il est capable d'être à l'heure à un dîner où il était invité.

- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais je compte bien lui présenter mes excuses. J'y peux rien, les médecins m'ont toujours fait froid dans le dos. Et puis ce touriste-là qui le connait, encore une histoire bizarre, avoue que ça n'aide pas !

- Parce que tu te fies à n'importe qui, maintenant ?

- Non ! Mais il le connait depuis des années, il peut être une source d'informations importante.

- Je t'ai dit ce qu'il en était malgré tout tu continues !

- J'ai vérifié ce que tu m'as dit. Ba quoi ? Fallait bien que je sois sûre qu'il joue pas avec toi !, se défendit-elle face à l'expression de Haley.

- Et ?

- Et ba même si il me manque des détails, il a pas menti. Donc ca me donne envie de faire des efforts.

Elles sortirent des toilettes et traversèrent le couloir pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

- Toi et tes hormones...

- Laisses mes hormones tranquilles. Et tu verras, on en reparlera de ses regards ambigus. Après tout, vous devez bien boire à en devenir ivres, ce soir, pour ne pas chanter..., dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Nan, mais la grossesse développe l'ouïe ou quoi ? Demanda Haley moqueuse.

Sarah et elle riaient aux éclats mais s'arrêtèrent net quand elles virent les regards interrogateurs se poser sur elles. Elles prirent place autour de la table et participèrent aux diverses conversations déjà en cours.

Patrick se trouvait juste en face de Haley, Elena ayant pris place à ses côtés, bien entendu. Cette dernière ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui faire des avances sous la table, il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à cacher son agacement mais Stephenie, connaissant bien Elena, après avoir fait tomber sa serviette, pour avoir une excuse afin de regarder sous la table, pour confirmer ses doutes, intervient en lui disant :

- Elena, s'il te plaît. Il serait trop te demander de te comporter convenablement et non comme une effrontée ?

A cette remarque, cette dernière s'immobilisa puis attrapa son verre de vin et en bu une gorgée avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ne vous excusez pas Patrick, ce n'est pas votre faute si elle ne sait pas se tenir.

Patrick était gêné. Elena revint à table comme si de rien n'était, ne relevant même pas le fait que Stephenie avait pris sa place.

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Chacun, à la demande de Patrick, parla de ses meilleurs souvenirs depuis son arrivée en ville et tous racontèrent une anecdote amusante. Haley parla d'une soirée de spiritisme qu'elle avait fait avec Sarah et qui lui avait provoquée la peur de sa vie.

Elena sema la zizanie en évoquant sa nuit passée avec Jake peu de temps après qu'il ait rompu avec Haley. Voyant la réaction de ses amis, elle s'excusa disant qu'elle avait trop bu et pour faire bonne mesure, se versa un verre d'eau.

A son tour Haley évoqua un souvenir avec Jake et chacun en fit autant à l'exception de Patrick étant donné ses rapports plus ou moins conflictuels qu'il avait eus avec le défunt.

Vers vingt-trois heures, chacun ayant terminé de manger... le moment tant redouté par Patrick et Haley était arrivé.

- Vous êtes prêts à ramener la pluie sur notre ville ? Les taquina Stephenie.

- Je te signale que tu es la pire chanteuse de la ville, donc avec toi c'est une tempête qui va s'abattre sur nous, fit Chad, avec moquerie.

- Oh vraiment ? Eh bien, mon petit malin. Tu vas lever tes petites fesses de cow-boy et venir chanter avec moi et on verra qui déclenche un orage le premier.

Tous rigolèrent et prirent plaisir à passer, chacun à leur tour, même Haley et Patrick ni échappèrent pas.

Ils quittèrent la demeure de Stephenie vers deux heures du matin, tous très satisfaits de cette soirée. Patrick avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à s'intégrer et d'avoir su gérer les questions qu'on lui posait. Il avait beaucoup apprécié ce petit moment très convivial qui n'avait rien à voir avec la façon de faire des grandes villes où c'était beaucoup moins chaleureux.

Haley et lui attendaient Phil et Sarah à côté de la voiture car cette dernière avait eu une nouvelle envie d'aller aux toilettes.

- Supplice terminé, fit Haley en plaisantant.

- Eh bien non. Je trouve que ce fut une superbe soirée et je ne suis pas mécontent d'être venu.

- En plus, vous vous êtes fait une nouvelle copine.

- Ah oui, Elena... Elle est...

- Comme ça avec tous les nouveaux.

- Stephenie me l'a dit.

- En tout cas, on a pas été très fins sur ce coup là.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour le karaoké...

- Ah oui, en effet. Mais je trouve que nous nous sommes bien débrouillés.

- C'est vrai je trouve aussi. On devrait peut-être monter un groupe.

- Vaut mieux pas non, on recevrait plus de tomates que de demandes d'autographes.

Sarah et Phil arrivèrent à la voiture. Ils saluèrent Patrick et montèrent dans le véhicule. Sarah avait apprécié la soirée mais était très fatiguée. A présent, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : aller se coucher.

- Bon il est heure.

- Oui Sarah m'a l'air épuisé. Rentrez bien Haley.

- Vous aussi. Bonne fin de week-end.

- A vous aussi.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, mais avant de monter, il s'arrêta.

- Haley ?

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes très jolie quand vous rigolez. J'aime beaucoup voir ce visage rayonner et Jake aussi, de là où il est, j'en suis sûr.

- Merci beaucoup, Patrick (tu avais mis Phil mais je suppose que c'est au médecin qu'elle s'adresse ?). Cette soirée m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Cette fois, ils montèrent chacun dans leurs voitures respectives.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Mais c'est pas possible, tu pouvais pas laisser ta fenêtre fermée, espèce de souris sous hormones.

- Peu importent tes insultes, très chère, j'avais raison et Phil est d'accord avec moi, dit Sarah affichant un large sourire.

Patrick se gara sur le parking en face de chez lui et descendant de son véhicule il aperçut, sur le palier, une ombre et hésita sur la conduite à tenir, ignorant l'identité de son visiteur et par conséquent ses intentions.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 Le vent tourne

Voilà plus de deux mois que Patrick et Haley avaient laissé paraître au grand jour leur relation amoureuse, pour laisser ce bonheur qui débordait envahir la ville d'Angel's Fist, rendant toutes les âmes sensibles envieuses de cet amour si jeune et plein de vie.

Haley était si heureuse de ce bonheur que même les petites sautes d'humeur de son médecin préféré n'avaient pas réellement d'importance mais cela commençait réellement à l'inquiéter, si bien qu'elle prit la décision de fouiner un peu pour comprendre pourquoi un tel changement d'humeur avait pu avoir lieu en si peu de temps. Le deuxième meurtre l'avait beaucoup secoué et c'est à partir de là que ce comportement bizarre était apparu mais elle savait fort bien qu'il n'était en aucun cas responsable des meurtres ; cependant, elle voulait avoir une réponse à sa question, savoir pourquoi il était si différent depuis ces trois dernières semaines.

_**"Peut-être que le fait de chercher des résultats sur les meurtres le fatigue..."**,_ pensa-t-elle dans un petit coin de sa tête.

Son téléphona sonna et elle répondit dès qu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Sarah.

- Salut ma fouine. Comment va ?

- Haley appelle Patrick y a un souci avec les bébés.

Allongée sur le canapé du salon, Sarah s'était apaisée grâce à la perfusion que Patrick lui avait faite.

- Tu vas devoir aller à l'hôpital. Je sais que cette idée ne te plaît pas mais tu ne le fais pas tu risques d'accoucher dans les jours qui viennent et, crois-moi, pour les bébés ce n'est pas du tout ce qui leur faut, lui ordonna Patrick.

- D'accord pas de souci, répondit Sarah. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle devant la réaction du médecin surpris de la réponse de sa patiente.

- Eh bien, en temps normal, tu aurais trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas y aller.

- Certes, mais, en temps normal, je pète la forme et mes bébés ne sont pas en danger.

- Bon, la fouine devient raisonnable, je crois que le bulletin météo de ce soir ne va pas être très bon.

Tous rirent de bon cœur à cette blague sauf Haley qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa meilleure amie qui devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour surveiller sa grossesse ; mais elle était à la fois rassurée car avec ce meurtrier qui rôde, elle serait plus en sécurité dans un établissement médicalisé et surveillé.

L'ambulance que Patrick avait demandée mit un peu plus de deux heures pour arriver, ce qui était normal eu égard au nombre de kilomètres qui séparaient les deux villes. En attendant cette dernière, Patrick avait stabilisé Sarah à son cabinet avec le matériel dont il disposait. Il avait effectué une écographie à peu près toutes les trente minutes pour rassurer les futurs parents ainsi que leur meilleure amie qui trahissait son angoisse par le biais de son regard.

- C'est entièrement de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à ton état, être plus vigilante...

- Ma chérie, tu n'es responsable de rien. Patrick nous avait avertis qu'à quelques semaines du terme de la grossesse, ce genre d'incident pouvait arriver, tu n'aurais pu le contrôler, dit Phil.

- Oui peut-être mais c'est moi qui ait insisté pour venir à la boutique...

- Ca suffit, Sarah ! Cria Patrick pour la faire taire, ce qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce à l'exception de Haley qui depuis trois semaines avait prit l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur.

Sarah et Phil le fixèrent d'un regard consterné.

- Je vous demande pardon, je dors très mal ces derniers temps et je suis quelque peu sur les nerfs, expliqua-t-il à ses amis.

- Oui, Haley nous a vaguement dit que tu avais un sommeil agité, répondit Phil alors que Sarah continuait à le fixer.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Tu es injuste je trouve, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, intervint Sarah en faveur de sa meilleure amie.

- Je sais, c'est les nerfs, faut que je me calme.

- Oui, ca serait bien en effet, lui répondit Sarah.

- Excusez-moi. Sarah, nous avons dès le départ prit un maximum de précautions ; nous savions que cette grossesse était à risque et certaines complications étaient possibles. Aujourd'hui, nous devons être encore plus prudents que nous l'avons été jusque là et c'est pour cela que je préfère que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

- J'ai dit à Jérémy que je devais m'absenter un petit moment, il gèrera le magasin pendant ton séjour à l'hôpital et on n'en discute pas, lui dit son mari.

- Il est hors de question que je parte loin de toi sans que tu restes à mes côtés, lui répondit-elle.

- Donc, cela veut dire que tu es d'accord ? L'interroga-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Oui. Elle arrive dans combien de temps l'ambulance ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention du médecin.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Pourquoi tu as mal ?

- Non je ne sens rien à vrai dire, c'est juste que je voudrais fuir le regard paniqué de Haley. Tu commences à me mettre sérieusement les jetons.

- Désolée, je ne suis pas très rassurée.

- Moi non plus et te voir paniquer ne va pas m'aider à me sentir mieux. Et là, c'est moi qui suis en train de rassurer au lieu du contraire je te signale, la taquina-t-elle.

- De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas y rester longtemps, ils vont ne pas supporter d'être fliqués vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

A cette phrase taquine, Sarah plongea son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie qui venait exactement de faire ce dont elle avait besoin ; prendre le dessus sur la situation, et donc la rassurer en la charriant comme elle sait si bien le faire.

Il n'était pas loin de treize heures et cela faisait presque une heure que le couple de futurs parents étaient partis en ambulance. Haley était assise juste en face de Patrick et n'avait pas touché à son repas. Le médecin la regarda, soucieux, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'élue de son cœur.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es inquiètes pour Sarah, je le sais, mais crois-moi, là où elle va, tout est mis en place pour que elle et le bébé se portent bien jusqu'à la fin. Dans à peine un mois et demi elle sera maman.

- Je sais... Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète.

- Ah ! Répondit Patrick surprit. Pour qui alors ?

- Pour toi, Patrick.

A cette réponse, le médecin fuit le regard de la jeune femme, sachant exactement de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la rassura-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Oui.

- Hum... après tout, c'est toi le médecin.

Au moment où Patrick allait répliquer, elle interpella la serveuse pour lui demander un cappuccino sans chantilly et la remercia avec un sourire qui disparut aussitôt que celle-ci s'éloigna de la table et plongea son regard sur son assiette toujours intacte.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas fier de mon attitude et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dors si mal alors que jusqu'à présent, même après la mort de ma femme, je n'ai jamais eu de troubles du sommeil. Cette situation ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais le plus important actuellement c'est de résoudre tous ces meurtres, on s'occupera de moi plus tard.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, les meurtres sont importants mais, à mes yeux, tu l'es beaucoup plus. J'ai repensé à tout cela, ton comportement est dû à des troubles ou manque de sommeil, comme tu viens de le dire. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sans point de départ... Cela a commencé pas longtemps après que tu aies commencé à prendre ton traitement pour tes maux de tête...

- Haley, ce que je prends c'est tout simplement du paracétamol, aucun effet secondaire ne peut avoir lieu sur mon comportement.

- Sauf si...

- Sauf si quoi ? Demanda le médecin.

- Eh bien, peut-être que ce ne sont pas de simples médicaments pour la tête.

- Haley, je l'aurais vu si c'en était pas.

- Pas si c'est exactement la même forme et la même taille mais pas le même composant.

Patrick l'observa abasourdi.

**- **Bon je te l'accorde, je lis trop de livres.

Il sourit.

Chad vint s'asseoir à leur table, dès qu'il pénétra dans le restaurant. Il salua ses deux amis et les regardant chacun leur, comprenant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux.

- Je tombe mal peut-être ? Demanda-t-il à leur intention.

- Non ! Tout va bien, répondit sèchement Haley.

- Oh oui, je vois ça, tu n'as pas du tout l'air contrarié.

- Nous étions en train de parler de mon comportement de ces derniers temps, lui répondit Patrick.

- Oh ! Ca continue ?

- Oh oui, ça continue, mais ça ne l'inquiète pas visiblement.

- Haley, tu exagères ! J'ai seulement dit que, pour le moment, la priorité était les meurtres, pas que je ne m'inquiétais pas de mon état de santé !

- Je suis d'accord avec Patrick Haley, les meurtres sont notre priorité.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Cependant je suis aussi d'accord avec toi, la santé de Patrick est tout aussi importante et ne doit pas être négligé.

- C'est à lui qu'il faut dire cela pas à moi.

- Je vous l'ai dit à tous les deux, je m'occuperai de moi une fois que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi pour l'enquête.

- Eh bien, vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux, de vraies têtes de mules, confirma Chad.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de l'état de santé du médecin et celui-ci promis de faire une prise de sang le plus vite possible. Haley eut du mal à le croire mais il lui promit qu'il le ferait sous ses yeux de façon à ce qu'elle ne doute pas de sa bonne foi. La jeune femme opina même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec le fait qu'il veuille attendre plutôt que de le faire immédiatement.

- Sarah est bien arrivée ? Demanda le shérif.

- Oui. J'ai reçu un texto me disant qu'elle était dans un quatre étoiles, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, répondit Haley.

- Bien tant mieux. C'est plus rassurant.

- Il est vrai.

- Tu as l'air soucieux..., remarqua le médecin.

- En effet. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas venu à votre rencontre par hasard.

Le couple se regarda essayant de deviner ce que voulait dire le shérif sans vraiment comprendre. Ils l'interrogèrent du regard.

- J'ai continué de mener ma petite enquête.

- Quel rapport avec nous ? Demanda Haley.

- Eh bien à vrai dire, cette histoire a un rapport avec vous deux… depuis le début si on reconsidère les faits.

- Tu nous soupçonnes ?

- Non ! Haley ne le prend pas mal mais tu serais incapable d'écraser une araignée.

A cette réponse, la libraire rougit dévoilant ses pommettes rosées qui confirmait sa gêne concernant cette vérité.

- Alors que veux-tu nous dire ? Demanda le médecin.

- J'ai continué à mener mon enquête, ce qui est normal étant donné que c'est mon travail. J'ai découvert que Sophia, hormis ses études de haut niveau, ne s'appelait pas Sophia mais Shanna.

- Attends, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Eh bien, je pense que tout ceci n'est un coup monté depuis le début.

- Tu entends quoi par là ? Demanda Patrick un peu sur les nerfs.

- Eh bien j'ai essayé de pousser un peu plus mes recherches pour avoir un maximum de réponse et il s'avère que les pistes ne vont pas bien loin. Alors j'ai téléphoné à sa mère qui m'a confirmé que Sophia était son deuxième prénom et qu'à l'âge de ses dix-sept ans elle a décidé d'en changer après avoir subit un certain traumatisme.

- Lequel ? Demanda Haley.

- Elle a vu sa meilleure amie mourir dans un accident de voiture. Suite à cela, elle s'est plongée dans les études sans donner suite à la moindre relation. Jusqu'au jour où James est venu faire une sorte de séminaire dans la faculté où elle étudiait.

- Et là, du jour au lendemain son attitude a changé ?

- C'est là que leur relation a commencé, confirma Chad.

- Ils étaient vraiment mariés ?

- Oui, sur un coup de tête au grand regret de ses parents.

- J'imagine.

- La mère de Sophia fut menacée par James pour pouvoir partir avec la jeune femme en lune de miel dans un lieu précis.

- Mais, c'est ici, leur lune de miel.

- Tu as tout compris. Elle m'a confirmé que son agressivité n'était pas normal et que quelque chose clochait selon elle mais, se trouvant face à un homme qui aurait pu être violent, elle ne put faire grand-chose.

- Cela se comprend.

- Donc leur venue ici fut préméditée.

- Oui.

- Je suis allé voir à la pharmacie pour parler à Elena, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

- C'est normal. Elle est partie quelques jours chez ses parents.

- Très bien, je les appellerai cet après-midi.

- Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

- Je ne sais pas j'ai cette impression, comme quoi elle savait ce côté de l'histoire et qu'elle s'est bien caché de nous le dire...

Se promenant dans la ville aux alentours du cabinet, les amoureux se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre leurs mains ne quittant pas celle de l'autre. L'atmosphère qui régnait aux alentours était moins tendue que celle du midi mais les nouvelles de Chad avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, à part ma tête ?

- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre tout cette histoire ?

- Si, mais je ne veux pas trop y penser. Je préfère profiter de notre balade.

- Certes, mois aussi. Mais tout de même, j'ai l'impression qu'il a fait exprès de venir ici, ville où tu venais à peine d'emménager.

- C'est vrai qu'après avoir écouté l'histoire de Chad, il y a de quoi devenir soupçonneux mais de là à penser que c'est un coup monté, c'est un peu gros quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, comme tes maux de tête soudain après la prise de tes super médicaments en paracétamol.

- Bon sang, je t'ai dit que je m'occuperais de ma tête plus tard, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre !

Haley s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route, pendant que le médecin continuait d'avancer sans se rendre compte que son attitude était blessante, voire agressive. Il remarqua peu de temps après que sa dulcinée ne marchait plus à côté de lui et s'arrêta puis se retourna et posa un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Demanda Haley exaspérée.

- Oui.

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi là ? Tu te mets à changer de comportement en moins de dix secondes et, pas une seule fois, tu te rends compte que tu débloques.

Patrick ne répondant pas, Haley perdit patience et se retourna en direction de la boutique d'un pas furibond.

- Haley, attends !

- Non ! Je t'aime Patrick et je tiens à toi mais si tu n'es pas du tout capable de prendre soin de toi un minimum ou du moins assumer qu'il y a un problème, ce sera sans moi.

Elle laissa le médecin en plein milieu de la rue abasourdi par ces échanges de paroles avec celle qu'il aime. Il réalisa réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer une fois la porte de la boutiqur fermée par un claquement de porte que même une personne sourde n'aurait pu rater. Alors il reprit le chemin du cabinet, y entra et ferma la porte avec plus de douceur que sa prétendante.

L'après-midi fut bien calme dans la petite ville de Angel's Fist si bien que Haley ne put vendre aucun livre et s'ennuyait à tel point que les aiguilles de l'horloge lui parurent faire une dizaine de fois le tour normal.

Alors, pour s'occuper, elle passa un peu de temps au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie de fouine qui voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait de nouveau depuis son départ du matin. Haley lui raconta ce que Chad leur avait appris, et ce qui s'était passé avec Patrick juste avant qu'elle n'aille ouvrir la boutique pour l'après-midi. Son amie lui dit qu'elle trouvait cela bizarre aussi et qu'elle avait très bien réagi, cela le ferait peut-être réfléchir.

Trente minutes de conversation suffirent à peine pour lui raconter les petits potins qui avaient animés sa fin de matinée mais, de toute façon, les infirmières ne cessaient de faire des allées et venues dans la chambre pour surveiller le monitoring mais ne voulant pas trop l'angoisser, elle ne lui dit pas tout en détail. Les bébés d'abord.

Après avoir raccroché, Haley ferma la porte de la librairie en tournant l'écriteau qui disait "fermé" en direction de la rue, puis se rendit un peu loin dans les rayons du magasin pour y faire une partie de son inventaire vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait la semaine précédente.

Ayant oublié le crayon et la feuille dont elle avait besoin, elle refit quelques pas en arrière se rendant au comptoir pour y prendre le matériel dont elle avait besoin. La nuit commençait à peine à tomber, ça sentait la fin de la saison touristique et surtout la fin de l'été, ce qui lui donna un petit coup de mou au moral mais quelque part, bien pressée que cette période néfaste à sa petite ville se termine, pour que chaque habitant puisse tourner la page sur les derniers évènements et reprendre le cours normal de leur vie. Son esprit revint dans le monde réel lorsqu'elle sursauta à cause d'un bruit qu'elle entendit.

**_"J'ai fermé toutes les portes pourtant"_**, pensa-t-elle.

Le vent chaud de la pièce souleva les cheveux d'Haley comme si il avait deux mains. Alors un frisson la parcourut en partant de son cou jusqu'à ses orteils. Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre et, cette fois, elle vit une ombre dans le fond de la boutique, ce qui provoqua l'accélération des battements de son cœur tout en lui donnant des sueurs froides. Comme si elle avait une force qui allait au-delà de ce que la science pouvait concevoir, elle saisit son téléphone portable et essaya d'envoyer un texto à Chad mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Elle sursauta de nouveau, sans pour autant changer de place, mais, cette fois, elle réagit en voyant que l'ombre se déplaçait dans sa direction d'une rangée de livre à une autre. Son dos se retrouva collé à la porte dont elle saisit la poignée qu'elle déverrouilla et sortit en courant de la boutique. La rue était illuminée mais personne ne s'y promenait ; sachant que le bureau de Chad était bien plus loin que le cabinet de Patrick, elle ne mit pas longtemps pour réfléchir et se dirigea en direction de la porte en espérant qu'il y serait encore et qu'il ouvrirait. Elle tambourina sur le battant, le souffle court. Personne ne répondit, elle se retourna et vit la personne sortir de la boutique, la panique prit le dessus et elle continua de taper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, elle se rua à l'intérieur et la referma avec précipitation derrière elle. Patrick la regarda essayant de comprendre.

- Haley, tu trembles comme une feuille. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, c'est Sarah ?

- La boutique..., répondit-elle essoufflée.

- Quoi la boutique ?

- Y'avait quelqu'un avec moi alors que j'avais fermé toutes les portes à clés.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je serais dans cet état si j'en étais pas sûre ?

- Excuse-moi.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, la personne qui la poursuivait n'était plus là.

- Calme-toi, personne ne peut entrer ici.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Chhhht !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort pour la rassurer mais il était lui même très inquiet, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état.

- On va retourner à la boutique, tous les deux, d'accord ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas y retourner.

- Alors tu vas aller chez Stephenie et je vais appeler Chad. Comme ça tu seras dans un lieu public et loin de mes sautes d'humeur.

A ces paroles, elle le regarda profondément dans les yeux.

- Je vais venir avec toi. Je serais plus rassurée.

- D'accord. Je prends mes clés sur le bureau et on y va.

Il rentra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers son ordinateur qu'il éteignait. Un mot était resté à l'écran "schizophrène". Il prit les clés du cabinet et rejoignit Haley dans le couloir d'entrée.

- On y va ?

Ils sortirent ensemble du cabinet que Patrick ferma à double tour tout en vérifiant son geste pour être sûr de lui. Il prit Haley par la taille puis, d'un pas décidé, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique.

La porte était restée grand ouverte, sans doute le mouvement d'Haley lorsqu'elle avait voulu quitter l'endroit. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur de l'établissement pour y allumer la lumière qui, de suite, éclaira l'ensemble de la pièce principale de la boutique. Patrick entra le premier regardant partout autour de lui suivi de Haley qui restait agrippée à son bras, toujours hantée par la peur ; ensemble ils fouillèrent la boutique de fond en comble, pièce par pièce dans les moindres recoins et ne virent rien ni personne. Ils retournèrent au niveau de l'entrée près du comptoir et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant une enveloppe blanche à côté de l'ordinateur.

Ils échangèrent un regard d'une panique partagée et s'approchèrent lentement. Patrick saisit l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit mais s'arrêta en regardant Haley angoissée à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait être noté sur ce bout de papier blanc.

**_"Ce n'est que partie remise..."_**

- Tu n'oublies rien ?

- Non, tout s'est passé comme ça, répondit Haley.

- Bien. Cette histoire devient de plus en plus bizarre.

Chad avait noté tout ce que Haley lui avait raconté au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé à la boutique et ne parut pas rassuré par ces derniers évènements.

- Haley...

- Oui, je sais, c'est bon j'ai compris. Je ne dois pas rester seule que ce soit le jour ou la nuit.

- C'est plus prudent.

- Oui je sais. Et puis cette histoire commence sérieusement à me faire flipper.

Les deux amoureux quittèrent le bureau de leur ami pour retourner au cabinet du médecin afin d'y passer la nuit.

Chad demanda à l'un de ses officiers d'analyser le papier même si, auparavant, ils l'avaient déjà fait mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. L'employé opina et s'attela à la tâche sachant que celle-ci était des plus urgentes.

Haley s'assit sur le canapé du médecin qui prenait sa douche. Elle vérifia à deux fois que les portes et les fenêtres étaient correctement fermées. Pas très motivée par ce qu'il y avait à la télévision, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre sur l'ordinateur du médecin afin de faire quelques recherches sur Google. Remarquant que l'objet était en veille, elle frôla à peine la souris et l'écran s'alluma ; voyant la page sur laquelle était figé la connexion internet, les yeux de Haley sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

A cet instant, Patrick arriva sur le seuil de la porte surpris de voir Haley penchée sur son ordinateur.

- Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

- Je voulais faire quelques recherches, le programme télévisé ne m'emballe pas des masses donc je suis descendu...

- Et tu as vu mes propres recherches !

- Oui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu cherchais de ton côté ?

- Parce que tu te fais assez de soucis de ton côté que ce soit pour Sarah ou toute cette histoire, tu n'avais pas besoin que je te dise ce que j'avais trouvé.

- Schizophrène ? Demanda-t-elle dubitative.

- C'est une des premières choses à laquelle j'ai pensé. Je me suis renseigné auprès de ma famille et il n'y a aucun cas de cette maladie dans mon entourage.

- Donc, tu mets de côté cette hypothèse.

- Non, car mon comportement en démontre les premiers symptômes donc, je n'exclus pas cette possibilité. J'ai envoyé cet après-midi un des cachets que je prends pour la tête à faire analyser.

- Cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui. J'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont nous nous sommes quittés.

Elle fit le tour du bureau et se dirigea vers lui, il avait comme seule et unique tenue, une serviette blanche qui entourait le bas de son corps laissant place comme invitation à la courbure de ses hanches descendant très au sud de sa taille, dessinant un triangle sexy qui pouvait être définit par un seul mot : tentation.

Chose à laquelle Haley ne résista pas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 Loup... où es-tu ?**

Après une nuit des plus coquines, Haley se réveilla dans un lit vide ce qui l'intrigua. Elle appela Patrick à voix haute et n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui l'inquiéta car il répondait toujours même si il se trouvait aux toilettes...

Un pied à peine posé par terre, elle faillit glisser et regarda de suite, étonnée ce qui lui avait fait défaut : le jogging de Patrick. Là, elle commença vraiment à se poser des questions, jamais Patrick ne quittait le lit sans mettre son pantalon de jogging, pas même pour aller aux sur petits coins, ce qui lui provoqua en elle beaucoup de questions d'un coup et elle accéléra ses mouvements pour se sortir au plus vite du lit. Après avoir enfilé son débardeur et son pantalon de survêtement, elle mit une paire de chaussettes et regarda dans la salle de bain mais ne vit personne. Alors elle descendit au premier étage et regarda dans la salle principale mais ne vit pas son tendre et cher médecin ; elle entra donc dans la cuisine et vit un verre vide renversé sur la table qui tournait sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur ce qui, à cette distance, ressemblait à une main et s'avança donc dans cette direction pour s'arrêter net horrifiée par la scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Elle s'approcha rapidement du corps inanimé de son amoureux pour regarder si il respirait encore et sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme allongé effleuré sa peau, elle essaya de le réanimer en l'appelant par son prénom.

- Patrick, réponds-moi. Patrick...

Quand elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière, elle se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait que ses yeux se fermaient et elle tomba aux côtés de Patrick.

- Patrick ?

- Chad ?

- Tu es où ?

- Dans la cuisine, par terre.

Chad se dirigea dans la cuisine où il vit Patrick à moitié avachi sur le sol et se précipita alors en direction de son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

- Non ! Laisse-moi ici, j'ai encore la tête qui tourne. Va dans la chambre, Haley dort.

Quelques minutes après, le shérif redescendit pour retourner dans la cuisine auprès du médecin.

- Elle n'est pas là !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Patrick paniqué.

- Tu venais faire quoi dans la cuisine Patrick ?

- J'avais encore mal à la tête donc je suis venu prendre un verre d'eau et j'ai été pris d'un gros vertige. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'asseoir sur une chaise que je me retrouvais allongé sur le sol. Je n'ai même pas essayé d'appeler Haley qui dormait comme un bébé dans le lit. Chad, elle était dans la chambre quand je me suis levé. Elle ne serait pas partie sans me chercher surtout que je n'avais pas pris le temps de mettre mon jogging et elle sait pertinemment que je ne sors pas du lit sans le mettre. Question d'habitude, cherche pas comprendre, lui dit-il voyant le regard perplexe du shérif.

- A-t-elle des biens personnels chez toi ?

- Non, en général quand elle vient dormir ici, elle prévoit ses affaires.

- Cette nuit était pas prévue ? Enfin je veux dire, vous n'aviez pas prévu de passer la soirée ensemble ?

- On devait t'appeler ce matin, au réveil pour te prévenir.

- Me prévenir de quoi ?

- Hier soir, Haley était à la boutique et elle a failli être agressée.

- Comment ça, agressé ?

Patrick mit du temps à tout lui expliquer détail par détail de tout ce que Haley lui avait raconté sans oublier de mentionner l'enveloppe avec le papier qui se trouvait dans la boutique à leur retour. Chad comme à son habitude avait tout noté sur son carnet et avait appelé en urgence l'un de ses employés pour qu'il commence les recherches ainsi que son collègue de Los Angeles pour élargir les recherches. Il émit aussi, à la suite des renseignements donnés par Patrick, une demande de résultats urgents pour l'échantillon de médicaments que le médecin avait donné à analyser la veille à un laboratoire de recherches.

- Je vais faire le tour des lieux histoire de voir. Tu devrais aller te rafraîchir un peu, tu as une sale mine.

- Merci du compliment.

Chad sourit et sortit pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Dans le cabinet médical rien qui ne lui sauta aux yeux, alors il se dirigea sans grande conviction à l'arrière de l'établissement, là où Patrick avait installé son mini laboratoire et centre d'autopsie et vit que la porte était entrebâillée. La serrure était crochetée de l'extérieur mais pas de l'intérieur.

Il remonta à l'étage pour regarder l'appartement du médecin qui arriva de l'étage du haut habillé d'un nouveau tee-shirt avec un pantalon de jogging et un papier dans sa main gauche.

- Justement je venais te chercher.

- Moi aussi.

- J'ai trouvé ça, dans la salle de bain en sortant de ma douche. Je n'ai pas vu en y entrant qu'il y était.

- Tu l'as pris avec un mouchoir ? Demanda le shérif étonné.

- Les empreintes, j'y ai pensé.

- Bonne initiative. Donne, je vais l'ouvrir.

- Tiens, je n'y ai pas touché.

Chad ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait comme à son habitude, depuis le début des meurtres, un petit carton blanc sur lequel apparaissait une inscription imprimée de couleur noire.

_**"A présent elle est à moi."**_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent après avoir lu ces quelques mots.

- Cette fois, c'est confirmé, cette histoire vous concerne tous les deux depuis le début.

- Mais pourquoi Haley ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Jalousie, vengeance, passion... Plusieurs mobiles peuvent entrer en considération tu sais. Maintenant nous avons deux indices : l'empreinte qui définit clairement une femme et ce mot qui révèle les victimes principales de toute cette mise en scène.

- Il faut prévenir Sarah !

- Sûrement pas ! Répondit Chad. Tu veux nous la faire accoucher ou quoi ?

- Mais elle va nous tuer de sa chambre d'hôpital si on ne le lui dit pas. Faut au moins prévenir Phil.

- Phil ? Non mais Patrick tu as fumé en plus de ton malaise ! Tu connais Phil, il ne sait pas mentir à sa femme, elle est pire qu'un détecteur de mensonge.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais je t'assure qu'elle va nous trucider une fois qu'elle saura tout ça.

- En attendant, on est en vie et on doit retrouver Haley. Tu avais fermé toutes portes ce soir avant de rentrer chez toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda le médecin.

- La porte de laboratoire a été forcée.

- Forcée ?

- Oui, la serrure a été crochetée.

- Bon sang ! Ca doit être cette personne qui était dans la boutique ce soir.

- On va aller à mon bureau, les résultats de ton analyse ne devraient pas tarder. Nous allons d'abord passer à la pharmacie.

- Toujours pas de nouvelle d'Elena ?

- Non, toujours pas et elle n'est pas revenue chez elle.

Il prit ses clés de l'appartement et suivit le shérif.

Une sonnerie retentit pour avertir les personnes travaillant dans la pharmacie qu'une personne était entrée dans l'établissement, au cas où ils travailleraient en réserve. Une employée se présenta au comptoir demandant aux deux hommes si elle pouvait à tout hasard les aider. C'est le shérif qui prit la parole.

- Non désolée, shérif toujours pas de nouvelles et ça commence sérieusement à nous inquiéter avec tout ce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps, répondit la jeune femme.

- Oui, moi aussi. Merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour répondre à mes questions. Bonne journée.

La jeune femme les salua et retourna en réserve pour continuer son travail. Voilà plusieurs jours de suite qu'Elena n'avait pas fait d'apparition en ville et que personne n'avait de nouvelles. Ils se rendirent alors au bureau de Chad en prenant la voiture tout en réfléchissant. Patrick prenait énormément sur lui même mais il était réellement inquiet pour celle qu'il aime et ça le rendait malade de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Qui plus est, il se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de ce médicament censé lui calmer ses maux de tête qu'Elena lui avait fourni voilà quelques semaines. Il descendit de la voiture lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la destination voulue.

Il faisait frais dans la pièce, si bien qu'un frisson parcourut Haley la sortant de ce sommeil qui avait duré depuis le coup qu'elle avait pris sur la tête. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux brûlaient mais elle réussit à les ouvrir pour essayer de voir où elle se trouvait. Un visage se pencha sur elle pour la redresser.

- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée. C'est pas trop tôt. Pas la peine de crier chérie, nous sommes loin de ta chère ville et isolés de tout. Ici, il ne peut rien t'arriver et, en même temps, tellement de choses que nous pouvons et allons te faire...

- Qui... qui êtes vous ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt mon ange. Bien assez tôt...

La personne sortit de la pièce laissant Haley seule dans cette pièce fraîche et dépourvue de luminosité. Un seul petit rayon passait par le seuil de la porte mais pas assez pour éclairer toute la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon plus gros éclaire violemment les yeux de la jeune femme, au point de l'aveugler momentanément. Puis celui-ci se ferma à moitié laissant tout de même de quoi éclairer une infime partie de la pièce afin qu'Haley ne perdit pas la tête dans le noir.

Une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce, plus grande et plus fine que la précédente avec une voix plus rauque. Elle s'approcha d'Haley pour lui présenter un plateau repas.

- Tiens, voilà de quoi manger avec de l'eau.

- De l'eau ou de l'acide ?

La personne rit aux éclats.

- De l'eau. L'acide, tu as tout le temps avant d'y goûter. Pour le moment, nous avons besoin de toi. Mange Cendrillon car bientôt tu n'auras plus ce loisir si tu continues cette insolence.

Elle tourna le dos à Haley et ferma la porte si violemment que la jeune n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. S'agenouillant à la porte tout en tremblant elle regarda de loin son plateau repas qui ne lui donnait pas envie du tout, la nausée prenant le dessus, elle se mit à pleurer en silence ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction de ses ravisseurs à l'entendre pleurer.

- Alors ça donne quoi ? Demanda Patrick impatient à son ami qui n'était pas des plus calmes non plus.

- Je fais ce que je peux Patrick. Crois-moi cette situation me déplaît autant qu'à toi.

- Je sais, pardonne-moi, ce sont ces fichus cachets. Elle avait raison depuis le début et, étant médecin, persuadé de ce que je prenais, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. Quel idiot je fais ! S'énerva-t-il contre lui-même.

- Arrête. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es responsable de rien.

- Cela ne m'empêche pas de culpabiliser.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, ce qui fit sursauter les deux hommes qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

- Inspecteur Scott, je vous écoute.

...

- Hum... Hum... très bien. Avez-vous possibilité de trouver l'origine du fabricant ?

- Non, c'est très spécifique. A la base, ce genre de médicament appartient au milieu hospitalier. Nous pouvons faire une recherche si vous le souhaitez mais cela prendra plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines tant il y a d'établissements sur dans l'état.

- Je comprends bien. En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre aide.

- Inspecteur Scott !

- Oui, répondit Chad au moment où il allait raccrocher.

- Nous avons reçu les analyses concernant la calligraphie sur les bouts de cartons. Cela n'était pas de notre ressort mais un transfert dans notre service a été fait.

- Et ?

- Les deux cartons que vous avez fait parvenir comportent chacun une écriture différente.

- Ce sont donc deux personnes différentes qui auraient écrit à chaque fois ?

- Oui. Et plus précisément, deux femmes.

A cette réponse, Chad fronça les sourcils sous le regard interrogateur du médecin. Il remercia son interlocuteur de lui avoir téléphoné pour lui apporter ces nouvelles réponses et raccrocha. Il mit un temps à réagir jusqu'à ce que Patrick tape fortement sur le bureau, ce qui sortit le shérif de sa rêverie.

- Désolé Patrick, c'est que ces dernières nouvelles sont très intrigantes.

Il expliqua à son ami tout dans les moindres détails, que ce soit pour le médicament qu'on lui avait donné à la pharmacie comme pour l'écriture des deux cartons retrouvés sur les lieux du crime.

- Donc si on conclut correctement la chose, Elena est dans le coup.

- Malheureusement oui, étant donné que c'est elle qui t'a donné le médicament et que, inopinément elle a disparu du jour au lendemain, peu de temps après le dernier meurtre et juste avant l'intrusion dans la boutique de Haley, je trouve sincèrement que cela beaucoup de coïncidences pour pas grand-chose.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Nous allons passer au café voir Stephenie pour la prévenir, de façon à ce qu'elle essaye de savoir, de façon discrète, si les clients habituels ne l'auraient pas vue, juste au cas où. Ensuite, nous irons à la maison de Haley.

- Tout cela est calculé depuis le début... Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends vraiment pas ?

- Très vite, nous aurons les réponses à toutes nos questions, je te le certifie.

- Crois-tu que l'on peut en conclure que James est dans le coup ?

- Honnêtement je ne sais que penser à son sujet. Tout est complexe depuis qu'il est arrivé que ce soit son comportement ou sa disparition.

- Occupons-nous déjà de cette folle.

- De ces folles !

- Oui.

- Et pour ton médicaments que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais le stopper mais, comme à la base, c'est un traitement très lourd pour les schizophrènes, je ne peux l'arrêter comme ça sans complément. Je vais devoir fouiller la pharmacie et voir pour un substitut.

- D'accord. Alors on va à la pharmacie puis au restaurant.

Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau puis indiqua d'un geste la sortie au médecin pour lui dire qu'ils allaient faire cela de suite, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps.

Arrivés à la pharmacie, Chad exposa la situation à la jeune femme qui se trouvait au comptoir et qui, suite aux explications, ne broncha pasn laissant les deux hommes se rendre dans la réserve. Patrick laissa le chérif fouiller dans les fichiers informatiques de l'établissement surtout au niveau des prises de commandes car il en déduit, que si tout cela est prévu depuis un certain temps, Elena avait dû le commander dans un centre hospitalier pour patients mentalement déficients. Le médecin de son côté, regardait dans la réserve le contraire de ce médicament qui en annulerait en vingt-quatre heures, si ce n'est moins, les effets.

Chad réussit à trouver les dossiers personnels d'Elena, ce qui lui permit de les fouiller afin de pouvoir y trouver, espérait-il, le moindre petit indice prouvant que la pharmacienne avait, depuis des semaines, prévu d'affaiblir le médecin par le biais de ce médicament. Son fichier comprenait une vingtaine de dossiers avec des titres différents. Il ouvrit les dossiers un à un de façon à être sûre de ne rater aucun détail jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un document portant le titre "commandes" ce qui interpelle ale shérif qui l'ouvrit immédiatement.

Il y découvrit une liste importante de commandes classées par mois. Après l'interpellation de son ami, Patrick arriva à ses côtés devant l'ordinateur, il faillit perdre ses yeux hors de ses orbites en voyant la quantité de bon de commande à analyser.

- Nous avons du pain sur la planche, intervint le médecin.

- Je vais imprimer ceux des quatre derniers mois, ce qui correspond à ton arrivée. Nous allons devoir les analyser jusqu'à y voir ce qui n'est pas cohérent dans la commande.

- Ca me va, de toutes manières, nous n'avons pas trop le choix.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais dans les médicaments ?

- Non je vais demander à la fille, ce sera plus simple je crois car on n'a pas de mandat donc...

- Tu as raison.

Patrick partit de l'autre côté de la réserve puis revint avec la jeune fille qui chercha pour lui ce dont il avait besoin. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle lui trouva ce qu'il lui fallait dans deux médicaments différents et lui proposa donc de regarder les produits afin qu'il choisisse le bon en fonction de ses symptômes. Le médecin la remercia tout en lui souriant et retourna aux côtés du shérif qui était toujours en train d'imprimer les commandes.

- Légalement, on a le droit ? Demanda Patrick en voyant la pile de feuilles imprimées.

- Sans mandat tu veux dire ?

- Oui...

- Non, voilà pourquoi, il est utile de travailler dans une petite ville et de bien s'entendre avec les habitants. Et toi, tu as enfin la clé de ton bonheur ?

- Normalement. Il faut juste que je vérifie que ce sont les bons médicaments et je pourrai commencer la prise.

- Très bien. Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Encore deux feuilles et nous pourrons y aller. J'ai prévenu mes deux gars pour qu'ils ne partent pas, ils vont nous aider à éplucher ses feuilles.

- Et après ? On ne sait toujours pas où trouve Elena ni où elle a emmené Haley.

- Patrick, je sais que c'est dur mais le problème c'est que, dans ce genre d'affaire, on ne peut pas se permettre de brûler les étapes. Il faut malheureusement être très patient. On doit éplucher case par case le moindre bon de commande.

- D'accord, mais cette attente est infernale.

- Je sais et je comprends. S'il arrivait la moindre chose à Judith, je serais dans le même état que toi.

Les dernières feuilles imprimées, Chad prit le paquet et sortir de la réserve. Il remercia la jeune femme pour son aide et suivi de Patrick, il quitta la pharmacie pour se rendre restaurant de Stephenie comme prévu.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Stephenie un peu paniquée espérant être rassurée.

- J'aimerai bien Steph.

- Mon dieu. Certes elle ne tournait pas très rond mais à ce point...

- Tu peux faire ce que je t'ai demandé ? Lui demanda Chad.

- Oui, bien sûr, dès que j'ai la moindre information, je te contacte immédiatement.

- Merci. Je ne pense pas que les gens auront vu la moindre chose mais sait-on jamais...

- Comme tu dis...

Après cet échange, les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant pour se rendre au bureau de Chad.

Les deux employés du chérif les attendaient tout en travaillant. L'un deux était au téléphone et notait beaucoup sur une feuille blanche ce qui interpella Chad lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il attendit qu'il raccroche pour lui poser des questions mais il n'en eut pas le temps car son collègue lui expliqua le sujet de l'appel.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à cette piste ?

- Eh bien certes, James n'était pas très tendre avec Sophia mais, bizarrement, ce n'est pas lui qui s'entendait le mieux avec Elena mais sa femme.

- Donc vous en avez déduit, que Sophia se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qu'en découvrant le plan de sa copine, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. Si on y réfléchit bien, Elena a toujours été bizarre depuis son divorce et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Jake.

- C'est pas faux.

L'homme raccrocha le téléphona tout en finissant de noter ce que son interlocuteur lui avait dit par téléphone.

- J'ai appelé Madame Trager car je me suis souvenu de ce que m'avait dit ma petite-amie : elle avait vu une dispute entre James et Elena à la pharmacie un après-midi où elle était seule à travailler.

- Une dispute ?

- Oui, il lui avait demandé de s'éloigner de Sophia qu'elle ne lui était pas bénéfique, qu'à chacun de ses retours auprès de lui, après l'avoir vue, elle n'était pas la même.

- Donc James et Elena n'étaient pas complices ? Demanda Patrick pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

- Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de l'apprécier.

- Peut-être que c'est lui qui a kidnappé Elena.

- C'est aussi une des possibilités.

Chad remercia ses deux hommes pour le travail effectué et leur ordonna de les aider à éplucher les bons de commandes pour essayer d'aller le plus vite de possible. Le téléphone d'Haley vibra dans la poche de Patrick ; il regarda le destinataire du message et en voyant que c'était Sarah il soupira.

- Quoi ? Demanda Chad.

- C'est le portable de Haley.

- Tu l'as pris avec toi ?

- Oui je me suis dit que si Sarah lui envoyait des textos, il serait bien d'y répondre pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Et si elle appelle ?

- Prions pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

- Il faut que tu répondes au message de la même façon qu'Haley le ferait.

- Alors là, va falloir que je me concentre.

- Bon courage. Ne fais pas exploser mon local.

- Ah, ah, très drôle.

- Je réponds et je continue de t'aider pour les bons de commande.

- Pas de soucis.

_**"Toujours mon gros bidon mais moins de contractions. La baleine est calme. Et toi comment tu vas ?"**_

Patrick réfléchit à ce qu'il allait répondre à la fouine pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la meilleure amie de celle qu'il aime.

_**"Avec Patrick on profite un peu du beau temps et du calme dans le cabinet pour se promener. Attention car si tu te transformes en baleine ça va nous faire une fouine transgénique et ça, ça craint. Bisous ma belle. Prends soin de toi."**_

- Quoi ? Demanda Chad en voyant la tête déconfite de Patrick.

- Je déteste mentir.

- C'est pour son bien et celui des bébés, tu le sais.

- Oui je sais.

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_**"Au moins je serais exceptionnelle comme toujours. Profitez bien. Tu me manques. Bisous."**_

- J'ai quelque chose, intervint Chad. Elena a passé une commande il y a deux mois dans un centre hospitalier pour un anxiolytique à forte dose. C'est la clinique psychiatrique Paradise qui se trouve à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Los Angeles. Je vais les contacter de suite.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en attendant ? Demanda le médecin.

- Donne-moi la boîte de médicaments que tu prends depuis le début de tes maux de tête.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle n'avait plus eu la visite des deux personnes qui la séquestraient et rester dans le noir ne la rassurait pas du tout.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-elle espérant avoir une réponse.

- Chhhhhhhhhht taisez-vous ! Si on les énerver, elles sont capables du pire.

- Elles ? Mais... qui... qui êtes-vous ?

Un mouvement se fit entendre du côté droit de la pièce où elle se trouvait mais elle ne vit rien bouger.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Rapprochez-vous du mur Haley.

- Co... Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

- Approchez-vous je vous dis.

Elle vit un petit trou d'assez grande taille pour lui permettre de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur. Alors, quand elle vit le visage familier de cette personne, elle hoqueta de surprise tout en se sentant quelque peu rassurée de se retrouver séquestrée avec une personne qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins.

- James ? On vous cherchait partout.

- Vous m'avez trouvé, dit-il ironiquement.

- Je n'ai pas vu le visage de ces personnes. Avez-vous une idée de qui ça peut être ?

- Non, elles ont des espèces de masques sur le visage, lui répondit James.

- Savez-vous s'il y a une autre personne séquestrée ?

- Je ne crois pas pourquoi ?

- Elena a disparu.

- Comment ça, disparu ?

- Cela va faire presque une semaine que nous ne la voyons nulle part pas même à son domicile. Elle parut très chamboulée par...

Haley s'arrêta net de parler se souvenant que la mort de Sophia a eu lieu peu de temps après la disparition de James et que, par conséquent, il n'était pas au courant.

- Haley, vous êtes encore là ?

- Euh oui, je suis là.

- Vous avez une voix bizarre, vous allez bien ?

- Oui ça va.

- Vous mentez !

- James, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire… qui est arrivée peu de temps après votre disparition.

- Vous commencez à me faire peur.

- C'est à propos de Sophia, votre femme. Elle...

_**"Comment trouver les mots... ?"**_ Se demanda-t-elle dans sa tête.

- Nous avons découvert son corps, dans les bois, il y a une semaine, peu de temps après votre disparition.

Plus aucun mot ne lui parvint de l'autre côté du mur, si bien qu'Haley commençait à s'inquiéter, puis un bruit de respiration se fit entendre suivit de larmes.

- Je vais les tuer ! A leur prochaine entrée, je les tue.

- Pour vous faire tuer ensuite ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je comprends votre colère croyez-moi, mais leur sauter dessus alors que vous êtes sans défense sur leur territoire ne paraît pas très judicieux.

- Sophia... Souffla-t-il comme si il s'agissait de son dernier souffle.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Peu de temps après ma disparition vous dites ?

- Oui.

- Dois-je comprendre que je fus le suspect principal du shérif Scott ?

- Euh... oui, mais vous savez...

- Ne dites rien Haley, c'est normal, j'étais son mari et tout est arrivé peu de temps après mon débarquement dans votre ville, il est bien normal que dans cette affaire je fus le premier soupçonné. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas été très correct depuis le début avec Patrick donc je comprends bien que cela ait renforcé ses soupçons.

- Mais à présent je sais que ce n'est pas vous.

- Certes, mais faut que vous sachiez… Patrick devait penser que, si j'étais venu à Angel's Fist, c'était pour semer la zizanie dans sa nouvelle petite vie tranquille loin de son passé, et il n'avait pas tort, au départ, c'était ma motivation puis mes sentiments pour Sophia sont devenus plus forts, plus... réels et lorsque je l'ai vu vous regarder, j'ai compris que lui aussi méritait à nouveau le bonheur et je ne voulais pas l'en priver une seconde fois.

- C'est très gentil de votre part James. Mais pourquoi me dites-vous ça à moi ?

- Et bien je vais sûrement y passer le premier, je voulais me confesser. De plus, vous savez très bien qu'il ne m'aurait pas écouté donc...

- Donc vous espérez que je lui transmette le message ?

- Si on s'en sort vivant, j'essaierai de lui transmettre moi-même.

- Je l'espère autant que vous...

- Quelqu'un arrive, retournez de l'autre côté de la pièce, si ils découvrent qu'on se parle, ils vont jouer la dessus pour nous torturer.

Haley retourna de l'autre de la pièce, repliée sur elle-même et ayant à peine touché à son assiette. Un bruit sourd retentit, provenant de l'autre côté du mur, elle entendit la voix de la première personne qui lui avait rendu visite dans les premières minutes de son réveil, puis se fut la voix de James qui résonna pour dire qu'il n'avait pas très faim mais qu'il avait mangé un peu et la personne lui répondit qu'il valait mieux qu'il mange si il ne voulait pas que l'acide le ronge violemment. A ces paroles, elle frissonna tout en n'osant pas bouger.

De nouveau, une porte s'ouvrit mais dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. La personne prit le plateau repas et regarda Haley un instant sans prononcer une seule parole. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour en laisser couler quelques mots.

- Tu n'as pas soif ?

- Si, mais je préfère me dessécher que de me brûler de l'intérieur.

- Ce n'est pas de l'acide. Sinon ta bouteille ne serait pas intacte.

- Mouais, si vous le dites.

Alors elle ouvrit la bouteille d'eau sous les regards de Haley qui ne savait comment réagir, puis y versa quelques gouttes du liquide sur sa peau pour prouver à sa prisonnière qu'il s'agissait bien d'eau.

- Tu vois, je ne brûle pas, je ne cloque pas et je tiens toujours debout. Je te la pose ici, pour que tu puisses boire à ta guise. Desséchée, tu nous es inutile !

Haley regarda la bouteille d'eau qu'on déposait à quelques mètres d'elle et resta fixée sur le poignet à peine découvert de la personne qui portait une veste tant la fraicheur de la pièce perçait les pores de la peau. Haley en déduisit qu'il devait commencer à fraîchir dehors. Ses yeux se détournèrent avant que sa kidnappeuse ne remarque l'objet de son regard puis s'intéressa à la porte entrebâillée.

- Hum, essaie si tu en as le cran. Mai, avant, sache que la civilisation la plus proche se trouve à une dizaine de kilomètres et que vu le peu de forces que tu as, tu n'irais pas bien loin.

Alors, la jeune femme referma ses bras autour de sa tête et pensa fort, au plus profond de son subconscient.

_**"Patrick, sauve-moi".**_

La porte se referma. Elle attendit d'entendre la deuxième porte pour se rapprocher du mur où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

- James ?

- Oui.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Vous non plus, vous n'avez rien mangé ?

- Non, ni bu.

- Vous pouvez boire, c'est de l'eau.

- Avec quelle saloperie dedans ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Honnêtement je pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans l'eau.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas vraiment leur procédé. La voix de celle-ci n'est pas la même que l'autre personne, vous avez remarqué ?

- Oui, difficile de l'ignorer.

- Elle fait plus... naturelle. Plus rassurante tout en restant arrogante et hautaine.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Ce genre de voix ne vous rappelle personne ?

- Là comme ça non ! Lui répondit James limite agacé. Haley, soyez plus claire, s'il vous plaît.

- Lorsqu'elle a posé ma bouteille d'eau j'ai vu la manche de la veste remonter légèrement.

- Elle ? Que voulez-vous dire par "elle" ? L'une de ces personnes est une femme ?

- Oui.

- Comment pouvez- vous en êtes sûre ?

- C'est que je me tue à essayer de vous dire.

- Ba dites.

Elle soupira d'agacement.

- Son poignet...

- Oui vous avez vu quelque chose quand elle a posé la bouteille d'eau mais quoi ?

- Un tatouage.

- Et alors ?

- Pas n'importe quel tatouage. Un chiffre.

- Quel chiffre ? Lui demanda-t-il essayant de comprendre.

- 13.

- Attendez, j'ai déjà vu une personne avec ce chiffre-là tatoué sur le poignet.

- Moi aussi et plus souvent que vous.

- Co... Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi on ne dirait pas qu'on sait qui elle est.

- Pour mourir plus vite et perdre le peu de chance que nous avons de vivre encore un peu et peut-être de survivre... ?

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle était si proche...

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

- De votre femme ?

- Oui.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi Elena ferait-elle une chose pareille ?

- Eh bien, en essayant d'observer les deux personnes, on se rend compte qu'elles sont bien différentes l'une de l'autre et je pense que celle à la voix d'ours est le ou la chef des opérations.

- Mais qui ça peut être alors ?

- N'importe qui ! Mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, il y a un point commun pour qu'elles soient réunies dans cette série de meurtre.

- Comme une vengeance.

- Oui.

- A la base, la cible des mots c'était vous. Pourquoi je suis ici alors ?

- Merci de votre solidarité, je suis touchée. Tout est lié, je crois, tout ceux qui de près ou de loin m'entourent et les gêneurs doivent disparaître.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir tué votre meilleure amie ?

- Je suppose que la grossesse l'a sauvée, ou le fait de ne plus trop trainer dans les parages, je ne sais pas.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit annonçant un deuxième passage dans leur cellule.

- Surtout ne dites rien James. Sinon vous mourrez.

James n'eut le temps de répondre que sa porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaître la silhouette de la personne à la voix rauque.

- A ton tour, monsieur le docteur !

_**"James...",**_ pensa Haley paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 Le chat et la souris**

A chacun des cris qu'elle entendait Haley sursautait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer tout ce que James pouvait traverser, elle se remémorait les corps trouvés il y a quelques semaines : celui de Jake, celui de Sophia, le visage brûlé par l'acide de Stephenie ; puis elle repensait à Elena et son innocence incarnée ce qui la révolta d'autant plus, provoquant le désir de lui arracher les cheveux et de la frapper à coups de pied dans le ventre.

Sa rage la brûlait intérieurement mais elle ne pouvait en faire grand-chose à cause de ces chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient, cependant, elle ne pouvait s'enlever l'image qu'elle avait en tête : le visage de James brûlé par de l'acide. Les cris cessèrent et la porte s'ouvrit la surprenant, provoquant l'accélération des battements de son cœur. La femme était masquée mais elle savait à la façon dont elle était habillée et à ce qu'elle avait déjà repéré que c'était Elena qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

- Voilà de quoi manger et boire un peu.

- James, que lui avez-vous fait ?

- James ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

A cette instant, Haley comprit la bourde qu'elle venait de faire, ils n'étaient pas censés se parler même à travers les murs. Elle ne devait pas refaire la même erreur sur l'identité de ses ravisseurs même si elle en connaissait un seul sur les deux.

- Oh, je vois, on a ouvert un salon de thé avec son compagnon de cellule.

- Non c'est juste que j'ai entendu un bruit et forcément j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un...

- Et donc, pour te rassurer, tu lui as tapé la causette.

- Si votre prison n'était pas si sombre et triste ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée, dit Haley tentant de se défendre.

- Peu importe, dans tous les cas vous finirez pareil, alors qu'importe que tu connaisses ton compagnon de cellule ou non.

- Ce n'est pas mon compagnon de cellule.

- Désormais si.

A l'instant même où elle prononçait ces mots, l'autre femme apparut jetant à terre un corps inanimé tout sanguinolent.

- Quand on parle du loup, fit Elena. Voilà plus besoin de coller vos oreilles au mur.

A ces paroles, elle ferma la porte sous le regard horrifié de Haley qui ne pouvait répondre tant elle était figée sur le corps inerte de James. Il lui restait tous ses membres en apparence, mais son visage était maculé de sang pas encore séché. Elle s'en approcha de plus près pour mieux observer ce qu'elles lui avaient fait et vit des dizaines de petites coupures éparpillées sur son torse ainsi que sur son visage. Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent la faisant sursauter.

Elle retira son gilet en lin, ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et mouilla le tissu pour laver ses blessures dans la mesure du possible ne voulant pas lui faire mal. A la sensation de l'eau sur les entailles, il grimaça de douleur, même si cela lui faisait parfois du bien quand elles n'étaient pas trop profondes.

- Il va vous falloir des points de sutures pour certaines.

Il rit jaune à cette phrase, elle ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi puis réalisa la stupidité de sa phrase.

- J'aime votre optimisme Haley.

Ils se regardèrent partageant la même pensée, une vérité qui n'était pas dure à comprendre : ils ne sortiraient jamais d'ici vivant.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que le shérif, ses employés et Patrick fouillaient la maison d'Elena espérant y trouver quelque chose, un indice révélateur de l'endroit où elle pouvait être mais ils ne trouvèrent rien jusqu'à ce que Patrick tombe sur un fond de tiroir. Tout en appelant Chad, il l'ouvrit - qu'importe le protocole, il en allait de la vie de la femme qu'il aimait - et y découvrit des documents révélant plusieurs destinations aux quatre coins du monde. Certaines trop éloignées pour avoir été choisies, d'autres trop près mais cela n'empêcha pas Chad de garder cette piste comme indice.<p>

De retour dans son bureau, il mena plusieurs recherches sur d'éventuelles réservations. Même si il y a avait des réservations beaucoup trop éloignés, il gardait en tête que n'importe quel transport aurait pu lui permettre une éventuelle évasion. Mais à quel prix ? Cependant, dans sa tête, il se disait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas transporter des corps humains un peu partout dans le monde sans qu'on le remarque, voilà pourquoi il mit cette piste de côté persuadé qu'elle ne le mènerait nulle part.

Chacun avec un téléphone, ils appelèrent différentes agences de location saisonnière et non saisonnière afin de savoir si une dame au physique d'Elena aurait à tout hasard fait une réservation d'une certaine durée par le biais de leur prestataire. Plusieurs réponses négatives les découragèrent jusqu'à ce que trois agences leur confirme qu'une dame d'environ trente ans aux cheveux foncés, habillée très chic avait fait une réservation. A présent, il fallait trouver laquelle de ces trois locations étaient la bonne.

- Comment procédons-nous ? Demanda le médecin qui faisait ressentir un peu plus son inquiétude qu'auparavant.

- Nous allons devoir émettre des mandats pour faire fouiller chacune de ces maisons.

- Toutes les 5 ?

- Avons-nous vraiment le choix ?

- Eh bien, pour ma part, je trouve bizarre de prendre 2 maisons dans une même agence.

- Les agences se moquent de combien de maison tu vas leur louer tant que tu payes ton loyer.

- C'est vrai. Nous devrions peut-être nous renseigner si, éventuellement, ses demeures ne possèdent pas de granges ou d'une cave.

- Je vois que Miss Haley t'a fait part de certaines de ses lectures.

- Non, mais à la télévision on voit souvent ce genre de chose. Sérieusement, c'est un détail à développer je pense.

- Et je pense que tu as raison.

Patrick sourit en constant que son ami le shérif ne le mettait pas à l'écart et surtout qu'il prenait en compte certaines de ses idées quand elles s'avéraient nécessaires et judicieuses.

Cette fois le nombre de coups de téléphone fut plus rapide que les précédents étant donné que la liste avait diminué et des résultats plutôt encourageants redonnèrent du courage aux deux amis, même si l'un d'entre eux commençait sérieusement à avoir les nerfs à rude épreuve de se sentir aussi impuissant alors que celle qu'il aime se trouve quelque part dans la nature avec une folle furieuse qui torture et tue ses victimes par plaisir ou pas. Chad se devait de rester calme cela faisait partie de son métier, mais au fond de lui, plus les heures passaient, plus l'inquiétude se faisait sentir mais, pour ne pas faire d'avantage paniquer son ami, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le montrer.

Trois maisons correspondaient aux critères recherchés dont une qui se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres de Angel's Fist. Cela paraissait beaucoup trop éloigné pour Chad mais, afin de ne pas laisser échapper la moindre piste, il contacta la police de la ville concernée qui accepta, après avoir reçu le fax du mandat qu'il avait demandé quelques minutes auparavant, d'aller fouiller la maison en question.

- Pendant ce temps là on fait quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas demandé qu'un seul mandat au juge, Patrick.

- Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Demanda le médecin sur la défensive.

- Nous n'irons pas tous les deux. Je dois avoir un maximum d'hommes à mes côtés pour ce genre d'affaire. Nous ne sommes pas dans une série télévisée où on agit tête baissée sans réfléchir. Il faut un minimum de bon sens. Pour avoir réussi à cacher son identité aussi longtemps, c'est que c'est un plan mit en marche depuis des semaines voire des mois, rien jusque là n'a été négligé alors il faut aussi se mettre dans la tête que peut-être ces maisons soient de fausses pistes.

- Et si ça ne l'est pas et qu'Haley est en train de boire de l'acide ou de se faire couper un doigt ou...

- Ca suffit Patrick ! Ici c'est moi qui décide et, si tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis, je t'éjecte de cette enquête. Tu es là parce que tu es mon ami, tu as travaillé sur cette affaire et Haley est ta petite amie mais je n'accepterai pas une telle insubordination quelle qu'elle soit. Est-ce clair ? Demanda le shérif plus qu'énervé par le comportement de son ami.

- Désolé je suis...

- Moi aussi je suis inquiet et dépassé par les évènement mais nous énerver et nous précipiter ne nous mènera nulle part, du moins à rien de bon.

C'est alors que le portable de Patrick sonna. Il regarda l'expéditeur de cet appel. En voyant sa tête Chad s'interrogea.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Phil.

- Oh ! Tu devrais peut-être répondre.

- Je pense oui.

Il décrocha essayant de garder sa voix la plus neutre possible.

- Tout va bien Phil ?

- C'est à vous qu'il faut demander ça. Depuis le dernier message d'Haley, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles.

- Désolé mais c'est un peu la course ici. Les derniers touristes ont débarqué avant leur départ, par conséquent, elle a beaucoup de travail et moi ba, du coup, je soigne les derniers petits bobos des vacanciers avant leur départ.

- Haley pourrait tout de même répondre aux appels.

- Quels appels ?

- Ca fait quatre fois qu'on appelle sur son téléphone. Sarah voulait lui parler de sa dernière éco faite hier soir.

- Une éco hier soir ?, demanda Patrick surprit. Pourquoi ?

- Un simple contrôle, panique pas.

- Haley n'a rien reçu sur son téléphone sinon elle aurait répondu ou rappelé au pire.

- Le réseau doit être pourri sûrement.

- Mouais.

- Et cette éco alors ?

- Tout est normal. Le col est un peu ouvert mais tout va bien vu qu'elle se lève juste pour aller aux toilettes. Là, elle dort.

- Eh bien, c'est une super nouvelle.

- Patrick, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche à Angel's Fist, mais débrouillez-vous pour que ça s'arrange.

- Phil je ne vois...

- Pas de mensonges entre nous. Je suis capable de tenir ma langue face à ma femme. Tu ne me dis pas quoi pour pas que ma transparence l'inquiète, je comprends, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

- Je sais.

- Bon je te laisse le gynéco vient d'entrer. Je te rappelle bientôt. A plus.

Il raccrocha. Chad fixa le médecin attendant d'en savoir plus. Patrick lui expliqua alors que Phil comprenait que quelque chose se passait mais ne savait pas quoi et ne voulait pas de détails pour le moment juste qu'on ne lui mente pas et qu'on l'informe si quelque chose de grave arrivait.

- Il y a déjà quelque chose de grave.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il l'avait compris avec ma fausse excuse du réseau brouillé du téléphone d'Haley mais moins il en sait mieux sait pour eux et le bébé. Si la fouine a le moindre doute...

- On sait déjà comment elle réagira.

Patrick acquiesça et regarda le téléphone d'Haley qu'il avait mis en silencieux. Six appels en absence. Il envoya un message à Sarah sachant que Phil comprendrait.

- Les gars reviennent de leur ronde. On va pouvoir partir à la fouille.

- C'est pas trop tôt.

* * *

><p>Les journées étaient interminables dans ce noir infernal, pas une seule once de lumière n'avait filtrée les murs ou le peu de vitre qui existait. Haley avait essayé de l'ouvrir mais s'était blessée en forçant, rien de bien méchant juste une petite entaille mais elle ne prit pas le risque de la frotter aux barreaux de la fenêtre ne voulant pas l'infecter.<p>

James était toujours allongé sur le sol presque inconscient. Sa compagne de cellule lui faisait boire quelques gorgées par moment mais il était faible. Elle savait que la première chose dont il avait besoin hormis d'un médecin était du repos sans qu'il sombre dans l'inconscient, ainsi elle le surveillait fréquemment sachant que de manger un peu l'aiderait sûrement à reprendre des forces mais elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir compter sur ses pensionnaires pour cela.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment faisant sursauter la jeune femme. La démarche de la personne, la tenue qu'elle portait ainsi que les chaussures apprirent à Haley qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Elena mais de sa complice. Cette dernière entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers James, elle lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes ; voyant qu'aucune réaction n'échappait de son corps elle se tourna vers Haley. Elle comprit alors que c'était son tour.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 Réponses**

Le shérif accompagné du médecin était prêt à prendre la route pour partir à la fouille des demeures qu'ils avaient réussies à trouver quand le téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait du shérif que Chad avait contacté quelques heures plus tôt pour lui faire part oralement du mandat qu'il recevrait par fax. Celui-ci devait le tenir informé une fois la fouille complétée. Reconnaissant le numéro qui s'affichait sur son téléphone, il décrocha sans plus attendre.

L'appel dura à peu près une dizaine de minutes ce qui parut une éternité pour Patrick qui ne cessait de faire les cents pas à côté de son ami qui étaient en pleine conversation et des agents de police qui commençaient à perdre patience à le voir tourner ne rond comme cela. Voyant leurs regards chargés comme des mitraillettes, il comprit qu'il devait se calmer et attendre que Chad finisse sa conversation.

Après avoir raccroché, le shérif expliqua le motif de l'appel à ses employés ainsi qu'à son ami qui en tenait vraiment plus en place.

- Donc il nous reste deux logements à fouiller, dont un qui se trouve très au nord de la ville.

- Je dirais même très excentré de la ville.

- On procède comment alors ? Demanda l'un des officiers.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'on devrait se séparer mais si nous tombons l'un comme l'autre sur une des deux maisons, nous ne serons pas assez pour intervenir.

- Donc nous restons ensemble ? Interrogea Patrick.

- Oui. Nous allons commencer par la plus proche de la ville et nous finirons par la plus éloignée.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des chances pour que ce soit celle-là ?

- Honnêtement, ça me paraît beaucoup trop facile que ce soit dans cette maison mais, si jamais c'est le cas, tant mieux pour nous, sinon il faudra redoubler nos efforts. Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y. Aucune sirène, et à l'approche de la maison on roule au pas. Je crois même que si il y a une entrée de jardin ou un chemin, on se garera juste avant et nous continuerons à pied l'effet de surprise peut être un plus.

- Chef, peut-être devrions-nous dans ce cas prendre qu'une seule voiture...

- Bonne idée Chase. On prend la vôtre, elle est plus discrète.

- Mais... Intervint Patrick.

- Quoi ? Demanda Chad à l'intention de son ami.

- Si on les retrouve il n'y aura pas assez de place.

- Patrick, les renforts ça existe, répondit le shérif sur un ton moqueur.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Chase, Chad et Patrick à l'avant alors que les deux officiers se retrouvèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Le moteur allumé, il démarra en faisant crier les pneus sur le bitume et prit la direction du sud de la ville où se trouvait la première maison plus excentré que celle qui se trouvait beaucoup plus au nord. Entre deux, il s'était dit que c'était plus celle là qui valait le coup d'être fouillée. Le ciel toujours aussi bleu rassurait le shérif, car s'il devait y avoir le moindre indice se trouvant à l'extérieur de l'une des maisons, il ne voulait pas que la pluie en vienne les effacer les ramenant à zéro.

Patrick, crispé au siège passager, attendait avec impatience que la fin du trajet se profile. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, récupérer sa bien-aimée saine et sauve.

- Si jamais elle lui a fait la moindre petite blessure, je...

- Tu rien du tout. C'est moi qui dois m'occuper des coupables, c'est mon boulot.

- Oui mais...

- Rien du tout Patrick. Tu récupères Haley et tu sortiras de la maison pendant que nous occuperons d'Elena. L'un des gars appellera les renforts et vous attendrez tous les deux dans la voiture. Si jamais tu fais un pas de travers, ça peut nous coûter cher à nous tous. C'est clair ?

- Oui, très clair. Mais, si jamais Elena se retrouve blesser, ne me demande pas de la soigner.

- C'est noté. Mais la seule façon de la blesser serait qu'on lui tire dessus.

- Tu es sûr de connaître Haley, demanda le médecin avec un petit sourire en direction de son ami.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort, elle peut se transformer en vraie tigresse quand elle est en danger. Nous devrions peut-être nous mettre à prier pour Elena finalement.

- Peut-être bien...

La voiture continua son chemin en traversant les bois qui longeaient la partie sud de Angel's First. En passant devant la maison de Haley, Patrick eut un petit moment de tristesse en imaginant qu'elle pourrait ne jamais revenir à son domicile. Entendant les voix des trois autres hommes, il sortit de sa rêverie.

- C'est là que je dois tourner à gauche ? Demanda le shérif à Chase.

- D'après l'itinéraire, oui.

Il mit alors son clignotant et tourna sur la gauche empruntant une nouvelle route un peu plus étroite que la précédente.

- Là, vous continuez sur une dizaine de kilomètres.

- D'accord.

Le moindre mouvement lui provoquait des douleurs d'une intensité différente selon la façon dont il bougeait. Certaines de ses plaies avaient commencé à sécher mais leur profondeur ne changeait pas, ce qui lui provoquait ses douleurs. N'entendant aucun cri venant d'une pièce quelconque, il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour Haley et à s'interroger sur le fond de toute cette histoire.

Pourquoi faire tant de mal à des personnes innocentes ? Il ne comprenait pas et aimerait obtenir des réponses mais il savait que cela relèverait de l'impossible à moins d'y risquer sa vie. Le point de départ était Elena, mais sa complice l'intriguait beaucoup plus, cherchant qui cela pouvait être et ses motivations... Il n'avait reconnu aucune voix parmi les habitants qu'il avait pu rencontrer à Angel's First mais peut-être les avaient-elles été trafiquées... Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête lui faisant alors oublier brièvement ses blessures qui elles ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler leur présence.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd retentir dans la pièce où il se trouvait, ce qui accéléra d'un coup les battements de son cœur, le faisant haleter et balayer la pièce d'un regard inquiet ; il était persuadé d'être seul depuis le départ d'Haley. Entendant un nouveau bruit sourd et distinct, il s'éloigna de l'endroit où il se trouvait sans regarder derrière lui, sans réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose effleurer sa main à peine quelques secondes mais assez pour le faire de nouveau sursauter et regarder derrière lui. Il recula alors jusqu'au mur voulant être sûr que rien ni personne ne pouvait se retrouver derrière lui comme ce fut le cas quelques secondes auparavant. Le seul problème de cette pièce : son manque de luminosité ; il pouvait seulement être sûr que personne ne se trouvait derrière lui grâce au mur contre lequel son dos était collé, mais aucune certitude de n'avoir personne à côté de lui ce qui d'un coup le fit paniquer un peu plus. Il prit son courage à deux mains et dirigea l'une de ses mains à sa gauche qui brassa le vent vainement, puis il fit de même du côté droit, toujours rien. Il n'entendit qu'une seule chose : un souffle léger mais distinct.

Une autre gifle retentit comme un bruit sourd sur la joue droite d'Haley lui faisant craquer la mâchoire comme si un coup de massue était venu la lui briser. Elle regarda ses tortionnaires d'un regard noir leur faisant comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas encaisser cela très longtemps et décida alors de les provoquer pour tester leurs limites, après tout, elle n'était plus à ça près, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait car, au final, elle n'avait aucun idée de ce que ces personnes lui réservaient.

- C'est bon, vous prenez votre pied ? Ca doit être jouissif de pouvoir torturer et tuer des gens pour le plaisir, sans leur expliquer pourquoi, ni leur dire qui vous êtes. Oh, y'a pas à dire, niveau lâcheté vous êtes au sommet de votre gloire. Félicitations, vous venez de gagner le meilleur prix de débilité humaine. Si vous pensez que tuer des gens pour arranger vos petits soucis personnels est la solution, eh bien, vous vous trompez.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent stupéfaites de l'audace de la jeune femme mais en même temps énervées, très énervées, ce qui n'allait probablement pas arranger son cas mais, au point où en était cette histoire, c'était quitte ou double. Alors, elle alla encore plus loin dans sa démarche.

- Dites-moi... Elena.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent estomaquées ne sachant pas comment réagir fasse à cette révélation : Haley savait que l'une d'elles était la pharmacienne de la ville dans laquelle elle habitait.

Haley rigola nerveusement mais fière de ce coup de poker. Elle jubilait.

- Ba alors, pas de coup de couteau, pas d'acide dans le visage, pas scalpel pour m'arracher le cœur ?

- Comment... Comment avez-vous...

- Votre poignet !

- Mon poignet ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Elle baissa alors son regard en direction de celui-ci et comprit l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. De la colère apparut dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle fixa Haley mais fut interrompue par sa partenaire qui, elle, était folle de rage à cause cette erreur fatale.

- Mais quelle idiote que tu fais ! C'était trop te demander de faire attention, d'être plus prudente ?

- Oh excuse-moi Madame « je suis si parfaite que je souhaite détruire toute cette ville juste par jalousie ». Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ces fichues locations de maisons dans divers états et tout ce qui va derrière ton sublime plan et faire attention aux moindres petits détails de mon corps pendant que toi, tu jouais la fainéantise à torturer ces gens.

- Fainéantise ? Non, mais je crois rêver. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas hésité une seconde lorsque je suis venue à ta rencontre et te proposer ce plan. Toi qui étais si malheureuse depuis ta rupture à laquelle personne ne portait la moindre attention, si bien que lorsque je t'ai tout dévoilé, tu n'as pas hésité le moins du monde, alors cesse de faire ta sainte ni touche et assume.

Haley jubilait de les voir se crêper le chignon, c'était la faille de leur duo, elles ne se faisaient pas confiance à cent pour cent et utiliser leur point faible pouvait peut-être lui faire gagner du temps. Mais elle ne montra pas qu'elle était contente de cela pour ne pas qu'elles se retournent contre elle tout de suite. Tout en les regardant, elle cherchait qui pouvait être cette deuxième personne et cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête _"Oh excuse-moi Madame je suis si parfaite que je souhaite détruire toute cette ville juste par jalousie"_ ; elle avait beau chercher elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette personne. _Jalousie... jalouse de Sophia, Jake, Stephenie ? Mais pourquoi ?_ S'interrogea-t-elle.

La deuxième femme s'arrêta net dans le conflit et tourna la tête vers Haley posant sur elle un regard des plus méprisants. La prisonnière soutint alors son regard sans y laisser paraître la moindre émotion même si, au fond d'elle, leur réaction imprévisible lui faisait peur.

- Vous pensez être maligne avec votre super découverte.

- C'est vous qui le dites, répondit Haley.

- Ignorez-vous donc ce que ça va engendrer ?

- Parce que, sans ça, vous m'auriez laissé vivre ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Vous êtes intelligente Haley, une qualité que Patrick aime beaucoup.

- Patrick ? Comment... ?

- Ah ! Un mystère que vous n'avez pas encore résolu pas vrai ? De toute façon, votre sort est celé, alors autant vous en dire un peu plus avant de continuer notre petit jeu.

- Tu es sûre ? Questionna Elena.

- T'occupe. Tu as assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. Va voir son copain, il est peut-être déjà mort, dit-elle avec un sourire haineux.

Elena tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

- A nous deux, Haley.

James était toujours paniqué rien qu'au son qui se dégageait dans la pièce sombre où il se trouvait. Ca ne cessait de bouger dans le noir mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

- Qui... Qui est là ?

Des couinements retentirent à cette question, affolant un peu plus les battements de son cœur.

La chose (il la définit ainsi ne sachant pas ce dont il s'agissait) le frôla de nouveau le faisant reculer un peu plus contre le mur si bien qu'il se cogna douloureusement le dos réveillant la plaie qui s'y trouvait. Il sentit quelque chose monter sur son pied et le griffer. Il secoua sa jambe faisant dégager la chose et se déplaça dans le minuscule faisceau de lumière qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. On rampa de nouveau sur sa jambe. Il cria et secoua tout son corps quand il vu qu'il s'agissait de quatre rats qui montaient sur son corps attirés par le sang à peine séché de ses blessures.

La voiture était à mi-chemin de leur destination, le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté était humide, il avait dû pleuvoir dans cette partie de l'état ce qui ne fit pas du tout plaisir au shérif ainsi qu'aux trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Un carrefour se présentait à eux à la fin de cette route ; le shérif écoutant l'officier Chase lui indiquer le chemin à prendre, il mit son clignotant droit et continua dans cette direction. Un panneau indiquant un village à quelques kilomètres de là se trouvait sur le bord de la route, il s'agissait du nom d'une des adresses qui était sur les papiers d'Elena.

- On y est presque, conclut Chad.

- En espérant que ce soit la bonne, rétorqua le médecin pas du tout rassuré.

- Je l'espère aussi...

Ils continuèrent à rouler dans le silence, peu rassurés par le nuage qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux.

- On dirait que le climat n'est pas avec nous, dit Chase.

- En effet, espérons que ce n'est pas pour nous. Avec un peu de chance...

- Sinon, nous sommes foutus, paniqua le médecin.

- Non, ce sera juste plus difficile mais pas foutu, je ne baisserai pas les bras pour des gouttes de pluie !

La route était déserte ce qui facilitait la circulation et permettait à Chad de rouler à une vitesse légèrement supérieure à la limitation autorisée, même si cela lui faisait gagner quelques petites minutes, c'étaient des minutes importantes dans ce genre d'affaire, surtout quand il s'agit d'une amie.

Patrick regardait derrière la fenêtre retournant à sa rêverie.

Quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Tu crois que Sarah va finir par nous fiche la paix et vivre notre histoire sans se mêler de quoi que ce soit ?

- Alors là, je crois que tu rêves mon petit. Déjà quand je sortais avec Jake, c'était limite si on ne devait pas sortir à quatre tous les soirs.

- Oh... Euh, je crois que je vais la faire accoucher plus vite alors, dit-il en souriant.

Haley explosa dans un fou rire qu'elle ne put contrôler, si bien que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas très correct venant d'un médecin, dit-elle en reprenant son calme mais gardant un ton amusé.

- Mais je sais que tu ne le répèteras pas, de toute façon, désormais, tu es ma complice. Si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, je serai obligé de te dévorer tout crue.

Il lui sauta dessus la recouvrant de baisers, ce qui la fit rire comme une enfant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, une atmosphère intense les entourait désormais.

- Je vous aime, Haley James.

- Je vous aime aussi Docteur Patrick Rice.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Un klaxon sortit Patrick de ses pensées et sursauter mais il se rassura lorsqu'il vit que c'était un camion qui râlait parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de place sur la route.

Haley restait silencieuse face à cette inconnue qui lui racontait les débuts de sa vie. Voyant l'attitude de la jeune femme, sa narratrice s'arrêta et la questionna d'un regard interrogateur avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je vous ennuie peut-être ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- A vrai dire, je ne vois ce que le récit de votre enfance peut m'apporter comme réponses.

- Mais Haley, c'est le point de départ à mon histoire voyons. Regardez-vous un film sans en connaître le début ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas film.

- C'est vrai, vous, ce sont les livres. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Donc ? Demanda Haley fatiguée de toute cette mascarade.

La femme se rapprocha d'elle, tout en prenant une chaise au passage et d'un regard sombre ne cessa de la fixer tout en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Donc... Il me semble que j'ai oublié un détail dans mon histoire. Un détail essentiel...

- Lequel ? Interrogea Haley se prêtant au jeu, gagnant un peu de temps sur l'issue de cette histoire.

- Ma sœur.

- Votre sœur ?

- Oui, ma sœur. Ma sœur jumelle.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien, dit-elle agacée.

- Au collège nous étions inséparables, si bien qu'on nous appelait les siamoises ce qui avait le dont de m'agacer car nous étions seulement liées par le sang pas par la peau. Nous partions le matin ensemble, nous mangions ensemble, avec nos amis bien sûr, nous avions cours ensemble et nous rentions ensemble le soir de l'école. Arrivées au lycée, tout a changé. Il y avait ce garçon.

- Il y a toujours un garçon, la coupa Haley faisait naître sur elle un regard meurtrier.

- Sauf que là ce n'était pas n'importe quel garçon. Il était beau, intelligent, en fait, tout ce dont les filles de cet âge rêvent mais, bizarrement, ce n'était pas un amoureux du football américain. J'avais littéralement flashé sur lui mais il ne m'avait pas remarquée, par contre elle...

- Votre sœur ?

- Oui. Ils sortirent ensemble peu de temps après la rentrée scolaire de seconde et ne se quittèrent plus, si bien qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à moi. J'étais laissée pour compte. Je me fichais qu'elle sorte avec, après tout, je ne lui avais pas dit mes sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas savoir et j'étais heureuse de son bonheur, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement transparente à ses yeux. A la fin du cycle secondaire, elle a choisi de le suivre dans son université sans s'occuper de mes projets à moi. Mes parents étaient tristes de voir que notre relation s'était détériorée à ce point mais ils n'imaginaient pas combien je souffrais de cet abandon.

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en parler avec elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai essayé de faire ?, Dit-elle d'une voix des plus méprisantes. Elle disait que je me trompais, que c'est moi qui me mettais à l'écart, alors j'ai laissé tomber. Je restais seule dans mon coin avec ma peine et parfois quelques larmes... A la fin de l'été, elle avait pris toutes ses affaires et ils sont partis dans cette somptueuse université.

Quelques années plus tard, elle a obtenu son diplôme qu'elle fêta à la maison avec toute la famille et lui bien sûr. Moi, je n'étais pas là, faisant mes études à l'étranger, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire des dizaines d'aller-retour sachant que, deux mois auparavant, j'étais venue passer une semaine chez mes parents. Pas un message pour me dire qu'elle était triste que je ne sois pas là.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi...

- J'y arrive !

Haley continua de la regarder, ne voyant que ses yeux à travers cette espèce de cagoule.

- Comme il lui restait encore trois années d'étude, ils s'installèrent dans un petit appartement en dehors du campus. Elle avait trouvé un travail et subvenait à leur besoin en attendant.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour être sûre qu'Haley continue d'écouter et de suivre son récit.

- Il obtint enfin son diplôme. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher du travail très loin car il avait déjà un poste réservé pour lui sur son lieu de formation. Il commença dès le lendemain de la validation de son diplôme à travailler dans le plus grand hôpital de New York et épousa ma sœur quelques mois après.

Haley était abasourdie, elle avait arrêté de respirer et quand elle s'en rendit compte suffoqua essayant de respirer normalement.

- Ah non, pas de malaise, c'est moi qui doit vous tuer je vous rappelle.

- Patrick ! Depuis le début vous en aviez après Patrick ?

- Eh oui, il m'a tout pris. Il est temps pour lui d'avoir le revers de la médaille.

- Mais il n'y est pour rien lui, si votre sœur vous a laissée de côté.

- C'est lui qui l'a rendue heureuse me laissant pour compte. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai passé mes soirées à pleurer dans mon lit, que j'ai souffert pendant toutes ces années.

- Et vous croyez qu'il n'a pas assez souffert lorsque votre sœur est morte ?

- Non, pas suffisamment, sinon il serait toujours seul. Et aucun d'entre vous ne serait mêlé à cette histoire. Vous êtes celle qui lui a redonné le sourire comme si ma sœur, Shana, n'avait jamais existé. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd'hui, pourquoi votre meilleur ami fut ma première victime.

- Il n'a pas oublié Shana, il m'en parle assez souvent à vrai dire, C'est son premier véritable amour ! Vous agissez comme une égoïste.

A ces paroles, la jumelle lui mit une gifle si forte qu'elle résonna dans la pièce. Elle se leva et fit le tour d'Haley en prenant tout son temps puis lui tira les cheveux.

- Jake ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait le pauvre mais je vous rassure, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

- Faut vous faire soigner !

- Me faire soigner ? Mais j'ai une pharmacienne avec moi, pas besoin de voir un médecin. Qui plus est, le vôtre sera bientôt entre mes filets ou mort si la dernière dose était trop forte.

- La dernière dose de quoi ? Demanda Haley paniquée et agressive.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que perdre la tête comme ça, c'était dans son habitude ?

- Vous l'avez drogué ?

- Tout à fait. D'où l'utilité d'Elena par moments.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Oui. Ce changement d'attitude, du jour au lendemain, c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

- Vous êtes plutôt intelligente Haley. Voilà ce qui pose problème depuis le début en réalité.

- Cessez de trouver des excuses bidon.

- Votre arrogance commence sérieusement à m'insupporter.

- Donc vous aviez décidé de me tuer mais avant de passer par mon entourage. Pourquoi pas Sarah ?

- Je ne sais pas, cela aurait été trop direct je pense. Je voulais un peu de subtilité.

- Pourquoi Stephenie ?

- Ca c'était un accident. Elena était paniquée et quand elle a croisé Stephenie dehors elle n'a pas réfléchi. Mais la serveuse s'en sort bien si j'ai bien compris, c'est le principal.

- Si vous le dites. Sophia, James ?

- Sophia avait comprit que quelque chose clochait chez Elena après un déjeuner et a essayé de savoir ce dont il s'agissait, ce fut son première erreur. La deuxième, c'était d'avoir épousé James.

- L'ancien amant de votre sœur.

- Oui. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en approcher. A cause de lui, Patrick l'a quitté et elle est morte. Morte par la faute de ce cher médecin.

- Il a été innocenté, je vous signale.

- Par la justice oui mais pas à mes yeux. Il est et sera toujours le premier coupable ! Si il ne s'était pas approché d'elle, elle ne serait jamais partie, elle ne l'aurait jamais épousé et ne l'aurait jamais trompé parce qu'il était trop accaparé par son métier et surtout elle serait toujours en vie.

Haley ne répondit pas, fatiguée de débattre sur une vie qu'elle ne connaissait et dont elle ne sentait pas responsable.

- Rien à dire ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Vous avez déjà clôturé le dernier chapitre de votre histoire, pourquoi l'argumenter d'avantage ?

- Je veux connaître votre avis et à vrai dire vous n'avez pas du tout le choix, lui dit-elle la menaçant d'un couteau.

Voyant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, elle appuya la lame du couteau contre la joue de sa prisonnière qui d'un regard paniqué l'observa comprenant où elle venait en venir. Mais ne réagissant toujours pas face à cette menace, elle poussa la sœur de Shana à bout si bien que cette dernière fit saigner sa joue d'un geste vif mais avec efficacité de sorte qu'un trait long et fin coloré de rouge marquait cette partie du visage. Le sang coulait le long du cou de la fiancée de Patrick infiltrant le tissu de la chemise qu'elle portait depuis la veille.

- Alors là, je suis stupéfaite Haley ! Pas un cri, pas un sursaut ni un frisson. Vous m'impressionnez. Vous n'avez donc pas peur ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser paraître mes émotions, vous m'en voyez désolé.

- Mais je suis sûre qu'au fond vous êtes angoissée, terrifiée mais trop fière pour le montrer. Donnez-moi votre avis ! Se mit-elle à crier.

Là, Haley sursauta.

- Ah ! L'effet de surprise ça fonctionne. Hum... Parlez ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

- Je pense que vous en voulez à Patrick mais pas pour avoir volé votre sœur comme vous le dites si bien mais parce qu'il ne vous a pas choisie vous, parce que comme toujours on l'a préférée à vous. Une fois de plus, vous vous êtes retrouvée seule, sans personne pour s'occuper de vous et donc effet de panique, angoisse et jalousie, plusieurs sentiments se sont mêlés en vous créant la colère que vous éprouvez aujourd'hui mais vous êtes trop fière pour vous l'avouer.

Se tenant debout face à Haley, la sœur de Shana la fixait sans laisser paraître aucune émotion si bien qu'Haley commençait à se dire qu'elle avait été trop loin. C'est alors qu'elle vit une larme couler sur sa joue gauche et ses membres trembler. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya cette larme.

_En plein dans le mille_, pensa Haley.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd et elle vit Elena entrer dans la pièce tirant, avec le peu de force dont elle disposait, le corps de James ensanglanté à moitié inconscient.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? Hurla sa partenaire en retrouvant ses esprits.

- Quand je suis arrivée dans leur cellule, il était couvert de rat.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit des saletés de bestioles poilues qui fassent le travail à notre place.

- Pour une fois, tu réfléchis intelligemment. Mets-le là-bas, lui dit-elle en désignant le fond de la pièce.

Haley le suivit du regard éprouvant de la peine pour son compagnon de captivité qui n'avait pas encore vu qui était la deuxième personne à leur infliger de telles blessures. Mais, ayant enlevé ce qui protégeait son visage, il le verrait bien assez tôt et serait terrifié en voyant le visage angélique de celle qu'il a aimée autrefois, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Shanna.

- On y est presque, indiqua Chase.

- Encore combien de temps ? Demanda Chad.

- Une dizaine de minutes, je pense.

- D'accord. Je continue à rouler encore cinq minutes, puis je stopperai la voiture et nous continuerons à pieds. Patrick, tu devras te contrôler et suivre toutes les indications, c'est la seule condition pour que tu nous suives et que tu ne restes pas dans la voiture. C'est compris ?

- Oui, je ne ferai aucun zèle, je te le promets.

Après cette mise au point, les quatre hommes continuèrent de rouler en silence. La route sur laquelle ils roulaient, était couverte d'arbres aussi grands que les buildings que l'on pouvait trouver à New-York ce qui impressionnait Patrick n'ayant jamais vu ce côté de l'Etat depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Voilà, c'est la moitié du chemin qu'ils nous restent à parcourir.

- Bien, j'arrête la voiture ici. Mettons les choses au clair, Patrick, tu me suis et...

- Je te l'ai promis, aucun zèle.

- Je sais mais je voulais me l'assurer, je me doute de ce que l'on peut ressentir quand il s'agit de la personne que l'on aime, je pense que je serais dans le même état que toi, même pire. Chase vous prendrez l'autre côté la maison. Surtout, aucun bruit et personne ne rentre dans la maison sans mon ordre. Ne vous faites pas voir. Pareil pour vous, dit-il en direction du deuxième officier.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent, tout en déverrouillant leurs armes.

- Ne tirez que si nécessaire mais, surtout, ne le tuez pas, je veux le fin mot de cette histoire. Si vous apercevez le moindre indice, ou quelque chose qui ne vous paraît pas normal, essayez de nous prévenir le plus discrètement possible. L'effet de surprise est notre point fort sur ce coup là, faut pas faire les malins, on s'est assez joué de nous.

- Compris, dirent en cœur les deux officiers.

C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent à parcourir la route qui les séparait de la maison.

James était toujours à moitié inconscient dans le fond de la pièce mais il arrivait tout de même, par moments, à entendre des brides de conversation sans y reconnaître réellement les voix. Il essayait de se concentrer un minimum tentant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux mais cela lui donnait mal à la tête, alors il se concentrait sur ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Reconnaissant la voix de Haley, il se sentit rassuré, découvrant qu'elle était toujours vivante ; il en déduit qu'elle ne devait pas être tant abîmée que ça au son de sa voix.

- Il bouge un peu, dit Elena à l'intention de sa partenaire.

Haley essaya alors de se retourner mais ce fut impossible à moins de faire un trois cent soixante degrés avec son cou tout en se brisant la colonne vertébrale.

- Oh, vous voulez voir votre camarade Haley. Mais ce n'est pas un souci.

Sa tortionnaire fit tourner la chaise de la jeune femme, lui permettant ainsi de voir James.

- Voilà, comme ça, vous assisterez au spectacle dès le premier rang.

James luttait toujours dans son état léthargique mais il sentait un mouvement autour de lui, alors il se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur que cela provoqua dans sa tête.

- Vous savez Haley, je vous appréciais beaucoup mais il a fallu que vous tombiez amoureuse de ce médecin. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si, pour une fois, vous étiez restée enfermée complètement dans votre saleté de monument à livres.

- Ca s'appelle une librairie, pauvre conne.

- Je serais vous, je ferais très attention à mon vocabulaire... Haley ! Lui dit Elena qui lui tira les cheveux si fort qu'une poignée lui resta en main.

D'un geste simple, elle s'en débarrassa. Haley regarda la touffe de cheveux tomber lentement par terre avant de fixer à nouveau James qui se retrouvait à présent face à face avec le sosie de son Grand Amour. Mais, pour le moment, il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Regardez, ça va très intéressant.

James réussit à ouvrir les yeux tout en ressentant une forte douleur au niveau de son crâne mais il se fit violence et continua d'ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il y voie complètement la pièce. Il aperçut Haley et émit un petit sourire de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle était saine et sauve sans presque aucune marque très importante. Puis, une silhouette se mit devant lui. Il vit d'abord les jambes de la personne puisqu'elle se tenait debout devant lui et conclut à la fine ligne qu'elles dessinaient qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Puis, cette femme, s'abaissa lentement devant lui faisant apparaître son visage ce qui provoqua un choc à James, qui s'affola à nouveau. Il voulut reculer mais se heurta au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui et se fit mal au dos.

- Mais... mais... tu es...

- Morte ? Surprise !

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Hum... Un fantôme ? Elle éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas Shana, James, intervint Haley.

- Vous venez de gâcher ma chute de l'histoire. Vous devriez être punie pour cela.

- Sans blague ? Répondit Haley aussi méprisante qu'elle.

- Mais qui êtes vous, bordel ? S'énerva James à cause de l'adrénaline qui l'envahissait à cause de sa peur.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous James, Shana avait comment dire... Ce qu'elle considérait autrefois comme une sœur !

Elle raconta le même discours qu'elle avait fait à Haley et James ne réussissait pas à tout assimiler mais il ne le fit pas voir. La fierté d'un homme...

- Maintenant nous allons enfin pouvoir jouer correctement.

- Et après quoi ?

- Après ? Eh bien imaginez votre cher docteur assis sur votre chaise mais en plus mauvais état.

Haley s'énerva mais elle était impuissante et se contenait pour essayer de garder le dessus sur la peur qui la terrassait au fond d'elle.

- Voilà la maison, chuchota Chad.

- Nous, on prend le côté droit avec Patrick, vous, le côté gauche. Soyez prudent.

- Chad, attends, regarde.

Patrick lui montra du doigt un véhicule qui stationnait devant la maison. Celui d'Elena.

- C'est trop simple.

- Pourquoi ne pas dire, que pour une fois la chance est de notre côté ? Dit Patrick.

- Allons-y, fit Chad.

Ils avancèrent alors prudemment dans le chemin de verdure qui menait à la maison.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 Délivrance**

Le véhicule qui se trouvait dans le jardin était vide, rien ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, pas même un petit bout de papier. La porte d'entrée était verrouillée, Chad avait vérifié discrètement et fut rassuré que le sol ne soit pas du plancher mais du carrelage ce qui est rare dans les maisons de cet état des Etats-Unis.

Sentant son téléphone vibrer, Chad le sortit de sa poche et vit qu'il avait reçu un texto. C'était Chase, pour lui dire de venir à l'arrière de la maison. Il fit signe à Patrick de le suivre, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et le suivit d'un pas discret mais rapide.

A l'arrière de la maison se trouvait une vieille annexe à l'abandon, qui autrefois, devait être utilisée comme une dépendance.

- Il y un sous-sol, fit remarquer Chase à son patron.

- La maison n'a pas l'air animée.

- Non, aucune apparence de vie à l'intérieur, affirma Chad.

- Je propose alors de se rendre à cette vieille bâtisse.

- Sauf que nous ne pouvons venir comme ça à découvert. Nous devons faire le tour. Reprenons par le devant de la maison et nous irons en passant par la forêt on sera plus à couvert.

- Je... je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur, dit James.

- Comme beaucoup de personnes puis qu'elle m'avait rayée de sa vie.

- C'est pour cela que vous faites tout ça ?

- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit à votre camarade de cellule, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Certes, je ne lui ai pas dit dans ces termes mais ça voulait dire la même chose. Elle m'a piqué tous mes rêves pour ne plus me prêter aucune attention par la suite. Vous trouvez cela normal de la part d'une sœur qui a toujours été là pour vous et vice versa ? Pas moi ! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Patrick aux trois garçons ?

- Oui. On aurait dit un cri.

- Cette fois, pas de doute, nous savons que c'est ici, dit Patrick.

- Non, rien nous prouve que c'est la voix d'Elena. Je ne l'ai même pas reconnue d'ailleurs. Nous continuons notre progression dans la discrétion. Avançons.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée dans les bois.

- Pourquoi Elena comme complice ?

- Après mon divorce, cette ville m'a évitée comme un animal pestiféré, n'acceptant pas cette carapace que je m'étais forgée et cette nouvelle personnalité. Je me suis rendu compte, que ces personnes qui prétendaient être mes amis ne l'étaient pas. Les faux semblants, ça ne dure qu'un temps voyez-vous et je n'étais pas dupe. Pourquoi rester avec des gens qui me détestent et que je déteste ? Donc, j'ai accepté l'offre de votre ex-belle-sœur, Charlène, lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à moi.

- Tuer des gens pour si peu c'est... très mature, en effet, répondit James sur un ton ironique.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Aucune des personnes que nous avons retenues ici n'ont fait part d'une telle arrogance mise à part vous. Ce petit jeu a assez duré…

Se dirigeant vers la table qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle saisit un objet léger et pointu qui se trouvait sur la table. S'approchant doucement de James, elle lui lança un regard amusé qui le glaça sur place en découvrant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Un ciseau. Haley était paniqué en la voyant s'approcher de lui de la sorte, devinant trop bien ce qu'elle comptait faire.

James bougeait essayant de dénouer les liens que lui avait faits Elena, en vain. Un regard paniqué se lisait sur son visage. S'abaissant à son niveau, elle dirigea le ciseau sur l'une des blessures de l'homme, insérant la pointe de l'objet dans la blessure qui se trouvait sur la jambe gauche, celle-ci se mit à saigner à nouveau déclenchant un cri de couleur de la bouche de James. Elle tournait le ciseau d'un côté à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le tendon puis s'arrêta.

- Et là faut pas se presser peut-être ? S'affola Patrick.

- C'est la voix d'un homme, fit Chad.

- Je connais cette voix...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui on dirait la voix de James !

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent stupéfaits en entendant un deuxième cri plus féminin et donc plus aigu qui fit peur à certains animaux de la forêt.

- Cette fois, on accélère le pas.

Le poignet gauche ensanglanté par la blessure que venait de lui provoquer la jumelle, le pouls d'Halay s'accéléra.

- On fait moins la maline, petite Haley.

- C'est tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui se retrouve assis et attaché à une chaise.

A ces paroles, des doigts se mirent à trifouiller le trou formé sur le poignet faisant pleurer Haley qui ne voulait pas crier de nouveau.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Charlène à Elena.

- Je vais prendre l'air

- Ne fais pas ta chochotte veux-tu !

- Je vais dehors ! Que ça te plaise ou non.

Elle claqua la porte

- Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard.

L'odeur de l'herbe et des feuillages de la forêt lui permirent de ne pas vomir. Jusque-là, elle avait assisté à peu de détails sur les tortures qui avaient été infligées aux victimes mais là, elle en voyait plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle marcha un peu, puis s'assit sur le banc qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de la porte du rez-de-chaussée.

- Regardez...

- Elena, dit Chad. Ne faites pas le moindre bruit.

Les yeux fermés et toujours assise sur le banc, elle pensait à son mari et à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

- Quelle belle après-midi n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sauta du banc paniquée de trouver Patrick juste à côté d'elle.

- Que...

- Ce que je fais ici ?

- La même chose que nous, répondit Chad.

Elle se retourna vers le shérif qui braquait son arme dans sa direction et sursauta en voyant cette dernière. Il avança d'un pas en sa direction l'arme toujours pointée sur elle la forçant à se positionner de nouveau sur le banc ; elle le fixait essayant de comprendre mais ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, d'où sa pâleur sur son visage, elle était encore effrayée par l'effet de surprise du médecin.

- Maintenant Elena, vous allez m'écouter attentivement et ne faire aucun geste brusque, ni essayer d'avertir votre complice. Vous allez nous dire tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Ceci est votre seule et unique option. Suis-je bien assez clair ?

- Oui, dit-elle d'un regard méprisant.

- Où est Haley ? Demanda Patrick hargneux.

- En train de souffrir, lui répondit Elena avec un sourire haineux sur le visage.

A cette réponse, il leva sa main droite en direction du visage de la jeune femme mais Chad l'arrêta net lui évitant de créer un acte qu'il regretterait par la suite. Mais son amour pour Haley le mettait hors de lui, si bien que, par moment, il ne savait comment se contrôler lorsque l'on s'approchait un peu trop d'elle de façon agressive.

- Eh bien docteur, on frappe les femmes maintenant ?

- Pas les femmes, juste les pourritures dans votre genre.

- Ca me va droit au cœur.

- Stop ! Dit Chad d'un ton sec mais assez bas de façon à ce qu'aucun écho ne surgisse. Maintenant Elena vous allez tout nous raconter et nous dire où se trouve Haley !

Un énième cri retentit donnant des frissons à Patrick mais faisant naître un sourire sur le visage du médecin.

- C'était pas la voix d'Haley ça.

- James..., souffla Elena.

- Quoi ? James ? Vous retenez James en plus d'Haley ? Demanda Patrick horrifié.

- Maintenant Elena, vous nous dites tout dès à présent !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïe, espèce de folle.

- Vous trouvez ?

Elle tourna plus violemment le couteau dans la blessure ouverte et sanguinolente du bras gauche de James. Haley essayait de défaire les liens qui lui brûlaient les bras mais en vain, ils étaient beaucoup trop liés pour être dénoués à l'aveugle. Pourtant, elle voulait aider James à tout prix, pas seulement parce que ses cris commençaient à la rendre dingue mais parce qu'elle ne supportait plus la vue du sang ni de le voir souffrir.

A sa gauche, au niveau de ses pieds se trouvait une espèce de caillou qu'elle aurait voulu projeter d'un revers de coup de pied mais l'idée était trop stupide et surtout impossible, il faudrait qu'elle réussisse à se rapprocher sans faire de bruit mais qu'est-ce que cela lui apportera ? _Ca ne l'assommerait même pas un petit peu,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle décida donc d'attirer l'attention sur elle d'une autre manière.

- Vous n'avez jamais essayé cette technique sur vous, ça pourrait être sympa !

Charlène arrêta de suite son acte, retirant violemment le couteau de la blessure faisant pâlir James qui se retint de crier. Elle se leva et tourna le dos à l'homme qui se trouvait par terre à moitié inconscient à cause de la douleur.

- Une crise de jalousie Haley ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas oubliée bien au contraire mais... Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui, le meilleur pour la fin. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai prévu pour vous... Alors un peu de patience !

Elena leur avait expliqué comment elle s'était organisée pour les locations des logements, pourquoi elle s'est laissé embarquer dans ce plan diabolique et pourquoi elle avait décidé de droguer Patrick.

- Où est Haley espèce de folle ?

- En bas.

- Allons-y.

- Patrick attend. Je t'ai dit de ne pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça et j'étais sérieux, alors tu attends les ordres sinon je te fais garder d'office ici. Les renforts arrivent sans faire le moindre bruit alors ne va pas tout faire foirer. Elena, pourquoi James ?

- Vous comprendrez mieux quand vous serez en bas. Enfin... si vous y arrivez vivant.

- Shérif ?

Cinq hommes arrivèrent tout doucement à leur niveau, armés comme Colin Farrell dans le film S.W.A.T. ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, ils avaient pris les devants.

- Maintenant nous pouvons y aller. Vous restez là. Elle reste menottée au banc et en aucun cas vous ne vous en approchez. La seule tolérance que je vous laisse, c'est une distance de maximum un mètre pas plus, ne vous approchez surtout pas, on en sait pas de quoi elle est capable même menottée.

- Pas de soucis shérif.

- Bien. Il y a combien d'entrée ?

- Pour descendre, il y en a qu'une.

- Faites le tour de la maison au cas où, ses paroles ne valent pas grand chose à mes yeux. Avec Patrick, nous allons prendre la soi-disant unique porte pour descendre en bas, accompagnés de deux de vos hommes.

- Allons-y, répondit celui qui semblait être le chef de l'unité.

La tête vers l'arrière tenue par une main tenant une poignée de ses cheveux, Haley commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au cou mais ne voulait pas paraître faible face à sa tortionnaire, alors elle tint bon malgré les brûlures que lui provoquait le fer qu'avait saisi Charlène, le mettant en contact quelques secondes avec la peau de Haley.

- Alors, un peu moins jalouse ?

- Je suis très... touchée par votre attention, Charlène.

- Oh ! Le plaisir est pour moi, lui répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur suivi du rire qui allait avec.

Un rire qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa nuque.

- Je vous conseille fortement de laisser tomber ce que vous tenez dans votre main et de lâcher Haley.

- ! Cria-t-elle furieuse.

- Elena est menottée au banc qui se trouve dans la cour. Echec et mat je dirais.

Patrick passa le pied dans la pièce et accourut en la direction d'Haley dès qu'il la vit.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Patrick...

Mais son regard était déjà sur celle que Chad tenait en joue.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Surprise Docteur.

Patrick n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Une guirlande de noël n'aurait pas eu assez de courant pour clignoter comme le faisaient ses paupières. Pourtant, Charlène était bien là devant lui, reflétant le visage de la femme qu'il avait épousé et aimé pendant des années. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de ce détail qu'il avait occulté durant des années comme Shanna n'en parlait presque jamais et ne l'ayant vu que deux ou trois fois en petit comité : sa sœur jumelle.

- Je... pourquoi ?

- Elle était amoureuse de toi Patrick, lui répondit Haley.

- La ferme ! cria Charlène à la limite de l'hystérie.

Patrick comprit alors que tout ce petit stratagème était de sa faute toutes ces personnes mortes, tuées sauvagement avaient été les victimes d'un amour et d'une jalousie démesurés. Un sentiment de culpabilité naquit au fond de son cœur, lui donnant la nausée.

- Embarquez-la.

Elle tourna le dos tout en gardant le sourire.

- Echec et mat.

Un bruit fit sursauter Patrick qui se retourna et vit James qui gisait sur le sol à moitié conscient mais baignant dans le sang qui coulait de sa blessure au bras ainsi qu'à son genou.

- James ?

- Eh Patrick. La forme ?

- Une ambulance va venir, tiens bon.

- T'inquiète, je suis dur comme la roche.

Chad étant remonté avec Charlène pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien amenée au camion des "S.W.A.T." et Elena dans un autre véhicule, Patrick défit les liens d'Haley. Un secouriste arriva en direction de James qui fut soulagé de voir quelqu'un susceptible d'atténuer de cette douleur interminable et insoutenable.

Les liens défaits, Haley se blottit dans les bras de Patrick en pleurs, la pression retombant et surtout la peur qu'elle avait réussis à cacher remontant à la surface : les nerfs lâchaient enfin.

Il en profita pour inspecter le peu de blessures qu'elle avait et fut rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas très grave en ce qui concernait la blessure au visage mais pour son bras...

- Il faut désinfecter ces brûlures.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

- Tes brûlures...

- Ah oui. On peut, sortir d'ici s'il te plaît ?

Il la prit dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre vu son état émotionnel et l'aida à passer la porte. La lumière du jour agressa ses yeux mais elle réussit à s'adapter au bout de quelques minutes.

Arrivant dehors, elle vit Elena dans une voiture le regard vide comme si elle ne faisait plus partie de ce corps.

- Elle va être inculpée pour complicité et devra être suivie par un psychanalyste.

- Et pour elle, demanda-t-elle en direction de Charlène.

- Meurtres au premier degré avec séquestration et torture, elle risque la peine capitale mais pas dans une prison quatre étoiles.

- Tant mieux. On récolte ce que l'on sème.

- Oui. Haley ?

- Hum.

- Je suis content que tu sois...

- Vivante ?

- Oui, répondit Chad avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi.

- Vous devrez changer vos pansements chaque soir avant de vous coucher. Eviter de les mouiller lorsque vous prendrez une douche pour éviter que cela forme des cloques.

- Aucun problème.

- De toute façon, vu votre garde du corps, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis, fit l'ambulancier en parlant de Patrick qui avait surveillé ses moindre faits et gestes.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie.

- Je vous laisse un moment.

Il sortit du véhicule pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un moment sans rien se dire.

- Patrick...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je t'en supplie ne dis rien. Ce sentiment de culpabilité restera toujours en moi à présent que je sais la vérité.

- Je t'aime.

Il le va les yeux vers elle voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se leva pour changer de place et s'approcha d'elle la serrant très fort dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus que tout Haley, si tu savais.

- Je sais, dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

**_"Je m'y noierais volontiers"_**, pensa-t-elle.

- Phil !

- Quoi ?

- Mon portable vibre, ça doit être lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh...

- Sarah ?

- Non Sarah ça va... Attends !

- Allô ? Tout s'est arrangé ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi ? D'accord. Courage c'est un médecin génial vous verrez. Nous venons dès que possible. Je lui dirai.

Il raccrocha.

Haley le regardait avec des yeux ronds essayant de comprendre et voulant avoir les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

- Il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand tu étais... enfin...

- Kidnappée ?

- Il a réussi à le cacher à Sarah mais elle a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin et le travail a commencé il y a deux heures. Il a essayé de me joindre mais le réseau est un peu pourri ici...

- Elle est en train d'accoucher ? Mais...

- Haley ne t'inquiète pas, le médecin leur a certifié que les bébés étaient en pleine forme. Ils naîtront avec un mois d'avance ce n'est pas grave. Beaucoup de bébés naissent avant l'heure, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils vont mal par la suite.

- Oui mais avec ses soucis...

- Ma puce, si je te dis que tout va bien ce n'est pas dans le vent, crois-moi. Leur rythme cardiaque est bon, leurs physionomies aussi ainsi que leurs poids. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas te reposer et nous partirons les rejoindre d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse mais son inquiétude ne diminuait pas.

- Tu devrais aller le voir..., dit-elle en désignant James.

- Oui, je crois que nous devons parler.

- Maintenant que la vérité a éclaté, il serait temps de renouer avec cette amitié.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible après toutes ces horreurs et surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait mais à présent, nous savons qu'aucun de nous n'est responsable de la mort de Shanna.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté à ton sujet.

- Tuer sa sœur par jalousie et manipuler son entourage pour qu'il se retourne contre toi, c'est...

- Démoniaque.

- Y'a pas de mots.

- Je reviens vite.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers James qui se trouvait allongé dans un autre camion ambulancier.

Entendant un bruit, James leva la tête et fut rassuré mais à la fois angoissé de voir que c'était Patrick. Il ne savait trop que dire... C'est le médecin qui débuta la conversation.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai connu mieux, beaucoup mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas. A voir tes blessures, tu as de la chance d'être encore conscient.

- Oh ne crois pas ca, c'est l'effet des médocs qui me choutent à mort qui me font tenir dans ce bas monde, sinon je serais déjà au pays de Morphée je pense.

- Qu'a dit le médecin ?

- L'artère fémoral n'est pas touchée, c'est déjà une bonne chose car avec tout ce sang, c'était moins une je pense mais je ne vais pas remarcher de suite, il va me falloir une bonne petite opération car elle a touché certains muscles de la cuisse...

- Aïe, fit le médecin tout ne grimaçant.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Et pour le bras, ça devrait aller juste quelques points de suture mais à surveiller tout de même, on ne sait jamais. Ils m'ont quand même fait un vaccin contre la rage ou je ne sais quoi à cause des rats.

- Des rats ?

- Oui des rats. J'ai eu le droit à de la visite quand elles étaient avec Haley.

- Quel cauchemar...

- Je ne savais même pas que Shanna avait une sœur jumelle.

- Moi si, mais disons pour faire court que leurs rapports n'ont plus été les mêmes au lycée et c'est de là que toute cette histoire est partie. C'est vraiment triste d'en arriver là par jalousie.

- Tant de victimes pour une histoire de sentiments...

- Je suis désolé pour Sophia.

- Merci.

- Excuse-moi de te poser cette question, mais, tu l'aimais vraiment ?

- Oui. Peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons ou je ne lui ai pas assez montré, je ne sais pas, mais oui je l'aimais vraiment. Au départ, pour être honnête, à mon arrivée dans cette ville, je fus hors de moi quand j'ai vu que tu pratiquais ici.

- Mais tu avais dit...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais j'ai menti, je venais vraiment passer des vacances loin de tout et j'étais loin de me douter que tu te retrouvais dans une aussi petite ville touristique. Alors, quand j'ai vu que tu étais là où je voulais être pour mes vacances, tranquille loin de tout, de cette souffrance qui me rongeait depuis des années, je t'ai provoqué et je suis content que tu n'aies pas répondu à cette provocation car, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point c'était stupide.

- On a tous souffert dans cette histoire.

- Sophia ne savait pas de tout de moi, c'est vrai que je lui ai caché certaines choses mais je l'aimais, ça j'en suis sûr au plus profond de mon cœur.

Patrick sourit en guise de réconfort, il ne savait trop que dire dans ce genre de situation même avec un de ses meilleurs amis de l'époque.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

- Oui, en effet, je commence à sentir mes yeux un peu lourds.

- Tu vas à quel hôpital ?

Ce fut au tour de James de sourire.

- Je rentre chez moi. Je suis sûr d'être bien soigné là-bas. Les médecins de LA me font trop peur avec leur bistouris, ils pourraient me prendre pour une bimbo qui veut se refaire les seins.

Patrick rigola de bon cœur.

- Va pour New York alors.

- Oh oui, New-York, dit-il d'un ton rêveur. Et Haley, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il revenant de sa rêverie.

- Elle tient le coup. Mais elle a eu très peur.

- Tu sais, elle a été super courageuse là dedans, elle leur a tenu tête pendant un moment, j'ai même cru qu'elles allaient s'entretuer devant nous tant Haley avait mis la zizanie, ça nous a fait gagner un peu de temps.

- Elle tient ça de sa meilleure amie.

- Prends soin d'elle.

- Prends soin de toi.

Il sortit du camion fermant les portes et se rendit de nouveau auprès d'Haley qui sourit en le voyant arriver.

- On peut y aller ? Demanda-t-elle. J'aimerais me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

- Bien sûr, je demande à Chad si c'est bon.

- D'accord.

Il se dirigea vers le shérif qui sortait de la maison accompagné de plusieurs hommes armés.

- Plus rien dans la maison.

- Tant mieux.

- Haley voudrait rentrer, elle est fatiguée.

- Oui, je m'en doute bien.

- Tiens, prenez ma voiture, je vais appeler Judith pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher, elle était en déplacement à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici aujourd'hui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui vas-y, faut qu'elle se repose, elle a vécu quelque chose d'assez traumatisant.

- On peut vous ramener nous shérif.

- Non merci, c'est très gentil mais voir un camion d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents débarquer dans ma ville ne va pas rassurer mes habitants.

- La voir débarquer dans cet état non plus.

- Un point pour vous agent Stewart. Très bien, mais vous nous laisserez à l'entrée de la ville, s'il vous plaît.

- Entendu. Allez les gars, on finit le travail et on décolle.

Haley avait dormi un peu dans la voiture mais fut réveillée par le vacarme qui venait de l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Patrick.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars, c'est les bruits de dehors qui m'ont réveillée.

- Oh désolé, j'aurais dû fermer les fenêtres.

- Pas grave. J'avais oublié que c'était la période des bûcherons mais ils ont dû oublier leur hache.

Patrick souriait tout en lui caressant le visage.

- Tu m'as manquée tu sais.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Son regard se porta en direction du restaurant et vit Stephenie qui en sortait se dirigeant vers eux

- C'est parti.

Patrick se retourna et comprit de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Stephenie je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour...

- Je ne veux pas l'agresser de questions, je veux juste...

Au moment même où Haley sortit de la voiture, Stephenie en fit le tour pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement soulagée que tu sois toujours en vie ma belle, lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci... Désolée, je suis encore un peu...

- Je comprends. Chad nous expliquera mieux, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde te saute dessus alors je les ai tous enfermés dans le restaurant.

- Merci Steph.

- C'est tout à fait normal ma belle.

- Maintenant, tu files au lit, tu as besoin de te reposer et de récupérer pour cicatriser et essayer d'oublier tout ça même si je me doute bien que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Je vous apporterai moi-même de quoi manger ce soir. Ton plat préféré avec une bonne soupe. Offert par la maison.

- Merci mais tu n'es pas obligée.

-Chhhhhht maintenant au lit et plus vite que ça. Je te rappelle que tu as ta meilleure amie qui est en train d'accoucher alors faut que tu sois en forme pour tes neveux.

Haley la regardait les yeux ronds.

- Phil ne sait pas tenir sa langue, tu le connais. Elle a à peine eu une contraction qu'il était déjà en train de téléphoner ici !

Haley sourit se rappelant à quel point son ami était pressé mais aussi à quel point il devait être angoissé. Elle lui baisa le front, sourit à Patrick et retourna à son restaurant.

Patrick prit Haley par l'épaule où le bras n'était pas en écharpe et l'aida à marcher en direction de son appartement car elle était encore fragilisé au niveau des jambes.

A peine allongée dans le lit, ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit s'échappa de son corps pour aller se balader dans un monde où règnent la sérénité et la plénitude. Patrick, assis à ses côtés, la regarda dormir.

- Je t'aime mon amour, lui chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Pas autant que moi, lui répondit-elle plongeant un peu plus dans son sommeil le sourire aux lèvres.

Le point fort de cet évènement était qu'elle avait retrouvé celui qu'elle aimait et tous ses amis. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le bon dieu de l'avoir épargnée et, pour cela, elle décida intérieurement de devenir plus forte et de dépasser cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme toutes ces personnes suivies par des psys pendant des années ne se remettant pas de ce qui leur étaient arrivé. Elle avait décidé d'être forte et d'aimer sa vie encore plus qu'avant.

Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'ils roulaient et la route paraissait très longue à Haley tant elle était pressée de voir sa meilleure amie ainsi son mari mais surtout ses neveux. Elle avait essayé d'imaginer leurs visages sans y parvenir. Sarah ne lui avait pas envoyé de photo mais elle savait pourquoi, elle se doutait bien que son amie voulait avant tout régler ses comptes, même si, au fond, elle savait que c'était pour la protéger.

Sa nuit de sommeil lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Pas un seul cauchemar, son subconscient devait avoir occulté cet évènement qu'il avait caché derrière une porte fermée à double tours et jeté la clé au fond d'un gouffre que personne ne pourrait atteindre. C'est seulement la douleur à son bras qui l'avait réveillée une fois, mise à part cela, la nuit avait été fort agréable. Elle avait senti Patrick se coucher près d'elle la prenant dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Sa meilleure nuit depuis des jours. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été intenses et elle appréciait qu'il ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé là bas, il avait attendu qu'elle décide de lui en parler, ce qu'elle avait ce matin au petit-déjeuner avant de prendre la route. Il n'avait dit aucun mot la laissant raconter son histoire; c'est seulement une fois qu'elle eut fini qu'il s'était levé pour se mettre à genoux devant elle, de façon d'être à sa hauteur.

- Plus jamais cela n'arrivera, je t'en fais la promesse. Plus personne ne te fera aucun mal.

- Je suis tellement soulagée d'être de retour à la maison.

_"A la maison..."_, mais je suis chez lui pas chez moi.

Patrick sourit à l'écoute de ces paroles.

- Haley...

- Euh ce ton est un peu bizarre vu dans la position dans laquelle tu te tiens...

- Non, pas de demande en mariage, promis.

- Ouf, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.

- Je veux revenir sur ce terme que tu viens d'employer.

- Quoi, crise cardiaque ?

- Non ! "A la maison".

- Oh... c'est une façon de parler, tu sais...

- Et si ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler, si ça devenait... réel ?

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. On est soit chez toi, soit chez moi. Dans tous les cas, il est rare qu'on passe une soirée l'un sans l'autre. J'ai une brosse à dent chez toi, la tienne chez moi... Je pense, que l'on peut franchir cette étape après tout ce que nous venons de vivre et surtout c'est pas comme si on ne savait rien de l'autre. Certes, on continuera à apprendre à se connaître comme tout couple mais cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux. Je savais déjà à quel point j'étais fou amoureux de toi mais ce dont je suis sûr à présent, c'est que je veux plus passer une seule minute loin de toi, sauf pour le travail mais bon, nous sommes à cent mètres l'un de l'autre. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés, te regarder dormir, rentrer le soir et savoir que je passerai ma nuit avec toi sans que tu me dises qu'il faut que tu rentres chez toi te changer.

A cette anecdote, elle sourit.

- Eh bien, pour une déclaration..., dit-elle ne trouvant pas les mots.

- Si tu trouves que je vais trop vite dis-le-moi.

- Ba, c'est vrai que c'est un peu rapide cependant tes arguments sont convaincants. Mais...

- Je ne veux pas d'une réponse maintenant, prends ton temps, on va déjà aller voir Sarah et ses petits monstres, tu auras tout le temps d'y repenser.

- D'accord, lui répondit-elle soulagée au fond de ne pas devoir lui donner une réponse de suite.

_"Est-ce que je suis prête pour ca ? Avoir quelqu'un chez moi ou aller vivre chez une autre personne ?" S_e demanda-t-elle mentalement.

Elle revint au moment présent quand son téléphone sonna.

- C'est Sarah.

- Tu vois qu'elle ne boude pas.

- Tu paries ?

Elle décrocha.

- Allô ?

- C'est moi.

- Comment tu te sens, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Beaucoup de travail, je pense que j'ai des abdos en béton à force d'avoir poussé cent mille fois mais tout s'est bien passé, lui répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

- Je suis contente.

- J'en doute pas.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Haley.

- Haley, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement et je sais que vous vouliez me protéger bla bla mais tu le sais je ne supporte pas que l'on me mente...

Haley passa une demie heure à lui raconter toute l'histoire de A à Z afin de ne laisser passer aucun détail et surtout de se racheter auprès de sa meilleure amie mais elle omit volontairement l'histoire de la torture sur elle pour ne pas la stresser d'avantage, elle devait se reposer un minimum et l'inquiéter n'était pas la meilleure solution.

- La sœur jumelle de la femme de Patrick ? Répéta-t-elle choquée.

- Oui.

- Je suis...

- Choquée ?

- Surprise ! Comme quoi les hommes créent toujours des histoires entre les filles.

- Ah ba, pour le coup, on ne peut pas dire le contraire.

- Il faut que je te laisse, c'est l'heure du biberon.

- D'accord.

- J'ai hâte que tu les vois. Vivement que je rentre.

- Moi aussi, je suis pressé de vous voir, vivement votre retour.

Elles raccrochèrent. Patrick souriait.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je suis juste étonné que tu n'ais pas vendu la mèche.

- Une surprise est une surprise.

- Elle était comment ?

- Sarah dans sa splendeur. Froide au début mais dès que je lui ai tout raconté, elle s'est radoucie.

- Tout ?

- Oui bon j'allais pas la stresser d'avantage.

- C'est sûr.

Plus qu'une heure trente de route avant d'arriver à l'hôpital et c'était cette dernière heure qui parut durer une éternité pour Haley.

- J'ai réfléchi.

- A quoi ? Demanda Patrick.

- A nous. A ce matin.

- Ah ! Mais je t'ai dit que tu avais tout le temps dont tu avais besoin.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai eu presque quatre heures de route pour cela. Je veux plus vivre comme ça, un coup chez toi, un coup chez moi.

A ces paroles, il s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route et stoppa le moteur.

- Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, j'en sûre. Mais j'ai une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment on fait pour choisir dans lequel de nos logements on va vivre ?

- Euh ba, en fait, je ne comptais pas que ce soit là où on a déjà vécu.

- Ah bon ?

- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu prendre une maison plus grande à nous, tu vois ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma maison ? Elle est pas assez grande ?

- Si à part le barbecue qui fait cramer les côtes de porc ça va.

Elle lui flanqua un coup taquin dans les côtes au souvenir de ce moment qui datait du début de leur relation.

- Sérieusement Haley, un endroit où on n'a jamais vécu, un terrain neutre pour donner un nouveau tournant à notre histoire.

- D'accord mais toujours au bord du lac sinon tu seras obligé de me faire construire une piscine.

- On peut avoir une maison près du lac et la piscine aussi.

- Mouais, on verra ça. On n'est pas dans le monde des bisounours. On peut reprendre la route, s'il te plaît ?

- Il nous reste à peu près quarante cinq minutes de route et on y sera.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et remit le moteur en route puis engagea le véhicule sur la route. Haley retomba dans ses pensées, une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le parking de l'hôpital était rempli pour la saison, Haley supposa qu'avec la période estivale il devait y avoir pas mal de blessés sur les plages. Avant de passer à l'hôpital, elle était allée dire bonjour aux parents de Jake, accompagnée du médecin qu'ils avaient déjà vu lors de leur précédente visite. Ils avaient été heureux de cette visite et de savoir que les personnes responsables de la mort de leur fils étaient derrière les barreaux d'une prison pour l'une et d'un hôpital psychiatrique pour l'autre.

- Voilà, on y est mon ange. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté les parents de Jake.

- Un peu nostalgique. La dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, c'était...

- Pour les cendres de Jake.

- Oui. Mais ça va aller, c'était juste un coup de mou. Allez, on y va. Je veux voir la tête des deux petits de la furie.

- Ca promet.

- Rooo.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'accueil pour demander le numéro de la chambre de Sarah. Arrivés dans le couloir du bon étage, ils ne disaient plus un mot de peur que la porte de chambre soit ouverte. Une fois devant, ils frappèrent, on leur dit d'entrer et la tête d'Haley passa en premier le seuil de la porte. En la voyant, Sarah eut les larmes aux yeux n'y croyant pas et voyant Patrick derrière elle, elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Surprise ma belle.

- Tu le savais Phil ?

- Ah non, cette fois, je te jure que je ne savais rien.

Haley se dirigea vers son ami pour l'embrasser puis vers la fouine pour la serrer dans ses bras sans se faire mal.

- Ton bras ?

- Petit détail que j'ai omis au téléphone.

- Mais ça va ?

- Oui, juste des brûlures qui cicatrisent tout doucement.

- Elles t'ont torturée ?

- Moi et James.

- James ? Eh ba, quelle histoire.

- Comme tu dis. Bon fais-moi voir ces petites merveilles.

- Sam, Dean, je vous présente votre marraine Haley, dit Sarah en se dirigeant vers ses bébés qu'elle prit dans ses bras.


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

L'odeur du barbecue se promenait dans la maison. Le soleil et la chaleur était au rendez-vous pour ce début du mois d'octobre. Réunis avec tous leurs amis, Haley et Patrick fêtaient leur emménagement dans leur nouvelle maison. Les jumeaux avaient grandi comme tous les bébés, ils étaient en pleine santé faisant leurs nuits et n'étant presque pas malades ce qui avait soulagé Sarah.

- Hum, qu'est-ce que ça sens bon.

- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Haley.

- Haley, vous avez non seulement une vue superbe mais en plus avoir une piscine au pied des montagnes face à un lac, c'est vraiment un super cadeau de fiançailles.

- Oui et pourtant j'avais dit à Patrick que l'on ferait ça plus tard mais, un jour je suis rentrée et il y avait un énorme trou dans mon jardin ! Ba que voulez-vous que je dise ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Personne n'avait oublié cette effroyable histoire de meurtres en série mais tous avaient décidé de l'occulter, de la mettre quelque part au fond de leur mémoire. C'est un lien qui les unira à jamais mais dont ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais parler.

Les brûlures d'Haley avaient très bien cicatrisées, ne laissant presque pas de traces sur son bras. La blessure à son visage ne laissait aucune marque sauf si on se collait à son visage on pouvait y voir un léger petit trait rose très clair.

Patrick vint se mettre derrière Haley pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui déposer des baisers dans son cou. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur le ventre de sa compagne et le caressa. Leurs bagues se frôlèrent au contact de leurs mains.

- Vous êtes bien câlin monsieur Rice.

- C'est parce que je suis fou amoureux de vous mademoiselle James.

- Ca tombe bien alors parce que, nous aussi, on est fous de vous.

Il caressa à nouveau le ventre de Haley qui en fit de même pendant que leurs amis dévoraient leur côté de bœuf.


End file.
